


Green Eyes

by Analif



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, no magic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 70,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analif/pseuds/Analif
Summary: Traducción del fic "Green Eyes" de Amy Lupin.¿Qué sucede cuando Draco Malfoy, futuro administrador de la empresa de su padre, resuelve investigar al chico más popular de la Universidad, Harry Potter? El resultado puede ser sorprendente para ambas partes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Príncipe Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Green Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/616420) by Amy Lupin. 



> Avisos: Universo Alterno. Este fic es slash, lo que significa que habrá relaciones amorosas homosexuales. Por eso, si no te gusta, no leas; si no lo conoces y te sientes curioso, lee con cuidado; si lo disfrutas, ¡diviértete!
> 
> Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creados y pertenecientes a J. K. Rowling, varias editoriales y Warner Bros. No hay ningún lucro, ni violación de derechos de autor o marca registrada. Tomé prestados los personajes de JK Rowling - lo que significa que ellos continúan perteneciéndole - y los traje a nuestro universo. Eso mismo, ¡sin magia!
> 
> Notas de la Traductora: Publiqué esta traducción hace 11 años. OMG! Cómo pasa el tiempo! Y sin duda alguna, este fic sigue siendo uno de mis favoritos de todos los tiempos.

"¡Y eso es todo, señores! ¡Fin del juego, victoria para el equipo de Sistemas de Información en el segundo set! ¡Y qué excepcional talento mostró el nuevo jugador! Ese Potter promete…"

Draco Malfoy escupió al suelo con desprecio mientras observaba al flaco muchacho, con la apariencia de quien creciera mucho en poco tiempo, siendo abrazado por su equipo de curso. Todos en el equipo eran más altos que él y le desordenaban aún más los cabellos negros completamente desaliñados del chico. Usaba lentes redondos de armazón negro que enmarcaban unos bellísimos ojos verdes, como dos esmeraldas.

Aquellos ojos hacían a muchas chicas suspirar, pero inspiraban odio en Draco. No podía aceptar cómo un chico tan falto de atractivo pudiese ser más popular que él, quien con sus cabellos tan claros que llegaban a ser plateados, brillantes, como hilos adheridos a sus mejillas y cuello de tan sudado que estaba, su piel pálida, su porte aristocrático y su cuerpo musculoso. Bueno, en verdad no tan musculoso, pero en la medida correcta para hacer que las chicas babearan: esbelto y atlético. Sus ojos azul grisáceo, normalmente fríos, arrojaban chispas mientras se dirigía hacia los vestuarios junto sus compañeros del equipo (perdedor) de Administración.

Este fue el primer partido oficial de voleibol que jugaba en Hogwarts y su ingreso al equipo durante su primer año debía ser marcado por una victoria fenomenal. ¡Pero no, Potter tenía que estropearlo todo! Desde los once años, Potter siempre frustraba sus planes.

Harry Potter era famoso desde que tenía un año de edad, pero no por méritos propios. Su fama fue consecuencia del asesinato de sus padres, que luchaban por una causa noble y patética. James y Lily Potter eran famosos reporteros de televisión y habían descubierto cosas muy sucias de un temido mafioso. Tom Riddle planeó matar personalmente a toda la familia con el propósito de evitar el escándalo a su respetable nombre y como forma de demostrar su poder. Pero de alguna forma su plan no funcionó y fue emboscado antes de terminar su crimen. Traicionado por uno de sus hombres, Severus Snape, quien por ironía del destino, daba clases de matemáticas en Hogwarts. Era uno de los profesores del chico sobreviviente, ex espía e informante de la policía que abandonara sus funciones tan pronto como Riddle fue capturado, conquistando su libertad.

Riddle estaba muerto y Harry Potter escapó con una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo tatuada en su frente. Un ridículo detalle más para su colección. Draco no conseguía entender cómo una marca tan horrible como esa podía fascinar a mucha gente.

Draco Malfoy también era famoso. Bueno, tal vez no él en especial, pero el apellido de su familia era respetado. Su padre, Lucius Malfoy, era un gran empresario y ex simpatizante de Riddle, pero ese detalle fue dejado de lado y brevemente olvidado por un precio muy elevado de donaciones al Gobierno - que Lucius prefería llamar como una óptima inversión.

Así que Draco, con sus once años de edad, sabiendo que Harry Potter estudiaría en la misma escuela que él, intentó una aproximación agradable, una alianza ventajosa para ambas partes. Ellos tendrían un futuro glorioso como aliados, pero el idiota de Potter despreció su mano extendida. Prefería el anonimato, el fracaso al lado de los Don Nadie: Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Para todo el mundo, el chico era noble y humilde. Para Draco era un estúpido: tímido, modesto y empreñado justiciero. Tras cualidades que resumían todo el asco que Potter le inspiraba.

La fama tiende a ser algo pasajero, pero siempre existe una excepción. ¿Y quién sería esa excepción sino Potter? Cuanto más el chico huía de la fama, más admirado se volvía y, consecuentemente, más odiado por Draco.

Así pasaron los años de rivalidad y aversión mutua. Cuando pensaba que se vería finalmente libre del detestable chico, él lo perseguía ingresando en la misma universidad que el rubio, robándole la popularidad que le pertenecía por derecho. Weasley y Granger lo siguieron como perritos amaestrados. Como oportunistas, claro, pues además de no tener estatus social, no tenían nada, absolutamente. Era una afrenta tener que convivir con ese tipo de personas en una universidad tan respetada, pero no había otra opción.

Potter, Weasley y Granger, el trío inseparable. Los tres habían conseguido quedar juntos en la misma universidad, a pesar de que los dos primeros cursaban Sistemas de Información mientras Granger optara por Comercio Exterior. Aún así, ambas carreras eran en el mismo edificio y hasta tenían algunas clases en común durante los primeros años.

Por todo eso, el único modo de ignorar la indignación que sentía era insultando al chico-que-vivió. De camino para el vestuario asistió a una escena inédita: Granger y Weasley besándose. Potter estaba lo bastante cerca para escuchar si él hablaba alto, y fue lo que hizo.

\- ¡Ugh! ¡Qué asco! - escupió con su arrastre de voz.- ¿Por qué no buscan un lugar discreto para sus fajes, eh? Nadie aquí está obligado a presenciar una cosa tan asquerosa.

Los dos se habían separado asustados, pero sus expresiones se tornaron enojadas al percibir de quién se trataba. El chico alto de ojos azules, pecoso y de cabellos rojizos cerró los puños y contestó:

\- ¿Entonces, por qué tú paraste para ver?

\- Déjalo, Ron - la chica de ojos castaños y cabellos voluminosos intentó calmarlo, pero sus ojos también refulgían con enojo. - Él sólo está furioso porque perdió el juego.

\- Entonces dime, Weasley, ¿qué se siente ver a Potter jugar en la vacante que estabas buscando? - el pelirrojo empalideció y Draco extendió su sonrisa triunfante.- ¿Crees que no sé que te inscribiste para entrar al equipo, pero ni siquiera llegaste a hacer la prueba porque el Popular Potter hizo que los ojos de los jueces brillaran?

Granger también se puso pálida y miró al pelirrojo, incrédula.

-Oh, ¿no me diga que no le habías contado nada a tu noviecita, Weasley? Bien, está claro que tampoco Potter sabe, o entonces habría renunciado al equipo por caridad, ¿verdad?

\- Tú, hijo… - Weasley hizo el intento de tirarse sobre Draco con los puños cerrados, pero Granger lo detuvo, ayudada por dos brazos masculinos muy decididos.

\- Largo de aquí, Malfoy. - sentenció Potter mientras detenía a su amigo con firmeza. - Ve a llorar tu derrota con tus amiguitos desprovistos de cerebro.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a celebrar tu victoria, Potter? ¿En la pocilga que los Weasley llaman casa, comiendo pan con mantequilla y tomando agua fresca de pozo mientras se sientan en el suelo y juegan ajedrez?

\- Desgraciado bastardo… - Weasley intentó soltarse, pero estaba muy bien asegurado.

\- ¿No? Oh, ¿quién sabe entones si los vas a llevar a todos para tu casa a ver televisión? ¿Sabes lo que es la televisión, Weasley? Porque por la cantidad de hermanos que tienes…

\- Cierra la boca, Malfoy - gruñó Potter con lo dientes apretados, estrujando el brazo del pelirrojo con más fuerza de la que era necesaria.

\- ¿Cabrá todo el mundo en tu casa, Potter? Mejor asegurar la despensa antes de llevarlos. Al ser tan pobres deben estar hambrientos y, a juzgar por el aspecto de barril de su madre…

Pero Draco fue interrumpido por un certero puño en su boca. Apenas tuvo tiempo de probar el gusto de la sangre cuando fue arrojado al suelo. Potter le cayó encima golpeándolo e insultándolo mientras uno de los gemelos pelirrojos hermanos de Ronald ayudaba a Granger a detenerlo y el otro intentaba separar a Potter y Malfoy, pero parecía no saber cuál brazo pertenecía a quién, de tan enrollados como estaban.

\- Desgraciado hijo de…

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Madame Hooch, la árbitro y entrenadora, apareció escandalizada y los dos finalmente tomaron consciencia de dónde estaban.

Potter se levantó, arregló su playera roja con dorado que usaba y se limpió la sangre que escurría de su nariz con el dorso de la mano.

\- Vámonos de aquí - dijo, lanzándole una última mirada rabiosa a Draco antes de girarse e ir a la salida sin al menos pasar al vestuario para cambiarse de ropa. - ¿Es verdad aquello que él dijo sobre entrar al equipo, Ron?

Draco observó al rubio enrojecer hasta las orejas y estrujarse las manos antes de responder:

\- Bueno, yo me inscribí, si, pero aún así no iba yo a quedar…

Pasaron por la puerta y salieron de su campo de visión. Draco quiso levantarse con la misma facilidad y resentimiento que el otro, pero descubrió que no podía.

\- ¡Draco! ¿Qué hicieron contigo, bebé? - chilló una chica de cabellos largos, usando unos jeans apretados y una blusa muy justa, dejando buena parte de su estómago descubierto, examinando cada pedacito del rubio.

\- Cierra la boca, Pansy - gruñó el chico rechazando la ayuda para levantarse.- No me llames… ¡Eso!

\- Ah beb…

\- ¡Cállate! - Tenía un corte en la ceja y sus dientes estaban rojos por la sangre que emanaba de un profundo corte en su labio inferior.- Ow, ¡eso se va a hinchar, caramba! ¡Seguramente estoy hecho un desastre! ¡Escóndeme!

La colocó delante de él, pero ella era mucho más baja y de nada ayudó. Corrió hasta el vestuario dejándola refunfuñando cosas como "¡Pobrecito de mi bebé!".

\--------------------

Draco llegó a su casa escondiendo su rostro de su madre cuando pasó a su lado, sin responder a su saludo. Ya en su cuarto, aventó las llaves de su BMW sobre el buró y la mochila se quedó en el suelo de camino hacia el baño.

\- ¿Quién eres tú, monstruo? - cuestionó a la imagen reflejada en el espejo. Su labio estaba hinchado y su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a ponerse morado. - Potter, me la pagarás. ¿Cómo voy a salir hoy en este estado tan deplorable?

Después de un baño, no tenía cómo huir. Se presentó ante su madre, que quedó impresionada, y le pidió que le ayudara con la curación. Tuvo que aguantar sus boberías sobreprotectoras, pero por lo menos el lunes estaría más presentable. Gracias al cielo su padre estaba de viaje, y sólo volvería hasta el lunes, pero aún así de algún modo sabría y Draco sería reñido.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Voy a tener que pasar el fin de semana en casa! - Golpeó la almohada.- ¡Maldito Potter!

¡Estaba tirado en su cama a las nueve de la noche en sábado! Pansy ya lo había llamado dos veces, pero él no atendió. Apagó su celular y le dijo a Winky que avisara que no estaba en casa, que había muerto por el disgusto, ¡o cualquier cosa! Chiquilla pegajosa, esa Pansy. Ni siquiera sabía por qué aún no la había mandado a volar. Espera, sí sabía: negocios. El padre de la chica era un importante aliado en la empresa de su padre. Además de eso, ella hasta era linda… cuando tenía la boca cerrada.

Draco nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso… en verdad, nunca lo había pensado, mucho menos analizado. Él estaba siempre ocupado en salir a parrandear con sus viejos amigos, que acabaron entrando a la misma carrera que él en la universidad. Qué gracioso… parecía que él ya conocía esa historia…

Bueno, de cualquier forma, nunca había pensado en el hecho de que estaba rodeado de idiotas estúpidos por todos lados. Como una isla en medio de un mar de descerebrados. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo no tenía una conversación decente con alguien? Desde que Blaise Zabinni salió del país. Él era el único con quien tuvo conversaciones interesantes e inteligentes, que iban de acuerdo con su posición como heredero de Lucius Malfoy. Nott hasta era razonable. ¿Parkinson? ¿Bullstrode? ¿Crabbe y Goyle? Pfffff…

Se levantó de la cama y se sentó frente a la computadora, encendiéndola. Alguien había cambiado su silla giratoria con rueditas por una simple de cuatro patas. Ese alguien pagaría muy caro por eso, pero por ahora no tenía intención alguna de salir de su habitación y escuchar las lamentaciones de su madre.

Mientras la computadora encendía, eligió uno de sus discos de música clásica. En su carro solamente dejaba discos de música electrónica, para impresionar, por supuesto. Pero en su habitación podía disfrutar lo que quisiese, y ahora quería Mozart. Cómo extrañaba a Blaise para hablar sobre música de verdad… Escogió un cuarteto para tres cuerdas y piano y dejó la música fluir por sus aposentos.

Decidió encontrar alguna compañía interesante, aún sólo para hablar de nimiedades. Acostumbraba pasar madrugadas despierto frente a la computadora, comunicándose con gente de la universidad o visitando sitios impropios para menores, pero nunca fue forzado a hacer eso en un sábado a las nueve de la noche.

Entró en la sala de Chat del sitio de la universidad y ya iba a colocar su nombre de usuario y contraseña cuando lo pensó mejor. Si quería encontrar personas nuevas, más interesantes, no debía ser reconocido o algún imbécil lo arrastraría a una conversación aburrida y allí acabaría toda la gracia. De todas formas, el que alguien estuviese on-line en ese absurdo horario eran mínimas, todos debían estar bailando o haciendo desorden en la calle, en fin… pero era mejor no arriesgarse. Decidió hacer una cuenta nueva, asumir una nueva identidad. ¿Pero qué nombre utilizar? Recordó una leyenda antigua, de uno de los muchos libros que devorara de la biblioteca de su padre y se decidió: Príncipe Slytherin. Comenzó a darle un vistazo a los nombres de las personas conectadas. Cada nombre más idiota que el anterior… ninguno de ellos le llamó la atención o sugirió algún grado de intelecto superior al preescolar, hasta que sus ojos encontraron a uno conocido.

Ángel. El sitio de la universidad tenía algunas páginas especiales para los practicantes. La que más llamaba su atención era la de Novedades Tecnológicas. Ninguno de los integrantes del sitio se identificaba, todos usaban apodos para designar sus artículos. Ángel era quien escribía su página favorita. Draco no tenía mucho que hacer en la empresa de su padre. Tenía una oficina sólo para él, oficios que analizar y una secretaria - demasiado mayor para que él sacara provecho de su autoridad, pero era una buena oyente cuando estaba aburrido. Pero una de las exigencias que su padre le hacía era que se mantuviera actualizado en las tendencias tecnológicas y supiese participar con desenvoltura en las reuniones donde su presencia era solicitada.

Le fascinó la destreza y objetividad de la escritora. Encontraba la lectura agradable y la explicación muy bien hecha, con un cierto toque de ligereza en la medida correcta. Sus publicaciones se caracterizaban por la interactividad del escritor con los lectores, la manera jovial de informar y al mismo tiempo entretener. ¿Pero una practicante? En verdad nunca tuvo problemas con mujeres mayores que él, hasta donde el margen fuese aceptable, obviamente.

Bien, de cualquier manera, si quería llamar la atención de la chica, debía comenzar escogiendo un buen color de letra. El azul era perfecto. Tal vez no tan original, ni el magnífico azul grisáceo de sus ojos, pero… Inició la conversación.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Hola, Ángel.

De acuerdo, eso fue terrible, ¿pero de qué otra manera podía iniciar una conversación si no fuese por un "Hola"? Segundos de vacilación hasta que finalmente pudo leer el tan esperado _"Ángel está escribiendo un mensaje"_ , que duró sólo algunas fracciones de segundo, la respuesta apareció en color verde:

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Hola.

Él conocía es tipo de "Hola". Era aquél que se leía "¿Hola?" y tenía la pregunta "¿Te conozco?" implícita.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Soy fan de tu trabajo en el sitio de la universidad. No me pierdo de ningún artículo, y te garantizo que soy uno de los primeros en leer.

Pensó en escribir que hasta sabía el horario exacto en que ella actualizaba, pero eso ya era decir demasiado. Y los Malfoy definitivamente no hablan de más. Estaba apenas… reconociendo el talento de la chica.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¡Oh, gracias! ¿Eres nuevo por aquí? Tengo la impresión de nunca haberte visto en el Chat…

Draco ya estaba casi diciéndole que no, que estaba en primer año de Administración y que frecuentaba la sala de Chat con otro nombre, pero borró lo que tenía escrito. ¿Y si fuese una bizca, cuatro ojos y con acné? Bien, su identidad tenía que ser preservada. Sería mejor investigarla primero antes de identificarse. Podía hasta imaginar los suspiros soñadores de la muchacha si supiera quién la estaba elogiando, pero tenía que privarla de eso hasta saber con seguridad que no se arrepentiría.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Sí, la verdad yo ya me gradué hace dos años en Administración. No acostumbro comentar tus artículos en el sitio, pero te he seguido tu trabajo y lo encuentro muy interesante, además de útil para mi empresa.

Ese "mi empresa" fue a propósito, para dar más impacto. Al final no era una mentira muy descabellada, ya que la empresa era de su padre y él era su único heredero. Pero en referencia a cuando se había graduado… mentira en balde, ella ni siquiera lo llamaría cuando supiera de quien se trataba.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¡Vaya, es bueno saber que mi trabajo sirve para algo! ¿A qué ramo te dedicas?

¡Qué modestia! Bien, a él no le gustaba la modestia, la encontraba falsa, pero en ese caso hasta le resultaba agradable. Ella demoraba un poquito en responder, lo que probablemente indicaba que estaba conversando con más personas además de él. Draco decidió cautivarla y demorar un poquito más en responder también.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Tecnología de información. Nosotros desarrollamos sistemas corporativos.

Aprendió de su padre eso de referirse a la empresa como "Nosotros". Incluso hinchó el pecho mientras escribía…

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¡Oh, es bueno saber! No pediré detalles de su vida, porque sería injusto ya que yo tengo que preservar mi identidad. Ya sabes, cosa de los practicantes. Idioteces, en mi opinión, pero…

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¡Sé guardar un secreto!

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** No, lo siento mucho. ¿Sabes que nuestra conversación puede estar siendo vigilada?

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¡Caray, qué crueles!

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Pues sí… pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder esta oportunidad.

\- Pero puedes dejar escapar alguna cosa sin querer, ¿cierto? - masculló Draco con una sonrisita - Vamos, dame algunas pisas y déjame el resto a mí.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Será que puedes decirme eso?

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Creo que sí. En fin, tengo 18 años.

¡Wow! Sus dedos comenzaron a escribir que él también tenía 18 años y que era una edad perfecta y…

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Entonces debes estar en primero o segundo año, ¿no?

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Primer año, en realidad.

El edificio de Periodismo no era el mismo que el de Administración, pero eso excluía muchas posibilidades. Al final no debía haber muchas chicas en primer año de Periodismo. Ella no dijo qué carrera estudiaba, pero eso es fácil de deducir. Si estaba haciendo prácticas en la parte investigación, obviamente era una aspirante a periodista o reportero o lo que sea.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¡Wow! ¿Y ya estás haciendo prácticas? ¡Eso es tomarle gusto al sufrimiento!

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Me gusta lo que hago.

No podía impedirle a su menta personificar a la dueña de aquellas palabras. Sería una chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos claros, con un estilo intelectual acentuado por sus delicados lentes, que pasaban casi desapercibidos. No era el tipo de chica que acostumbraba para salir, pero parecía… ¿agradable? Tal vez se había pegado en la cabeza, o quizá fuese la música que lo estuviese entorpeciendo. Bueno, ojalá tuviese un vientre firme y caderas pronunciadas…

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Y lo haces muy bien, querida.

Draco se apoyó en las patas traseras de su silla y sonrió de lado, chasqueando la lengua. Podía hasta imaginar la reacción de la chica con ese "querida". Esos momentos de vacilación debían indicar que ella estaba roja, o estaba dando saltitos de alegría.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Gracias por el elogio, pero, amigo, ¡soy hombre!

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y se atragantó, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo junto con la silla.

\---------------


	2. Ángel

**.:Ángel:. dice:** Gracias por el elogio, pero, amigo, ¡soy hombre!

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y se atragantó, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo junto con la silla. ¿Cómo así, carajo? ¿Qué tipo de hombre tenía por apodo Ángel? ¡Qué metedura de pata! Pero claro que la trastada fue del otro, por tener un apodo tan… delicado, mono, bonito, ¡gay! ¿Cómo hubiera podido adivinar?

**.:Ángel:. dice:** Oye, ¿sigues ahí?

Por supuesto que estaba ahí, mirando la pantalla de la computadora como un idiota, flipando desde el suelo. Ahora sí, ¡no se identificaría nunca! Gracias a los cielos no le había dado su nombre antes, o estaría perdido. Apoyándose en los codos se comenzó a levantar.

\- Qué bien, ahora además de un labio hinchado y un ojo morado, tengo el trasero adolorido.

Acomodó su silla nuevamente y se sentó encarando más palabras:

**.:Ángel:. dice:** ¿Te decepcioné, verdad?

Draco soltó una risita cínica y ya iba a escribir un montón de insultos cuando recordó a Blaise Zabini. Admitía que hace unos minutos extrañaba a su amigo, alguien para conversar, ¿no era eso lo que estaba buscando? ¿Entonces qué diferencia había si era hombre o mujer? El tipo parecía amigable, además hacía artículos excelentes para el sitio. Su nivel intelectual coincidía, entonces no le costaría nada intentar hacer amistad con el chico, con la ventaja de poder abandonar todo cuando quisiera y él nunca sabría quién era el tal Príncipe Slytherin. Estiró los dedos y comenzó a escribir:

**Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Sobrevivo, no te preocupes. Lo siento.

**.:Ángel:. dice:** No hay problema.

**Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Alguien te ha dicho que tu apodo es un tanto femenino?

**.:Ángel:. dice:** Sí, no eres el primero que me confude. Me gusta mi apodo, tiene un valor sentimental para mí. Así que prefiero aceptar con gracia los piropos. ¡Hasta me divierto con ellos!

**Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¡Oye, yo no te estaba diciendo piropos!

Lo pensó mejor antes de continuar:

**Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Ok, tal vez si lo estuviera haciendo, pero no retiro los elogios, realmente creo que serás un buen periodista.

**.:Ángel:. dice:** ¡Upa! ¡Creo que eres el primero que no me insulta!

Ah, si supiera que casi fue uno más para insultarlo… Si Draco no estuviera tan desesperado por una conversación realmente interesante…

**Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez. Pero eso quiere decir que te estuviste riendo a mis espaldas, ¿verdad?

**.:Ángel:. dice:** Hum… tal vez un poquito, si…

**Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Ok, voy a ignorar eso. Pero dime dónde consigues tanta información sobre esas novedades…

\---------------

Eran las ocho de la mañana del domingo. Sirius estaba sentado frente a la televisión, con las piernas estiradas sobre el sofá, con una taza humeante de café mientras encaraba la pantalla sin realmente verla. Acomodado a sus pies, estaba un enorme perro negro y peludo recibiendo cariños que Sirius le hacía con los pies. Estaba pensando en todos los acontecimientos recientes. Hacía sólo cinco meses que había conseguido por fin traerse a Harry para vivir con él. Hacía cinco meses que Harry cumplió dieciocho años y finalmente se libró de los Dursley.

Desde que Lily y James Potter fueron asesinados, Harry tuvo que vivir con sus tíos. El peor tipo de personas que existía. Maltrataban a Harry por el simple hecho de ser famoso y su hijo Dudley un mero desconocido. Envidia, celos. El chico vivió rodeado de esos sentimientos y aún así se volvió un hombre increíble. Era imposible conocer a Harry y no amarlo, Sirius no podía entender cómo los Dursley lo maltrataban. Pero Harry aguantó todo sin reclamar, desde su primer año de edad. Diecisiete años de una convivencia insoportable para cualquier chico. Harry nunca dejaría de ser un héroe para quien conociese su historia.

Hasta el fin de los doce años de Harry, Sirius Black estuvo preso injustamente, acusado de ser uno de los hombres de Riddle y participante en el asesinato de los Potter. Cuando finalmente consiguió probar su inocencia y mandar al verdadero criminal, Peter Pettigrew, a la cárcel en su lugar, tuvo que enfrentar la desconfianza de su ahijado. Harry, a los trece años, era determinado y furioso. Ya había pasado por mucho sufrimiento y no estaba dispuesto a lastimarse más dejándolo entrar en su vida. Pero al poco tiempo, con mucho cuidado y ayuda de su amigo de la infancia Remus Lupin, Sirius consiguió penetrar las barreras de Harry y convencerlo de su inocencia.

Lo invitó a vivir con él a los catorce años y Harry aceptó. Desde entonces Sirius venía enfrentando audiencia tras audiencia por la custodia de su ahijado, pero su pasado como presidiario - aún siendo inocente - y su linaje criminal, estuvieron en su contra. Además de eso, nunca consiguió probar que Harry era maltratado por los Dursley.

Antes de realmente conocer a Harry, mientras estuvo en prisión, Sirius sentía compasión por el chico, se lamentaba de su orfandad, por estar solo en el mundo, por ser obligado a vivir con aquella gente. Después de conocerlo, Sirius pasó a respetarlo y admirarlo. Podía ver en el muchacho el carácter de su mejor amigo James Potter, mejorado por la combinación de la firme personalidad de la dulce Lily Evans.

La última y peor audiencia que enfrentó fue a los dieciséis años de Harry y, después de otra refutación, decidieron desistir y aguardar hasta que Harry cumpliese dieciocho años y pudiera salir de la custodia de los Dursley. Sirius compró una modesta casa, tal como Harry le contó que le gustaría, dejó que el chico eligiese todo a su gusto, desde los muebles hasta el color de las paredes. Se instaló en ella y esperó al tan anhelado cumpleaños. Hizo una fiesta de aniversario y bienvenida con la verdadera familia de Harry: sus amigos de infancia de la escuela y todos los Weasley, además de Remus Lupin, por supuesto, que se volvió profesor de Harry en la universidad. El regalo que le dio a Harry fue un Gol de cuatro puertas plateado, último modelo.

Habían sido sólo cinco meses, pero parecía una eternidad. Harry lo hacia pensar que ellos siempre vivieron juntos, como una familia. El mueble de la televisión, frente al sofá, estaba repleto de fotografías de Harry. Harry con Sirius, con Ron y Mione, con los Weasley, con Lupin, con Snuffles, Harry cuando era bebé con sus padres y Harry solito.

Una nota bajita de un piano hizo a Sirius despertar de sus ensoñaciones. El perro negro irguió la cabeza y lloriqueo mirándolo con sus ojos grises tan parecidos a los de su dueño. Sirius se terminó el café con un único trago y posó la taza en el respaldo del sofá. Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos para despertar y sintió que debía rasurarse. Pasó una mano por los negros y sedosos cabellos que le llegaban poco debajo de los hombros. Harry ya debía haberse despertado. Sirius sonrió y meneó la cabeza, Harry estaba teniendo problemas en acostumbrarse a despertar tarde los fines de semana. Los Dursley lo obligaban a madrugar todos los días para preparar el desayuno antes de que ellos se levantaran.

\- Vamos, Snuffles - llamó Sirius tomando la taza nuevamente y levantándose. Aprovechó el movimiento para desperezarse.

El perro soltó un ladrido ronco, saltó del sofá, se estiró exactamente como su dueño y lo siguió meneando la cola hasta la cocina, donde Sirius depositó la taza en el fregadero. Más tarde lavaría los trastos, ¡al fin y al cabo era domingo! Tomó otra taza de la alacena y vertió en ella un poco de café, en seguida se encaminó al pasillo. La primera puerta a la derecha era el baño de visitas. Más adelante, había dos puertas, una frente a la otra: la de la izquierda era el cuarto de visitas, generalmente ocupada por Remus - cuando hacía visitas hasta tarde y Sirius se rehusaba a dejarlo ir a su casa; y la de la derecha era el estudio, un cuarto casi tan amplio como la sala, con un bellísimo piano de cola negro, un estante repleto de libros y algunos puffs esparcidos por todo el lugar. Al final del pasillo, habían dos puertas más: la de la izquierda era la recámara de Sirius, donde se podían apreciar cobijas en completo revoltijo sobre la cama y algunas ropas tiradas por todo el cuarto; la de la derecha era el cuarto de Harry.

Snuffles paró frente a la puerta cerrada, de donde venía la música y esperó pacientemente que Sirius lo alcanzase. Sirius dio dos golpecitos rápidos a la puerta y esperó:

\- ¡Adelante! - vino una voz algo sofocada por la música.

Sirius obedeció. La música se volvió más alta. Era un concierto para piano de Mozart. La disposición del cuarto era exactamente como el de Sirius, pero invertido, como si mirásemos su reflejo a través de un espejo. La diferencia era que el cuarto de Harry tenía una cama tendida, no había ropas visibles y al lado de la puerta estaba una mesita con una computadora, donde el chico estaba sentado

\- ¡Buenos días! - saludó Harry con una simpática sonrisa en el rostro. "¿Cómo alguien consigue despertar temprano de tan buen humor?" pensaba Sirius.

Snuffles había entrado a la habitación apenas la puerta se abrió y saltado al regazo de Harry, casi derribándolo.

\- Hey, Snuffles. ¡Buenos días para ti también!

\- ¡Días! - saludó Sirius calurosamente, recargándose en el marco de la puerta y ofreciéndole la taza. - Te traje café.

Toda la melancolía de pocos minutos atrás se disipó, dando lugar a un gesto malandrín y desenfadado.

\- Gracias - Harry tomó la taza con una mano mientras rascaba la oreja de Snuffle con la otra. - Puedes entrar, Sirius. Siéntete como en casa.

Tomó un trago de café y guiñó un ojo a Sirius, que le regresó el gesto con una encantadora sonrisa de lado y entró ocupando la silla más próxima, girándola al lado contrario y apoyando los brazos en el respaldo de ésta.

\- ¡Ya te despiertas en esa computadora, Harry!

Harry giró la silla para mirarlo de frente e hizo un puchero, dejando la taza al lado del ratón. Snuffles descendió de su regazo y fue a echarse en la inmesa cama matrimonial.

\- Creí que estabas aún dormido. ¿La música está demasiado alta?

\- ¡No! Este tipo de música es agradable y yo ya estaba despierto desde hace tiempo.

\- Tengo un artículo para terminar hoy. Quería estar libre luego para aprovechar mejor el domingo. Era para que lo hubiera terminado ayer, pero acabé distrayéndome con una persona en el Chat.

\- Te estás tomando muy en serio eso de las prácticas, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. Descubrí que me gusta, sabes, y hasta estoy siendo reconocido. ¡Deberías ver los comentarios que he recibido de los lectores! Dicen que tengo madera para escribir.

\- Estoy seguro de que es verdad. Está en tu sangre, ¡así como el voleibol! Tu padre estaría orgulloso de tí. ¿Pero no te aburre no poder revelar tu identidad?

\- La verdad es que no. Es incluso mejor que ellos no sepan que soy yo quien escribe. Las personas acostumbran esperar mucho de mí y a veces me siento muy presionado. Todos esperan que sea perfecto en todo lo que hago, porque mis padres fueron así. De esta forma, me siento más libre para ser yo mismo, sin miedo a equivocarme…

\- Visto así, tienes razón.

Harry ofreció una sonrisa sentida y lo disfrazó tomando más café.

\- En eso eres diferente a James. Prongs adoraba obtener el reconocimiento público - Sirius suspiró antes de continuar. - Pero creo que deberías dejar eso para después. ¿Por qué no vas a caminar, a dar una vuelta en la bicicleta? Llama a Ron o a Mione para salir juntos, qué sé yo, pero aléjate un poco de esa computadora, Harry. ¿De quién te tratas de esconder?

Harry mordió su labio inferior y miró sus propias manos. Pensó en protestar, pero de repente aquellas palabras parecieron las más sensatas posibles.

\- No lo sé, Sirius.

\- Pero yo sí. Te estás escondiendo de Ron y Mione, ¿cierto? Te estás sintiendo como un intruso, una piedra en el zapato, ¿o me equivoco?

\- No. Creo que es exactamente eso. Insistí tanto para que ellos emparejaran y cuando eso finalmente sucedió me siento excluído. ¡Soy tan egoísta, Sirius!

Sirius sonrió comprensivo y tomó el rostro de su ahijado, levantándolo para encarar directamente aquellas bellas esmeraldas.

\- No, tú no eres egoísta. Sólo necesitas acostumbrarte a ello, Harry. Sé exactamente cómo se siente, porque pasé por el mismo problema. Creí que había perdido a mi mejor amigo cuando James finalmente consiguió conquistar a Lily. La culpaba por eso, creía que me lo había robado y que nuestra amistad jamás sería la misma. Pero, sabes, en lugar de perder a un amigo, acabé ganando una amiga. Tuve que aprender a compartir a James con ella, pero acabé conformándome con eso. Él estaba tan feliz que era imposible no aceptar su romance.

\- Cierto, pero tenías a Remus y a Peter.

Una sombra pasó por el rostro de Sirius al mencionar a Pettigrew, pero luego la expulsó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

\- Sí, es verdad. Tenía a Remus para decirme todo esto que te voy a decir ahora: necesitas aprender a convivir en esta nueva situación. Ellos son tus amigos, no importa lo que pase. No les gustaría que te apartaras de ellos. Claro que necesitan más privacidad, tienes que acercarte a ellos haciendo bastante ruido para no encontrarlos con las manos en la masa - Harry rió por la broma.- Créeme, esas cosas pasan. ¿Quién sabe si no deberías tener también novia? Entonces podrían salir juntos sin que salieras sobrando. Conmigo esa táctica no funcionó, porque yo simplemente no conseguía quedarme con la misma chica por muchos días. Creo que mi récord fue de una semana - Harry sonrió nuevamente mientras Sirius se rastcaba el mentón. - En fin, tal vez te funcione a ti.

Fue el turno de Harry de suspirar.

\- No sé, Sirius. Desde que Ginny comenzó a salir con Colin creo que perdí las esperanzas de encontrar una chica como ella.

Sirius torció el labio superior en una típica expresión de desdén.

\- Tal vez no tenga moral para decir esto, pero vas a encontrar a alguien. ¡Basta con que levantes el trasero de esa silla y vivas tu vida! Eres tan joven, Harry, tienes que aprovechar, salir, divertirte. Después, cuando envejezcas como yo, no podrás retroceder el tiempo.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

\- Cierto, Padfoot, no tienes moral para decir eso. No estás viejo, pero parece que sí cuando dices ese tipo de cosas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste a divertirte, eh?

Sirius hizo un gesto como un adolescente fugando siendo sermoneado por su padre.

\- Pues, no hace tanto…

\- ¿Cuándo, Sirius?

\- Está bien, no he salido con nadie desde que fui apresado, ¿estás feliz ahora, mamá?

\- No, estoy desconcertado. ¿Quieres que me sienta un estorbo en tu vida también? ¡Desde que pusiste la idea en tu cabeza de tenerme viviendo contigo, parece que te olvidaste de vivir! Estoy aquí, ¿no? Pero si crees que te estoy reteniendo puedo irme…

\- No digas eso ni de broma - dijo Sirius serio.- No salgo con nadie porque no tengo ganas. Mi tiempo de rebeldía se fue. James se fue.

\- Aún tienes a Remus.

\- Remus nunca fue de salir - dijo con un gesto.- Sólo piensa en trabajar y trabajar… James y yo siempre tuvimos que arrastrarlo a los bares y aún así teníamos que aguantarlo enfurruñado toda la noche.

\- ¡Entonces tal vez necesitas arrastrarlo hasta los bares de nuevo! ¡No puedo creer que un día ustedes fueron los Merodeadores, el terror de los profesores y celadores!

Sirius bufó intentando fingir que esas palabras no le importaba, pero la verdad es que estaba avergonzado porque eran ciertas.

\- Vamos a hacer un trato entonces - sugirió Harry.- Si me prometes que vas a divertirte más, yo te prometo que voy a hacer lo mismo. Voy a darle un poco de descanso a la computadora y procurar distraerme más, hacer nuevos amigos, incluso conseguir novia. Entonces, ¿qué opinas?

La música había acabado de tocar y el silencio pesó mientras Sirius abría y cerraba la boca varias veces.

\- Harry, es más complicado de lo que te imaginas…

Pero Sirius fue impedido de continuar por el sonido del timbre. Snuffles ladró y salió disparado hacia la puerta. Sirius suspiró aliviado.

\- Voy… a abrir la puerta.

Harry le lanzó una mirada que decía claramente: "¡Esta conversación aún no terminó, chiquillo!". El timbre sonó nuevamente con algo de desesperación y Sirius se apresuró a salir de la habitación con la frente fruncida. Snuffles ladraba y movía la cola hacia la puerta cerrada, lo que sólo podía indicar que la visita era conocida y muy querida. Sirius le quitó el seguro a la puerta y la abrió, al segundo siguiente alguien - que estaba apoyado en esa puerta - caía entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Remus! - Sirius aseguró con firmeza al hombre de cabello lacio dorado que llegaba hasta sus hombros, ayudándole a recuperar el equilibrio.- ¿Qué sucede, Remus?

En lugar de responder, el hombre se llevó la mano a la garganta e intento tomar aire con dificultad, haciendo silbidos. Sirius se entró en pánico. Harry salió corriendo al escuchar el bramido de su padrino y se paró a su lado.

\- Harry, rápido, traéme el bronco dilatador que está en el tercer cajón de la alacena en la cocina.

Harry salió disparado mientras Sirius cerraba la puerta y arrastraba a Remus hasta el sofá, sentándose a su lado. Snuffles se colocó de pie apoyándose en las rodillas del hombre de ojos dorados.

\- ¡Aquí! - Harry le dio el aspirador a Remus, que inmediatamente lo llevó a su boca y presionó, reteniendo el aire por un momento y soltándolo enseguida.

Remus intentó respirar nuevamente con dificultad y repitió la operación, cerrando los ojos y relajándose en el asiento. Sirius y Harry aguardaron con expectación hasta que su respiración se normalizó y abrió los ojos con una expresión cansada en el rostro de facciones agradables. Sus ojos dorados le daban una apariencia frágil y, en ese momento, asustada.

\- Moony, ¿qué sucede? - cuestionó Sirius nuevamente.

\- Oh, Padfoot, ¡casi atropellé a un ciclista! - dijo con voz estrangulada.- ¡El mocoso salió de la nada, de repente estaba frente a mí, cruzando la calle sin mirar para los lados! ¡No sé cómo conseguí frenar a tiempo y aún así tuve que escuchar las insolencias del chiquillo!

Remus llevó el respirador nuevamente a su boca y volvió a presionarlo.

\- Calma, calma, ya pasó - Sirius frotó su mano cariñosamente en el brazo del otro hombre en un gesto un tanto protector.- No pasó nada, no tienes nada por qué preocuparte.

\- Fue sólo un susto - Harry ayudó a consolarlo, sentándose en el sofá al lado de los dos y llamando a Snuffles con golpecitos en su lomo, a lo que el perro atendió instantáneamente.

\- ¿Por qué esas cosas siempre me pasan a mí, Padfoot? ¿Por qué? - se lamentó Remus cansadamente.- Me puse tan desesperado que ni siquiera estacioné bien el auto. ¡Y no podía encontrar mi respirador! Debe de haberse caído en el suelo del auto con el brusco enfrenón. ¿Este de aquí es mío también?

Levantó el que tenía en las manos.

\- Sí, debes haberlo olvidado y yo lo guardé, pero siempe se me olvida devolvértelo.

\- Oh, nunca estuve tan feliz porque tengas una cabeza tan olvidadiza, Padfoot - bromeó, con una pequeña sonrisa que indicaba ya estarse recuperando.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No soy tan olvidadizo! - se indignó falsamente Sirius aventando un cojín al estómago de Remus, que sacó el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza.- ¡Oh, perdóname!

\- Está bien, está bien, sólo estoy jugando.

Harry y Sirius rieron, contagiando a Remus.

\- Puedo estacionar bien tu auto si quieres, Moony - se ofreció Harry.

\- ¡NO! ¡El auto es nuevo! - Sirius se carcajeó y Harry fingió enfadarse.- Bromita, pero en realidad me tengo que ir. No iba a venir aquí, ¡ya estoy retrasado!

Remus intentó levantarse, pero Sirius no lo permitió.

\- No, señor, ¡no irás a ningún lugar en ese estado! ¿Qué tienes que hacer? ¿Apareces por aquí casi muriendo sofocado, te socorremos con toda la buena voluntad del mundo y tú nos despachas de ese modo?

Remus suspiró.

\- Agradezco la ayuda, Sirius, pero realmente tengo que ir. Acordé un encuentro con Severus a las nueve y…

\- _¿Qué?_ \- explotó Sirius.- ¿Acordaste un encuentro con _Snape_? - Sirius tomo las llaves del carro de las manos de su amigo y se las pasó a Harry.- Harry, ve a estacionar ese auto ahora mismo, él no va a salir de aquí tan pronto.

Remus rodó los ojos y enterró la cabeza entre las manos. Harry quitó a Snuffles de su regazo y salió corriendo antes de que la pelea comenzara.

\- Sirius, tal vez me he expresado mal - comenzó Remus con toda la clama y paciencia del mundo.- No es un encuentro, es una reunión. Estadística y Matemáticas son materias entrelazadas y nosotros necesitamos planear…

\- Ni lo intentes, Remus. ¿Y dónde es que ustedes pretendían "encontrarse"?

\- Bueno, yo iba a su casa…

Sirius soltó una risita sarcástica.

\- ¡Remus, cómo eres tonto! ¡Aquél murciélago viejo no inspira confianza! Podría muy bien matarte y esconder tu cadáver en el congelador…

\- ¡Ah, no comiences, Sirius! - Remus perdió la paciencia.

\- ¿Cómo no? ¡Él era uno de los hombres de Riddle! - gritó Sirius.

\- ¡Era un espía de la policía!

\- ¡Que podía más bien sólo estar fingiendo para no ser arrestado!

\- ¡Él ya probó que está arrepentido por lo que hizo! - el otro soltó un resoplido de incredulidad.- ¡Deja de meterte con él, Sirius! ¡Qué manía la tuya! Ya pasaste por la etapa de las rivalidades infantiles, nos volvimos hombres ahora, ¿por qué no creces de una vez?

Sirius apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos.

\- Y ese roñoso es un ejemplo de madurez, ¿verdad? ¡No pierde una oportunidad de humillar a Harry, de provocarme y aún así quiere dar una buena cara para ti! ¡Y tú, como siempre, le crees!

\- ¡Sirius, no puedo creer que estoy teniendo esta discusión de nuevo contigo! - Remus bajó el tono de su voz nuevamente y pareció inconforme.- Estoy intentando ignorar todas esas acusaciones, ¿si? Sé que no es justo con Harry y que jamás va a superar los asuntos Potter y Black, y sinceramente no estoy preocupado por si él es un idiota o no. Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, estoy siendo profesional, ¿puedes entender eso?

\- ¿Y ser profesional es ir para su casa un domingo en la mañana?

Remus enterró la cabeza entre sus manos y las pasó por su cabello.

\- Está bien, Sirius, no voy a ir a su casa ni hoy ni nunca. La próxima vez iré un poco más temprano a la universidad para que podamos discutir sobre el contenido programático.

Sirius se enderezó nuevamente en el asiento y respiró un poco, mirando a su alrededor por la sala.

\- Discúlpame, Moony. Sabes que pierdo la cabeza cuando el asunto es aquél… aquél… - soltó algunos insultos, a lo que Remus torció la nariz.- ¡Pero es que me preocupé, joder! ¡Cuando te vi casi desmayado y sin poder respirar bien, mi corazón casi se sale por la boca! Yo… yo no puedo perderte a ti también, Moony…

Remus pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amigo solidariamente.

\- No te librarás de mí tan fácil, Padfoot - se miraron sonriendo y fue así como Harry los encontró cuando entró por la puerta.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué progreso, eh! ¡Esta vez no demoraron tanto y no quebraron algo! - se burló.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Sirius con falso desdén.- ¡Ya te dije que aquél vaso fue un accidente! ¿Aceptas un café, Moony?

Harry y Remus intercambiaron miradas divertidas antes de partirse de la risa.

\---------------

**En el próximo capítulo…**

\- ¿Qué te pasó en el ojo?

Draco resopló y se acomodó los cabellos tras la oreja, exponiendo completamente su rostro.

\- Hice un escándalo en la universidad, ¿qué más podría ser?

\- Oh, Draco… - Natalie colocó sus manos en la cintura y puso cara de censura.- ¿Qué hizo Potter esta vez?

Draco le ofreció una media sonrisa sarcástica y la invitó a sentarse con un gesto.

\- Ganó el juego del sábado, eso hizo. Mi padre me reprenderá, este ojo morado no es nada comparado a los moretones que voy a tener repartidos por todo este escultural cuerpo.

Natalie rio por el teatro exagerado y arrogante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora: ¡El regreso de los que no se fueron! Eso mismo, ¿cómo podría dejar a Sirius fuera si es un Universo Alterno? Ah, y "Hocicos" de mi otro fic causó un gran revuelo que tuve que traerlo para acá - como Snuffles, claro. Y también, mi querido Remus debía tener un problema de salud, ¿no? ¡Son geniales! Espero que les hayan gustado…


	3. El Problema

Por fin lunes. Draco no veía la hora de salir de casa. Su labio ya estaba normal, apenas más rojo de lo usual. Pero el ojo era una desgracia. En verdad estaba sólo enrojecido, pero el efecto de eso sobre su pálida piel era terriblemente notable. Antes de salir, Draco echó un vistazo por la ventana de su habitación para constatar que el día prometía ser soleado, gracias al cielo. Se puso sus gafas de sol, tomó su mochila y las llaves del auto y salió.

Felizmente no tuvo clases conjuntas con Sistemas de Información ese día. Draco se sentó en una de las primeras butacas - ¡qué vergüenza! - en al fila junto a la pared y se quitó las gafas cuando la profesora de Filosofía entró al aula. Colocó un mechón de pelo de modo que cubriese su ojo y gruñó a todos aquellos que intentaban llamar su atención. Él era temido y respetado en su clase, por eso no recibió provocaciones ni fue incomodado en toda la hora. Excepto por Pansy, que insistió sentarse a su lado y le lanzaba miradas de reojo cada dos por tres, refunfuñando por haber sido evitada todo el fin de semana. ¡Maldito Potter!

Draco tenía esperanza de que su padre se atrasara algunos días y se sintió aliviado cuando no lo encontró en casa a la hora de la comida. Tomó un baño y vistió una camisa azul con un pantalón de vestir gris y corbata de colores variados, pero discretos. A su padre le gustaba que se peinara con los cabellos impolutos, pero con un poco de suerte no lo vería el día de hoy.

Llegando a la empresa, fue directo a su oficina.

\- Buenas tardes, Natalie - saludó a su secretara al pasar delante de ella en la antesala.

\- Buenas tardes, Sr. Malfoy - Natalie Pritchard era muy bonita, aún con sus treinta y siete años y dos hijos. Era alta y elegante, con una voz elegante y una sonrisa simpática.

Draco había esperado que su secretaria fuese una chiquilla ingenua con apenas dieciocho años, escote provocativo y falda minúscula y se había decepcionado cuando fue presentado ante Natalie, pero ella se mostraba como una buena persona, madura y cautivante. Draco hizo buena amistad con ella. La verdad, conversaba mucho más a gusto con Natalie que con su propia madre.

Entró a su oficina, colocó su portafolio en el escritorio y se derrumbó en su silla. El lugar era grande y confortable. Tenía un gran escritorio al centro - organizado, gracias a Natalie - con algunas sillas giratorias acojinadas; una puertita lateral daba al baño; algunas plantas que Natalie trajo para decorar la oficina, una inmensa ventana de vidrio transparente con vista para los millares de edificios y autos minúsculos abajo; en las paredes había dos cuadros, un bonito paisaje con el cielo azul y pasto verde, y otro donde tonos azules formaban una imagen no definida; además de un sillón y un sofá rojos en la pared opuesta al baño. Acostumbraba usarlos en sus momentos de poca concentración - siestas.

\- Odios los lunes - gruñó para el techo de la oficina.

El teléfono sonó y atendió inmediatamente.

\- Malfoy.

\- Sr. Malfoy, ¿puedo entrar? - preguntó delicadamente la suave voz de Natalie.

\- Está bien - Draco colgó el teléfono y abrió su portafolio, retirando algunos oficios que aún tenía por analizar. Dos toques en la puerta antes de que se abriera.

\- Con permiso - los tacones altos de Natalie hicieron sonidos ahogados en su alfombra mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se encaminaba hasta Draco entregándole algunos papeles. - El Sr. Malfoy dejó estos documentos para entregártelos hoy. Dice que son urgentes. Mañana habrá reunión con el personal… - al aceptar los papeles, Draco había dejado que su cabello se moviese, exponiendo su ojo morado. - ¿Qué sucedió, Draco?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Qué te pasó en el ojo?

Draco soltó un suspiro y se acomodó los cabellos detrás de la oreja, exponiendo completamente su rostro.

\- Armé un escándalo en la universidad, ¿qué más podría ser?

\- Oh, Draco… - Natalie colocó las manos sobre su cintura e hizo un gesto de censura. - ¿Qué hizo Potter esta vez?

\- Ganó el juego del sábado, eso hizo. Mi padre me va a despellejar, este ojo morado no es nada comparado a los moretones que voy a tener por todo este escultural cuerpo.

Natalie rió del exagerado y arrogante teatrito.

\- ¿Te causa risa, eh? No tiene ninguna gracia, Natalie. YO tenía que haber ganado ese partido para mi equipo, ¿sabes? Era mi primer juego, y debía comenzar arrasando, pero comencé arrasado. Perdí la cabeza e insulté a sus inmundos amiguitos. Creo que nunca lo vi tan furioso. ¡Pero le golpee la nariz!

Natalie meneó la cabeza.

\- Existe cosas mucho más importantes que los partidos, Draco. No le deberías dar tanta importancia a ese asunto.

\- Pero parece que lo hizo a propósito. De hecho, estoy seguro que lo hizo a propósito. ¡Él me quita todo, Natalie! Me quita mi gloria, mi reconocimiento, mi fama… me quita todo, en serio. Y no soporto aquél idiota todo seguro, justo, santo, amado, idolatrado. ¡Odio todo de él! - Draco ya se había levantado de la silla y caminaba de un lado a otro como un tigre enjaulado.

\- ¡Calma, Draco! - Natalie intentó llamar a la razón, pero los ojos del chico estaban brillando de furia y sus labios se apretaban con fuerza.

\- ¿Calma? Quisiera tener calma cuando él es el asunto, ¡pero no! ¡No puedo! Me esfuerzo para agradar a mi padre en todo, sabes, en cada detalle. Conseguí entrar a la universidad en la carrera que él eligió para mi, saco excelentes calificaciones para que se enorgullezca de mi, doy lo mejor en el trabajo que me encomienda, soy participativo en las reuniones para impresionar a nuestros aliados, colaboradores y consejeros, soy educado con quien merece mi respeto, ando siempre bien presentable, soy frío y calculador como un verdadero Malfoy debe ser. Pero cuando aquél cara rajada se mete en mi camino, tiro todo por tierra, avergüenzo a mi padre, me rebajo a su nivel. ¡El perfecto Potter, huérfano sufrido y luchador, el orgullo de todos! ¿Y qué hizo él para conseguir eso? Nada, absolutamente nada. ¡Recibió el crédito por sus idiotas padres mientras yo doy todo de mí para impresionar al mío!

\- ¿Draco? - llamó Natalie delicadamente, haciendo al chico detenerse y enterrar el rostro entre sus manos.

\- ¿Lo ves? ¡Sólo hablando de él parezco un niño celoso y antipático!

Draco se sentó en la silla respirando profundo, forzándose a expulsar todas las emociones de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué hago, Natalie? - preguntó, como si se tratara de negocios.

\- Mira bien, Draco, creo que estás obsesionado con ese chico - Draco frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. - Creaste toda una imagen peyorativa de él en tu subconsciente, a partir del momento en que lo conociste. Te dejas llevar por la impresión, por lo que escuchas sobre él, pero muchas cosas son distorsionadas al ser pasadas de boca en boca. Las personas son mucho más que materia citada en su nombre, que historias que sabemos. Las personas son complejas, llenas de sentimientos reprimidos, secretos y muchos más detalles de los que podemos saber sólo como espectadores. Sería estúpido de mi parte aconsejarte que lo ignoraras, porque sé que es imposible para ti, entonces te diré exactamente lo contrario: investígalo. Tú tienes una sed de saber lo que pasa en su vida, de descubrir sus secretos, develar sus misterios, entonces no te detendrás hasta saciar esa sed. Intenta conocerlo, obsérvalo, pero abre tu juicio para una nueva concepción de él, se imparcial, olvida todo lo que sabes o piensas sobre Harry y míralo con otros ojos.

\- Natalie, - Draco asumió una sonrisa desdeñosa en su rostro - si estás sugiriendo que me convierta en su amigo, desde ya te digo que…

\- No, Draco, no es eso lo que te estoy diciendo. Estoy diciendo que lo observes, lo investigues…

\- ¿Espionarlo?

\- Si prefieres llamarlo así… pero el caso es que debes buscar una razón concreta para tu aversión por él, pues… Draco, sabes que yo siempre fui sincera contigo…

\- Lo sé, Natalie, y te doy las gracias por eso, ¡dímelo ya! - se impacientó.

\- No soy psicóloga, pero sabes que siempre tuve un interés por las lecturas del género. En mi opinión, todo ese odio que le tienes es por un motivo infantil: el rechazo que te dio a los once años - Draco expiró el aire con fuerza pareciendo insultado, pero no le impidió continuar. - Siendo así, o encuentras un motivo de verdad para odiarlo, o te convences de que él no es nada de aquello que tú imaginas.

Draco abrió la boca varias veces para protestar, pero acabó bufando y apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos.

\- Sabes Natalie, tal vez tengas razón. ¡Dije _tal vez_! - Natalie contuvo una sonrisa ante la casi aceptación del chico. - Y como tú trataste de llenar mi cabeza de caramelos, yo voy a ser agradecido y te probaré que él es el idiota imbécil que creo que es.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Estoy ansiosa por ello! Ahora te voy a dejar a solas con esos oficios porque el teléfono ya debe estar ronco de tanto sonar.

Natalie se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de que saliese, Draco la llamó.

\- Er… ¿Natalie?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Er… - Draco torció la nariz. - Gracias.

\- Fue un placer, Sr. Malfoy, con permiso - dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de dejar la oficina.

Draco estuvo todavía un tiempo mirando la puerta cerrada, inmerso en sus pensamientos, antes de finalmente prender su computadora, colocar la canción _Paciente_ \- _Guns N' Roses_ y poner toda su atención para la considerable pila de oficios.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, Draco ya estaba con la mirada cansada y veía letritas minúsculas por donde quiera que voltease. Su cabeza dolía y no conseguía concentrarse. Se frotó los ojos y colocó el último informe en la pila medio chueca de al lado. De desperezó en su silla, casi escurriéndose bajo la mesa, bostezó, se levantó estirándose nuevamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Aún tienes café, Natalie?

\- Sí señor, acabo de hacer más.

Draco caminó hasta la cafetera y se sirvió en una pequeña taza.

\- ¿Terminó los informes? - preguntó Natalie, a pesar de saber que él sólo dejaba su oficina cuando acababa, lo que generalmente sucedía más o menos en ese horario.

\- Sí, si quieres llevarlos hasta la oficina de mi padre, puedes hacerlo.

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó dos veces, indicando una llamada interna de la empresa.

\- Pritchard, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? Oh, pues no, Heloísa, le daré el recado. No te preocupes, hasta luego - colocó el aparato en el escritorio y miró a Draco, que bebía la segunda taza de café. - El Sr. Malfoy llegó, lo llama a su oficina.

Draco soltó un improperio - que Natalie fingió no escuchar - y se acomodó el fleco frente a su ojo morado.

\- ¿Está bien así, Natalie?

\- ¿Realmente crees que no lo va a notar?

\- No, pero no cuesta nada intentarlo, ¿no crees? - entró a su oficina precipitadamente y tomó los informes de la mesa, saliendo en seguida. - Los llevo yo, ¿está bien?

\- Muy bien. Buena suerte.

Draco salió de la ante sala para el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la puerta próxima, con una antesala parecida a la que acababa de dejar, excepto por la chica de cabellos ondulados, rostro de niña, escote provocativo y minifalda ajustada.

\- Hola, Sr. Malfoy. El Sr. Malfoy lo está esperando - dijo Heloisa con una vocecita aguda y que causaba mareos.

\- Gracias, Popkin - Draco dio dos toques rápidos en la puerta y la abrió.

La oficina de Lucius Malfoy era diferente a la suya, pues el escritorio era considerablemente más grande y el espacio parecía más amplio también debido a la falta de plantas y sofás. La ventana estaba cubierta por cortinas, dando un aspecto más sombrío al lugar y haciendo necesario encender las luces. Ninguna planta sobreviviría allí. La silla de Lucius era reclinable - lo que explicaba cómo era innecesarios los sofás - y las paredes estaban cubiertas de certificados y premios, con un estante especial para trofeos.

Sentado elegantemente en su silla, mirando la pantalla plana de un ordenador, estaba Lucius Malfoy. Sus facciones eran muy parecidas a las de Draco: piel pálida, rostro puntiagudo, nariz afilada, labios finos y ojos grisáceos y fríos. Pero sus trazos estaban más marcados y sus cabellos más largos - contrariando la imagen común de respetables empresarios. Lucius intentaba convencer a Draco de dejarse crecer el cabello también, pero él se rehusaba. Ya se parecía lo suficiente a su padre, no quería ser una copia barata. Admiraba a Lucius como a nadie, pero quería ser reconocido como Draco Malfoy y no solamente como el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

\- Hola, Draco - lo saludó el hombre políticamente, girándose para verlo.

Draco se contuvo para no quitarse el fleco de los ojos. Su cabeza zumbaba y se sentía expuesto a la mirada de su padre, pero respondió en el mismo impersonal tono que su padre empleara.

\- Hola, Lucius. Ya terminé los informes que me pidió. ¿Fue para eso que me llamó?

\- Siéntate, Draco - dijo el hombre señalando la silla frente a él y poniéndose a analizarlo.

Draco sintió que sus manos comenzaban a sudar del nerviosismo. A su padre le gustaba que se mostrara interesado por los negocios, entonces…

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? - preguntó.

\- Productivo. Nada que no esperase. Entonces, ¿qué me dices de los informes?

\- Dejaron que desear. Claro que no todos, pero algunos equipos realmente no están produciendo. Creo que se están quedando atrasados. Además de eso, recibimos reclamaciones de dos clientes en cuanto a fallas en la seguridad de los sistemas. Pero ya tengo algunas propuestas en mente para la reunión de mañana. Prefieres que exponga mis ideas ahora, o…

\- No hay necesidad. Confío en tu capacidad. Mejor que expongas para todos de una sola vez mañana. Pero, cambiando de tema, ¿cómo estuvo el partido?

\- ¿Qué partido? - disimuló, a pesar de saber que eso irritaba a su padre.

\- ¿Qué partido, Draco? - cuestionó Lucius de vuelta con una mirada helada.

\- Oh, sí… el partido de voleibol - Draco bajó los ojos hacia una manchita blanca en sus uñas. - Bien, nosotros… aquél idiota de Flint… perdimos.

Un silencio pesado se produjo entre ellos.

\- Entiendo - dijo Lucius por fin, pero Draco aún creyó arriesgado levantar la mirada. - ¿Por qué, Draco? No, espera, déjame adivinar: ¿Potter?

Draco rechinó los dientes en respuesta. Su nariz dilatándose y los labios casi sumidos de tan apretados que los tenía.

\- ¿Cómo soportas eso, Draco? ¿Cómo te dejas humillar de ese modo por ese chico?

\- El problema es exactamente ese, padre - Draco dijo conteniéndose, aún sin mirarlo.- - No lo aguanto, no lo soporto más. Si dependiese sólo de mí, habría hecho de todo para ganar, ¡pero no puedo jugar por el equipo completo!

\- Draco, mírame - Draco irguió su cabeza para mirar aquellas piscinas de hielo. - ¿A quién crees que engañas con ese cabello sobre los ojos, eh?

Draco torció el labio superior y se acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Es la prueba de que no acepté la derrota.

\- Oh, ¿entonces no quedaste contento con perder y te peleaste? - dijo el hombre en un tono peligrosamente bajo. - Dime que por lo menos lo dejaste peor de lo que tú estás.

\- Golpee su nariz - se indignó Draco. De acuerdo, Potter parecía mucho mejor que él, pero por lo menos no salió ileso.

\- ¿Se la quebraste?

Draco arqueó una ceja.

\- No sé, sólo que estaba sangrando bastante y…

\- ¿Se la rompiste? - insistió Lucius con los dientes apretados.

\- Bueno, creo que no se la quebré, pero sólo porque no me dio tiempo, ¿sí?

Lucius suspiró disgustado acomodándose en su silla. Lo miró con clara desaprobación y decepción.

\- Ve a tu oficina - ordenó.

\- Sí, señor - respondió Draco tan fríamente como pudo y salió sin mirar atrás. Chocó con Heloísa Popkin, tirando algunos papeles, pero ni se paró a disculparse o admirar su escote mientras ella se agachaba para recogerlos. Sólo mirando su expresión, Natalie ni se atrevió a abrir la boca.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y respiró profundamente antes de sentarse frente a la computadora. Necesitaba distraerse un poco, aún faltaba media hora para que se pudiera ir y su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar. Mientras se conectaba y entraba al sitio de la Universidad, Draco tomó el teléfono y marcó la extensión de Natalie.

\- Pritchard, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

\- ¿Tienes algunas aspirinas, Natalie?

\- Sí, ya se las llevo, señor.

Draco colgó el teléfono y entró directamente a la página de Novedades Tecnológicas donde había un artículo nuevo esperándolo. En otra ventana, digitó su nombre de usuario - Príncipe Slytherin - y su contraseña para entrar al Chat. Dio una mirada a las personas conectadas, pero no necesitó continuar buscando. Mientras aceptaba una aspirina y un vaso de agua que Natalie le había traído, recibió una línea en letra verde:

 **.:Ángel:. dice: ¡** Hola!

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Hola. ¿Parece que alguien se confundió ayer, eh?

Draco había entrado al sitio el domingo en el momento exacto en que él acostumbraba actualizar su página, pero no hubo artículo nuevo. Había esperado por lo menos dos horas y nada de actualización o entrada al Chat.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Pues sí, todo tiene una primera vez…

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Imprevistos?

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Sí, la verdad mi padrino medio me castigó ayer. Me prohibió conectar la computadora en todo el día. ¿Ya leíste el artículo?

Los ojos de Draco giraron en torno a la palabra "padrino", pero no captaron nada raro. Su cerebro no procesó el significado real de aquella palabra, pues se ocupaba de otros asuntos en ese momento.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** La verdad es que no. Si esperas unos minutitos te digo lo que pienso, ¿quieres?

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¿Mal día?

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Pésimo, en realidad.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Está bien, yo te espero entonces.

Draco fue hacia la otra ventana y leyó el artículo sobre maneras de reforzar la seguridad de sistemas corporativos.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¡Wow! Muy interesante. Tiene algunos tips que realmente no sabía. ¿Y está todo comprobado? Quiero decir, ¿funciona?

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Bueno, yo mismo probé algunos de ellos con la ayuda de uno de los profesores de la Universidad esta tarde. Acabo de publicar el artículo después de intentarlo y parece que funcionó.

Cada vez Draco se impresionaba más con el chico. ¿Cómo un aspirante a reportero podía estar tan informado en tecnología hasta el punto de probar el mismo sus hipótesis? Está bien, debía tener bastante conocimiento en el asunto para poder escribir sobre ello, ¡pero eso era demasiado!

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Amigo, ¡eso me va a ser muy útil en la reunión de mañana! Voy a sugerir algunas pruebas también con los sistemas que ya están en la fase de terminación…

Continuaron conversando hasta las seis de la tarde, cuando se despidieron y acordaron hablar más al día siguiente. Draco se despidió de Natalie y regresó a casa un poco más ligero, sin dolor de cabeza y con los recuerdos de una conversación que realmente valió la pena.

\--------------------

Harry llegó a casa a las 18:20 y encontró la puerta cerrada con seguro. Rebuscó la llaves en su mochila, abrió la puerta y encontró una nota pegada en el refrigerador.

_Querido Harry,_

_Snuffles estaba aburrido, entonces resolví llevarlo a pasear. Sabes cómo es, andar por el parque, perseguir palomas, marcar el territorio en los árboles…_

_Emily hizo pastel de chocolate, por si acaso tienes hambre._

_Estoy planeando comer pizza hoy, ¿tú que opinas?_

_No vamos a demorar mucho, así que no intentes dar alguna fiesterilla mientras estamos fuera, ¿sí?_

_Hasta luego,_

_Padfoot._

_P.D. Snuffles también quiso firmar la nota._

Había una flecha en la esquina del papel indicando que debía verificar el reverso de la nota. Una pata animalesca gigante estaba marcada con lo que parecía ser chocolate.

Harry rió y abrió la heladera encontrando un pastel totalmente cubierto de chocolate, como a él le gustaba. Al lado había un pedazo marcado con una banderita improvisada de papel y un palillo de dientes con un "Harry" decorado y colorido. El chico, sonriente, tomó su pedazo especial, un tenedor y fue hacia su recámara comiendo el pastel.

Después de un relajante baño, Harry se puso unas bermudas y una camiseta holgada y miró la computadora por algunos segundos desordenándose los cabellos inconscientemente mientras trababa una batalla interna silenciosa. Por fin se decidió a darle la espalda a la máquina y se encaminó - descalzo - para el estudio. Cuando se sentó frente al piano, escuchó su celular sonando. Corrió hacia el baño y lo tomó del bolso de su pantalón que había tirado a un lado para lavarlo.

\- ¡Hola, Ron!

\- ¡Harry! ¿Tenías dolor de estómago? - preguntó la voz de su mejor amigo.

Harry soltó una risotada mientras regresaba al estudio.

\- No, sólo demoré en encontrar el celular.

\- Ah, claro. No te avergüences por tener dolor de estómago, amigo. Es perfectamente normal. Incluso yo ya…

Harry escuchó un chasquido - que probablemente indicaba una bofetada de Hermione, ya que él podía oírla gruñendo un _¡Ron!_ reprendor.

\- Bueno, Hermione y yo estamos pensando en rentar una película, ¿no quieres venir a verla?

\- Está bien, ¿pero ustedes no prefieren…?

\- Perfecto, llegamos ahí en diez minutos, ¿hecho?

\- ¡Hecho! - dijo Harry riendo de otro _¡Ron!_ indignado.

Colgó el aparato al mismo tiempo que escuchó el seguro de la puerta abriéndose y los ladridos animados de Snuffles. Momentos después el perro entró al estudio acompañado de Sirius, que finalmente había tenido vergüenza suficiente y se había afeitado, dejándose solamente una elegante línea de barba. Ambos, tanto el hombre como el cachorro, estaban jadeantes, sudados, despeinados y con las lenguas de fuera.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Harry? ¿Leíste nuestra nota?

\- La leí. El pastel es una delicia.

Sirius hizo el amago de abrazarlo, pero Harry se encogió contra el banquillo del piano.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Estoy tan apestoso! ¿Por qué me evitas, Harry?

Harry hizo un gesto asqueado y se tapó la nariz.

\- Sirius, Don y Bione bienen a bed uda pedícula, ¿edtá bien?

\- ¿Qué película?

\- No sé, ellos la van a escoger.

Sirius se agachó abrazando a Snuffles y giró su cabeza de modo que ambos lo mirase con caritas de cachorro.

\- ¿Podemos verla nosotros también?

Harry hizo un piquito con los labios.

\- Si se comportan…

\- ¿Escuchaste eso, Snuffles? Quietecito, ¿de acuerdo?

Snuffles ladró en respuesta.

\- ¿Ya vienen? - cuestionó Sirius.

\- Bueno, ellos aún no escogieron la película, y tratándose de Ron y Hermione, aún van a demorar por lo menos media hora.

\- ¡Aff! ¡Entonces voy a llamar a Remus también! ¡No! Mejor, ¿me prestas tu carro para ir a buscarlo?

\- ¿Y por qué no usas tu moto? - preguntó Harry, celoso.

\- Porque si fuera en la moto él se podría negar a venir conmigo con la disculpa _gastada_ de que no respeto el límite de velocidad. ¿Puedes creerlo, Harry? - se indignó. - ¿Decir que Yo-Aquí-Presente corro demasiado? ¡Qué calumnia!

Harry creyó mejor no responder. Imaginaba lo que sería de su desordenado cabello si algún día se aventurase a dar una vuelta en moto con su padrino sin casco… sin contar las riesgosas maniobras al rebasar, la falta de respeto por las señales de tránsito, etc., etc.

\- De acuerdo, te lo presto. Pero sólo si tomas un baño antes, ¡apestoso!

\- ¿Escuchaste eso, Nuf? ¡Apestoso! - Sirius se puso de pie y salió persiguiendo al cachorro por el pasillo hasta su cuarto.

"¡Y aún así dice que está viejo, hum!" pensó Harry meneando la cabeza, volviendo su atención al piano. Estuvo estudiando hasta que Hermione y Ron llegaron - cuarenta minutos después. Los tres fueron a la cocina por palomitas. Sirius llegó en seguida con un Remus enfadado, refunfuñando sobre ser sacado de casa en pleno lunes de noche. Pero su mal humor no duró mucho, pues luego todos estaban carcajeándose con el filme "As Branquelas", comiendo palomitas y tomando refresco. Hermione y Remus se ruborizaron en algunas partes de la película, pero los otros fingieron no reparar en ello para no dejarlos aún más apenados. Después del filme, Sirius pidió pizza - ignorando las reprimendas de Remus sobre una alimentación saludable - y se maravillaron con el pastel de chocolate como postre.

Harry fue a acostarse con una persistente sonrisa en el rostro. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no se divertía así con sus mejores amigos! Sirius realmente tenía razón, y eso era atemorizante: ¿recibir consejos sensatos de Sirius Black? Pues así fue, tal vez los esfuerzos de Remus estuviesen finalmente a surtir efecto. Y hablando de aquellos dos, Harry podía imaginarse el tamaño de la sonrisa de Sirius en ese momento también, recostado en su habitación, recordando las payasadas y las risas. Él había prácticamente obligado a Remus a pasar la noche con ellos, rehusándose a llevarlo de regreso y escondiendo las llaves del auto para que Harry tampoco pudiese llevarlo. Además de eso, le gruñó a Hermione cuando esta abría la boca para, posiblemente, ofrecer a llevarlo.

Harry se acomodó en un rincón de la inmensa cama de matrimonio y se durmió sonriendo.

\----------------------

**En el próximo capítulo…**

Draco tomó su mochila, la botella de agua y pasó derecho por el vestuario, saliendo de la academia. Un viento húmedo y el olor a lluvia llegaron hasta él mientras rodeaba la escuela y bajaba las escaleras rumbo al vestuario de las canchas. Como imaginó, no había nadie allí, excepto Potter, que estaba con la cabeza metida en un armario, una toalla amarrada en la cintura y algunas gotitas de agua escurriéndole de los cabellos hacia el cuello y la espalda. Draco se detuvo en la puerta y esperó hasta ser notado, pero no hizo nada por llamar la atención del otro. Potter cerro el armario y colocó una muda de ropa en el banco tras de sí, quedando frente a la puerta, sin percibir la presencia de nadie más.

Draco no pudo evitar observar el cuerpo del otro. Al mirarlo vestido sólo con una toalla, rebuscó en su mente el recuerdo de si alguna vez había visto a Potter sin camisa. Descubrió que no, principalmente porque ahora se preguntaba: ¿de dónde venía la idea de que Potter era un flacucho?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora: Eso mismo, ¡Harry pianista! ¿E imaginan quién es el profesor? Estoy enamorada del piano, discúlpenme… bueno, sólo quería dejar bien diferenciado la relación de Draco con su familia y la de Harry con su "familia" en este capítulo. Ahora, ¡imaginen a Harry viviendo con Sirius Black! Tiene que ser muy merodeador aún así… y de aquí en adelante, ¡habrá espionaje! ¡El asunto comienza a ponerse bueno de verdad!
> 
> Notas de la Traductora: ¡Pues eso mismo! Los próximos capítulos son genialosos, de verdad, y nuestros queridos chicos comienzan a… conocerse más. XD
> 
> Gracias a todos los que leen. Se les quiere.


	4. Espionaje

Draco despertó de mal humor, como siempre. Le aventó la almohada al celular, que persistía en sonar. Se había dormido temprano la noche anterior, alrededor de las once de la noche, pero ni por eso se conformaba con despertar a las seis y media. Se tambaleó hasta el baño, donde lavó su rostro y pudo analizar la fina marca enrojecida alrededor de su ojo. Si mirase atentamente aún lograba distinguirse, pero ya podría pasar desapercibida.

Se cepilló los dientes, tomó un baño y se vistió con jeans y una camiseta negra - de marca, obviamente. No cualquier cosita vagabunda vestía ese cuerpo aristocrático. Peinó sus cabellos mojados para enseguida desordenarlos con la mano, como si los desafiase a secar así - lo cuál sabía que era imposible.

Su celular sonó y fue a verificarlo. Ya tenía cinco mensajes no leídos de Pansy y acababa de llegar el sexto. Lo ignoró una vez más. Tomó las llaves del auto y salió. Su madre le dijo adiós cuando pasó por el comedor. Ya ni perdía el tiempo intentando convencer a su hijo de desayunar.

El día estaba nublado y comenzó a lloviznar apenas llegó Draco a su clase, en punto de la hora. La inmensa aula con setenta asientos estaba casi completamente llena. Luego que puso los pies en la entrada, divisó a Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle saludándolo nada discretamente y apuntando a un asiento vacío en medio de ellos. "Patético", pensó Draco rodando los ojos y soplando a un mechón de cabello, cosa que provocó suspiros femeninos. En seguida, sus ojos encontraron unos cabellos negros que apuntaban a todas direcciones. La clase de matemáticas era conjunta con los grupos de Sistemas de Información y Comercio Exterior, lo que indicaba que el Trío de Oro estaba reunido conversando y riendo tontamente.

"Patético", pensó nuevamente. Había un asiento vacío dos lugares atrás de Potter y recordó el consejo de Natalie: "Investígalo". Antes de que pensara en algo más, alguien carraspeó tras él, haciéndolo girarse.

\- Sr. Malfoy, ¿me podría dar permiso, si no fuera mucha molestia? - un hombre alto, alrededor de los treinta y ocho años, con cabellos negros grasosos y ojos oscuros como pozos sin fin lo miraba con un gesto desprovisto de emociones, pero su tono de voz indicaba cierto sarcasmo.

Severus Snape era su padrino, sin embargo insistía en formalidades sociales y velaba su disciplinada postura. Para Draco no había problemas con ello, mientras le mandase buenos regalos en Navidad y en su cumpleaños…

\- Discúlpeme, profesor, - Draco finalmente se obligó a entrar al salón y sus pies lo llevaron al asiento vació que avistara pocos segundos antes. Pudo escuchar el frustrado gritito agudo de Pansy.

La clase quedó en silencio tan pronto como Snape entró y todos comenzaron a sacar sus materiales de sus mochilas.

\- Guarden sus materiales, - ordenó el profesor en lugar del educado "¡Buenos días!". - Quiero solamente lápiz y goma sobre la mesa, tendrán un examen sorpresa. ¿Será que necesito decir algo más? - subió la voz maliciosamente provocando reacciones nerviosas en los alumnos.

Draco, todavía, no se amedrentó. Siempre tuvo facilidad en las matemáticas. Vio a Weasley, que se sentaba al lado de Potter, inclinarse para cuchichear algo con él y prestó oídos atentos.

\- Amigo, estoy frito, - se lamentó el pelirrojo. - ¡No entendí nada la clase pasada! ¡Tenía la esperanza de que me explicaras hoy!

\- ¡Hey! - se indignó Granger. - ¡Yo ya te expliqué todo de nuevo y tú me garantizaste que habías entendido, Ron!

\- Bueno, tenía cosas más interesantes cerca como para prestar atención, como tus ojos, tus cabellos, tu boca…

Draco giró los ojos mientras Granger intentaba parecer seria y controlar el rubor al mismo tiempo. Snape comenzó a distribuir los exámenes por el lado opuesto de la sala.

\- Yo te paso el examen, Ron, - Draco abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar a San Potter prometiendo dejar copiar al pelirrojo, quien dio una sonrisita aliviada, pero Granger se entrometió nuevamente.

\- ¡No, Harry! ¡Snape tendrá los ojos sobre ti!

\- ¿Pero y Ron, Mione?

\- ¡Eso! ¿Y yo? - preguntó Weasley haciendo a Draco soltar un resoplido por lo bajo.

Granger tuvo la misa reacción que él. El profesor se aproximaba cada vez más y ellos lanzaban miradas cautelosas al hombre carrancudo.

\- ¡Huf! Está bien, yo te dejo copiar, Ron - se rindió la chica. - Pero si somos descubiertos, ¡te juro que terminamos!

Weasley se irguió lo suficiente para estrellar un beso en la mejilla de su novia, que estaba sentada frente a él. Draco fingió ser atacado por unas ansias tremendas de vomitar.

\- Harry, - llamó el pelirrojo. - ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a cenar esta noche? Mamá hará pollo y me pidió invitarlos a ti y a Sirius.

\- Hum, lo siento mucho, Ron. Tengo entrenamiento hoy a las siete y media, no me dará tiempo…

"Buena, Potter", pensó Draco. "Cualquier disculpa es válida para huir de una cena en familia con aquella montonera de conejos. ¡Debe ser aterrador!

\- Oh, está bien, entonces… será para la próxima… - el pelirrojo intentó no demostrar su decepción.

\- ¿Ya terminaron de conversar? - preguntó la voz venenosamente baja del profesor. - ¿Ya puedo entregarles los exámenes o será que tengo que darles sus calificaciones antes de que los hagan?

\- No, señor, - murmuró Weasley, medio asustado, medio provocador.

Severus Snape lazó una última mirada de profundo desagrado a los tres - esforzándose excepcionalmente en dirigirla a Potter - y continuó distribuyendo los papeles. Draco se concentró en su examen, sn dejar de estar atento a los tres tipos de enfrente. Algunos minutos antes de que acabara sus cálculos, percibió una hojita de papel siento pasada discretamente a la mesa de Weasley. Al terminar, dio una mirada por encima para cerciorarse de no olvidar algún ejercicio, sería inútil revisar todo minuciosamente, pero Potter parecía pensar lo contrario. Él revisaba y revisaba su prueba en busca de algún minúsculo error. Draco sonrió malicioso al pensar en el tamaño del cero que Potter tendría en caso de que cometiese algún error de distracción, mientras que el mismo error sería perfectamente tolerado si fuese cometido por él.

Draco fue uno de los primeros en entregar el examen y dejó el aula rumbo al piso superior, donde tendría su próxima aula de Nociones de Derecho. Mientras caminaba recordaba a Potter ofreciéndose a dejar copiar a su amigo. Nunca imaginó que el justiciero Potter se prestase a algo tan vil como eso. Tal vez Natalie estuviese en lo correcto, quizá tuviese aún mucho que aprender sobre el chico, y podría sacar mucha ventaja conociendo a su enemigo. Recordó también que tendría entrenamiento de voleibol esa noche. El equipo de Administración, por haber perdido el último juego, no tenía que entrenar tan temprano, pues demoraría en tener otro partido. Debía dejar la cancha libre para los equipos de Administración y Contaduría, que se disputaría el mes siguiente. Pero Draco creyó que esa noche sería una perfecta oportunidad de colocar en práctica su talento de observación. De ahora en adelante, tenía un nuevo objeto de estudio, se llamaba Harry Potter.

\---------------------

Draco llegó a la sala de espera de su oficina con una sonrisa en el rostro. Paró frente a Natalie mirándola a los ojos con arrogancia, esperando que ella preguntase.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo fue la reunión?

\- Nada mal, - dijo desdeñosamente. - Mis ideas fueron _aplaudidas_ y fui autorizado a hacer un proyecto de evaluación con uno de los equipos. Si los resultados fuesen satisfactorios, lo que tengo certeza será, el proyecto será adoptado para todos los equipos de programación. Ahora, eso no es ninguna novedad, ¿cierto, querida? Nosotros dos ya sabíamos que yo sería reconocido. La perfección es siempre reconocida.

\- ¡Eso es genial, mis felicitaciones! - Natalie sonrió maternalmente.

Él sonrió sarcástico, le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió pomposamente a su oficina.

\- Ah, deseo no ser molestado hoy, ¿si? - dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Caminó hasta su escritorio y prendió la computadora.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¡Buenas tardes, Ángel!

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¡Wow, qué entusiasmo! ¡Buenas tardes, para ti también!

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Amigo, tengo mucho que agradecerte por tu último artículo. Tus ideas fueron todo un acontecimiento en la reunión de hoy con los colaboradores. Pero, lo siento por ello, yo recibí todos los créditos…

Casi había escrito que consiguió impresionar a su padre, pero creyó que parecería un idiota.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¡Oh, qué bien! No te preocupes por el reconocimiento, te lo concedo. Estoy feliz sólo de saber que mis investigaciones están siendo útiles. Entonces, ¿los resultados fueron positivos?

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** En realidad aún tengo que examinar algunos proyectos antes de que los métodos sean realmente incorporados, pero tengo seguridad en que todo va a ir perfectamente. Si tú dices que ya los probaste, yo confió en ello.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Vale, amigo. ¿Pero no te estás confiando demasiado? Tu equipo está especializado, yo sólo soy un amateur curioso.

¡Sólo un amateur curioso! Draco tenía que reconocer que la modestia del chico no parecía falsa. ¿Será que sí existía? ¿Qué no sólo era producto de su desesperada imaginación?

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Ya comenzaste con la investigación del próximo artículo?

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Estoy en eso. Comencé a buscar ahora mismo, pero aún no tengo ninguna idea…

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Estuviste castigado de nuevo ayer? No te conectaste anoche.

Draco nunca admitiría eso, pero había pasado un buen tiempo conectado fingiendo estar despreocupado, navegando en sitios inútiles y checando la ventana del chat cada minuto para ver si él había decidido aparecer. Después de finalmente convencerse que no entraría, había rentado una película y la había visto solito en su home theater - que, sólo para constar, estaba en su propio cuarto. Acostumbraba llamar a Pansy para verlo (o más bien dicho: no verlo) juntos, pero no estaba de humor para soportar su vocecita irritante. No recordaba la última vez que prestó atención a un filme entero, pero por esta vez eso hizo. Escogió un título que coincidía con su estado de ánimo: "Llamas de venganza". Pensó que iba a terminar la película con ganas de invadir la casa de Potter con una ametralladora, pero acabó casi llorando como una chiquilla. ¿Dije "casi"? Sí, el "casi" es importante.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Pues sí, en realidad estoy siguiendo un consejo y me estoy apartando un poco de la computadora. Estoy intentando reeducarme, sabes. Descubrí que estaba medio encerrado en mi mundo, dentro de mi mismo, demasiado solitario.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Qué es lo que haces para pasar el tiempo, entonces?

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Estudié un poco de música; vi una comedia con mis amigos, comiendo palomitas y tomando refresco. Después cené pizza, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Pizza y pastel de chocolate en pleno lunes! Fue fantástico quebrar la rutina, me sentí vivo como no me sentía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Bueno, probablemente él tenía amigos interesantes. Ahora, imagina a Draco haciendo lo mismo con Crabbe y Goyle. Ellos no entendían ni un tercio de las bromas de la película, llenarían su recámara de palomitas y se comerían unas dos pizzas cada uno. Sería realmente divertido… Él también estaba quebrando su rutina, alejándose de esos subnormales, pero no por ello se estaba sintiendo vivo.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Suena divertido. Pero, espera un segundo, ¿dijiste estudiar música?

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Sí, toco el piano desde los dieciséis años. ¿Te gusta?

La quijada de Draco casi tocó el escritorio. Debía reflexionar mejor acerca de esa posibilidad de que el tipo realmente no existiera.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Que si me gusta? Amigo, ¡me fascina el piano! Araño algunas cosillas en guitarra, pero mi padre nunca me dejó estudiarlo… él dice que estudiar música es para despreocupados, pues es mucho más práctico colocar un CD para escucharlo.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¡Pero si estás a tiempo! Por lo que me dices, pareces estar bien estabilizado en tu vida profesional, ya es hora de apartar un tiempo para ti mismo, hacer lo que se te antoje, ¿sino de qué vale el esfuerzo profesional? Además, tu padre no impedirá que su hijo de - ¿qué? ¿24 o 25 años? - haga lo que quiera, ¿o me equivoco?

Tremendamente engañado, en realidad. Draco ya casi había olvidado las mentiritas idiotas que contó. Llegaba casi a arrepentirse de no poder ser sincero con el chico. ¿Pero quién le garantizaba que el otro no le estuviese mintiendo también? Aunque de alguna manera no creyese aún en esa posibilidad, sintió la consciencia más leve.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Tienes toda la razón, pero es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… Sabes, mi estómago está reclamando aquél pastel de chocolate del que hablaste. Sólo tomé un trago de café hasta ahora. Daría todo por un pastel muy dulce…

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Ow… no hables así que yo también tengo ganas de comer y el pastel ya se terminó…

Draco se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que ellos conversaban de otro asunto que no fuesen los artículos que Ángel hacía y ni por eso dejó de ser agradable.

**\-----------------------**

Siente y media de la noche, Draco estaba llegando al club de la universidad bajo la lluvia. No acostumbraba frecuentar mucho el lugar, pues sus amigos no eran mucho del tipo deportivo. Pansy no era sólo delgada, sino algo más, pues vivía de comer verduras y tenía pavor a las hamburguesas. Crabbe y Goyle, bueno, Draco dudaba que ellos siquiera consiguiesen ver sus "partes" sin ayuda de un espejo, debido a su inmenso estómago.

Las paredes del club eran de vidrio y daban una perfecta vista a la cafetería y al enorme patio. Del lado opuesto, podría tener una visión de la cancha de voleibol, bastaba con que utilizara una de las caminadoras que estaban puestas hacia allá. Y eso fue lo que hizo después de cambiarse en el vestidor, colocándose un short negro y una camiseta sin mangas gris con un dragón dibujado en negro.

El entrenamiento apenas había iniciado y Draco se quedó observando la táctica de Potter, fácilmente identificable por los cabellos revueltos - ¡qué cosa más ridícula! El equipo había sido dividido para entrenar en parejas y Oliver Wood, el capitán, los dirigía. El sonido de lo que él gritaba a los otros no llegaba hasta él por causa de las distancia y de la música que estaba en el club mientras él corría calmadamente en la caminadora.

Bueno, hasta ahora no había nada nuevo. Wood parecía reprender a todos, menos a Potter. Huf… ¡qué cosas! Draco comenzó a observar realmente la técnica de Potter, intentando analizarla y encontrar las fallas. Pero, media hora después, había acelerado la velocidad de la caminadora y estaba furioso. ¡No había fallas! Siempre creyó que Potter había entrado al equipo solamente por ser Potter, para darle más prestigio al grupo, antes un asco. Entonces él levantaría la popularidad del equipo, cosa que levantaría la moral de los jugadores y Potter se llevaría todo el crédito por el buen desempeño de los partidos, o por el día de suerte. Podía ser que eso realmente hubiese pasado, pero el hecho es que el chico era increíble. Parecía jugar por sí mismo y por el otro lado jugaba con su equipo. Los reflejos del chico eran asombrosos. Hasta ahora no había hecho ningún movimiento errado, parecía adivinar el destino exacto de la pelota y daba saltos llenos de determinación, ayudado por su aparente ligereza. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

Draco sintió cómo sus propias piernas protestaban. Si continuaba forzando así a sus músculos, tendría que dejar su puesto muy pronto, con calambres, seguro. Desminuyó la velocidad nuevamente y tomó un trago de agua de la botella que dejó al lado. Potter también parecía sediento. Estaba con el rostro enrojecido y la camiseta pegada a su cuerpo, pidió un tiempo a Wood mientras se sentaba en la banca y bebía agua. El capitán sacó al mejor jugador del otro lado de la cancha también y continuó con uno de cada lado. Todos los jugadores ya se habían retirado la camiseta, excepto Potter - lo que Draco creyó sensato, pues su cuerpo flacucho probablemente decepcionaría a los espectadores.

Había dos grupitos de chicas mirando al equipo y uno o dos chicos mayores sentados por las bancas. Las tres chicas del grupo más próximo a Potter cuchicheaban, rieron y lanzaron miradas codiciosas, pero el chico no parecía haberlo notado. "¡Qué idiota retardado, está mirando a un montó de hombres sudados brincando por allí en lugar de mirar el paisaje de al lado!" Las chicas finalmente decidieron aproximarse. El idiota se había levantado a saludarles, cuando podría haberlas obligado a agacharse y admirar su escote mientras ellas le daban besitos en el rostro. Ellas estaban platicando con él, pero por lo que Draco podía ver, o él no estaba interesado o estaba haciéndose el difícil. Draco casi soltó la carcajada cuando una de ellas, que usaba una minifalda de mezclilla justísima, dejó caer una cosa sin importancia en el suelo y se agachó para recogerla. Y, para completo asombro de Draco, Potter había regresado su atención al juego en vez de verificar el color de la ropa interior de la chica. Ellas aún intentaron hacerlo entusiasmarse, pero Wood lo llamó nuevamente y él se despidió de ellas pareciendo completamente indiferente. Draco estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra la caminadora. Hablando de eso, ya se estaba cansando y parecía que el entrenamiento aún continuaría.

Se pasó a la bicicleta de al lado, que acababa de ser desocupada y continuó analizando el comportamiento del Chico-Que-Sobrevivió. O era muy inocente - lo que sinceramente dudaba - o era gay. Ok, tampoco él creía en la última opción porque ya había visto al chico con muchachas antes. Parecía realmente feliz cuando estuvo saliendo con la hermana menor de los Weasley en un corto periodo de tiempo entre sus dieciséis y diecisiete años. Pero entonces, ¿cuál sería la explicación para tamaña diferencia cuando a las chicas sólo les faltaba sentarse en su regazo? ¿Será que estaba esperando por una chica… especial? ¿Recatada? ¿Tímida? Pfff… qué ridículo…

Continuaron entrenando con entusiasmo. En un momento, Potter fue atacado por un calambre y Wood lo mandó a sentarse nuevamente. El chico tomó otra vez su botella de agua y Draco percibió que también tenía sed. El grupito de chicas ya se había ido y había más de tres tipos y una chica solita. Esa muchacha se levantó y caminó hasta Potter, sentándose cómodamente a su lado. ¿Sería esa chica recatada? Por lo menos estaba decentemente vestida y tenía un gesto más tímido. Potter conversó con ella, haciéndola reír. La chica parecía hipnotizada, no quitaba los ojos de él, pero Draco no podía decir lo mismo de Potter. Él estaba dividiendo su atención entre el entrenamiento y la muchacha.

"Muy bien, Potter, ¿cuál es el problema con ella, entonces?" pensó sarcásticamente mientras pedaleaba con ganas. La chica se despidió y Potter volvió al entrenamiento, pero tuvo otro calambre y no hubo de otra que continuar entrenando sin la estrella del equipo. Potter se sentó en el suelo asegurando su pierna y dispensó la ayuda de sus colegas, aún cuando ellos insistieron en ello. "¡Típico! ¡Él es tan autosuficiente!". El chico quedó solo en la cancha, se quitó los tenis y las medias y comenzó a estirarse. Alargándose como un gato, tocando las puntas de los dedos sin doblar las rodillas, haciendo ejercicios de relajación. Draco tuvo que admitir que parecía muy bien condicionado y flexible, debía practicar bastante. Hizo una nota mental para mejorar su condición física y, quién sabe, superarlo.

Cuando Potter finalmente recogió sus cosas y se encaminó a los vestidores, Draco creyó que era hora de irse, pero se quedó aún un tiempo mirando para la puerta por la cual el chico entró. Potter debía estar solo en el lugar. Natalie le dijo que tenía que saciar su sed de conocimiento sobre los hábitos de Potter, y comenzaba a creer que tenía razón en ello. Ahora que inició su observación, sentía que debía ir hasta el fin, que tenía que descubrir algo que realmente comprobase su teoría sobre el chico.

Draco tomó su bolso, la botella de agua y paso directo al vestidor, saliendo del club. Un viento húmedo y el olor a lluvia llegaron hasta él mientras rodeaba el club y descendía las escaleras con rumbo a los vestidores de la cancha. Como imaginó, no había nadie allí, excepto Potter, que estaba con la cabeza metida en un armario, una toalla amarrada en la cintura y algunas gotitas de agua escurriendo de sus cabellos hacia su cuello y espalda. Draco se detuvo en la puerta y esperó hasta ser notado, pero no hizo nada para llamar la atención del otro. Potter cerró el armario y colocó una muda de ropa en el banco tras de sí, quedando de lado a la puerta, pareció ni percibir la presencia de alguien más.

Draco no pudo evitar observar el cuerpo del otro. Al mirarlo vistiendo sólo una toalla, rebuscó en su mente si alguna vez había visto a Potter sin playera. Descubrió que no, principalmente al preguntarse ahora, ¿de dónde venía la idea de que Potter era un flacucho? Era delgado, de hecho, pero era una estructura elegante que combinaba en la medida cierta con su altura media alta. Siempre había vistos sus brazos por causa del uniforme, que los exponía totalmente, pero sólo ahora reparaba en que eran torneados con músculos moderados y definidos. Bueno, no tenía que mirar todo, ¿cierto? Al final, ¿para qué le serviría ver a un hombre? Esta vez era diferente: estaba analizando el cuerpo del otro.

El pecho del joven era liso, sin vello, dibujado de músculos que la práctica del deporte le habían dejado. El abdomen recto y definido, cubierto de algunos vellos bajo el ombligo que se perdían en la felpuda y blanca toalla. Los hombros era un poco más anchos que los suyos y las caderas, en contraste, estrechas.

Potter tomó unos calzoncillos negros con costuras bancas y se los puso por debajo de la toalla, retirándola de su cintura y secando sus cabellos con ella. Estaba loco, en opinión de Draco. Vestirse así tan distraídamente, sin notar que estaba siendo observ… Pero tuvo que interrumpir su línea de pensamientos al reparar en los muslos bien torneados del chico. Gruesos de arriba abajo, inclusive las pantorrillas eran proporcionadas. ¡Y qué trasero! Redondo, firme y… voluminoso y…

"Un momento. ¿Estaba yo viendo el trasero de Potter?", pensó mientras el otro vestía unos pantalones verdes holgados, despertándolo de su ensoñación. Bueno, sólo estaba comparando el cuerpo del moreno con el suyo. Sólo eso. Nada más. Ahora, ¿y por qué debía justificarse con su propia consciencia siendo que era la pura verdad? Draco tenía que admitir que estaba engañado acerca de Potter. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Tal vez por el hecho de que él solo usaba ropas más grandes a su talla y holgadas, que lo hacían parecer ridículamente flaco y desgarbado. Pero entones, ¿cómo las chicas aparentemente veían aquello por debajo de las ropas que él vestía? "Bueno, tal vez porque son chicas" respondió una vocecita en su cabeza.

Potter terminó de vestirse con una playera caqui - larga - y comenzó a calzarse los tenis. Draco creyó mejor hacerse notar, pues no le atraía la idea de que fuera descubierto mirando al otro con tanto interés.

 _\- Ow,_ _¿tú?_ \- dijo desdeñosamente, arrastrando las palabras como si dudase en entrar o no.

Potter lo miró con una ceja arqueada copiando su expresión de disgusto y volvió su atención a su bolso, donde comenzó a meter sus pertenencias.

\- No, es el conejo de pascua, Malfoy, - dijo pareciendo más cansado que sarcástico. - Yo acabo de salir de mi entrenamiento de voleibol, por lo tanto tengo justificación de estar aquí. ¿Y tú?

\- Bueno, - Draco entró de una vez y tiró su bolso sobre el banco, sentándose en seguida y comenzando a desamarrarse los tenis - yo estaba en el club y el vestidor estaba lleno y asqueroso, entonces vine hacia acá para ver si encontraba una atmósfera más respirable, pero veo que me equivoqué.

\- No pareces sofocado, por lo visto. Si esa tu cara de asco no fuese tan usual, me podría hasta preocupar.

Draco estrechó los ojos y crispó lo labios, pero decidió no responder. Tenía una idea mejor. Estaba dispuesto a hacer una prueba si el motivo del chico por ignorar a las muchachas no era por su preferencia sexual. Si conseguía probar que el otro era gay, ¿lo consideraría Natalie un motivo válido para odiarlo? Se levantó y despojó de su camiseta, estirándose como un felino y mirando al otro enseguida. Nada. Ninguna mirada furtiva, Potter ni siquiera levantó los ojos de su bolso. Draco soltó un bufido. Potter finalmente cerró su mochila y se levantó colocándola en su espalda.

\- ¡Por fin! - barboteó sarcásticamente Draco - ¡Pensé que te quedarías aquí viéndome tomar un baño!

Potter rodó los ojos y soltó una risita sin emoción.

\- Siento decepcionarte, Malfoy, pero no a todo el mundo le gusta babear por ti, ¿sí? Estoy satisfecho con mi cuerpo, no tengo envidia de nadie, ni necesidad de andarme exhibiendo.

\- ¡Hey, no me estoy exhibiendo! - se indignó apretando los puños.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Para qué ese teatro todo para quitarte la camiseta, entonces? ¡Eres tan blanco que hasta quemas los ojos con solo mirarte!

\- Tú, insolente. Mi piel es pálida, distinta, graciosa, elegante. Pero yo realmente no espero que entiendas sobre elegancia, así como tú eres: sin gracia - Draco se había aproximado hasta una distancia demasiado cerca para golpearlo, y tan lejana lo suficiente para esquivar un golpe.

Potter soltó un bufido y dio un paso al frente.

\- Escucha, Malfoy, sé que estás dolido como para que deje otra marca amoratada en tu piel "pálida" - Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, su mente le regaló una imagen de si mismo con Potter chupando su cuello como un vampiro, pero no era exactamente eso de lo que el otro hablaba - pero no estoy buscando golpearte otra vez. Tu repertorio de insultos ya esta desgastado de tanto que lo repites. Eso cansa, ¿sabías? No tiene gracia quedarme discutiendo por cosas tan infantiles contigo. Cuando crezcas entenderás de lo que hablo. ¡Vive tu vida y déjame vivir la mía! Olvídate que existo, ¿sí?

La quijada de Draco se había zafado. Él… él no tenía palabras, nada que retrucar. ¿Cuando creciera? ¿No tenía gracia insultarlo? Pero fue salvado de responder cuando alguien entró al vestidor corriendo.

\- ¡Harry! Harry, hay una… - el chico negro llegó hablando entusiasmado, pero percibió el tenso ambiente y se detuvo. - Oh, er… hum…

Potter simplemente le dio la espalda a Draco.

\- Dime, Lee.

\- Oh, Harry, acabo de enterarme. ¡La universidad va a competir en voleibol contra Durmstrang! Ellos están montando un equipo especial para el juego, juntando a los mejores jugadores de todos los cursos de la universidad. ¡Te debes inscribir, Harry!

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - cuestionó Draco con los ojos brillando.

Potter le lanzó una mirada de desprecio antes de girarse nuevamente a Lee Jordan, otro jugador de su equipo de voleibol.

\- Salgamos de aquí, Lee.

Los dos dejaron el vestidor mientras conversaban. Draco dejó que una sonrisa cubriera su rostro. ¡Tenía que entrar en ese equipo! Debía probarles a todo que era un buen jugador, tan bueno como Potter. Entraría en ese equipo o su nombre no era Draco Malfoy.

Tomó un baño y se vistió. Ya había parado la lluvia, pero había muchos charcos de agua en el estacionamiento. Desactivó la alarma de su BMW blanco, entró, colocó un CD de dance en el volumen exacto para que las bocinas estremeciesen a los peatones en la calle, prendió la marcha y partió. Mientras dejaba el estacionamiento con sus pensamientos hormigueando en su cabeza - la pelea reciente con Potter y la noticia del juego contra Durmstrang - fue entonces que reparó en Potter despidiéndose de Jordan y dirigiéndose a su auto. Miró el asfalto al lado del Gol plateado que el chico acababa de abrir y vio un poco de agua. ¡Perfecto!

Paró el auto con una maniaca sonrisa en los finos labios, puso la primera velocidad y aceleró quemando llanta. Pasó por el charco a alta velocidad haciendo llover agua hacia ambos lados. Se carcajeó por la cara de espanto e incredulidad de Potter cuando lo bañó. Por el retrovisor miró los minutos de vacilación del chico antes de que mirara su propia ropa mojada y pateara con fuerza el suelo, salpicando más agua para los lados. Nada podía haber mejorado su humor como aquella escena. Y Potter aún decía que no tenía gracia, tsk tsk tsk…

\-------------

**En el próximo capítulo…**

\- Sirius, he cumplido mi parte de la promesa, ¿y tú?

La sonrisa en el rostro del hombre murió y suspiró.

\- Ah, Harry, yo estoy bien así…

\- No, no me convences, ¡no te creo!

Sirius recargó su cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Es más complicado de lo que imaginas, Harry…

\- ¡Entones explícame!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora: ¡Uhuhu! ¡Harry en toalla! O.O Parece que alguien se quedó babeando en su trasero… y qué trasero, ¿eh? Gente, estoy tan animada con la aceptación que tiene Natalie que ya estoy maquinando más participaciones especiales de ella, ¡ji ji ji!
> 
> Notas de la Traductora: Pos eso, cariños. Que la historia se pone más buena cada vez. Yo feliz traduciendo, ¿ustedes felices leyendo? Por cierto, el próximo capítulo se llama Confesiones.


	5. Confesión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora: ¡Sorpresa! ¡Regalito del Día del Niño para ustedes! ¡Sirius está enamorado! ¡Tra la lá! Yo siempre quise un Sirius enamorado (suspiros). Generalmente es siempre Remus quien se enamora de él, pero yo quise hacerlo diferente, je je je. Parece que nuestro Harry está un poco confuso, ¿no? ¡Y también Draco! O.o
> 
> ¡Que levante la mano a quien le guste Green Eyes! Si manda muchos reviews, voy a actualizar el próximo sábado, ¿entienden? ¡Pues sí! ¡Chantaje, eso mismo! Y en el próximo capítulo hay… hmmm… ¡una declaración!
> 
> Notas de la Traductora: Otro capítulo, cada vez más bueno el asunto, ja ja ja. ¿Ya ven cómo esta vez no me tardé tanto?
> 
> Por cierto, lo de antes fue el comentario de la autora cuando publicó el capítulo. Debo decir que en Brasil el día del niño se celebra el 12 de Octubre, a diferencia de México que es el 30 de Abril.

Miércoles prometía ser un día pesado. La primera clase que tuvo Draco fue Teorías de la Administración. La profesora era una señora con apariencia severa - y no sólo la apariencia - Minerva McGonagall. Esa clase era solamente para Administración, así que Draco no pudo evitar sentarse cerca de sus amigos. Tuvo que aguantar la crisis histérica - en volumen bajo, gracias a la profesora - de Pansy hasta que McGonagall le llamó la atención a la chica, lo que no demoró tanto. Por ello al final de la clase Pansy ya estaba más calmada, había incluso olvidado los motivos que tenía para nunca más mirar a Draco a la cara. Lo siguió hasta la oficina de la secretaría, donde Draco se informó sobre el nuevo equipo de voleibol y se inscribió. Las pruebas serían el sábado. Aprovechó para convencer a Marcus Flint, capitán de su equipo que también se había inscrito, de reservar la cancha esa misma noche para que entrenasen.

  
Después del descanso fueron al aula del primer piso donde tenían clases en conjunto con Sistemas de Información y Comercio Exterior. El profesor aún no había llegado, así que esperaron por él recargados en la pared al lado de la puerta. Draco hasta había cerrado los ojos para dejar bien claro que no quería ser molestado por nadie. Estuvo aliviado porque Pansy parecía haber entendido el mensaje hasta que sintió sus pulmones invadidos por una humareda desagradable que lo estaba sofocando. Abrió los ojos para ver a Pansy con un cigarro en la boca.

\- ¡Pansy, idiota! - Draco tomó el cigarro de las manos de la chica con rudeza. - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no debes fumar cerca de un Malfoy? Además de eso, sabes perfectamente que…

\- …que no está permitido fumar dentro de la universidad - completó una voz femenina, pero no era de Pansy.

Draco se giró para mirar a Granger, seguida de cerca por Weasley y Potter, obviamente. Perfecto, ahora ellos pensaban que era él quien estaba fumando. Pero en lugar de intentar justificarse, Draco tuvo una mejor idea. Colocó el cigarro en su boca, aspiró con cuidado para no respirar aquel humo asqueroso y exhaló en la cara de la muchacha, quién comenzó a toser. Potter pareció indignado y la empujó hacia atrás.

\- Vamos a entrar - dijo, pero Weasley estaba completamente rojo, aspirando y soltando el humo.

\- Tú, asqueroso… - Weasley hizo el amago de acercarse a Draco, pero el profesor Lupin escogió ese momento para aparecer.

Antes de que los viera, Draco tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo pisó para apagarlo, lanzó una mirada divertida y entró al aula. Sólo entonces se permitió toser discretamente mientras se sentaba cerca de la puerta, intentando no pensar en cuántos minutos menos tenía de vida por causa de esa broma.

\- ¡Bebé! ¡No sabía que también habías comenzado a fumar! - graznó Pansy.

Draco reviró los ojos y tosió una vez más.

  
\- Calla, imbécil, - Pansy puso una cara de confusión. - Dame alguna pastilla, un caramelo, un chicle, cualquier cosa que me quite este gusto horrible de la boca.

  
Ella, más que rápido, le entregó una pastilla de menta. Draco observó al Trío de Oro entrar al aula y sentarse en algunos lugares próximos.

\- ¡Buenos días! - saludó Lupin mientras entraba y colocaba sus cosas en el escritorio. - Hoy dejaré un trabajo que contará para la calificación final. Quiero que se reúnan en parejas o tríos para hacer algunos ejercicios que repartiré.

Draco reviró los ojos nuevamente. ¡Por supuesto que dijo tríos! Siendo tan indulgente con Potter… Draco nunca admitiría esto, pero creía que Lupin era un buen profesor, sin embargo no tenía clase. Vestía con ropas viejas, no tenía postura alguna o estatus. Un perdedor asmático, como él acostumbraba dibujarlo. ¿Cómo podría respetar a una persona como esa?

  
En ese momento escuchó un arrastrar de sillas próximo y Pansy ya estaba a su lado. Soltó un bufido, pero no dijo nada, de cualquier modo tendría que hacer solo los ejercicios. Observó al trío acomodarse de modo que Granger quedase de espaldas a él y Potter y Weasley de medio lado, uno mirando al otro. Potter distribuyó chicles a los otros y comenzó a masticar mientras Granger copiaba los ejercicios del pizarrón.

\- Toma, Pansy - Draco le pasó papel y pluma. - Ve si por lo menos puedes copiar el problema, ya que no haces nada más.

\- ¡Ah, qué hoja más simple! Tengo una del Osito Pooh por aquí, espera un minutito.

\- No, Pansy. Yo quiero esa hoja simple. Esto no es alguna cartita ridícula de amor, es Estadística.

\- ¡Ow, bebé! ¿Acaso eso fue una indirecta para que te escriba una cartita de amor en una hojita de Pooh?

\- ¡Cállate y copia!

Draco regresó su atención al trío nuevamente y agudizó el oído.

\- … está coladita por ti, colega - decía el pelirrojo con descaro.

\- Lo sé, - dijo Potter sin mucha emoción. - No son ningún idiota para no darme cuenta, pero yo no quiero nada con ella. Es muy desvergonzada, ¡siempre me está comiendo con los ojos!

\- Yo también creo que no es para ti, Harry - se entrometió Granger sin dejar de copiar. - ¿Pero y Parvati? Ella es una buena chica y últimamente no te quita los ojos de encima.

\- Pues sí, ella fue a verme entrenar ayer - Potter dio un suspiro cansado. - No sé…

\- Ella es bonita, Harry. No tanto como Lavander, pero… ¡Ow! - Weasley se ganó un pellizco de su novia y Draco rió desdeñoso. - ¡Sólo estoy diciendo lo que pienso, joder! ¿Dónde está la libertad de expresión en este país?

\- Le gustas, Harry, y eso es lo que importa - concluyó Granger. - Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad. Si no sale bien, pues, paciencia…

Potter apoyó la quijada en una de sus manos con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema, amigo? - Weasley hizo la pregunta que Draco tenía en mente.

\- No sé, Ron. Yo estoy bien así, sabes, solo. No me siento tentado a tener novia. Tal vez estoy esperando por un sentimiento que no existe, tal vez yo sea frío, insensible, pero sé que no siento nada por ella ni por nadie últimamente.

Draco no pudo dejar de pensar que aquella actitud era, mínimo, ridícula. ¿Necesitaba sentir alguna cosa para dar besos?

\- Recuerda la promesa que le hiciste a Sirius de que por lo menos lo ibas a intentar - dijo Granger.

\- Sí… creo que no me cuesta nada intentarlo… - se resignó Potter.

Ellos quedaron en silencio por un momento mientras Potter parecía decidirse si debía decir algo, hasta que lo resolvió:

\- ¿Cómo está Ginny? - preguntó al pelirrojo.

"Oh, eso es interesante" pensó Draco. "Parece que encontré un motivo real para tanta indiferencia, ¡aún está enamorado de la pelirroja!"

\- Peleó de nuevo con Colin - respondió Weasley con un mal gesto. - Está en casa toda irritada, casi comiéndose a todo aquél que se le acerca. Creo que deberías aprovechar para conquistarla de nuevo, amigo - dijo con esperanza.

Potter soltó una risotada sin emoción.

\- Si ella ya no hubiese peleado con él unas quinientas veces antes…

\- Es cierto - se desanimó Weasley nuevamente. - Parece que a cada reconciliación ellos están más melosos, es nauseabundo sólo mirarlo.

Granger, que había estado callada hasta el momento, se manifestó.

\- ¿Harry, de verdad crees que todavía la quieres?

\- Pues a decir verdad, no creo que sería la misma cosa si volviésemos, lo que no creo que realmente pasará. Yo me enamoré de la imagen de mujer madura y determinada de Ginny y esa imagen nunca va a salir de mi mente. Comparo a todas las chicas con ella y, obviamente, no encuentro alguna que sobresalga ante mis ojos.

\- Pues es eso exactamente lo que creo, Harry - dijo la chica. - ¿Eso es o que quieres? ¿Otra chica exactamente como ella?

\- No, no podría soportar mirar a Ginny en cada uno de sus gestos, recordaría lo pasado, mis errores, de cómo fui un idiota por dejarla salir de mi vida… Pero vamos a dejar de lado ese asunto por ahora, ¿quieren?

Potter se sentó más desgarbadamente en el asiento y se empeñó en hacer una bomba del chicle. "¡Reviéntate! ¡Reviéntate!" gritaba mentalmente Draco mientras la bomba crecía lentamente.

\- ¿Qué harás hoy, Harry? - preguntó Weasley.

Potter negó con una mano en el aire en respuesta. Weasley pareció satisfecho con eso, pero Draco frunció las cejas imaginando lo que aquello podría significar, pero se distrajo cuando la bomba de chicle finalmente estalló embarrándose en toda la cara del chico.

  
Draco se rió alto y fuerte, sin embargo su risa murió cuando los tres también comenzaron a reír, divirtiéndose. Potter también encontró la gracia e intentaba limpiarse el chicle de alrededor de la boca, con la ayuda de Granger. De repente, no tenía gracia alguna para Draco.

  
\-------------------

  
Harry estaba sentado de frente a la computadora en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio de informática reducido. Había otras nueve computadoras dispuestos alrededor de las paredes y cinco de ellas estaban ocupadas. Faltaban pocos minutos para las 18 horas, cuando podría finalmente irse a casa para tomar un baño. El día entero había estado nublado, pero estaba bastante sofocado y el aire acondicionado estaba descompuesto, para variar.

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¿Por qué Príncipe Slytherin?

  
 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** No entendí. ¿Me estás preguntando el por qué del nombre?

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Sí.

  
 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Lo saqué de una leyenda muy antigua. Decía que Salazar Slytherin era un mago muy poderoso y que tenía el don de comunicarse con las serpientes.

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Interesante. Nunca escuché hablar sobre él.

  
 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Es poco conocido. ¿Pero y el tuyo? ¿Por qué Ángel?

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Oh, es una cosa sin importancia…

  
 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Recuerdo que habías dicho que tenía un valor emocional para ti, entonces ciertamente no es una "cosa sin importancia".

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Ok, tiene mucha importancia para mí, sí. Es que mi madre acostumbraba llamarme así, sólo eso.

  
 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Por qué acostumbraba? ¿Será porque ya estás algo crecidito como para que te continúe llamando Ángel?

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** No, en realidad es porque ya murió.

  
 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Oh… lo siento mucho…

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** No hay problema.

  
 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Vas a tocar hoy?

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Sí, hoy tengo clase. Y tú, ¿ya pensaste si quieres tomar clases? Si quieres, yo tengo un profesor perfecto para recomendarte.

  
 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Bueno, no sé… creo que si fuera a aprender a tocar algún instrumento sería la guitarra. No sé si tengo el don para tocar piano. Parece muy difícil con todas aquellas notas para ser leídas de una sola vez…

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Te garantizo que es mucho más fácil que hablar con serpientes.

  
 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¡Oh, ya lo creo que sí! Pero aún así prefiero la guitarra. Parece mucho más simple: sólo acordes y voz.

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** No te preocupes por eso, conozco un buen profesor también. Debes conocerlo porque estudiaste en Hogwarts. Él da clases de Estadística para Administración.

  
Siguieron algunos segundos de vacilación antes de que Harry obtuviese una respuesta:

  
 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Lupin?

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¡Eso! ¡Remus Lupin! ¡Él es fantástico! En realidad su instrumento oficial es el violín, pero toca cualquier instrumento de cuerda que le pongas enfrente: guitarra, viola, violoncello… Bueno, no querrías que tocase un instrumento de viento, ¿verdad?

  
Otros segundos de vacilación.

  
 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Amigo, creo que acaba de subir mi concepto de Lupin. Pero es que él no tiene pinta de músico, digo, ¿no tiene crisis de asma cuando toca? No tiene que estar interrumpiéndose para usar aquél respirador, ¿cierto?

  
Harry tuvo que contener la risa para no llamar la atención de los demás practicantes.

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¿Bromeas? ¡La música es una terapia para los asmáticos! Nos hace sumergirnos en otro mundo, en otra dimensión. Sus crisis están muy ligadas con su estado psicológico y la música lo relaja, es el remedio para el alma y el refugio de la mente.

  
 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¡Aplausos para ti! ¡Hablaste muy bonito! ¡Casi me convences!

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Pero es en serio. Necesitas escucharlo tocar algún día. Él y mi profesor de piano, ¡juntos! ¡Son increíbles!

  
 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Si tú lo dices…

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Bueno, recado dado. Necesito irme ahora. Estoy loco por un baño.

  
 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Está bien, buena suerte en la clase.

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Gracias, amigo. ¿Te veo mañana?

  
 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Ciertamente.

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Ya dijiste, entonces hasta mañana.

  
 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Hasta mañana.

\---------------

  
Al llegar a casa, después del tan esperado baño, Harry y Sirius hicieron un pequeño refrigerio y fueron hacia el estudio. Snuffles se acomodó en un puff y se preparó para una larga y confortable siesta.

\- ¿Comenzamos? - preguntó Sirius jalando un banquito al lado del de Harry.

\- Claro, profesor Padfoot.

\- Perfecto, veamos entonces.

Harry comenzó con algunas piezas fáciles de Bull, entonces pasó a dos más complicadas de Bach, que tocó desenvuelto, y finalmente Czerny.

\- Suelta esos dedos, Harry. ¡Relájate!

\- ¡Eso intento! - protestó Harry. - ¡Argh, odio Czerny!

\- ¡No digas eso o nunca lo vas a conseguir! Czerny es perfecto para el tipo de ejercicios y tú lo necesitas.

\- ¡Pero las melodías son feas y demasiado complicadas!

\- Hey, para de lloriquear y toca nuevamente.

Después de otro intento de mala gana, Sirius lo quitó del piano y tocó la misma pieza con maestría.

\- Continuarás estudiando esta pieza hasta que la toques así, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Está bien - se resignó Harry tirándose en un puff.

\- Y no olvides las piezas de Bull y Bach. Voy a buscar una melodía hermosa para ti como recompensa cuando pases esta lección de Czerny.

Harry sonrió y Sirius fue hacia él en el puff.

\- Hazte para allá - Harry se acomodó de manera que Sirius se sentara a su lado abrazándolo. - Ahora me libro del título de profesor y, como tu padrino, digo que estás practicando muy bien, Harry. ¡Felicidades! - Sirius desordenó los cabellos de su ahijado y le plantó un beso cariñoso en su frente.

\- Gracias, Padfoot. ¡Algún día seré igual que tú!

\- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo soy único! - Sirius infló el pecho.

Harry sonrió _merodeadoramente_.

\- ¡Entonces seré mejor que tú!

\- Ah, bueno, eso ya es otra historia…

Rieron y Harry se alejó un poco para mirar a su padrino a los ojos.

\- Sirius, yo he cumplido mi parte de la promesa, ¿y tú?

La sonrisa en el rostro del hombre murió y suspiró.

\- Ah, Harry, yo estoy bien así…

\- No, no me convences, ¡de verdad que no!

Sirius recargó hacia atrás la cabeza.

\- Es más complicado de lo que imaginas, Harry…

\- ¡Entonces explícame!

Sirius permaneció inmóvil por largos segundos antes de levantar la cabeza nuevamente, tallarse el rostro con las manos y mirar a su ahijado con una seriedad inusual.

\- Está bien, Harry. No puedo escondértelo toda mi vida. Pero tienes que entender que no es fácil para mí, nunca hablé sobre ello con nadie y tengo miedo a tu reacción.

\- Te tendrás que arriesgarte para saber cómo voy reaccionar - dijo Harry valiente. Sabía que algo estaba incomodando a su padrino y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo y apoyar en lo que fuera.

\- Harry, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en mis errores mientras estaba en la cárcel. Todo el tiempo que pasé ahí, dejé de vivir, sólo recordaba todo por lo que había pasado. Lloré mucho por tus padres y principalmente por Remus. Sabía que Remus estaba sufriendo mucho, y estaba solo. No tiene familia ni amigos ni nadie más. Nosotros éramos su única familia y de repente James y Lily estaban muertos, yo preso y Peter había desaparecido. No valía la pena llorar por tus padres, porque no los traería de vuelta, ¡pero sólo saber que no podía hacerle compañía a Remus me dejaba un gran dolor en el corazón! Tan pronto salí de la cárcel, la primera persona a la que busqué fue a él. Debiste verlo, Harry. Era un desastre, un mero fantasma de lo que él fue. Y yo hice de todo para traerlo de vuelta a la vida al mismo tiempo que te intentaba convencer de que era inocente. Conseguí ambas cosas y fue lo que más orgullo me causa de haber hecho en la vida.

Sirius se detuvo un poco, cerrando los ojos con fuerza antes de continuar mirando hacia la ventana:

\- Creía que después de eso estaría satisfecho por el resto de mi vida, pero eso sería imposible. Después de alcanzar esos objetivos vino el querer librarte de los Dursley y yo juré para mi mismo que haría todo por ello. Pero entones pasó algo que no esperaba. Llegó el momento de que Remus me ayudara, de que hiciera todo por mí. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, conversando, riendo, recordando los viejos tiempos, tocando juntos. Sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro y, sin que me diera cuenta, un sentimiento fue llegando sin pedirme permiso. De repente tenía ganas de escuchar más de la voz calma de Remus, sus risotadas, sus peleas e implicaciones, de divertirme con su manía de querer arreglar todo y a todos, de estar a su lado para calmarlo durante sus crisis…

Harry estuvo en silencio, cargado de expectativas y dudas. Sirius pensó qué decir. Tal vez no se había expresado correctamente. ¿Qué más podría decir para transmitir el mensaje y no ofender a Harry?

\- Pasé a tener la necesidad de su compañía, de admirar su apariencia frágil y tímida, pero al mismo tiempo determinada, de mirar aquellos ojos tan tristes, de provocarlo con cosas sin importancia sólo para apreciar sus adorables gestos enojados...

\- No comprendo a dónde quieres llegar, Sirius - miró a su ahijado, que tenía la confusión estampada en el rostro, entonces suspiró y volvió a mirar la ventana.

Aparentemente aquellas reacciones aún no eran tan reveladoras. Tal vez si no estuviese siendo muy claro, tendría que escoger mejor las palabras.

\- En realidad, Harry, sentía la necesidad de algo más. Quería poder tocarlo, acariciarlo, abrazarlo… besarlo.

Al decir esas palabras, Sirius podía sentir cómo Harry se tensaba y supo que finalmente había sido comprendido - más claro que eso era imposible, ¿cierto? Pero no tuvo el coraje de mirarlo y aún no conseguía terminar.

\- Creo que él nunca sospechó algo, en verdad, pero percibí lo que estaba sintiendo y aún siento. No podía decirle nada, no me podía permitir ese sentimiento porque de ese modo acabaría con todas las esperanzas de sacarte de aquella casa, Harry. ¿Quién pasaría tu custodia a un hombre que se relaciona con otro hombre? Me prometí que tan pronto como consiguiese traerte a vivir conmigo te hablaría al respecto, pero descubrí que no sería fácil. Tuve miedo a tu reacción, que me rechazases, que me tuvieras asco. Pero eso te estoy contando esto yo primero, antes de tomar cualquier otra decisión. Porque si me dices que no lo aceptas, Harry, Remus nunca va a saber de esto.

Sólo entonces Sirius miró a Harry. El chico también miraba hacia la ventana y tenía los ojos desenfocados. Era imposible distinguir lo que fuera que estuviese pensando o sintiendo, pero sólo el hecho de que el chico no se había apartado de su abrazo ya le daba una pequeña esperanza a Sirius. Harry suspiró y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos.

\- No puedo creerlo, Sirius - dijo cansado y Sirius sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta. - ¡No puedo creer que guardases eso por todos estos años! ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

Harry regresó aquellas dos esmeraldas para mirarlo con sinceridad y preocupación, y Sirius no sabía si debía reír o llorar.

\- Ah, Harry… Tuve tanto miedo de que empacaras y te fueras sin nunca más mirarme a la cara…

\- Te entiendo, Sirius. No fue fácil para mí escuchar todo eso, ¡pero no puedo impedirte ser feliz! ¡Aún si me dijeras que tu felicidad está al lado de Severus Snape te daría todo mi apoyo!

Sirius soltó una risa que más parecía un ladrido y desordenó los cabellos de Harry nuevamente antes de apretarlo en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Gracias, Harry. ¡Te prometo que voy a conquistar a aquél adorable tonto y que voy a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo!

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- ¡Hey, Harry, eso es obvio! ¡Soy irresistible!

Harry lo miró con el semblante serio.

\- Sólo prométeme una cosa, Sirius.

\- ¡Lo que quieras!

\- Promete que no andarás besando a Moony por toda la casa hasta que me acostumbre a la idea…

Sirius echó su cabeza para atrás y rió con ganas.

\- Está bien, intentaré contenerme.

Harry sonrió medio desconcertado.

  
\----------------------

  
El jueves tardó mucho en llegar, en opinión de Draco. Estuvo entrenando hasta tarde con Flint la pasada noche y sólo él sabía como era de desgastante entrenar con alguien tan pésimo como su entrenador de equipo. Sin embargo, aguantó firme con el tentador pensamiento de que probaría a todos su capacidad. No tuvo ninguna clase conjunta aquella mañana, pero se enteró de que Potter tendría entrenamiento también esa noche y se programó para ir al club nuevamente. Esta vez no tanto por el espionaje - se intentaba convencer a sí mismo -, sino por la necesidad de mejorar su acondicionamiento físico. Estaba un poco bloqueado por la falta de ejercicio.

  
La tarde pasó tediosamente lenta. Tuvo que participar en la demostración del sistema al cuál fueron hechos los exámenes que anteriormente sugirió. El sistema era bastante complejo y la demostración le tomó casi toda la tarde, por lo tanto no le sobró mucho tiempo para conversar con Ángel. No obstante, le tenía buenas noticias.

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¿En serio?

  
 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¡Con toda seguridad, funcionó perfectamente!

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¡Uff! ¡Ya me estaba preocupando! Siento que mi próximo artículo tal vez no sea de mucha utilidad para tu empresa…

  
 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Sobre qué será?

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Sobre hackers, los peligros de utilizar servicios - bancarios, principalmente - por Internet y algunos tips para evitar que las contraseñas sean descubiertas.

  
 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Oh, bueno, la mayoría de nuestro servicio bancario es hecho por Internet, pago de títulos de crédito, transferencias, etc., ¡entonces tal vez podamos sacarle algún provecho a tu artículo!

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Perfecto, encontré algunas cosas bien interesantes, pero sólo lo sabrás hasta el domingo.

  
 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Está bien. Entonces, ¿cómo fue la clase de ayer?

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Wow, polémica, diría. Pero fue productiva.

  
 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Polémica?

  
Draco se rascó la barbilla mientras el otro probablemente dudaba sobre qué decir.

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¿Haz descubierto alguna cosa que nunca, jamás habías pensado sobre alguien a quien creías conocer bien?

  
Oh, Draco conocía eso muy bien. Venía pasando por ello durante toda esa semana al observar al chico que siempre odió. Siempre pensó que sabía todo al respecto del Chico-Que-Sobrevivió, pero descubría cosas nuevas cada día y era frustrante. Al contrario de saciar su sed, como Natalie le había dicho que sucedería, ¡estaba cada vez más curioso!

  
 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Sí. Pasé por eso recientemente. Es gracioso cómo pensamos que conocemos a las personas, pero ellas son mucho más complejas de lo que imaginamos. ¡Y sorprendentes!

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Sorprendentes, sin duda alguna…

  
 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Y qué pretendes hacer en cuanto a ese nuevo descubrimiento?

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Aceptarlo. Creo que tengo que cambiar mi modo de pensar, mi punto de vista sobre el asunto. Estoy seguro de que puedo acostumbrarme a ello. Sólo está siendo difícil de digerir, pero me estoy acostumbrando.

  
Draco no creía que era fácil aceptar o digerir sus descubrimientos. Mucho menos cambiar su punto de vista sobre Potter.

  
 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Espero que lo consigas, porque yo no estoy tan seguro de hacerlo.

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Hora de irnos, ¿cierto?

  
 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Sí, finalmente. Hoy el día estuvo muy pesado. Hasta mañana.

  
 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Adiós.

  
\-----------------------

  
Draco llegó al club en poco antes del entrenamiento y pudo ver a Potter llegando también. El chico era el primero del equipo en llegar y, después de colocar su uniforme rojo y dorando, fue hacia la cancha para calentarse mientras esperaba por el equipo, probablemente para evitar más calambres. Y esta vez no tuvo ninguno, de hecho, brincó durante todo el entrenamiento, pero no se quitó la camiseta, otra vez. ¿Será que tenía vergüenza por las chicas que lo estaban observando? ¡Pero si tenía un cuerpo admirable…! ¿Dije admirable? No, quise decir envidiable - como Draco sólo admitía a sí mismo, lo que ya era un gran progreso - ¿entonces por qué tenía vergüenza? ¿Sería tímido? Por lo menos a él no le gustaba el hecho de que una tal "chica resbalosa" se lo comiera con los ojos.

  
Draco tuvo que descuidarlo un poco por hacer algunas abdominales y flexiones. El club estaba más lleno esa noche que el martes, pero Draco estaba tan entretenido en sus pensamientos que no reparó en las chicas que le lanzaban miradas hambrientas, algunas descaradas, otras más disimuladas.

  
Cuando regresó a la bicicleta, Potter había parado para beber agua, la misma chica morena de la noche del martes fue hasta él y se sentó para conversar nuevamente. Ahora él la reconocía como Parvati Patil, que debía estar en el grupo de Contaduría. Él parecía medio dudoso, no estaba tan entretenido como en el entrenamiento anterior. Pero ni por eso la chica dejaba de admirarlo y sonreírle, a lo que él se esforzaba en corresponder. Potter fue llamado nuevamente, entonces se levantó y despidió de la chica. Pero Draco se sorprendió cuando el chico la abrazó antes de que ella se fuera y le dijo algo que hizo que la sonrisa de la niña se triplicara en tamaño. No se fue esta vez, se sentó nuevamente y observó el juego. Draco pedaleó más rápido.

  
El entrenamiento no duró mucho más después de aquello. Potter le dijo algo a Patil y acompañó a los otros hasta el vestidor. Draco fue para allá también y tomó un baño. Salió del club y se quedó parado mirando a la nada. Ya había visto el entrenamiento, estudiado el comportamiento de Potter, ¿entonces por qué sus pies insistían en no salir del lugar? ¿Por qué moría de curiosidad por saber lo que sucedería después? Bueno, estaba investigando, debería hacer el servicio completo.

  
Se dirigió rumbo a las escaleras y bajó a la cancha. Al mirar por primera vez, creyó que no había nadie más. Las tribunas estaban vacías y las luces de los vestidores apagadas. Ya se iba a regresar cuando escuchó un murmullo y viró a un lado. Al lado del vestidor, parcialmente escondidos de su vista por un pilar, estaban Potter y Patil… besándose - la única explicación para el sonidito que escuchaba. Patil estaba recostada contra la columna de concreto, envolviendo el cuello de Potter mientras este aseguraba su cintura y colocaba su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Estaban muy cerca de Draco, pero aparentemente demasiado entretenidos para notarlo, por eso se escondió en las gradas por la escalera, sentándose en uno de los últimos peldaños. La justificación que le dio a su consciencia fue que no quería ser notado, pero en realidad no conseguía quitar los ojos de esa escena.

  
Ellos permanecieron así por algunos minutos que Draco no supo precisar, hasta que Potter quitó sus labios de los de ella y recargó su cabeza contra el concreto. La chica entendió aquello como un permiso para besar su cuello, pero tan pronto como comenzó, el chico se alejó de ella, apoyándose en la otra pared y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, de ojos cerrados. Draco arqueó una ceja y Patil se quedó inmóvil.

\- Harry… ¿está todo bien? - murmuró después de algunos segundos en los que el chico no hizo mención de moverse.

Potter respiró profundamente antes de enderezarse y recoger su mochila del suelo.

\- Discúlpame, Parvati… yo… ¿quieres que te lleva a casa?

\- No, yo… vine en mi auto… gracias - la voz de la muchacha parecía trémula, y Potter evitó mirarla a los ojos.

\- Lo siento mucho, Parvati… No debería haberte hecho esperar por mí.

En lugar de responder, la chica salió corriendo y Potter se recargó nuevamente en la pared, escurriéndose hasta el suelo.

\- Idiota - por increíble que parezca, esa única palabra no había salido de boca de Draco, sino del propio Potter, que se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared en auto reprimenda.

Draco no sabía qué pensar. Era la primera vez que veía al Chico de Oro tan expuesto y no sentía ni el más mínimo impulso de sacar provecho de la situación. No tenía nada para sacarle en cara, para atormentarlo, insultarlo. Quería poder entender lo que pasaba. Había dicho que estaba tentado a tener novia y no lo lograba, cuando por lo menos la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts se tiraría a sus pies si se lo pidiese. Patil era bonita, recatada y estaba loca por él, por lo que parecía. Pero por lo visto eso no había sido suficiente para convencerlo. ¿Sería todo por causa de aquella Weasley? ¿Será que la chica era tan perfecta de modo que ninguna otra le causaba diferencia alguna? Draco sólo pudo concluir que el sentimentalismo era algo de lo que debía mantenerse alejado. Si fuera para quedar ese estado desconsolado en el que se encontraba Potter, entonces prefería nunca entender por qué era tan importante sentir alguna cosa por alguien.

Potter finalmente recuperó su determinación y se levantó, dejando la cancha y a un Draco inmerso en sus pensamientos. Acabaría loco antes de comprender a Harry Potter.

\----------------

  
**En el próximo capítulo…**

  
Sirius sonrió aliviado mirando a los ojos a su amado amigo.

\- Yo también estoy feliz, Remus. Sólo falta una cosa para que mi felicidad esté completa.

Remus arqueó una ceja en una muda pregunta.

\- ¿Dónde está tu respirador?

\- Me asustas, Sirius. ¡No bromees con eso! - Remus cerró los ojos, pero Sirius insistió con el semblante aún sonriente, pero un deje serio.

\- No estoy bromeando.


	6. Declaración

Por fin viernes. Draco se despertó sintiendo a sus músculos protestar por el esfuerzo de la noche anterior. Por ello, se obligó a levantar e ir a sus clases sin reclamos. Durante su primera clase, Estadística, regresaron a su mente las palabras de Ángel. Intentó mirar en el profesor el violinista que el otro dijo que había y realmente pudo imaginarlo con los ojos cerrados en concentración, balanceándose de acuerdo con la música, sumergiéndose en los sentimientos que le causaba, mientras pasaba el arco por el instrumento con destreza. Si, tenía un aire pacífico y gracioso, como de violinista, los gestos bien pensados… ya no lo creyó tan perdedor. Pero de ahí a aceptar tener clases de guitarra con el hombre, ya era otra cosa…

Y allá estaba Potter apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos mientras giraba una pluma distraídamente en la otra. No estaba prestando atención a la clase y eso no era normal. Adoraba a Lupin y amaba la Estadística. Era lógico que Granger también lo hubiera notado:

\- ¿Qué sucede, Harry?

Potter demoró algunos instantes para responder.

\- Lo intenté, Mione. Juro que lo intenté, pero no lo logré. No encontré nada en Parvati que me llamase realmente la atención, sabes. Entonces pensé que si la besara tal vez sintiera alguna cosa… pero pareció todo tan irreal, no sé lo que sucede conmigo. Sólo creo que ella nunca más me buscará después de esto y, sinceramente, no me preocupa…

\- Ah, qué cosas, amigo - dijo Weasley, siempre tan lleno de tacto. - Encontrarás a alguien. ¡Hasta yo encontré mi media naranja!

\- Sí, Ronald. Y tu media naranja tuvo que agarrarte para que por fin la vieras y la invitaras a salir - riñó Granger y Draco soltó una risita por la nariz. - No te preocupes, Harry. Tal vez sea mejor no forzar las cosas, entonces. Deja que todo suceda y cuando menos lo esperes va a aparecer alguien especial.

"Qué conmovedor" pensó sarcásticamente Draco. Weasley y Granger regresaron su atención a la clase, pero Potter continuó meditando. Pero él no fue el único que no prestó atención a la lección. Draco no podía despegar los ojos del chico.

\----------------------

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Ya terminaste tu artículo?

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Está casi lista, sólo necesito darle una revisión. Pero sólo voy a hacerlo el domingo antes de actualizar la página web.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, entonces? ¿Aún estás evitando la computadora?

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Sí. No sé, creo que voy a correr hoy. Necesito prepararme bastante, tengo una prueba el sábado.

Draco arqueó una ceja. Será que…

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Una prueba en pleno sábado?

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Sí, pero no es de la universidad. Bueno, más o menos. Va a haber un partido de voleibol contra la Universidad de Durmstrang y marcaron una prueba para formar un equipo con los mejores jugadores de la universidad. Tal vez no sea mejor que nadie, pero no me cuesta nada intentarlo, ¿no crees?

Draco mordió su labio inferior. ¿Entonces él participaría en la prueba? Bueno, desde que supo que se trataba de un hombre no se empreñó en descubrir quién era ese chico. Pero desaprovechar una oportunidad así sería una tontería. No necesitaba identificarse, al final. Bastaba saber quién era, y la prueba ciertamente disminuía las posibilidades. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era preguntar a uno de los organizadores quién era de primer año de Periodismo y el misterio estaría resuelto.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Claro. No cuesta nada intentarlo. Sabes, creo que voy a correr hoy también…

¡Quién lo diría, Draco Malfoy disponiéndose a correr en pleno viernes por la noche! Pansy estaría desconcertada. Pero, ¿quién se preocupa por Pansy? Él tenía que estar en óptimas condiciones para la prueba si quería ser aceptado en el equipo.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Hazlo. Es bueno para enfriar las ideas y el tiempo está bien hoy, la noche va a estar fresca. ¡Mejor aún si llevas compañía!

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Hum, ¿qué tiempo de cita es esa?

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¡Ja ja ja! No es de ese tipo de compañía al que me refiero. Por lo menos no para mí, no sé para ti. Voy a llevar a mi perro a pasear.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Oh, claro, el perro. ¡Por qué no pensé en eso antes! Pero yo no tengo ni perro ni amigos, por lo menos ninguno que yo realmente quiera como compañía para hacer ejercicio. Si los vieras, entenderías lo que digo.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¿Del tipo redondo? ¿O sería palito?

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Tengo de los dos tipos, pero siempre extremos: o demasiado flaco, que no aguanta correr hasta la esquina; o demasiado gordo, que no aguanta llevar una silla sin ayuda…

\------------------

Harry llegó a casa hambriento y corrió hacia la heladera. No había nada para pellizcar, así que tomó algo de queso y abrió un paquete de galletas saladas. El sonido del piano y voces indicaba que Sirius aún estaba dando clases, pero luego escuchó el sonido agudo del violín también. Preparó tres galletas más, guardó el queso y lo que sobró de las galletas, tomó dos con la mano izquierda y salió comiéndose la tercera hasta el estudio.

\- Hola, a todo el mundo.

Snuffles se bajó de uno de los pufs y fue a olisquear las galletas que Harry traía en las manos. El chico le dio un pedazo y le rascó las orejas.

\- Hola, Harry - respondieron Sirius y Remus al unísono, se miraron y soltaron una carcajada.

Sirius estaba sentado con postura recta frente al piano y Remus estaba de pie a su lado, asegurando el violín.

\- Cuánto tiempo que no te oigo tocar, Moony - dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

\- Es verdad, estoy medio entumecido, sabes. ¡Necesité de media hora para sacarle polvo al instrumento!

\- ¡Y que lo digas! - reclamó Sirius. - ¡Se quedó sentado con un trapito en la mano limpiando cuidadosamente cada pedacito de madera, tan concentrado que no podía ni conversar conmigo! ¡Intenté hacerlo reír y me golpeó con el arco!

Harry rió y Remus torció la nariz.

\- Siéntate y aprovecha la música, Harry. - llamó Remus. - ¡Al final, no siempre tienes el placer de escuchar a su padrino oficial y al de reserva tocando juntos!

\- Oh, no, lo siento mucho, pero tengo que ir a correr hoy. Mañana será la prueba para el equipo nuevo de voleibol y yo quiero estar bien preparado.

\- Qué pena - lamentó Remus. - Pero lo lograrás, Harry, estoy seguro.

\- ¡Por supuesto, es hijo de James y mi ahijado! - se jactó Sirius. - No podría ser de otro modo.

Remus rodó los ojos, pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Gracias por la confianza, ahora voy a dejarlos a gusto. ¿Vamos Snuffles? - el perro ladró y movió la peluda cola. - Ah, y… pórtense bien, eh - Harry le guiñó un ojo a Sirius, que sonrió y retribuyó el gesto.

\-------------------

Ya pasaban de las siete de la noche cuando Draco estaba dando la segunda vuelta al parque. La noche estaba realmente agradable para correr y varios niños jugaban acompañados de sus familias y sus perros. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de diversión familiar, en verdad nunca pensó que existía otra cosa para hacer en un viernes por la noche además de salir para beber y bailar con los amigos. Fue invitado dos veces por Millicent Bullstrode para una fiesta que estaba dando en la casa de sus padres, que había viajado. Rehusó las dos veces. Pansy se había ofrecido para dejar de ir también a la fiesta para hacerle compañía, pero él la rechazó. Sabía que estaba evitando demasiado a la chica y que luego ella se enfurecería, pero estaba dispuesto a aprovechar al máximo del sosiego que era la vida sin su histeria.

Paró un poco cerca de uno de los árboles para estirarse, pero no se demoró mucho, sino no aguantaría continuar hasta llegar a casa. Su padre habría creído una tremenda estupidez salir a correr a la calle cuando podría fácilmente ir hasta el club, pero esta vez Draco decidió cambiar un poco el esquema. ¿Cómo fue que había dicho Ángel? Oh, sí, quebrar la rutina. Realmente, era relajante.

Hacía mucho tiempo se había quitado la playera y la cargaba en una de las manos. Pero eso era perfectamente normal en el parque durante una fresca noche como esta. Continuó corriendo hasta completar otra vuelta y entonces atravesó la calle para regresar a casa. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni reparó en un ladrido ronco que se aproximaba mientras él se dirigía a una esquina. Antes de que la alcanzara, alguna cosa grande y peluda pasó frente a él asustándolo y haciendo que se arrojarse para un lado, golpeándose la espalda dolorosamente contra el muro.

\- ¡Ow! - la cosa peluda que descubrió ser un inmenso perro se detuvo y le ladró. - Ah, no, no vas a corretearme ahora, ¿verdad, perrito?

Draco se encogió contra el muro mientras el perro se le aproximaba y olía su mano. Bueno, no parecía quererlo para cenar. Por el contrario, hasta parecía dócil, a pesar de su asustador porte. Draco observó los ojos claros mirándolo y extendió la mano para que el perro la oliese mejor - en caso de que quisiera podría acariciarle las orejas. Draco no era fan de los perros y sentía que el sentimiento era recíproco, pero en ese caso estaba dispuesto a hacer amistad con el can, aunque fuese sólo para garantizar que no sería atacado. El perro no esperó por el cariño, colocó la cabeza bajo su mano y se restregó en ella. Draco sonrió de lado. Mientras el animal jadeaba con la lengua de fuera, Draco analizaba el tamaño de los colmillos del animal. Eran inmensos.

Entonces el can se puso en alerta y Draco escuchó el barullo de alguien corriendo y una voz llamando:

\- ¡Snuffles! ¡Snuffles! ¿Dónde estás, perro sinvergüenza?

Snuffles ladró y salió corriendo, doblando la esquina. Draco se adelantó curiosos para ver quién era el loco que dejaba a un animal de ese tamaño suelto por la calle.

\- ¡Snuffles, regresa aquí!

Draco encontró familiar esa voz, pero tan pronto como dobló la esquina sólo tuvo tiempo de ver el borrón negro pasar corriendo nuevamente antes de chocar con alguien que estaba probablemente persiguiendo al animal. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás golpeándose la espalda con la acera en el mismo lugar en que se golpeó con el muro.

\- ¡Wow!

\- ¡Ow!

El chico que había chocado con Draco se había asegurado al muro a tiempo, sólo por eso no lo aplastó.

\- Oh, puf… discúlpeme puf… yo…

Draco levantó la cabeza. El otro jadeaba apoyándose en sus rodillas para intentar recuperar el aliento. Sólo entonces reconoció los cabellos revueltos, los estúpidos lentes en el rostro y los ojos centelleando a la luz de las lámparas de la calle. Potter estaba usando tenis, bermuda y la camiseta estaba pegándose a su cuerpo debido al sudor.

\- ¡Tú! - dijeron al mismo tiempo y Draco dejo caer nuevamente su cabeza sintiendo su espalda estallar.

Snuffles regresó y comenzó a lamer el rostro de Draco.

\- ¡Hey, detente, perro pulguiento! - Draco intentó apoyarse en los brazos para levantarse, pero no encontró fuerzas, ni siquiera conseguía equilibrarse.

Los músculos de su espalda estaban entumecidos y gimió al intentarse reclinar hacia enfrente.

\- ¡Snuffles! ¡Ven aquí, tú, inútil monte de pelos! - Snuffles ladró y fue hasta él, pero antes de que Potter pudiese alcanzar la correa el perro había regresado al lado de Draco e intentaba lamer su rostro de nuevo.

\- ¡Largo! ¡Largo! - Draco giró el rostro para el otro lado e intentó levantarse, logrando sentarse en el suelo. - ¡Ow! ¡Potter, idiota! ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?

\- Vámonos, Snuffles - Potter le dio la espalda y ya se estaba distanciando cuando el perro comenzó a ladrar más fuerte. - ¿Qué sucede? ¡Anda, vámonos!

El perro ladró y lamió las orejas de Draco, quién rió, tomado por sorpresa.

\- ¡Hey! Saca ese hocico helado de ahí, perro - intentó parecer enfadado.

\- ¡Hunf, genial! ¡Está bien, Snuffles, ya entendí! - Potter regresó hasta donde estaba Draco y le extendió una mano.

Draco miró de la mano a su dueño.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Estoy ofreciéndote ayuda para levantarte, ¿sí?

Draco frunció el ceño e intentó apoyarse en las manos para levantarse sin ayuda, pero descubrió que era más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

\- ¡Hunf! - gimió al sentir su espalda protestar.

Potter bufó, reviró los ojos y finalmente se acomodó los lentes con la mano izquierda sin, insistente, recoger la mano extendida. Snuffles ladró.

\- No puedo creerlo… - murmuró Draco algunos segundos después mientras extendía su propia mano y agarraba la de Potter, que intensificó el agarre y lo jaló hacia arriba utilizando la fuerza en la medida correcta para no forzar su espalda.

\- ¿Estás muy lastimado? - preguntó sin demostrar alguna emoción.

\- Nada que me impida entrar en el equipo de voleibol mañana - desdeñó Draco, que no podía dejar de provocarlo para no sentirse aún más humillado.

\- Bien, ¿escuchaste eso, Snuffles? ¡Ahora, vámonos, anda!

Potter extendió la mano izquierda y sólo entonces Draco vio una correa alrededor de su muñeca, como una pulsera. El chico tomó la punta de la corre y la prendió al collar del perro, que se rindió pacíficamente a esas palabras.

\- No vale la pena esperar agradecimiento de ese tipo - dijo Potter pasando de él y atravesando la calle hasta el parque, donde algunos niños venían a su encuentro.

Draco se recargó en la pared y tocó con cuidado el lugar dolorido con sus manos hasta donde alcanzaba, soltando un gemido. ¿En serio eso no afectaría su juego al día siguiente? Maldijo bajito y observó a Potter agacharse para conversar con un chiquillo de no más de seis años, mientras otros niños le daban caricias a Snuffles. Aún le costaba creer lo que había pasado. Potter estaba conversando con un perro, que lo había convencido para ayudar a su enemigo de la infancia a levantarse. ¿Había algo más extraño que eso? Draco nunca habría hecho eso, comenzando por conversar con un perro, ¡hunf!

Sacudió la cabeza para expulsar tales pensamientos y se obligó a alejarse lo más rápido posible. Intentó correr y quedó aliviado al descubrir que podía soportar el dolor. Necesitaba de un masaje urgente. Tomó el celular y marcó a su casa.

\- ¿Madre? Escucha, ¿tu amiga masajista atiende hoy en la noche? No, madre… madre no me pasa nada… madre sólo pensé que… madre, escúchame…

\----------------------

Sirius finalizó la canción con clase y dejó que sus manos se suspendieran al lado de su cuerpo en una pose cansada.

\- Oh, creo que también estoy algo entumecido, sabes, Moony…

\- Ambos lo estamos, Padfoot - Remus bajó el violín y el arco. - Tú aún practicas más por las clases de piano, pero yo me retiré por causa de las clases de Estadística. ¿Suficiente por hoy?

\- Sí, es tiempo de descansar - Sirius se levantó y se tiró en un puf observando a su amigo guardar cuidadosamente el violín en su estuche. - Siéntate, Moony. ¿Tienes hambre?

\- No, tomé mi almuerzo reforzado, puedo esperar hasta que Harry llegue - Remus se sentó en el puf al lado, que Sirius le había indicado.

\- ¿Remus?

\- ¿Hum? - Remus lo miró atento. Generalmente se trataban por sus apodos, a menos de que el asunto fuese serio o cuando estaban discutiendo por cosas tontas.

\- ¿Crees que he sido un buen padrino para Harry?

\- Estoy seguro que sí, Sirius - Remus le sonrió sincero y parpadeó lentamente. - Haces de todo por él, le das bastante espacio, libertad, dejas que se divierta, que ocupe su tiempo, le das responsabilidades. Harry es un chico especial, sabe valorar todo lo que tiene. Sabe cuidarse y valerse por sí solo. Todo lo que necesita es un lugar para llamar hogar y alguien esperándolo con una sonrisa sincera. Y tú le das eso. Estoy seguro de que es feliz con la vida que lleva.

Sirius sonrió aliviado y mirando a los ojos a su amado amigo.

\- Yo también soy feliz, Remus. Sólo falta una cosa para que mi felicidad esté completa.

Remus arqueó una ceja en una muda pregunta.

\- ¿Dónde está tu respirado?

\- Así me asustas, Sirius. ¡No bromees con eso! - Remus se puso serio, pero Sirius insistió con un semblante aún sonriente, pero con un deje más cerrado.

\- No estoy bromeado.

Remus estiró una pierna y sumergió la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando el objeto y mostrándoselo a Sirius. Éste se escurrió del puf hacia el suelo colocándose de rodillas y tomo la mano izquierda del hombre de ojos dorados.

\- Remus John Lupin, ¿aceptas ser mi pareja?

Remus parpadeó, inclinó la cabeza levemente y dio una sonrisa de lado soltando el aire por la nariz en un gesto de divertida incredulidad.

\- Estás… tú estás… - se rió hasta que la sonrisa murió en sus labios y parpadeó nuevamente. - ¿No estás bromeando?

\- Nunca fui tan serio en toda mi vida, Remus. Me enamoré de ti y estoy abriéndote mi corazón, como nunca soñé hacerlo con alguna mujer.

\- ¡No! - dijo Remus, un poco severo. - No, Sirius. ¡Debes estar confundiendo las cosas! Mira, nosotros somos grandes amigos, ¡amigos desde la infancia! Es natural que confundas los sentimientos… - Remus observó al hombre frente a él negar con la cabeza. - ¡Somos hombres! - chilló desesperado.

\- Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, no te pediría ser mi pareja si no estuviera seguro. Y en cuanto a que somos hombres, bueno, ¡yo soy Sirius Black y tú eres Remus Lupin! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, así de simple!

Remus habría reído si no supiera que era verdad. Podía ver la sinceridad dentro de aquellos ojos grises que tanto conocía, desde niño. Tragó ruidosamente y encontró mayor dificultad al empujar el aire a sus pulmones. Su respiración salió con un chillido una, dos veces y se llevó el respirador a la boca con la mano libre, presionándolo y tomando aire sin quebrar el contacto visual. Soltó el aire lentamente y respiró profundamente y con más calma, dejando finalmente que sus ojos se cerraran.

\- ¡Oh, Sirius!

\- Te amo, Remus. Desde hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera sé cuando comenzó. Sólo sé que cuando me di cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde, no logré impedirlo. No que lo hubiese impedido. En nombre de Harry y de nuestra amistad me obligué a callar todo este tiempo. Pero Harry no es un niño ya y yo no aguanto más estas palabras presas en mi garganta.

Remus presionó nuevamente el respirado, respiró lentamente algunas veces más antes de mirarlo.

\- Siéntate, Sirius - pidió Remus jalando su mano con delicadeza y Sirius regresó a sentarse a su lado, girándose hacia él, expectante. - ¿Qué piensa Harry sobre esto? ¿Él lo sabe?

\- Sí. Le conté antes de decírtelo. Si él no lo hubiese aprobado, moriría sin que lo supieras, pero aceptó. Todo lo que necesito es que tú también aceptes mi amor, Remus. Pero quiero que seas sincero, en nombre de nuestra amistado. Estoy preparado para cualquier cosa que me respondas, créeme.

Remus dejó caer hacia atrás su cabeza y pensó por algún momento antes de volverse nuevamente hacia Sirius.

\- No lo sé, Sirius. Necesito algo de tiempo para digerirlo. Yo… nunca imaginé… cómo fue que… ¡Oh, cielos!

Remus se levantó y caminó hasta el estuche de su violín, tomándolo y preparándose para salir. Sirius se levantó.

\- ¿No te quedas a cenar?

\- No, yo… me voy. Necesito poner mis ideas en… en orden.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve? ¿Crees poder conducir?

\- Sí, sí, todo está bien… no te preocupes.

Sirius se controló para no dar un paso al frente, probablemente el otro se alejaría.

\- Puedes tomar el tiempo que quieras, Remus. Sólo no te apartes de nosotros, ¿sí?

\- Ajá… - Remus acordó y lo miró sin reacción. Abrió la boca varias veces, pero acabó caminando hacia la puerta en silencio. - Hasta luego.

\- Adiós, Moony - Sirius caminó con las manos en los bolsillos hasta el sofá, donde se tumbó y dejó la mirada perdida en el techo.

No supo por cuánto tiempo permaneció allá hasta escuchar los ladridos roncos de Snuffles y el sonido de la llave girando.

\- Tú no te rindes, ¿verdad Snuffles? ¡Eres un vagabundo empedernido!

Sirius sonrió suavemente y se levantó mirando a su ahijado, quién se tiró en el sofá, exhausto. Snuffles le exigió una caricia a su dueño, apoyándose en sus rodillas.

\- Entonces, ¿qué pasó? - preguntó Harry.

\- Creo que reaccionó bien. Me pidió tiempo para colocar sus ideas en orden antes de tomar una decisión.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Sirius?

Sirius sonrió descaradamente.

\- Puede demorar un poco aún, Harry, pero para quien pasó doce años preso…

\-------------

**En el próximo capítulo…**

\- ¿Profesor?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sólo por curiosidad, ¿podría darle una mirada a esa lista?

El hombre arqueó una ceja, lo que ya era un progreso en una cara tan inexpresiva, y miró a su ahijado por encima.

\- ¿A quién estás buscado?

\- No sé su nombre, sólo sé que está en primer año de Periodismo.

\- Nadie de Periodismo se inscribió - respondió el profesor regresando su mirada a la cancha, como si la conversación estuviese terminada.

Draco parpadeó.

\- ¿Cómo que no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora: ¡Acá estoy! ¿Qué puedo hacer si soy una pobre autora de fics compulsiva y viciada en reviews? ¡No podría pasar una semana entera si sus comentarios! ¡Remus es algo duro! No sabía cómo reaccionar este chico, ¡imagina el choque de saber que tu mejor amigo está enamorado de ti! Fans de la pareja, espero que me entiendan. Ellos aún se van a entender, lo garantizo, a pesar de que va a demorar un poquito… Ustedes saben, intento hacer el fic lo más realista posible. Me gusta Snuffles, je je je. ¡Es como una de las estrellas del fic! Bueno, Harry está dando algunas pistas de su identidad, pero parece que Draco tiene algunas ideas equivocadas…


	7. Prueba de Voleibol

Draco sólo sabía que su cuerpo estaba relajado cuando despertó por la mañana, estirándose y bostezando perezosamente. Se sobresaltó al escuchar sonar su celular. ¿Había despertado antes de que sonara el despertador? Eso era una novedad. ¿Para qué más había programado el celular? Al fin y al cabo, o mucho se engañaba, o era mañana de sábado. Sábado. Prueba de voleibol. Oh, sí, claro…

Se desperezó una vez más y se levantó. ¿Por qué sólo estaba en ropa interior? No acostumbraba dormir así, generalmente usaba por lo menos unos shorts. Claro, el masaje. Con razón, por eso estaba tan relajado y hasta medio fuera de aire, acostumbraba quedar así después de tener aquellas manos suaves apretando todo su cuerpo. ¡Uh! Le gustaba coquetear con la masajista - que tenía alrededor de veinticinco años - y ella encontraba eso muy gracioso, pero todo indicaba que se había dormido antes de tan siquiera decirle algo. O a lo mejor, se había desmayado. Hum, ¿quién le garantizaba que ella no se aprovechó de su somnolencia para apretar con más ganas en puntos estratégicos?

Fue hasta el baño y se demoró en la ducha - ¿para qué otra cosa había colocado el despertador media hora más temprano, entonces? - se vistió y fue hacia la cocina. No acostumbraba desayunar, pero intentaría colocar algo en su estómago, ya que se había olvidado de cenar la noche anterior. Su madre casi tuvo otro hijo de tan feliz que estuvo por ver a su primogénito tomar un vaso de jugo de naranja y comer galletas de nata - ¿qué esperabas? ¿Caviar en el desayuno?

Al veinte para las nueve, Draco estaba estacionando su BMW al lado de un Gol plateado que conocía de algún lugar…

Las tribunas estaban llenas y había muchos chicos en la cancha, calentando. Draco ya estaba llegando al vestuario cuando alguna cosa se colgó a su cuello.

\- ¡Bebé! ¡No me llamaste ayer! ¡Dejé millones de recados en tu buzón, mandé tres mensajes y no me hablaste! ¡Entonces llamé a tu casa y me dijo tu mamá que estabas dormido! ¿Es cierto?

\- ¡Pansy, suéltame! - Draco retiró los brazos de su cuello y miró alrededor para cerciorarse si mucha gente había presenciado aquella humillante escena. - Estaba dormido, sí, ¿pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- ¿Cómo? ¡Vine a ver tu prueba! Yo, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott…

\- Bien, ya entendí. Ahora vete a sentar que aún tengo que cambiarme de ropa y calentar antes de la prueba. ¡Ve, desaparece!

\- ¡Buena suerte, bebé! - Pansy hizo un piquito con sus labios, plantó un beso en los labios de Draco y salió corriendo rumbo a las tribunas.

\- ¡Me lo merezco! - Draco giró los ojos.

\- ¡Sí, _bebé_ , te lo mereces! - Draco se giró para mirar dos ojos verdes y una sonrisa llena de dientes blancos muy bien alineados. Pero lo que más le impresionó fue que la sonrisa no era de burla, era de total diversión y parecía tan sincera como asustadora. - Snuffles te manda saludos.

Porter soltó una risa cristalina delante a su cara espantada, pero antes de que Draco pudiese mostrar alguna otra reacción, Potter ya se había volteado y continuado su recorrido por la cancha. Draco miró mal la espalda del chico y bufó irritado.

\- Sr. Malfoy - Draco se giró al otro lado para encontrar a Severus Snape con una tabla para hojas y la peor cara de disgusto que Draco nunca podría hacer, obviamente por no poseer trazos tan marcados ni una nariz grosera y torcida como la de su padrino.

\- Profesor - lo saludó con un asentimiento y entonces el hombre le extendió un formulario.

\- Firme aquí, como garantía de que participó en la prueba - dijo el hombre sin demostrar emociones.

Draco examinó el papel y sus ojos brillaron por un breve momento. Contenía todos los datos que necesitaba: nombre, curso y año de cada candidato. Pena que ya estaba atrasado. Firmó en el lugar donde Snape le había indicado y se dirigió hacia el vestuario, por fin.

Había más o menos treinta candidatos para las cuatro posiciones. Sería una dura disputa, pero nada que estuviera fuera de su alcance. Madame Hooch dividió a los candidatos en parejas, para que pudiese analizarlos mejor. Draco jugó con Flint, para su completo disgusto. Potter había hecho pareja con Lee Jordan.

Mientras esperaba su turno, Draco observaba a cada jugador intentando encontrar alguno con estilo intelectual que le recordara a Ángel, pero su imaginación simplemente se rehusaba a ajustar su imagen mental del chico con cualquiera de los presentes, como un japonés de piel amarillenta que hablaba con acento gracioso, o un chico gordito que usaba lentes, o hasta un flacucho de más de dos metros de altura. Era un absurdo, ninguno de ellos parecía contener aquella marcande personalidad de su amigo virtual.

Finalmente llegó su turno de jugar contra el chico-jirafa y otro tipo enorme con porte de armario. La pareja no podía ser más dispareja. Bueno, Draco tampoco estaba en completa ventaja con un compañero tan terrible como Flint, pero dio lo mejor de sí. En los cinco minutos reservados para cada pareja, Draco consiguió marcar cinco de los seis puntos. El sexto fue un accidente de Flint, lo que podía constatar ya que era imposible que el chico hubiese planeado aquél toque - probablemente resbaló la mano sobre el balón sin querer. Sus adversarios marcaron tres puntos, por error de Flint, obviamente.

Draco fue invitado a sentarse nuevamente y miró el turno de Potter y Jordan. Ellos hacían una sincronía perfecta, parecían combinar los movimientos por telepatía y Draco casi se enterró las uñas en las palmas y mordió su propia lengua de tanto que apretaba los dientes. Marcaron siete puntos sin esfuerzo. Ya casi estaba perdiendo las esperanzas cuando finalmente se acabaron las parejas y Madame Hooch fue hasta la banca de los técnicos para que discutieran el próximo paso.

Mientras, el rubio se levantó y caminó hasta un rincón del vestuario, donde Severus Snape aún aseguraba la tabla de los formularios con el nombre de los inscritos.

\- ¿Profesor?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sólo por curiosidad, ¿podría echarle un vistazo a esa lista?

El hombre arqueó una ceja - lo que ya era un progreso en un rostro tan inexpresivo - y miró a su ahijado con superioridad.

\- ¿A quién está buscando?

\- No sé su nombre, sólo sé que está en primer año de Periodismo.

\- Nadie de Periodismo se inscribió - respondió el profesor mirando la cancha, como si esa conversación estuviese cerrada.

Draco parpadeó.

\- ¿Cómo que no?

\- No hay nadie de ese curso compitiendo, Sr. Malfoy. Su amigo no se inscribió.

\- ¿Está seguro? Quiero decir, tal vez haya dado su nombre, pero en el último momento no pudo venir.

Severus volvió a mirarlo con evidente mal humor.

\- Ya dije que no hay inscritos de Periodismo. No puedo dejarlo analizar esta relación, pero le garantizo que no lo encontrará aquí. Ahora vuelva a su lugar.

Draco volvió para la primera fila de la tribuna con la mente hirviendo. ¿Será que Ángel le había mentido? ¿Pero por qué mentiría? Y si no mintió sobre haberse inscrito, probablemente había mentido sobre estudiar Periodismo. No, de pronto Draco se encontró rebuscando en su memoria por el momento exacto en que el otro le había afirmado estar en esa carrera, ¡sólo para descubrir que ese momento no existía! Él simplemente había deducido eso, así como se había convencido de que quien escribía esos artículos era una chica. ¿Era obvio, no? Si él estaba haciendo prácticas en el área de investigaciones…

Con todo eso, Draco tuvo que relegar esa duda a un rinconcito oscuro de su cerebro tan pronto como percibió a Madame Hooch dejando la banca en dirección a los competidores.

\- Jugadores, un minuto de su atención, por favor - el silencio fue tomando cuenta de los candidatos. - Decidimos reducir el número de competidores para analizarlos mejor. Los llamaré por sus nombres, formando dos cuartetos, de los cuáles elegiremos a los cuatro mejores.

El primero nombre en ser mencionado fue el de Potter. Draco hizo su mejor cara de desprecio para él, pero el chico pareció no notarlo, estaba bastante concentrado. Draco quedó extasiado cuando su nombre fue el tercero en ser anunciado - estuvo casi seguro de haber escuchado el grito histérico de Pansy en medio de los "vivas" de los espectadores. Se hizo el propósito de que Potter mirara su cara de desprecio pasando bien frente a él y dejando a Seamus Finnigan, que era de Contaduría, entre ambos. Lee Jordan fue el próximo en ser llamado y conmemoró ridículamente con Potter.

En la formación de los cuartetos, Potter y Finnigan quedaron de un lado de la cancha mientras que Draco y Jordan ocuparon el otro. Fue mucho más difícil esta vez. Draco tenía la seguridad de que Potter era su marca[1], frustrando todas sus tentativas. Pero ellos tampoco estaban encontrando fácil anotar en el lado opuesto. Después de quince minutos, el equipo de Potter completó un set venciendo por un punto de ventaja.

\- Muy bien, muchachos. Siéntense ahora mientras discutimos sus presentaciones.

Por la esquina de los ojos, Draco vio a Potter morderse las uñas pareciendo no prestar atención a lo que Jordan charlaba a su lado. Él mismo estaba torciéndose las manos y sus músculos faciales protestaban por la tensión que lo obligaba a fruncir el ceño.

\- Atención, conforme los llame, vengan hasta enfrente, por favor. ¡Harry Potter!

Las tribunas explotaron en vivas y aplausos. Draco refunfuñó y consiguió contraer aún más el rostro de puro nerviosismo.

\- ¡Draco Malfoy!

Draco dejó que una sonrisa torcida tomara lugar en su cara mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta Potter con la expresión más satisfecha y provocativa que pudo. Fue obsequiado con una ovación equivalente a la de su rival y eso bastó para que su pecho se hinchase. Se quitó el fleco del rostro con todo su estilo Malfoy de ser. "Te garantizo que creíste que no me presentaría a las pruebas por culpa de un golpe, ¿verdad?", pensó divertido. Potter apenas arqueó una ceja, aparentemente demasiado feliz para deshacer la sonrisa que se instaló en su rostro desde que su nombre fue anunciado.

\- ¡Lee Jordan!

Jordan dio un salto y corrió hasta Potter, abrazando sus hombros. Draco bufó.

\- ¡Seamus Finnigan!

El chico pareció sorprendido, pero luego fue empujado para el centro de la cancha donde se juntó con los otros llevándose golpecitos de bienvenida en la espalda, de Potter y Jordan. Seamos sonrió a Draco, quién le retribuyó una sonrisita débil sin emoción. Comenzaba a ser asaltado por un pensamiento ahora que por fin había conseguido lo que quería. Estaba en el mismo equipo que Potter ahora, lo que significaba mayor convivencia, los dos luchando por un objetivo en común, planeando tácticas en conjunto… Quedó más que aprensivo. Toda su pose de satisfacción fue desapareciendo a medida que la comprensión de eso lo alcanzaba. ¿En qué se había ido a meter?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la entrenadora despidió a todos los otros candidatos y espectadores, llamando al nuevo equipo para reunirse alrededor de ella

\- Chicos, mis felicitaciones. Demostraron mucho entusiasmo y determinación en esta cancha, realmente espero que den lo mejor de sí por la escuela. Necesitamos acordar algunos entrenamientos, pues el partido fue programado para el siguiente mes - los cuatro chicos hicieron sonidos de espanto. - Sé que tenemos el tiempo encima, pero vamos a tener que ajustarnos a ello. Me gustaría sugerir un entrenamiento hoy en la tarde, ¿qué piensan ustedes?

Draco observó que todos aceptaron y decidió parecer también entusiasmando, pero en realidad estaba receloso de esta prueba. Estaba comenzando a pensar si había sido una buena idea entrar en aquél equipo. Entonces recordó de la fría reacción de su padre cuando perdió el partido contra Potter y eso le sirvió como una inyección de ánimo.

\- Perfecto, ¿a las dos está bien para ustedes? Bien. Estaré ansiosa por que comencemos.

Apenas la entrenadora les dio la espalda, Draco fue forzado a girarse por dos brazos en su cuello. Pansy se pescó de él y colocó sus labios sobre los suyos, haciendo a Draco cerrar los ojos. La chica prácticamente le exigió que correspondiera el beso, pero por un poco tiempo, antes de que él tomase conciencia de lo que sucedía y la empujara no tan gentilmente.

\- ¡Felicidades bebé! ¡Mi hermoso bebé! ¡Lo conseguiste! ¡Lo conseguiste!

Pero Draco no estaba poniendo atención en los brinquitos de la chica, estaba mirando a Potter ser abrazado y besado por Granger de una manera muy diferente a lo que Pansy hizo. Ella parecía estar extremadamente contenta también, pero sus modos no eran ni de lejos escandalosos, además el beso fue cariñoso y en la mejilla. Weasley los alcanzó después con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, abrazando los hombros de su amigo y palmeándole la espalda con firmeza.

\- ¡Felicidades, Harry! ¡Estamos tan orgullosos de ti! - pudo escuchar a Granger felicitarlo, abrazando y siendo abrazada por su novio. - ¿Quieres comer con nosotros? Estamos pensando ir a un restaurante, ¿tú qué opinas?

\- Vale. Pero creo que debería quedarme cerca de aquí. Tengo entrenamiento en la tarde y estoy pensando en comer alguna cosa en la cafetería para no darle trabajo a Sirius.

\- Oh, entonces te hacemos compañía, ¿no crees, Ron?

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Me muero por un sándwich!

Los tres se alejaron y Draco se vio obligado a prestar atención a la cosa saltaría frente a él.

\- …y él apostó a que serías elegido, entonces… ¡Draco! ¿Me estás escuchando?

\- Sería imposible no hacerlo, Pansy. Hasta quien está al otro lado de la universidad debe estar escuchando tus berridos.

Crabbe y Goyle se les habían unido y lo saludaron con inclinaciones de cabeza. Tan diferente a los amigos de Potter… "Genial", pensó Draco. "De tanto observar los partidos me puse también todo melodramático. ¡Sólo eso me faltaba!"

\- Entonces, ¿dónde vamos a comer? ¿En tu casa o en un restaurante? - preguntó Pansy abrazándolo por la cintura y recargándose en su pecho, dando saltitos que lo hacían marearse.

 _\- Nosotros_ no vamos a comer en ningún lugar. _Yo_ voy a comer cualquier cosa en la cafetería. ¡Y aléjate, Pansy! ¡Déjame respirar, estoy todo sudado!

Pansy se alejó pero pareció confusa.

\- ¿Cómo que vas a comer en la cafetería? ¿Comer qué? ¿Animales asesinados y molidos entre dos pedazos de pan con ajonjolí? - se escandalizó.

\- ¡Exactamente eso pretendo comer!

\- ¡Puaj! - Pansy hizo cara de asco.

Crabbe y Goyle parecieron bastante entusiasmados con la perspectiva, no obstante alegaron ser esperados para la comida - lo que probablemente era una mentira. Draco estaba seguro de que Pansy los había obligado a dejarlos solos. Y, sinceramente, no le importaba si aquellos dos trogloditas se quedaban o no.

Había muy pocas personas en la cafetería debido a los cursos y clases de refuerzo que la universidad promovía los sábados. Draco escogió una silla estratégicamente colocada y se sentó frente al Chico Que Sobrevivió, de modo que pudiese observarlo. Pansy se sentó frente a él y Draco tuvo que arrastrar la silla a un lado para poder mirarlo. Dejó que Pansy hablase cosas sin sentido mientras comía un sándwich natural y pidió su X-Burger con bastante tocino ("Urght" dijo Pansy).

\- Entonces, Draquito, eso merece una celebración, ¿no? ¿No, bebé? ¡Draco!

\- ¿Eh? - Draco había estado observando a Potter llenar su X-Burguer de mayonesa y darle una colosal mordida, con ganas.

Él no había comido nada desde ayer por la tarde, por lo que era completamente normal que su boca se hiciera agua al presenciar aquella escena, ¿cierto? Potter parecía comer con tanto gusto que era imposible que no se le antojara. Su almuerzo parecía ser un manjar de los dioses, por la satisfacción que demostraba.

\- Dije que debemos celebrar tu entrada al equipo. ¿Qué opinas de ir a bailar hoy?

\- Ah, no, estoy cansado. Y aún tengo entrenamiento en la tarde, o sea, voy a estar molido hoy en la noche.

\- Ow - Pansy hizo un puchero. - ¿Me dejas darte un masaje, entonces? Puedo ir a tu casa y…

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque yo puedo pagar a una masajista para que me atienda. Es mucho más eficaz.

\- ¿Una masajista? ¿Entonces es eso, no? ¡Tienes a otra!

Draco rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Y si la tuviera qué? ¿Qué me harías?

\- ¡No digas eso que me lastimas, bebé!

\- Entonces no me preguntes, porque puedo ser muy sincero y te puedes _lastimar_ \- desdeñó.

En ese momento su pedido llegó: X-Burger con papas fritas y Coca-Cola. Untó su almuerzo con mayonesa y le dio una gran mordida, exactamente como Potter había hecho hace poco. En la primera dentada pudo comprobar lo que ya sabía: sólo era una X-Burger con demasiada mayonesa y poco queso. Nada de manjar de los dioses.

Pansy torció la nariz enojada pero continuó hablando.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, entonces?

\- ¡Pues dormir!

Pansy se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, desconsoladamente. Draco soltó una desdeñosa risita por la nariz y regresó su atención al Trío de Oro. Tuvo la vaga conciencia de que Pansy continuaba hablando, pero la ignoró. Sin embargo, ¿dónde estaba Potter?

Parecía haberse agachado, escondiendo la cabeza bajo la mesa mientras Weasley y Granger intentaban espiar lo que estaba haciendo. Draco arqueó una ceja y se llevó el vaso a los labios, saboreando el gaseoso líquido. Pero Potter eligió ese momento para aparecer de modo sorprendente.

Tenía tres rayones de mayonesa partiendo de cada lado de su nariz en dirección a sus mejillas, dispuestos en forma que parecían bigotes; había comprimido su boca de modo que sólo dejaba ver los dos dientes delanteros; las dos manos estaban sobre su cabeza, una apuntando hacia arriba y la otra curvada hacia abajo como dos largas orejas; y para completar, arrugó la nariz como si fuese un hociquito y la torció hacia un lado y otro, moviendo los "bigotes".

La Coca-Cola que Draco acababa de tomar fue escupida cuando no pudo contener la risa, bañando a Pansy. La chica se quedó paralizada mientras Draco se terminaba de reír, escondiendo el rostro en la mesa con un brazo.

\- ¡Bebé! - graznó la chica, con cara de boba, escurriendo Coca-Cola por la blusita blanca que usaba. - ¡No puedo creerlo!

Arrastró la silla hacia atrás y salió corriendo al baño más cercano mientras que Draco recuperaba la compostura e intentaba concentrarse nuevamente en su almuerzo. Arriesgó una mirada hacia al frente y encontró a Potter mirándolo con una atención curiosa. Weasley y Granger estaban riendo, probablemente por la escena de su amigo. Potter aguantó su mirada por algunos largos segundos antes de girarse a sus amigos acompañándolos en las carcajadas y limpiando la mayonesa con una servilleta de papel.

Draco no supo precisar lo que sentía. Había encontrado realmente gracioso el "Conejito Potter", pero sabía que eso no era correcto. Debía haberlo visto como ridículo, estúpido, pero no divertido. ¡Incluso había escupido el refresco en Pansy! Bueno, eso no lo lamentaba… ¡Y lo peor de todo era que casi se ruborizaba bajo la mirada del chico! ¡Imaginen a un Malfoy colorado! ¡Qué indigno! Bien, ¿y por qué se había sentido tan afectado por aquella mirada?

Esos pensamientos hicieron que su mal humor regresara con redoblada fuerza, sintiendo una necesidad casi física de insultarlo, de provocarlo. Hasta la perspectiva de golpearlo era bastante tentadora en ese momento.

Tan pronto terminó su almuerzo, Pansy apareció nuevamente, desesperada, diciendo que necesitaba cambiarse urgentemente de ropa y que ya se iba. El chico aprovechó para decirle que no necesitaba volver, lo que pareció dejarla profundamente conmocionada, pero por lo menos ella no se apareció más tarde.

Los cuatro jugadores elegidos se reunieron en la cancha al horario marcado, donde Madame Hooch ya los esperaba. Calentaron nuevamente y comenzaron a jugar, con la entrenadora dándoles algunos tips y haciendo críticas. Todo corrió muy bien con Draco y Lee Jordan jugando contra Potter y Seamus Finnigan. Mucho mejor cuando era Draco y Finnigan contra Potter y Jordan.

Pero lo inevitable sucedió: Draco y Potter contra Jordan y Finnigan. Potter se posicionó próximo a la red y Draco se quedó más atrás aguardando por el saque de Finnigan. Tan pronto el chico sacó, ambos hicieron un rápido movimiento en dirección al balón, pero dudaron al reparar que los dos estaban yendo a su encuentro al mismo tiempo. Resultado: punto para el equipo contrario. Se miraron enojados y regresaron a sus posiciones esperando por el nuevo saque.

\- ¡Atención, chicos! - pidió Madame Hooch.

Sin embargo, esta vez pasó lo contrario, ninguno de los dos se movió en dirección al balón, que cayó en su lado de l cancha regalándoles otro punto a sus "adversarios".

\- Hey, ¿qué sucede? Les pedí que prestaran atención.

\- Potter le tuvo miedo al balón, Madame Hooch - dijo Draco, torciendo el labio superior.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Y tú qué? - se irritó el chico.

\- ¡Pues esa bola era tuya, esperaba que tú la apañases!

\- ¿Mía? Era una bola alta y tú estabas atrás, ¡era tuya!

\- ¿Alta? ¡Tú respondes tiros mucho más altos que ese!

\- La cuestión no es mi capacidad, Malfoy. Somos un equipo, ¡y no puedo responder todos los golpes! ¿Sino de qué servirías tú?

\- Ah, claro - respondió Malfoy sarcástico. - Tú eres tan perfecto que no necesitas de nadie más para ayudarte a jugar, ¿no? ¡Vamos, expulsen a Malfoy del equipo porque es un inútil! ¡Potter puede arreglárselas solito! ¿No es cierto, Sr. Perfección?

Potter cerró sus puños y estrechó los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Madame Hooch se puso entre ellos.

\- Señores, ¿qué es esto? - tan sólo las miradas que se lanzaban el uno al otro respondieron. - Pareciera que tenemos algunos desacuerdos entre ustedes, ¿no? Pues quiero que sepan que aún puedo sacarlos a ambos del equipo si esos ataques suceden nuevamente. Somos un equipo ahora, quiero que actúen como uno. Ya es tarde y deben estar cansados, por lo tanto voy a dispensarlos por hoy. Y si ustedes dos tienen algún asunto pendiente, resuélvanlo antes de nuestro próximo entrenamiento o estaré obligada tomar medidas nada agradables. Ambos son excelentes jugadores, ¡no quiero tener que expulsarlos del equipo en el segundo entrenamiento!

Draco rechinó los dientes y Potter desvió la mirada hacia Jordan, que se aproximaba.

\- ¿Y cuando será el próximo entrenamiento, Madame Hooch?

\- Estuve pensando en que sería miércoles por la tarde, ¿qué opinan?

\- Trabajo en la tarde - Potter había abierto la boca par negarse, pero Draco se le adelantó, lo que hizo que todos lo miraran medio desconfiados.

Draco se limitó a mirarlos soberbio.

\- Está bien, entonces, ¿qué tal miércoles en la noche? - los otros aceptaron, pero Potter negó con la cabeza y lanzó una sonrisita de disculpa. - ¿Dígame, Sr. Potter?

\- Bueno, yo tengo un compromiso los miércoles. Pero si no tienen otro horario, pues me las arreglaré.

Madame Hooch torció la nariz y analizó un reporte que tenía en las manos. Draco estaba más que curioso por saber cuál era el compromiso del chico, pero lo disfrazo revirando los ojos.

\- Cierto. La cancha está libre los lunes, pero yo no puedo venir en esos días. Está reservada los martes y jueves para el equipo de Administración, pero el partido de ustedes va a demorar más en jugarse, ¿no?

\- Será en dos meses - confirmó Jordan.

\- Entonces tendré que pedirle a Wood que me ceda un día. ¿Jueves está bien?

Esta vez todos aceptaron.

\- Ok, los veo el jueves. Y recuerden lo que les dije - apuntó un dedo amenazador a los chicos problemáticos antes de irse.

\- Draco siguió a los otros hasta los vestidores. Seamos se había acercado fácilmente con los otros dos, así que conversaban animados, mientras Draco iba enojado. Los ignoró mientras tomaba una ducha rápida y se vestía, siendo el primero en dejar los vestidores sin despedirse.

Llegó a casa cuando ya oscurecía y fue directo al baño para tomar uno de verdad, o mejor, estar en la bañera hasta casi dormirse, repasando mentalmente todo lo que sucedió en el día. Se reprendió al notar que tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro después de recordar al "Conejito Potter".

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor entusiasmando por contarle a su padre que había entrado al equipo, pero descubrió que Severus Snape ya le había dicho. Además de eso, la reacción de su padre fue totalmente diferente a la que él esperaba.

\- Potter también entró al equipo, ¿entonces cuál es el logro en ello? No hiciste más que tu obligación entrando en él. El día en que Potter sea expulsado por tus méritos, avísame y te felicitaré - dijo de la forma más fríamente posible, sin tan siquiera mirar a su hijo durante toda la cena.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_(¿Has sentido como si fueras a tener un ataque de nervios?)_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_(¿Te has sentido fuera de lugar?)_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_(¿Como si de alguna forma no fueras de aquí)_

_And no one understands you_

_(y nadie te entendiera?)_

Después de eso, su apetito se fue por la ventana abierta. Nada de reconocimiento, nada de sonrisas calurosas, nada de abrazos orgullosos. Draco se quedó un poco más en la mesa antes de pedir permiso e irse a su recámara.

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_(¿Has querido huir?)_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_(¿Encerrarte en tu recámara?)_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_(Con el radio bien alto)_

_That no one hears you screaming_

_(Así nadie te escuchará gritar)_

Se quedó acostado en su cama escuchando música. Adoraba Coldplay, las canciones era medio sin sentido, pero al mismo tiempo parecían tener tanto significado. Pero eso cuando comenzó _Green Eyes_ casi derrumbó la computadora con el almohadazo furioso que le dio a la máquina. Nunca la había escuchado entera, pero le tenía un odio mortal. Pansy no lo llamó más ese día.

_No you don't know what it's like_

_(No, no sabes cómo es)_

_When nothing feels alright_

_(cuando nada está bien)_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_(no sabes cómo es ser como yo)_

_To be hurt_

_(Ser lastimado)_

_To feel lost_

_(sentirse perdido)_

_To be left out in the dark_

_(ser abandonado en la oscuridad)_

_To be kicked_

_(ser pateado,)_

_When you're down_

_(cuando estás en el suelo)_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_(sentir como si estuvieses siendo sacudido)_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_(estar en el auge de un ataque de nervios)_

_When no one's there to save you_

_(cuando nadie esta ahí para salvarte)_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_(no, no sabes cómo es)_

_Welcome to my life_

_(Bienvenido a mi vida)_

\------------------

**En el próximo capítulo…**

**Príncipe Slytherin dice** : Bueno, ¿cómo estuvo tu semana?

 **.:Ángel:. dice** : Oh, genial. Buenas noticias, celebraciones llenas de helado de chocolate, música, visitas a los amigos y lasaña. ¿Qué hay mejor que eso?

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** No, eso es genial. Pero, ¿cómo te fue en la prueba?

Draco se mordió el labio inferior. Ahora sabría si era un perfecto mentiroso. Estaba aprensivo, estaba con… ¿miedo? ¿Miedo de decepcionarse de su nuevo amigo? ¿Miedo de haber sido ilusionado, deque todo fuese una gran farsa, de que Ángel no existiera y nunca hubiese existido…? Pero aún había esperanzas, bastaba con que Ángel dijera ahora que ni siquiera se había inscrito, que pretendía aparecer allá a la hora de la prueba y ver si podía participar…

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¡Oh! ¡Buenas noticias! Pasé, ¿puedes creerlo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora: El fragmento de la canción es Welcome to my life - Simple Plan. Pretendo colocar más fragmentos de ella en el próximo capítulo XD. Sólo quiero hacer un comentario respecto al conejito: uhahuahuahuahua. ¡Gracias, gracias!
> 
> Notas de la Traductora:
> 
> [1] Mmm… ¿a alguien le gustan los deportes tanto como a mí? Bueno, cuando un jugador tiene una marca, se dice que otro jugador, del equipo contrario, le está bloqueando el juego específicamente a él.
> 
> Entonces qué opinan, ¿Draco se vuelve paranoico o realmente Harry lo estaba bloqueando sólo a él? ;)


	8. Divagaciones

Harry despertó el domingo en la mañana con la sensación de que había dormido demasiado. Las gruesas cortinas le impedían medir la altura del sol, así que tanteó sobre la mesita de noche hasta encontrar sus lentes y el celular. Las ocho y media. Genial. Si no supiera que sería inútil girarse en la cama e intentar dormirse otra vez, lo intentaría. Entonces intentó recordar porqué parecía tan cansado de tanto dormir. Oh, sí, se había dormido demasiado temprano la noche anterior. Su padrino lo estaba esperando con un bote gigantesco de helado para conmemorar la victoria, que para Sirius ya era segura. Mione y Ron lo habían llamado para ir a pasear, cenar fuera, pero él se rehusó por estar exhausto. Harry escuchó el sonido del piano y sonrió.

Se levantó, tomó un baño para despertar de verdad y mientras salía no pudo evitar sonreír. Sirius estaba tocando y cantando la canción de Danonino[1] mientras Snuffles lo acompañaba ladrando. Fue hasta el estudio y se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta.

\- ¡Dame Danonino, Danonino da!

\- ¡Au! ¡Au!

\- ¡Bravo! - Harry aplaudió con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! - Sirius se acomodó hacia atrás sus cabellos.

\- No estoy hablando de ti, Padfoot. Estoy felicitando a Snuffles, ¡él estuvo magnífico! - el perro había saltado quedando en sus patas traseras y apoyándose en el pecho del chico mientras Harry lo acariciaba.

\- ¡Hunf! - Sirius puso cara de herido y se tiró en uno de los pufs, señalando el piano. - ¡Es todo tuyo, Harry! ¡Toca algo para mí! - Snuffles ladró - ¡Está bien, toca algo para nosotros!

\- Como gusten, caballeros - Harry fue hasta el piano e hizo como si se arreglara el smoking antes de sentarse recto en él, arrancando risas caninas de Sirius.

Harry tocó algunas canciones cuyas partituras había bajado de internet. Canciones alegres para un domingo por la mañana. Luego Sirius estaba rodando por el estudio con Snuffles. Después se turnaron cuando Sirius tomaba el piano mientras los otros dos "bailaban".

Cuando ya estaban cansados y hambrientos, Sirius sugirió que fueran a dar una vuelta en el carro y "almorzar por ahí". Harry no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Remus diría sobre eso, pero el profesor no había dado noticias desde el viernes por la noche y él no quería acabar con el buen humor de Sirius. Sabía que su padrino estaba aprensivo, pero no lo dejaba entrever.

Pero antes de que salieran, Ron llamó a su celular.

\- ¡Dime, Ron!

\- Amigo, esta vez no tienes pretexto. Mamá… - "¿Es así como saludas a tu mejor amigo, Ron?", Harry escuchó la voz de Hermione de fondo. - ¡Buenos días, Harry! ¿Está todo bien? - "¡Así está mejor, humpt!".

\- Todo bien. ¡Dime!

\- Bueno, como te iba diciendo, mamá los invita a ti y a Sirius… y a Snuffles, para que almuercen aquí con nosotros. Dice no acepta un _no_ como respuesta. No es una invitación, ¡es una orden! ¡Dile a Sirius que habrá lasaña!

Harry se giró hacia Sirius.

\- ¿Qué te parece comer lasaña con los Weasley?

\- ¿Lasaña? ¡Upa! ¡Genial, vamos! ¿Tengo cara de alguien que se rehúsa a algo como eso?

\- Vamos para allá, Ron. ¡Ni voy a preguntarle a Snuffles porque ya sé la respuesta!

\- ¡Genial! Voy a avisarle a mi mamá. Dice que llamará a Remus también. Los estaremos esperando, ¿sí?

\- Está bien, hasta luego.

Minutos después, los tres estaban en la casa de los Weasley, que Harry consideraba parte de su familia, sentados en una inmensa mesa en el jardín, rodeados de pelirrojos por todos lados, excepto por las cabelleras rubias de Fleur, la prometida de Charlie y de Colin Creevey, novio de Ginny. Harry reaccionó mejor de lo que había imaginado ante el encuentro con la pareja. Había pensado que estaría deprimido, o se sentiría fuera de lugar, o hasta con celos. Sin embargo lo que sintió fue casi como envidia. Casi. No, la verdad es que no llegaba a ese mezquino sentimiento, pero sí a una necesidad que sólo hasta ahora descubría. Tal vez no se sentía tan completo como creía. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no conseguía a alguien para sí, que despertase en él esa necesidad, así como Ron había encontrado a Hermione y Ginny a Colin? Esa no era su prioridad al momento, pero sería muy bienvenida si sucediera. ¿Sería muy infantil creer que su media naranja estaba en algún lugar? Bueno, si ella realmente existiera, probablemente tendría que caer del cielo frente a él, y aún así, ¡quién sabe si la reconocería!

No tenía como sentirse incómodo en casa de los Weasley. La tarde pasó volando conforme se divertían en el inmenso huerto de la propiedad, jugando voleibol o nadando en un lago próximo, recordando su infancia. Snuffles se divirtió persiguiendo pequeños animales. Al final de la tarde, Harry, Ron y Mione se habían reunido y conversaban.

\- Mamá dice que llamó a Remus también, pero que él se negó, diciendo que tenía algunos trabajos que corregir - dijo Ron distraído mientras jugueteaba con la mano de Hermione.

Harry asintió e intento parecer distraído. Odiaba esconder cosas a sus amigos, en realidad estaba desesperado por desahogarse con alguien, pero era un asunto delicado. No sabía cómo ellos reaccionarían, principalmente Ron. Su amigo no era muy tolerante con respecto a la homosexualidad. Creyó mejor dejar la decisión de contarle a alguien para Sirius y Remus, si es que ellos algún día se unían. Harry se preguntaba cuál sería la reacción de Sirius si Remus no lo quisiera o, peor aún, si se alejara de ellos, a pesar de no creer que eso pudiera suceder. El profesor era una persona muy centrada y sensata, no dejaría de amar a Sirius como amigo, pero esa amistad podría nunca más ser la misma…

\- Entonces, Harry, ¿cómo fue el entrenamiento ayer? - preguntó Hermione, sentada junto a su novio.

Ron lo miró con una arruga en la frente. Harry soltó un suspiro.

\- Todo iba bien, hasta que Malfoy lo arruinó.

\- ¡Lo sabía! - Ron se golpeó su propia rodilla. - ¡Aquél tipo es un infeliz bastardo! ¡Quiso entrar al equipo sólo para molestarte, Harry! Te garantizo que estuvo provocándote, ¿no es cierto?

Harry confirmó con la cabeza. Hermione miró con censura al pelirrojo antes de girarse hacia Harry con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Y qué dijo Madame Hooch?

\- Dijo que si hay más discusiones, ambos seremos expulsados del equipo…

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eso es lo que él quiere, Harry, sacarte del equipo! ¡Aquél hijo de... Ow! ¡De su mamá! ¡De su mamá!

Hermione lo había pellizcado en el brazo, que ahora se frotaba su novio.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer, Harry? - continuó Hermione, sin prestarle atención al pelirrojo.

\- Voy a hacer mi parte. Me basta con que él haga la suya y me deje en paz - Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Pero ustedes son un equipo, Harry! ¡Tienen que trabajar juntos! ¿Cómo van a jugar en el mismo equipo con esa rivalidad?

\- ¿Y qué sugieres, Mione? ¿Dirás que Harry se haga amiguito de Malfoy? - dijo Ron, mal humorado.

\- No, no es necesario. Incluso yo lo creo medio imposible, quiero decir, sé que Malfoy es intolerable, pero tienes que conversar con él y proponerle una tregua, Harry.

\- ¡Ya hice eso! ¡Ya le dije que me deje en paz, que se olvide de que existe, pero él no puede superarlo, vive provocándome!

Hermione suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Tienes que encontrar la manera, Harry. Intenta un acuerdo, ¡pídele una tregua! Es por necesidad, ustedes ya son hombres, no existe otro motivo para seguir con esa rivalidad infantil.

Fue el turno de Harry de suspirar y apoyar la cabeza en su mano, con el codo en la rodilla. Él ya le había dicho eso a Malfoy, pero no tuvo efecto alguno.

\- Mira, ¿por qué no marcas un día para que ustedes entrenen solos?

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Ron, incrédulo. - ¿No escucharás a esta loca, verdad?

\- Tranquilo, Ron. Deja que Harry responda por sí mismo, él es mucho más maduro que tú, ¿no es cierto, Harry?

Harry sonrió por la cara de indignación del pelirrojo.

\- OK, Mione, ya veré lo que hago. Voy a hablar con él, de cualquier forma…

Ron dejó su mandíbula caer y meneó la cabeza, inconforme. Harry se quedó en silencio. Lo intentaría nuevamente por el bien del equipo. Tenía algunas metas que alcanzar, no era para probar su capacidad a nadie, sino para sí mismo. Todo lo que haría sería desafiar sus propios límites, no para impresionar o llamar la atención para sí, y estaba dispuesto a todo por ello. Y si _todo_ incluía una conversación civilizada con Draco Malfoy, entonces lo haría.

\- Hey, ¿les conté que encontré a Malfoy corriendo en el parque el viernes? - recordó de repente.

\- No - dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Malfoy corriendo en el parque? - preguntó Ron incrédulo. - Amigo, eso yo lo creía imposible. Siempre pensé que él prefería un club, finalmente, ¡está forrado en pasta! ¡Sería para él degradante sudar en público! - imitó una expresión enojada.

Hermione pareció considerar aquellas palabras con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

\- Sí, yo también pensé que era raro - dijo Harry. - Pero tal vez había sido por la desesperación de entrar al equipo… parece que él acostumbra frecuentar el club también…

Se quedaron aún para cenar, siendo que cuando llegaron a casa ya eran pasadas las nueve de la noche. Mientras Sirius iba a ver televisión, Harry tomó otro baño y se sentó frente a la computadora. Releyó su artículo que había hecho durante la semana y entonces se conectó a internet. En algunos minutos el sitio ya estaba actualizado. Estuvo navegando un poco por internet antes de entrar al chat, donde ya estaba siendo esperado. Sonrió a la pantalla al recibir un mensaje en letra azul:

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Hola, Ángel.

Le gustaba su amistad con el Príncipe. Era extraño, a veces, intentaba imaginarlo como un hombre graduado de 24 o 25 años. Se acostumbró a la imagen de un chico de su edad, hijo de papi y mimado. Por la manera en que el otro hablaba, daba la impresión de que aún era dependiente de su padre, hasta en su trabajo. Era claro que no lo admitía, pero así lo parecía. Tal vez su empresa fuese familiar, de medio porte, o tal vez él fuese un solterón mimado, del tipo acomodado a los cariños de su madre y a la protección de su padre. Pero el caso era que Harry ya tenía una imagen mental formada del Príncipe desde la primera conversación que tuvieron, lo que no quería decir que tuviera una impresión negativa de él, de ningún modo. El hombre parecía bastante responsable e interesado, además de tener una charla agradable, mostrarse interesado por sus artículos y, de cierta forma, de su día a día. Sin embargo, Harry nunca había imaginado que un empresario entraría en un chat de la universidad para echarles un vistazo a los practicantes…

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Ocupado?

Sólo entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba divagando. Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a digitar una respuesta.

\----------------------

Draco había despertado casi a las once de la mañana el domingo, pero ni por eso de buen humor. En lugar de tomar un baño, decidió vestir su bañador y su bata gris, tomó sus lentes de sol, celular y auriculares y fue directo hacia la piscina, que estaba al fondo de la mansión.

La piscina tenía calefacción y era cubierta, de otro modo no podría ni siquiera soñar con nadar a esas horas si no quisiera ser confundido con un camarón durante las próximas semanas. Culpa de su piel pálida, distinguida, graciosa, elegante…

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_(¿Quieres ser alguien más?)_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_(¿Estás cansado de sentirte dejado de lado?)_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_(¿Estás desesperado por encontrar algo más)_

_Before your life is over_

_(Antes de que tu vida termine?)_

Su madre apareció alrededor de la hora de la comida, con su porte elegante, sus largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

\- Hijo, ¿no vienes a comer? La comida ya va a ser servida - dijo Narcissa Malfoy en un tono moderado, casi formal.

\- No tengo hambre, madre - era verdad, pero el mayor motivo era escapar de la indiferencia de Lucius.

\- Pero, querido, no comiste bien ayer… - esta vez su tono estaba un poco más bajo y hasta con un chispazo de preocupación.

\- No te preocupes, madre. Cuanto tenga hambre, le pido algo a Winky.

Narcisa se sentó de lado graciosamente en una silla a la orilla de la alberca.

\- Draco, ¿qué sucede? No has salido estos días, Crabbe y Goyle no han aparecido por aquí, ¡ni siquiera atiendes las llamadas de Pansy!

El chico nadó hasta la orilla de la piscina, apoyando los brazos y el mentón en el borde de piedra, mirando a su madre con estrechando los ojos debido a la claridad.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_(¿Estás preso en un mundo que odias?)_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_(¿Estás harto de todos a tu alrededor?)_

_With the big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_(¿Con las grandes sonrisas falsas y las mentiras estúpidas)_

_But deep inside you're bleeding_

_(Mientras en el fondo estás sangrando?)_

\- Sólo me estoy dando un tiempo alejado de ellos, madre. Quise estar un poco solo para pensar. Estaba sintiéndome sofocado, ¿entiendes?

Narcissa se encogió de hombros resignada y se levantó.

\- Tú eres quien lo sabe, hijo. Le diré a Winky que se quede cerca. Si necesitas algo o tienes hambre, sólo llámala, ¿está bien?

\- De acuerdo - Draco observó a su madre distanciarse y sólo entonces se dejó escurrir, hasta sumergirse completamente en el agua.

La verdad, ni siquiera él sabía por qué se estaba alejando de sus amigos. Si se parase a pensar, la relación que ellos tenían no era de amistad. Draco mandaba, ellos obedecían. Esa era la única relación existente. Aún con Pansy. Draco siempre la quiso tener cerca, tal vez para mostrar a todos que tenía a una chica a sus pies. Él nunca preguntaba si ella salía con otros chicos, pero le dejó bien claro que ella no podría esperar fidelidad de su parte. El trato, quizá implícito, era que ella no debía entrometerse en su vida ni pedir explicaciones, debía esperar a ser invitada a hablar o besarlo. No obstante, de alguna manera la situación comenzó a salirse de control y ella comenzaba a creer que significaba más de lo que en verdad lo hacía para Draco, comenzaba a pensar que su relación era algo parecido a un noviazgo. Y él se comenzaba a cansar de ello.

_No you don't know what it's like_

_(No, tú no sabes cómo es)_

_When nothing feels alright_

_(Cuando nada seta been)_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me!_

_(¡Tú no sabes cómo es ser como yo!)_

Draco emergió casi completamente sin aliento, con un mechón de cabello cubriéndole los ojos. Nadó para espantar sus reflexiones ridículas. Si estaba teniendo una crisis existencial, ¿de quién sino de Potter sería la culpa?

Sólo dejó la piscina alrededor de las 15 horas cuando Winky, una señora extranjera, baja y tímida, le trajo un sándwich y jugo de piña. Después de comer, el chico se colocó las gafas de sol, tomó su celular y, ¿a quién llamó? A Blaise Zabinni. Descubrió que estaba muy bien, gracias. Estaba viviendo en el litoral con sus padres, estudiando Derecho, había hecho nuevas amistades y tenía una novia formal desde hace siete meses. Draco no pudo dejar de sentirse deprimido al escuchar el entusiasmo con el que hablaba de su novia. ¿Cómo alguien podía entusiasmarse al hablar de una chica con quien ya estaba desde hace _siete meses_?

Después de cuarenta minutos de llamada internacional por celular, Draco se despidió y colgó. No por causa del tiempo, ni pensando en la fortuna que había gastado, sino porque ya no soportaba la felicidad de su amigo. Había esperado encontrar un Blaise aburrido, nostálgico por los tiempos en que los dos hacían alguna apuesta en el salón de clases, disputando sobre quién ganaba más chicas… Pasó el resto de la tarde escuchando música con sus auriculares, acostado en una silla confortable e intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no tenía nada de malo todo eso. Era sólo una fase. Pronto estaría acelerando en su BMW, Pansy a su lado, Crabbe y Goyle en el asiento de atrás, todos agitándose al sonido de la música…

_To be hurt_

_(Ser lastimado)_

_To feel lost_

_(Sentirse perdido)_

_To be left out in the dark_

_(Ser abandonado en la oscuridad)_

_To be kicked_

_(Ser pateado,)_

_When you're down_

_(Cuando estás en el suelo)_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_(Sentir como si estuvieses siendo sacudido)_

Cuando ya anochecía, Draco se retiró a su habitación y tomó un baño. Vistió solamente un pantalón cómodo y desenterró la guitarra del fondo de su armario. Esparció algunas partituras por la cama y se sentó con la guitarra. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no tocaba! Ángel tenía razón acerca de que la música era como una terapia.

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_(Estar en el auge de un ataque de nervios)_

_When no one's there to save you_

_(Cuando nadie está ahí para salvarte)_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_(No, tú no sabes cómo es)_

_Welcome to my life_

_(Bienvenido a mi vida)_

Pero el encantó se rompió cuando alguien tocó a su puerta y él guardó todo inmediatamente, sólo para descubrir que se trataba de Winky, trayéndole su cena en una bandeja. Draco giró los ojos. Narcissa y su fijación por la alimentación de su hijo…

Tan pronto como terminó de cenar, Draco verificó la hora en su celular. Las diez. Estaba listo para averiguar la verdad. El sitio ya había sido actualizado y él leyó el artículo con interés. Ángel podría ser una farsa, pero sus artículos eran excelentes, sin duda alguna. Por fin encontró con quien, aunque odiara admitirlo, ansiaba conversar el fin de semana entero.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Hola, Ángel.

Era automático. Ya ni le importaba si eso parecía un tanto gay. Culpa del mote ridículo del tipo… Esperó un momento y nada de respuesta. ¿Será que lo estaba evitando? Draco no podía impedirse sentir un poco de… ¿aprensión?

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Ocupado?

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¡Hola! No, sólo me distraje. Entonces, ¿qué opinas?

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Perfecto, como siempre.

¿Justificación? Bajarle las defensas para hablar de más.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Jejeje

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Oh, genial. Buenas noticias, celebraciones llenas de helado de chocolate, música, visitas a los amigos y lasaña. ¿Qué hay mejor que eso?

Perfecto, otro que le avienta en cara que su fin de semana fue pésimo. ¿Será que sólo Draco tenía problemas con los fines de semana?

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** No, eso es genial. Pero, ¿cómo te fue en la prueba?

Draco se mordió el labio inferior. Ahora sabría si era un perfecto mentiroso. Estaba aprensivo, estaba con… ¿miedo? ¿Miedo de decepcionarse de su nuevo amigo? ¿Miedo de haber sido ilusionado, de que todo fuese una gran farsa, de que Ángel no existiera y nunca hubiese existido…? Pero aún había esperanzas, bastaba con que Ángel dijera ahora que ni siquiera se había inscrito, que pretendía aparecer allá a la hora de la prueba y ver si podía participar…

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¡Oh! ¡Buenas noticias! Pasé, ¿puedes creerlo?

_No one ever lies straight to your face_

_(¡Nunca nadie miente en tu cara!)_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_(¡Nunca nadie te apuñala por la espalda!)_

_You might think I'm happy_

_(Debes pensar que soy feliz)_

_But I'm not gonna be ok_

_(¡Pero yo nunca voy a estar bien!)_

Decepción. Los hombros de Draco cayeron y él se dejó escurrir en la silla. El tipo era una farsa… Sólo había cuatro personas que pasaron la prueba. Una era él mismo; el otro era Lee Jordan, que ya estaba en cuarto año de Sistemas de Información, por lo tanto sería imposible, el tercero era Seamus Finnigan que… Un momentito… Seamus era de primer año, pero de Contabilidad. Pero… ¿Contabilidad? ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con Periodismo? ¿O con tecnología? No era posible… ¡pero recordó que no sabía a qué carrera pertenecía el otro! Se sacaría de esa duda ahora mismo, y si el tipo insistía en la mentira, entonces sería el fin de esa amistad.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Felicidades! ¿Ya jugabas para el equipo de Periodismo antes? ¿O vas a comenzar a jugar voleibol hasta ahora, representando a la Universidad?

Sólo tenía sospechas hasta el momento, así que no sería prudente decirle en cara lo mentiroso que era, ¿no? No, tenía que estar seguro. Sin embargo, no podía negar que se estaba agarrando a la posibilidad casi inexistente de que él no estaba mintiendo. Algunos segundos de vacilación. ¿Aún había esperanza?

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Oh, sí, yo ya jugaba para el equipo de mi carrera, ¡pero definitivamente no soy de Periodismo! Quizás haya olvidado decirlo…

Alivio. ¿Sería Finnigan, entonces?

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Cómo? Estás haciendo prácticas en la parte de investigaciones del sitio, creí que ese cargo era para el personal de Periodismo, ¿qué no?

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Sí, ellos acostumbran reservar esos cargos para Periodismo, pero… acabaron abriendo una excepción para mí. Acostumbran también darle más responsabilidades a cada practicante. Oficialmente, soy encargado del mantenimiento del sitio, por eso ellos dejaron solamente una página bajo mi cuidado, la de Novedades Tecnológicas.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Mantenimiento? Pero… no era posible… eso sólo podía significar una cosa y esa cosa era… terrible, ¡escabrosa! ¡Caramba! Sólo sobraba una posibilidad: el cuarto jugador. ¡Harry Potter! ¡Era imposible! Necesitaba confirmarlo…

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Sistemas de Información?

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Sí. En realidad fui yo quien pidió esa responsabilidad, yo quería probar mi propia capacidad y la universidad me apoyó.

Draco aventó el teclado con un gesto brusco y apoyó los codos en el mueble de la computadora, enterrando la cabeza en las manos. ¡Sólo podía estar bromeando! ¿Cómo podía ser aquél chico con quien ansiaba conversar, que hacía artículos con gran habilidad, que adoraba el pastel de chocolate y que tocaba el piano? Debía estar mintiendo para impresionarlo, ¡tenía que estar mintiendo! ¿Qué la garantizaba a Draco que no lo estaba engañando?

Draco se enderezó en la silla y dejó la mirada perdida mientras buscaba en su mente por evidencias. Era obvio que el chico estaba en Sistemas de Información, ¿cómo no había pensado en ello antes? Dijo ser "nuevo" en el asunto y ¡hasta hacía pruebas de sus propias investigaciones! ¿Pero quién le garantizaba que de verdad había pasado la prueba de voleibol? ¿Quién le aseguraba que aquél era el chico que Draco siempre había odiado?

Había toda esa admiración por Lupin, pero eso no quería decir nada… ¿cierto? ¿Y de dónde venía toda esa modesta exagerada y falsa? Obviamente era falsa, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes?

 _"No, en realidad es porque ella murió"_ , las palabras vinieron a su mente para ser vistas nuevamente. Ángel dijo que su madre había muerto, ¿y si no sólo ella sino también su padre hubiesen sido asesinados cuando él tenía un año de edad? En ese caso, viviría con su padrino, ¡Sirius Black! _"… mi padrino medio me castigó ayer"_ , recordó Draco como una puñalada al corazón.

¿Y acerca de tocar el piano? _"Bueno, yo tengo un compromiso los miércoles"_ , las palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Draco como si hubiesen sido pronunciadas en ese mismo momento, dentro de su cuarto. Y el miércoles, cuando Weasley había preguntado a Potter qué haría esa noche, ¿cómo le había respondido? Él hizo un movimiento en el aire con la mano… ¡cómo si estuviese tocando un piano imaginario! ¡Ahora entendía!

 _"¿Qué vas a hacer en la noche, entonces?"_ , Draco recordó haber preguntado. _"No sé, creo que voy a correr hoy"_. Draco tomó sus cabellos con ambas manos, en un gesto de desesperación. Había encontrado a Potter corriendo en el parque con Snuffles el viernes en la noche. ¿Sería posible que fuera una coincidencia? _"Voy a llevar a mi perro a pasear"_ , no, ¡eran demasiadas coincidencias! ¡Pero aún no podía creerlo!

_To be hurt_

_(Ser lastimado)_

_To feel lost_

_(Sentirse perdido)_

_To be left out in the dark_

_(Ser abandonado en la oscuridad)_

_To be kicked_

_(Ser pateado,)_

_When you're down_

_(Cuando estás en el suelo)_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_(Sentir como si estuvieses siendo sacudido)_

Miró por fin la pantalla de la computadora.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Discúlpame por no haberlo dicho antes, es normal que pensaras eso, de todos modos nunca le habían dado este tipo de trabajo a un practicante que no fuera de Periodismo.

Pero ellos con seguridad abrieron una excepción para el hijo de James y Lily Potter, famosos reporteros de televisión, pensó Draco con amargura. El mensaje había sido escrito ya hacía algunos minutos, durante los cuales Draco había estado divagando. Pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso tan fácilmente. Fue difícil encontrar qué decir teniendo que borrar las groserías y malas palabras en todo momento. Nunca había demorado tanto tiempo en escribir algo.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Pues sí, eso fue lo que deduje. Pero, ¿cómo fue el paseo el viernes?

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¡Oh, bastante animado! ¡Snuffles estaba a toda máquina! ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no salíamos a correr, y él casi reventó la corea de tan emocionado que estaba! Pero afortunadamente la correa sólo se soltó. Las personas acostumbran asustarse cuando ven a un perro de su tamaño, a pesar de ser un miedo infundado, te lo aseguro. ¡Sólo es puro tamaño!

Draco rechinó los dientes, aún rehusándose a creer lo que acababa de leer.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Cómo es él, Snuffles? ¿De qué raza es?

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Es un clásico vagabundo. ¡Una mezcla de varias razas de porte grande que resultó en una aún mayor! Negro, peludo y enorme. En fin, ¡adorable!

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_(Estar en el auge de un ataque de nervios)_

_When no one's there to save you_

_(Cuando nadie está ahí para salvarte)_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_(No, tú no sabes cómo es)_

Rabia. Era lo único que lograba sentir, ya no podía pensar. Ahora hasta aquella letra verde esmeralda parecía gritarle en su oído que había sido engañado, traicionado. Era así como se sentía, como si Potter lo hubiera hecho a propósito, a pesar de ser imposible que el otro supiera que el Príncipe era Draco en la realidad. El color de los malditos ojos de ese infeliz. ¡Tenía ganas de meter la frente en el computador! No, ¿para qué hacerle eso a su frente? ¡Sería mejor con la de Potter! ¡Igual ya estaba rajada! Draco apoyó la cabeza nuevamente en el escritorio y se jaló los cabellos.

Debía ser una pesadilla. ¿Cuál era la explicación para que, de entre tantas personas, aquella con la que él más se relacionaba durante una semana, y hasta le gustar su "compañía", pudiera ser nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter? ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él? Esa persecución, esa… un momento, ¿quién estaba persiguiendo a quién?

Draco se irguió nuevamente y miró la pantalla. Él mismo había estado espiando a Potter durante la semana, ¿no? ¡Estaba curioso por saber más sobre el chico, sobre sus hábitos, sus errores, sus idioteces! ¡Esa era la oportunidad perfecta! ¡Mucho mejor que sólo observarlo! ¡Como un inocente amigo virtual, Draco podría preguntarle sobre cosas más íntimas, cosas que Potter sólo le diría a alguien que creyera que nunca encontraría en la calle, o por lo menos nunca lo reconocería! De ese modo sería mucho más fácil descubrir un defecto plausible y echárselo en cara a Natalie para convencerla de que el cara-rajada era realmente el mayor idiota de Hogwarts. Todo lo que debía hacer era fingir interesarse vagamente, hacer al chico sentirse a gusto para confesar todos sus defectos, ofrecer su amistad desinteresada…

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¿Estás ocupado? Si te estoy molestando, ¡sólo dímelo!

Draco dejó que una sonrisa maldosa apareciera en la esquina de sus labios y soltó una risotada desdeñosa a la pantalla.

\- Estás en mis manos, Potter. ¡Voy a ser el mejor amigo virtual del mundo! Pero antes, debo planear bien lo que voy a hacer.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** En realidad tengo sueño, amigo. ¡Ese Snuffles debe ser toda una figura! Sólo le falta hablar, ¿no?

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Cierto. Sabes, a veces es cómo si hablara… pero yo también tengo sueño. Mejor me voy para la cama, ¡mañana tengo que madrugar! Buenas noches.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Buenas noches…

\- … _Ángel_ \- completó sarcásticamente.

Draco estaba con la mente tan llena que le fue difícil vaciarla para dormirse.

_Welcome to my life_

_(Bienvenido a mi vida)_

\-----------------

**En el próximo capítulo…**

\- ¿Pero qué…? - Potter ni tuvo tiempo de indignarse, ya estaba dentro de la sala con la puerta cerrada mirando a Draco a los ojos, ambos respirando pesadamente.

Se observaron midiéndose y desafiándose por algunos segundos hasta que Potter soltó una risita sarcástica y cruzó los brazos, esperando, con una ceja arqueada. Draco percibió su propia nariz dilatada y levantó el rostro, mirándolo con superioridad. Tenían prácticamente la misma altura -quizás Draco era un poquito más alto- pero si Draco inflase el pecho, daría la impresión de superioridad. Y fue lo que hizo.

\- Escucha, Potter - comenzó en un tono de voz altivo. - Yo tampoco tengo la intención de ser expulsado del equipo, sólo por eso, voy a someterme a esa pérdida de tiempo que llamas tregua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora: Ahí está el resto de la canción Welcome to my life - Simple Plan. Lo gracioso fue que yo sólo incluí la canción después de que el capítulo estaba listo, ¡y todo acabó encajando! Sólo tuve que excluir un verso que realmente no iba con nuestro Draco. Bueno, ¡espero que les haya gustado el resultado!


	9. Tregua

El lunes, Draco despertó con dolor de cabeza. El celular fue a parar debajo de la cama, debido a la fuerza del almohadazo que se llevó, sin embargo de nada sirvió, pues continuó pitando hasta que el chico lo alcanzó y apagó. Se sentó en la cama y se refregó los ojos, bostezando. Casi no había dormido, o más bien, tuvo un sueño demasiado agitado como para ser relajante. Tuvo pesadillas que ya no recordaba. Sólo le había quedado el gustillo amargo de la angustia que había tenido.  
  
Quería faltar aquél día, ah, cómo quería… En realidad, no quería tener que ir a la universidad nunca más. Se tambaleó hasta el baño, donde se despidió del pantalón que usaba y se metió a la regadera. Después de algunos minutos bajo el agua escurriendo por su cuerpo -sí, porque tenía mucha flojera de lavarse correctamente- salió, se secó y se puso la primera ropa que encontró: una camiseta verde con una pequeña serpiente plateada en el pecho y jeans negros. Secó sus cabellos y se puso sus deportivas. En pocos minutos de tránsito, ya estaba en Hogwarts -atrasado, como siempre.  
  
Ya ni siquiera buscaba a sus amigos, se sentó en la fila del rincón y se recostó en su silla. La única cosa que escuchó de esa clase fue la señal que indicaba que había terminado, haciéndolo sobresaltar y que su cabeza latiera en protesta. Draco refunfuñó, le lanzó una mirada irritada a Pansy, que hizo el gesto de quererse aproximar, y se inclinó nuevamente en su lugar. Habría dormido hasta el final de la siguiente clase si no hubiese sido interrumpido por una voz masculina un tanto… ¿vacilante?  
  
\- ¿Malfoy? - reconocería esa voz hasta debajo del agua.  
  
Pensó en fingir no haberlo escuchado, pero descubrió que su cuerpo estaba todo tenso y su corazón se había acelerado sólo de escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por aquél chico. No sabía lo que era mayor, su necesidad de golpearlo o la curiosidad por saber lo que lo traía hasta su aula. Se decidió por levantar la cabeza y mirarlo. Tenía plena consciencia de que sus ojos debían estar hinchados y que su expresión indicaba _mucho_ mal humor. Bueno, tanto mejor si él se asustase y huyese, ¿no? Bueno, podría ser…  
  
Pero no fue eso lo que el chico hizo. En lugar de salir corriendo, se adentró al aula y caminó lentamente hasta donde Draco estaba. Potter usaba jeans deslavados -largos- y camisa negra -demasiado grande- tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y el cabello… despeinado, naturalmente. Ahora que el chico estaba tan cerca, Draco ya ni recordaba que hace poco tenía muchas ganas de golpearlo. Sólo restaba la curiosidad. Cerró aún más sus gestos y miró los ojos verdes por detrás de esas gafas.  
  
\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Perdiste algo aquí? - cuando se sienten amenazados, los animales acostumbran atacar. Era exactamente eso lo que Draco hacía: atacar antes de ser atacado.  
  
\- Necesitamos hablar al respecto de los entrenamientos de voleibol - dijo el chico sin demostrar emoción alguna, sentándose en una silla desocupada al lado de Draco.  
  
\- No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo - aún defendiéndose, pues ciertamente Potter no vendría a buscarlo en una misión pacífica. Mínimo, querría insultarlo y comenzaría en cualquier momento.  
  
Potter rodó los ojos y arrugó el labio superior en una expresión que Draco encontró muy familiar… "¡Hey, ese gesto es mío! ¿Cómo se atreve?"  
  
\- Sí, Malfoy, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. A menos que estés dispuesto a ser expulsado del equipo, claro.  
  
"¡Ajá! ¡Eso fue una amenaza! ¡Sabía que había venido a atacarme, lo sabía!", pensó Draco estrechando los ojos -ya bastante estrechos de sueño- y crispando los labios.  
  
\- ¡Está claro que no quiero ser expulsado! ¡Y ni tú ni nadie conseguirá sacarme del equipo, Potter!  
  
Potter dio un suspiro cansado, sin abandonar su expresión desdeñosa.  
  
\- ¡Malfoy, Madame Hooch amenazó con sacarnos a ambos del equipo! ¡No tengo tanto interés en ser expulsado como tú! Ahora, necesitamos olvidar nuestra rivalidad en aquella cancha si queremos continuar jugando - Draco resopló incrédulo, Potter lo ignoró - y para eso, propongo un entrenamiento sólo para nosotros dos esta noche.  
  
Draco abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Sólo él y Draco? ¿Draco y él? ¿Draco y…?  
  
\- ¿Qué? - preguntó, medio espantado, medio agresivo. - No pretendo quedarme solo contigo ni aunque me paguen por ello. Además, ¿de qué serviría que entrenásemos los dos?  
  
Draco ya había tenido un entrenamiento a solas con Flint la semana pasada y había sido totalmente improductivo, si bien Flint no era comparación para Harry Potter… como jugador, claro. Potter miró el techo antes de enterrar el rostro en sus manos, meneando la cabeza.  
  
\- Malfoy, piensa un poco, ¿será mucho pedir? - Draco apretó los dientes, las ganas de golpearlo volviendo con fuerza. - Nosotros dos queremos permanecer en el equipo, tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo. No estoy sugiriendo que nos demos las manos y nos sentemos a conversar sobre cómo fue tu día. Estoy proponiendo una tregua, ¡que nos olvidemos de nuestras diferencias por lo menos cuando estemos en aquella maldita cancha!  
  
\- O no sé, uno de nosotros podría dejar el equipo, ¿no crees? - sugirió mordaz, degustando la pérdida de autocontrol del otro, que se había levantado y sus ojos verdes chispeaban de furia.  
  
\- ¡Mierda, Malfoy! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan ridículamente infantil? Si esa es la única alternativa, siéntete en total libertad para abandonar el equipo, porque yo no pretendo abrir mano de mi conquista para satisfacer los gustos de un riquillo mimado.  
  
Dicho eso, dio la espalda a Draco y trotó hacia afuera del aula, dejándolo boquiabierto.  
  
Primero: Potter había perdido el control, pero eso era normal por el simple hecho de ser una persona tan patéticamente emotiva. Segundo: ¡había dicho una grosería! De acuerdo, "mierda" aún estaba muy distante de ser clasificada como una verdadera grosería comparada con las que salían de su boca en momentos -raros- de descontrol. Tercero: Potter lo había llamado "ridículamente infantil" y "riquillo mimado" ¡Qué afrenta!  
  
Potter siempre conseguía descontrolarlo, haciéndolo enfurecer y tomar actitudes precipitadas, pero por esta ocasión, Draco no le daría el gusto. Respiró profundo y su mente comenzó a trabajar y ponderar febrilmente sus alternativas:

a) Perder la cabeza y correr tras el chico para golpearlo hasta que perdiese la consciencia. Desventaja: existía la posibilidad de que él mismo perdiera primero la consciencia.

b) Ignorarlo e insultarlo en la primera oportunidad durante el entrenamiento del jueves, provocando así la expulsión de Potter del equipo. Desventaja: él también sería expulsado, por supuesto.

c) Tragarse el orgullo y aceptar que la propuesta del chico era sensata, en una tentativa desesperada de mantenerse en el equipo. Desventaja: ¡Tragarse el orgullo, joder!

d) ¿Ya mencioné golpearlo hasta que perdiera la consciencia?

Draco se golpeó la frente, arrepintiéndose enseguida cuando recordó que tenía dolor de cabeza. Gruñó mientras se dirigía pasos rápidos a la salida. Logró vislumbrar las mechas desgreñadas fácilmente en medio de la multitud y caminó hasta él -sí, porque nunca le gritaría a Potter en público cuando esté podría muy bien ignorarlo y, estamos de acuerdo, eso sería demasiado humillante para un Malfoy. Draco lo tomó del brazo y lo empujo con más fuerza de la necesaria dentro de la primera aula que encontró. Por suerte estaba vacía.  
  
\- ¿Pero qué…? - Potter ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de indignarse cuando ya estaba dentro de la sala con la puerta cerrada mirando a los ojos a Draco, ambos respirando pesadamente.  
  
Se miraron midiéndose y desafiándose por algunos segundos, hasta que Potter soltó una risilla sarcástica y cruzó los brazos, esperando, con una ceja arqueada. Draco percibió que su propia nariz se dilataba y lo miró por arriba. Tenían prácticamente la misma altura -tal vez Draco fuese poquísima cosa más alto- pero se Draco hinchaba el pecho, daba la impresión de superioridad. Y fue lo que hizo.  
  
\- Escucha, Potter - comenzó en tono altivo. - Yo también no tengo la intención de retirarme del equipo y, sólo por eso, voy a someterme a esa pérdida de tiempo que llamas tregua.  
  
\- ¿Seguro? ¿No me dejarás plantado en el entrenamiento? - regresó el otro, obviamente analizándolo.  
  
Draco apretó las mandíbulas y cerró los puños para concentrarse.  
  
\- Yo _no_ soy un riquillo mimado, Potter - acabó soltando entre dientes.  
  
\- Entonces pruébamelo. Esta noche. Reservé la cancha a las 19:30. No llegues tarde - Potter le dio la espalda nuevamente y salió sin mirar atrás o esperar una respuesta, por eso Draco no pudo ver la sonrisa satisfecha que había en su rostro.  
  
\- ¡Mierda! - Draco pateó una silla antes de respirar profundamente y acomodarse un mechón de pelo, con gracia. Su máscara de frialdad y su aire de superioridad estaban de vuelta cuando dejó el aula.  
  
\--------------------  
  
Draco pasó frente a Natalie con el rostro inexpresivo, una mirada helada y andar apresurado. Ella conocía a su jefe lo suficiente para no tomar iniciativa alguna, ni siquiera un saludo amistoso penetraría aquella heladera en este momento. El joven Sr. Malfoy pasó por ella sin darle señales de reconocimiento y entró en su oficina golpeando la puerta al pasar.  
  
Tiró su portafolio sobre la mesa y se recostó en la silla, dejando la cabeza pender hacia atrás y soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Su cabeza lo estaba matando. Narcissa tenía razón al decirle que no debía esperar a que sus dolores de cabeza se evaporasen sin que tomara algún analgésico. Pero, como no le gustaba tomar medicamentos debido a que le provocaban somnolencia y siendo la persona obstinada que era, se quedó así, inmóvil, esperando a que el dolor lo abandonara por su libre y espontánea voluntad -lo que obviamente no sucedió. Entonces tomó el teléfono y marcó la extensión de Natalie.  
  
\- Pitchard, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?  
  
\- Natalie, necesito de una aspirina.  
  
\- En seguida, Sr. Malfoy.  
  
Un momento después, Draco estaba en la misma posición cuando dos toques suaves en la puerta anunciaron a Natalie, quien entró pisando con cuidado para que sus tacones no hicieran mucho ruido, susurrando:  
  
\- Con permiso, Sr. Malfoy. Aquí está - extendió un vaso de agua y una aspirina.  
  
Sólo entonces Draco se enderezó y tomó el remedio ignorando la mano expendida de Natalie y posando el vaso vacio en su propio escritorio. Se levantó con movimientos vagos y caminó hasta el sofá, donde se acostó todo estirado. Natalie esperó pacientemente hasta que su jefe inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole el sofá a su lado.  
  
\- Siéntese, Natalie - ella obedeció en silencio. - ¿Alguna cosa urgente?  
  
\- No señor. El Sr. Malfoy dejó algunos informes a su encargo, pero dijo que son para el jueves, cuando ha sido marcada la próxima reunión.  
  
\- Perfecto - murmuró, cerrando los ojos y descansando sus manos sobre el estómago. - Hoy no estoy en condiciones de hacer algo.  
  
\- ¿Quiere que le avise a tu padre para que él te dispense?  
  
\- No. Si pregunta por mi o quiere hablar conmigo, dile cualquier cosa, pero no le digas que estoy muriendo a causa de un dolor de cabeza. Él me cree ya un debilucho, un inútil, no sería agradable darle esa _certeza_.  
  
Natalie sabía que no le gustaría ser contrariado en ese momento, así que no expresó su opinión acerca de ser un debilucho o inútil. En lugar de ello, continuó:  
  
\- Pidió decirle que el jueves habrá una conferencia con los socios y que usted debe estar presente.  
  
\- Ow - se lamentó haciendo un gesto de disgusto. - Odio esas reuniones. Él también las odia, por eso me hace comparecer ante ellas para representarlo. Tú lo sabes bien, Natalie.  
  
Se quedaron en silenco por algunos segundos hasta que Natalie susurró, temiendo que él se estuviese durmiendo.  
  
\- ¿Sr. Malfoy?  
  
\- Hum.  
  
\- ¿Quiere que me retire?  
  
\- No. Quiero que te quedes aquí un rato y platiques conmigo. Necesito conversar con alguien.  
  
Natalie reconoció el tono cansado, pero más calmo. Significaba que el dolor ya estaba pasando, que el humor estaba regresando a ser normal y que las formalidades podrían ser dejadas de lado por mientras. Ahora dejaba de ser Natalie Pritchard, secretaria de Draco Malfoy, para ser solamente Natalie, amiga y confidente de Draco. Se acmodó mejor en el sofá, relajándose y mirando la expresión tranquila del joven.  
  
\- ¿Necesitas conversar con alguien? Eso indica que no has tenido una conversación decente, ¿desde hace cuánto?  
  
\- Hum, personalmente, desde el lunes, cuando platiqué contigo sobre… tú sabes…  
  
\- ¿Personalmente? ¿Cómo así?  
  
Sólo entonces Draco se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y abrió los ojos para mirarla.  
  
\- Oh, es una larga historia.  
  
\- ¡Soy toda oídos!  
  
Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos nuevamente.  
  
\- Ayer platiqué con Blaise Zabini por teléfono, pero no considero eso como una conversación decente, porque él sólo habló de sí mismo y de su nueva novia. ¿Puedes creer que ni siquiera preguntó por mí? - Draco pensó un poco. - Bueno, tal vez me preguntó algunas cosas, sí, pero… pero no viene al caso. El caso es que desde el domingo pasado conocí a un tipo por internet y trabé amistad con él. Comenzamos conversando sobre asuntos de la empresa, de la universidad y después comenzamos a hablar sobre todo, todas las cosas. Él… él parecía ser un buen tipo, hablábamos sobre cómo fue nuestro día, de música, hacíamos bromas, era divertido y… agradable… casi sentí que tenía a Blaise de vuelta, ¿sabes?  
  
Draco hizo una pausa. A los ojos de cualquiera, no parecía listo a sonreir o a llorar. Parecía solamente demasiado cansado hastapara demostrar emociones, como si eso exigiese mucho esfuerzo.  
  
\- Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdar, pero quise creerlo - Natalie creyó haber sentido cierta tristeza en ese punto, pero entonces él soltó una risa desdeñosa. - Hasta que ayer descubrí quién era: Harry Potter. ¿Puedes creerlo, Natalie? ¡Estuve conversando con Harry Potter todo este tiempo!  
  
Natalie tenía arqueadas las cejas en sorpresa y conservaba una expresión pensativa.  
  
\- Pero, ¿cuál es el verdadero problema en ello, Draco?  
  
Draco la miró incrédulo.  
  
\- ¿Cómo que cuál es el problema? ¡Esta amistad no existe, ese es el problema! ¡Creí en algo que no existe y nunca va a existir!  
  
\- ¿Y por qué sería imposible? - preguntó ella sin amedrentarse por el tono del chico.  
  
\- Pues, porque… ¡porque él me rechazó! No quiso mi amistad y me deja cada vez más claro que nunca la va a querer.  
  
\- ¿Y tú, Draco?  
  
Draco parpadeó.  
  
\- ¿Yo, qué? - preguntó con desdén.  
  
\- ¿Quieres su amistad?  
  
\- ¡Hunf! ¡Hunf! - hizo sonidos de desprecio y la miró como si hubiese enloquecido. - Está claro que no la quiero - Natalie esperó pacientemente a que continuara, lo que no demoró. - ¡Y verdaderamente nunca la quise! Sólo creí que sería ventajoso ser su amigo, por eso le ofrecí mi amistad. ¿Por qué querría ser amigo de aquél… aquél imbécil?  
  
\- ¿Y por qué no la querrías? Demostró ser un buen tipo, tú mismo lo admitiste. ¿O será que ya descubriste algún verdadero motivo para _odiarlo_?  
  
Draco se sentó libremente. O el dolor de cabeza ya había pasado o se había olvidado completamente de su existencia.  
  
\- Natalie - comenzó con el sarcasmo bien marcado en su voz arrastrada. - ¿Qué tipo de idiota se pone el sobrenombre de Ángel? Él no se quita la playera en público, rechaza a chicas bonitas que prácticamente se tiran a sus pies, como X-Burguer como si fueran un manjar de los dioses, juega con la comida, imita conejitos, se rie de si mismo cuando hace el papel de payaso… ¿ya te convencí?  
  
\- No - dijo Natalie impasible.  
  
\- Él… ¡platica con los perros! - se escandalizó.  
  
\- ¡Estoy cada vez más fascinada con él, Draco! - sonrió la mujer con interés. - ¿Qué más?  
  
Draco dilato sus propias fosas nasales y buscó algo más en su mente. Estaba desesperado por no estar consiguiendo ni siquiera convencerse a sí mismo con esas palabras. Comenzaba a tener consciencia de que parecía un niñato obstinado, pero tenía que continuar, tenía que intentar justificar tantos años de desagrado o enloquecería. Buscó un argumento realmente significativo. ¿Decir que Potter era arrogante? No, era exactamente lo opuesto, el cúmulo de la modestia. ¿Decir que era un perdedor? No, era hasta demasiado determinado y luchaba con uñas y dientes por lo que deseaba. ¿Que era un patán? Absurda mentira, el chico estaba confuso cuando besó a Patil. Tenía una tendencia a huir de las chicas, no ilusionarlas y rechazarlas. ¿Que era un buscapleitos? Fue Potter quien propuso la tregua entre ellos y Draco tenía que admitir que siempre él había comenzado con las provocaciones. El otro sólo reaccionaba, se defendía como un animal amenazado. ¿Que era demasiado sentimental? ¿De casualidad tocar el piano y apreciar correr al aire libre con su perro era suficientemente repugnante?  
  
\- ¡No se sabe vestir! - acabó soltando, queriendo desesperadamente creer que eso hacia a Potter la criatura más asquerosa de la tierra. - Sí, y es… desarreglado y… ¡es feo! ¡A las chicas sólo les interesa por ser popular!  
  
\- Hum… es feo, ¿no? Entiendo… - dijo Natalie y Draco tuvo la nítida impresión de escucharla pensando "Nunca contrarie a un loco, no es prudente".  
  
\- ¿Existe alguna foto de él en el sitio de la universidad? ¿O tal vez tenga un fotolog?  
  
Draco soltó una risa cínica y escurrió las manos por su cabello. ¿Potter promoviendo su imagen por libre y espontánea voluntad? Era más fácil que existieran fotologs de fans del Chico Que Vivió. No se sorprendería si hubiera un club de fans de Harry Potter, de hecho. Él mismo lo había sugerido a un chiquillo fanático por él, algunos años atrás.  
  
\- ¿Crees realmente que ando buscando por internet fotos de Potter, Natalie?  
  
\- Bueno, entonces podrías comenzar a buscar - sugirió simplemente, como si dijera que Marte está brillando en el cielo… - O, quién sabe, ¿sacar algunas para mostrarme?  
  
\- ¿Cómo? - se indignó el rubio. - ¿Quieres que le saque fotos?  
  
\- Draco, si consigues convencerme de que él es ese ser desarreglado, feo y sin noción de la moda que dices es, admitiré que él es un idiota y lo dejaré en paz para odiarlo el resto de su vida. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?  
  
Draco se mordió el labio inferior.  
  
\- Ok, acepto el desafío - dijo por fin. Sería muy fácil. Bastaría con que ella mirase la foto para estar de acuerdo con él.  
  
\- Perfecto. Ahora, si me permites, Draco, necesito volver a mi escritorio para hacer lo que se me paga por hacer, ¿sí?  
  
\- Oh, claro. ¡Vete antes de que pierda el control y te corra!  
  
Natalie sonrió y se levantó.  
  
\- Tú nunca harías algo tan grosero con una dama, Draco. Voy a tomar todos los recados para ti. Aprovecha y descansa.  
  
Draco sonrió levemente y volvió a acostarse.  
  
\- Con permiso, Sr. Malfoy. [1]  
  
\----------------------  
  
A la siete y cuarenta de la noche, Draco llegaba a la cancha de voleibol de la universidad, donde Potter ya lo esperaba, voleando solo.  
  
\- Llegas tarde - dijo sin quitar los ojos del balón, ni parar lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Draco pasó frente a él en silencio, con una cara de disgusto que Potter no logró ver. Fue directo a los vestidores y se puso sus shorts y playera verde y plata de su equipo, de Administración, pues los uniformes del nuevo equipo aún no estaban listos. Había dormido durante todo su horario de tabajo, por lo que estaba en condiciones de entrenar ahora, sin dolor de cabeza. Imaginó lo que Ángel habría pensado sobre que no apareciera hoy. ¿Lo habría extrañado? Ángel… ¡humpt! Ángel era aquél ser despeinado que lo esperaba en la cancha.  
  
Después de haberse cambiado, Draco dejó los vestidores. Felizmente parecía no haber audiencia hoy. El club era cerrado los lunes y la cancha difícilmente era solicitada ese día, por lo tanto era casi imposible que alguien se apareciera por ahí. Se paró cruzando los brazos frente al chico de cabellos rebeldes, manteniendo el labio superior siempre torcido. Potter paró de jugar con el balón y lo miró con seriedad.  
  
\- Muy bien. Vamos a comenzar haciendo lo siguiente: tú…  
  
\- Hey, hey, espera ahí - lo interrumpió Draco. - ¿Por qué _tú_ tienes que decir lo que vamos a hacer? No estoy para hacer tu voluntad, Potter.  
  
Potter rodó los ojos y le pasó el balón.  
  
\- Ok, entonces di lo que vamos a hacer. ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? - dijo sarcástico cruzando los brazos como Draco había hecho hace poco.  
  
Draco pensó por un instante, pasando el balón de una mano a la otra, antes de mirarlo alzando la nariz.  
  
\- _Yo_ quiero que _tú_ digas lo que vamos a hacer - dijo con altivez pasando el balón al otro con más fuerza de la necesaria, esperando que el otro no tuviera tiempo de agarrarla y se llevase un buen golpe en la nariz.  
  
Dulce ilusión… Potter tomó el balón a centímetros de su rostro, con una agilidad admirable. Y… rió. Una risa agradable y tan verdadera que Draco frunció el ceño.  
  
\- ¡Eres todo un personaje, Malfoy! - dijo divertido. - Ok, diré lo que creo debe hacerse, pero no necesitas hacer todo lo que yo quiera. Los dos tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo, por eso tenemos que interactuar, conocer el estilo del otro y saber cooperar, completar las fallas uno del otro, ¿entiendes?  
  
Draco no sabía cómo comportarse. Sabía que Potter estaba en lo correcto, pero simplemente no lograba hablar como el otro lo hacía, actuando tan naturalmente. Probablemente, si abriese la boca, lo insultaría, por lo que resolvió quedarse callado y hacer lo que mejor sabía: torcer los labios en una sonrisa desdeñosa.  
  
\- Bien - Potter aparentemente no se dejaba amedrentar tan fácil. - Aún no has calentado, así que vamos a comenzar haciendo lo siguiente: yo me quedo en el centro de esta parte de la cancha y tú corres alrededor, sin pasar para el otro lado de la red. Voy a estar lanzándote el balón. No necesitas regresarlo, sólo tómalo y vótalo de vuelta mientras corres. ¿Está bien?  
  
En lugar de responder, Draco comenzó a correr alrededor del chico. Potter giraba en su propio eje lanzándole el balón y recibiéndolo de vuelta hasta que paró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.  
  
\- Ow, ya basta… estoy quedando tonto…  
  
Draco soltó una risita burlona y Potter lo acompañó, con la pequeña diferencia de que su risa no parecía artificial.  
  
\- Lo sé, eso fue ridículo - admitió, pero se recompuso y miró al rubio nuevamente con seriedad. - Vamos a hacer lo que hacemos mejor, ahora: jugar uno contra el otro. Observa mis tácticas y yo observos las tuyas, ¿ok? Después nos vamos a criticar.  
  
Draco se pasó al otro lado de la cancha y esperó el saque de Potter. Draco ya había analizado el desempeño del otro muy atentamente desde su lugar en el club y -odiaba tener que admitirlo- no había fallas. Potter tenía un talento nato para el deporte y reflejos espantosos, pero él _debía_ encontrar algún defecto, por menor que fuera, para criticarlo, pues, ciertamente sería criticado. Después de algún tiempo practicando, Potter le pidió parar. Se sentaron cerca de las gradas y tomaron agua. La situación no le podía parecer más surreal a Draco, que intentó parecer indiferente. Potter se giró a verlo después de unos segundos de silencio.  
  
\- Entonces, Malfoy, ¿quieres comenzar?  
  
\- ¿A qué? - preguntó secamente.  
  
\- A criticarme, ¿no fue eso lo que acordamos? Analizarías mis tácticas y yo las tuyas. Dime cuáles son mis aciertos y mis errores.  
  
Draco desvió los ojos al suelo. Quería comenzar una sección encaprichada de insultos, pero su sentido de la responsabilidad lo traía claramente a la realidad. Estuvieron entrenando pacíficamente, Draco había aceptado la tal _tregua_ y estaba intentando salvar su posición en el equipo de la universidad. ¿Qué haría entonces para no perder el control y, al mismo tiempo, no sentirse humillado? Se decidió por imaginarse en una de las reuniones de la empresa Malfoy, cuando tenía que ser imparcial y pensar en lo que sería mejor para su firma. La -pequeña- diferencia era que estaba delante del chico que odiaba desde los once años de edad y tenía que pensar en lo que sería mejor para su equipo. Reunió toda la determinación que poseía y lo miró con un aire de negocios.  
  
\- No existen defectos - dijo antes de que se arrepintiese. Entonces… se arrepintió. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.  
Potter parpadeó, con la boca parcialmente abierta, las dos esmeraldas brillaron por detrás de los lentes con educada curiosidad.  
  
\- Sí, existen - dijo el chico seriamente después de estar seguro de que Draco no diría algo más, pareciendo entender lo difícil que había sido para él haber dicho esas tres palabras. - Con seguridad existen defectos en mis técnicas. Tú mismo los arrojaste a mi cara en el último entrenamiento, ¿recuerdas?  
  
Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Será que Potter estaba intentando tirar al suelo su esfuerzo por mantenerse imparcial?  
  
\- Es… perfecto - dijo sufridamente.  
  
\- No. No soy perfecto, nadie lo es. Dijiste que yo no necesito de alguien más para jugar conmigo, que hago todo solo, que soy autosuficiente - Draco estrechó los ojos reconsiderando la posibilidad de que él estaba desmereciendo sus esfuerzos, pero Potter continuó. - Tengo esa mala costumbre de jugar solo por mí mismo. A veces olvido de que no estoy solo en la cancha. Tengo que mantenerme centrado en eso para no jugar a solas, sin dar la oportunidad a otros. Muchas veces actúo por instinto, no pienso en las jugadas, no elaboro pases del balón, apenas lo arrebato del equipo adversario, ¿entiendes? No pienso antes de actuar, todo se desaparece a mí alrededor y sólo existo yo y el balón viniendo en mi dirección, ¿estás de acuerdo?  
  
\- Sí, tus… tus reflejos son… excelentes - sólo Draco sabía cuánto le costaba esa sinceridad.  
  
\- ¡Exactamente! Actúo por reflejo, lo que es una desventaja cuando se juega en equipo. Las jugadas salen mucho mejores cuando los jugadores interactúan, planean el ataque, no solamente cuando atacan por instinto. Está claro que puede ser una ventaja excelente si se mejora y, créelo, ya mejoré bastante en eso. Estoy aprendiendo a jugar en equipo, pero aún me falta mucho por perfeccionar. Necesito controlarme y que los otros me ayuden también - Potter hizo una pausa y se mordió la lengua entre los dientes mientras miraba al rubio pensativamente. - Bueno, ya terminé de hablar sobre mis aciertos y errores. Ahora, nada más justo que tú me digas los tuyos.  
  
Justo. Draco acostumbraba llamarlo San Potter. Lo interesante era que escucharlo hablar tan abiertamente de sus propios defectos -que ni el mismo Draco podría haber colocado tan bien- lo dejó más cómodo para hablar. Respiró profundo y dirigió la mirada hacia algún punto de la cancha en lugar de aquellos ojos profundos y brillantes.  
  
\- Yo soy lo contrario a ti, entonces. Dudo demasiado en momentos cruciales. No tengo esa respuesta lista que tú tienes si el balón es lanzado directamente hacia mí. Necesito de tiempo para planear movimientos que sean precisos, por lo tanto cuando es necesario solamente actuar sin pensar yo… dudo, pierdo el balón o hago jugadas erróneas. Por eso me gusta quedarme atrás de la cancha, teniendo tiempo de analizar el movimiento del balón antes de que llegue a mí… y… bueno… creo que me gustan mis saques.  
  
\- Sí, tus saques son excelentes y precisos - Draco se giró a mirarlo y encontró ojos verdes limpios, plácidos, verdaderos. Bajó la mirada nuevamente, con temor de haberse ruborizado.  
  
Por eso no llegó a ver la sonrisa que se instaló en los labios del moreno antes de que se levantara y tomara el balón nuevamente.  
  
\- Ok, estamos progresando. ¿Continuamos?  
  
Draco tomó un último trago de agua y se levantó. Se quitó la playera, que lo estaba incomodando desde hacía tiempo, y la tiró en el banco caminando hasta Potter en silencio. Estaba consciente de que quien los mirase pensaría que estaba siendo sumiso, pero la verdad es que creía que era más seguro hablar lo menos posible. Finalmente, había sido desafiado a no parecer un "ridículamente infantil" o un "riquillo mimado". Potter continuó.  
  
\- Vamos a pasar el balón de uno al otro, entonces. Solamente pasar y regresarlo sin perderlo, como si estuviésemos jugando en el mismo equipo, ya que no tenemos adversarios… Vamos a ver por cuánto tiempo logramos mantenerla.  
  
El resultado fue genial. Primero se pusieron a una distancia considerable uno del otro, para que hubiese tiempo de observar el movimiento del balón antes de tener que reaccionar. Obviamente fue muy fácil no dejarla caer. Entonces fueron disminuyendo la distancia gradualmente y aumentando la velocidad hasta que estaban en un ritmo casi frenético, casi adivinando los movimientos del otro. Finalmente Potter hizo una rebatida desesperada que Draco no consiguió alcanzar antes de que el balón tocase el suelo. Dejaron que la bola rodara lejos, jadeantes. Potter tenía la playera pegada al cuerpo por el sudor y se abanicaba levemente con ella. Draco colocó las manos en sus caderas y comenzó a intentar normalizar su respiración.  
  
Una risa satisfecha a su lado lo hizo mirar al moreno con una ceja arqueada, observándolo sentarse en el suelo y después tirar su cuerpo hacia atrás, estirándose en el piso de la cancha, carcajeándose. Draco se quedó mirándolo, intrigado, hasta que finalmente paró de reír y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.  
  
\- ¡Malfoy, eso estuvo genial! ¡Si nosotros jugamos así el jueves, Madame Hooch estará arrepentida de siquiera habernos amenazado con sacarnos del equipo!  
  
Eso era nuevo, ciertamente. Era la primera frase sutilmente arrogante de Potter. Dije sutilmente, casi imperceptible, pero allí estaba un puntito de arrogancia. Draco se limitó a curvar una de las esquinas de su boca hacia arriba en una media sonrisa tímida, pero convincente.  
  
Potter lo miró y se sentó en el suelo, sonriéndole, encontrando el efecto de aquella casi sonrisa muy perceptible en el rostro del otro. Muy bonito. Esa era la tercera vez que veía una sonrisa genuina en aquellas facciones usualmente tan mezquinas. Las otras dos fueron cuando Snuffles lo sorprendió lamiéndole su oreja y cuando él mismo imitó a un conejito con ayuda de mayonesa. Ciertamente, Malfoy debía sonreír más.  
  
\- Estoy exhausto - dijo Potter masajeándose las rodillas y las piernas. - ¿Hacemos estiramientos?  
  
Draco lo miró por un tiempo, ponderando si debía sentarse en el suelo como el otro. Acabó cediendo e imitó los movimientos suaves del otro. Tal vez no con tanta gracia. Draco dudaba que alguien pudiese estirarse con tanta destreza como Potter. El chico podía no tener noción de algunas cosas, ¡pero se estiraba como nadie!  
  
Después de eso, fueron hacia los vestidores en silencio y entraron en las regaderas. Mientras tomaba un baño, Draco intentaba ignorar el hecho de que Potter estaba en el cubículo de al lado completamente desnudo, como él. Estaba incómodo y más de una vez intentó expulsar la imagen que su mente intentaba crear. Recordó que tenía que sacarle una foto al chico para mostrársela a Natalie, pero… tenía que estar vestido o la impresión podría ser diferente a aquella que él esperaba. Natalie debía encontrarlo horripilante, no atractivo. Se demoró aún más en la regadera para no tener que verlo cambiándose nuevamente y cuando salió de su cubículo, lo encontró vistiendo una playera. Tuvo un pequeño vistazo del abdomen del otro, antes de que desapareciera bajo esa larga playera.  
  
Draco le dio la espalda y comenzó a vestirse. Recordó la primera impresión que tuvo de Ángel, cuando aún creía que era una chica. La había imaginado como alguien de cabellos oscuros y ojos claros, con el estilo intelectual acentuado por delicados lentes, con estómago firme y caderas gruesas. Bueno, había atinado en todo, excepto que aquellos lentes de armazón negro y redondos estaban lejos de ser delicados. Ah, y era un hombre. Ese pensamiento hizo a Draco sonreír, sin que se diera cuenta.  
Terminado de vestirse comenzó a secar sus cabellos con la toalla, sólo entonces percibiendo el silencio que reinaba en el lugar. De repente sintió una sensación rara en la boca del estómago, como una punzada, al pensar en que había sido dejado a solas en los vestidores. ¿Será que Potter se había ido sin decirle una palabra? Se giró receloso, pero encontró al moreno sentado, completamente vestido, buscando dentro de su mochila hasta encontrar un empaque ruidoso y abrirlo. Era una barra de chocolate, que partió y extendió la mitad a Draco.  
  
Draco de una mitad a otra y luego a Potter, bajando la toalla lentamente con una expresión de confusión.  
  
\- Toma. Es chocolate, tómalo - dijo el chico sin que Draco pudiese identificar cualquier emoción.  
  
\- No, gracias - dijo secamente para tomar un peine de su bolso y fue hasta el espejo para peinarse cuidadosametne.  
  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme que no te gusta el chocolate? - escuchó que el otro dijo indignado.  
  
\- Claro que me gusta, Potter - respondió Draco aún en un tono seco.  
  
\- ¿Entonces, por qué no lo aceptas? No lo envenené, acabo de abrir el paquete, ¡tú viste! - la voz de Potter parecía un poco divertida y Draco se giró para ver una mínima sonrisa en el rostro del otro.  
  
\- Potter - comenzó con sarcasmo mal contenido en su voz arrastrada. - Tú estás siendo educado al ofrecérmelo y yo estoy siendo educado al rechazarlo. Además de eso nosotros no necesitamos estar intercambiando gentilezas por estar en el mismo equipo.  
  
Potter giró los ojos y que la mano, antes extendida, callera al lado de su cuerpo.  
  
\- No te lo estoy ofreciendo sólo por educación, o porque estamos en el mismo equipo. Lo hago porque creo que comer chocolate es placentero y no creo que exista algún alma viva capaz de decir que no le gusta. Además, tú no dejarías de ser educado si aceptaras y agradecieras - Potter llevó la otra mitad a su boca dándole una mordida entusiasmada y cerrando los ojos. - Humm. ¡Buenísimo!  
  
Abrió los ojos nuevamente y sonrió al ver la expresión del otro. Extendió una vez más el chocolate.  
  
\- Anda, tómalo ya, Malfoy. Sé que te mueres de ganas.  
  
Realmente, era imposible no tener la boca inundada de saliva al observar la expresión de deleite del otro mientras comía un simple chocolate. Draco suspiró resignado y aceptó el dulce.  
  
\- Gracias - murmuró sentándose frente al otro, recostándose en la pared, encogiendo las piernas encima de la banca.  
  
Mordió el chocolate y observó a Potter furtivamente mientras este se saboreaba. Recordó nuevamente las fotos, pero imaginó lo que el otro diría si le pidiese permiso para fotografiarlo. Además, no lo veía _tan_ ridículo en este momento. Potter estaba mordiendo suavemente la barra y cerrando los ojos para apreciar el dulce derritiéndose en su boca. El calor de sus manos hizo que sus dedos quedasen cubiertos de chocolate y los lamió. Draco sólo percibió que lo estaba mirando fijamente cuando este alzó los ojos y sorprendió su mirada junto con una expresión embobada.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
El rubio hizo intento de disfrazarlo con una mordida al chocolate, pensando en una disculpa creíble por estarlo detallando con tanto interés. Giró el peine que aún tenía en las manos y tuvo una idea.  
  
\- ¿Acaso no tienes un peine, Potter? - preguntó con menos desdén del que pretendía. Parpadeó para percibir que parecía hasta interesado en la respuesta.  
  
Potter se encogió de hombros.  
  
\- No lo necesito.  
  
Draco rió cínicamente.  
  
\- ¿Cómo que no lo necesitas? ¡Pareces un puerco espín!  
  
En lugar de responder, Potter camino hasta él con la mano extendida.  
  
\- Préstame tu peine y te muestro por qué.  
  
Draco estaba demasiado curioso como para rehusarse al pedido. Observó al otro adelantarse hasta el espejo y pasar el peine entre sus cabellos desarreglados. El efecto fue que no hubo efecto alguno. Las mechas regresaban a la exacta posición de antes, o sea, apuntando hacia todos lados. Potter lo miró por el espejo, sonriendo.  
  
\- ¿Lo ves?  
  
Draco se encogió de hombros como si no le importara y llevó el último pedazo de chocolate a su boca, levantándose enseguida para lavarse las manos -sí, porque él nunca se lamería los dedos. Ambos tomaron sus respectivos bolsos y caminaron medio separados hasta el estacionamiento donde se miraron. Obviamente, Potter tomó la iniciativa.  
  
\- Hasta mañana, Malfoy.  
  
Draco respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y entró a su auto. Entonces se golpeó suavemente la cabeza contra el volante, bendiciendo al ser agraciado que había inventado el vidrio polarizado.  
  


**[1]** Si se han percatado, hay momentos en los que Natalie le habla de "tú" a Draco, dejando de lado el tan respetuoso "usted" o el "señor". La autora así lo puso en el original. Queda más claro cuándo es que Natalie trata a Draco como su amigo, como su jefe y como su hijo putativo, ¿no? XD

\------------------  
  
**En el próximo capítulo…**  
  
\- Ok, me gustaría que le sacaras una foto a Potter. De cara, sabes, bien cerca. ¿Podrás hacerlo?  
  
Ella lo miró recelosa.  
  
\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer con una foto de él? No le harías montajes, ¿verdad? ¿Ponerle cuernos y hacerla circular por internet?  
  
Draco soltó un resoplido. Si le quisiera hacer un "montaje" a la foto de Harry Potter, probablemente pasaría muy lejos de cuernos.  
  
\- Claro que no. Es… es para… joder, no te interesa. ¿La vas a sacar o no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora: Ña, caramba, ¡me gusta este capítulo! XD. Para quien extrañaba a Natalie, ¡ahí está! ¡Aplaudámosle, gente! ¡Viva Natalie! Parece que el hielo se está quebrando, ¿no?... Hmmm, veremos…


	10. Repararte

La primera clase del martes era Matemáticas. Por llegar retrasado, Draco no tuvo muchas opciones en cuanto a lugares para sentarse. Acostumbraba buscar un sitio lo suficientemente cerca de Potter para escuchar lo que decía y lo suficientemente lejos para no ser notado. Sin embargo, esta vez sólo había una silla vacía al lado de él esta mañana, o de lo contrario tendría que sentarse hasta el otro lado del aula y morderse las uñas de curiosidad por saber lo que el Trío de Oro estaba diciendo. No había mucho tiempo para ponderar sus opciones, puesto que Snape ya estaba en el aula y parecía irritado. Bueno, en realidad él _siempre_ estaba irritado, pero no era seguro arriesgarse a enfurecerlo. Pensaba en eso mientras se dirigía al lugar vacío a la izquierda de Potter y se sentó, fingiendo no haberlo visto, por lo que no pudo ver a Potter seguirlo todo su trayecto con la mirada.

\- ¿Y luego, Harry? ¡Continúa! - exigió Weasley, pareciendo no haber notado el hecho de que el asunto de su conversación estaba sentado a su lado.

\- Ya te lo conté todo, Ron - Draco lo escuchó decir, comenzando a sacar sus libros de su mochila.

\- ¡No, aún no me has dicho todo! - se indignó el pelirrojo. - No has dicho ninguno de los insultos que él te dijo, ni describiste ninguna discusión o pelea, ni siquiera dijiste una sola grosería mientras me contabas…

\- Porque no hubo nada de eso, Ron - murmuró Potter entre dientes, pareciendo ser consciente de que estaban siendo escuchados. - Todo corrió perfectamente, fue productivo, fue… fue interesante…

Draco abrió mucho los ojos para su propia pluma y pudo imaginar a Weasley haciendo lo mismo.

\- ¿Interesante? Pero, Harry…

\- ¡Ron, ya basta! - silbó Granger, quien estaba observando atentamente al profesor, pero con los oídos atentos a la conversación de al lado.

Por estar mirando su pluma, Draco no vio a Granger apuntándolo con la cabeza, ni la expresión de comprensión, seguida de disgusto, que Weasley hizo al notarlo. Permanecieron en silencio después de eso y Snape comenzó a entregar los exámenes de la última clase ya corregidos. Draco no levantó los ojos cuando recibió el suyo, pero sí asistió la macabra satisfacción del profesor cuando le entregó su examen a Potter. Draco espió al chico a su lado.

Potter bufó para después apoyar el codo sobre la mesa, sosteniendo el examen en la mano mientras miraba el papel. Draco no necesitó esforzarse mucho para mirar el círculo enorme en rojo alrededor de la respuesta y un signo de menos dibujado con fuerza. En la esquina superior izquierda, había una bolita ovalada y debajo se leía "CERO".

\- Mierda, olvidé colocar el signo de la respuesta, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Revisé tanto esta porquería! Maldita sea…

Weasley y Granger le lanzaron miradas consternadas, lamentándolo. Draco frunció el ceño. ¿La respuesta era negativa? Pero él no recordaba haber obtenido una respuesta negativa. Sólo entonces regresó la mirada para su propia mesa y analizó su examen. Había un grande "DIEZ" en rojo hasta arriba. Y allí estaba el menos en su respuesta. Pero… ¡él no recordaba haber puesto el signo! Analizó el papel y reparó en que el pequeño trazo estaba marcado en un lápiz más fuerte del que él acostumbraba usar y su mandíbula cayó. ¡Su padrino había colocado ese signo! Eso era una… una injusticia…

Injusticia. Normalmente, Draco se habría divertido mucho al constatar eso, sin embargo esta vez no se sentía tan realizado.

Después de eso, Draco no consiguió prestar mucha atención a la clase. Su vista desenfocada se hallaba mirando a un punto del pizarrón que estaba siendo borrado por el profesor, no podía ni siquiera pensar para resolver los ejercicios pasados. Al final, la campana sonó y pudo guardar sus cosas. Observó por el rabillo del ojo que Potter dejaba el aula y quiso seguirlo, pero sus ojos se posar en Pansy, quien se mordía el labio inferior y se acomodaba los cabellos nerviosamente mientras llegaba hasta él. Draco suspiró resignado. "Acabó la tranquilidad", pensó.

\- ¿Draco? - lo llamó tentativamente.

\- Hola, Pansy - dijo él cansado sin demostrar emoción alguna, pero eso era completamente normal para Pansy. Tan normal que la chica sonrió con esperanza.

\- ¿Puedo… puedo estar contigo ahora? Sólo… sólo estar cerca de ti… ¿Puedo?

Draco se encogió de hombros y se puso su mochila en la espalda, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Pansy soltó un gritito emocionado y se prendió a su brazo, recargándose en él.

\- ¡Ay, bebé! ¡Te extrañé tanto este fin de semana! ¡Y ayer parecías tan enojado!

\- Tenía dolor de cabeza, Pansy - su voz salió monótona y aburrida, pero la chica pareció no notarlo.

\- Lo imaginé. Por eso creí mejor ni acercarme. Conozco tu mal humor cuando te duele la cabeza. Sabes, amor, Nott está programando una fiesta para el sábado…

Si estuviese razonando como se debe, Draco habría hecho un gesto delante de aquél "amor", sin embargo, ni siquiera escuchaba lo que Pansy decía. Había parado de caminar y miraba a un punto a su derecha, por detrás de ella. Potter estaba analizando el tablón de avisos junto a sus amigos, no muy lejos. Draco fue asaltado por una idea y llevó su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando su celular.

\- ¿Pansy?

\- …y entonces él llamó… ¿hum?

\- ¿Puedo sacarte una foto?

\- ¿Cómo…? ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! - fue el gritito emocionado de ella antes de brincar sobre su cuello y comenzar a balancearse de manera irritante. - ¡Por supuesto, bebé! ¡Claro! ¿Vas a poner mi foto como imagen de fondo en tu celular?

Draco disfrazó una mueca de asco arrugando la nariz y asintió.

\- ¡Aaaaaah! Sabía que estabas arrepentido por haberme ignorado una semana entera, pero no imaginé que tanto. ¿Me extrañaste también, verdad? Ah, yo lo sé, querido…

\- Sí, sí, sí… - se impacientó Draco, empujándola y colocándola de manera que pudiera mirar por completo a Potter. Lo enfocó en la pantalla del celular mientras Pansy hacía morritos.

\- ¿Estoy bien así, Draquito?

\- Fabuloso.

Potter estaba de perfil mirando el tablón de avisos, con la mochila asegurada en una de las manos y a la vez todo despreocupado, exactamente de la forma que él creía tan ridícula. Después de una noche de sueño bien dormida, y de colocar sus ideas en orden, Draco creía más fácil encontrarlo desgarbado en este momento. Luego que sacó la foto, Pansy dio un brinquito y se adelantó para ver la foto, pero Draco quitó el celular de su alcance.

\- ¡Quiero ver! ¡Quiero! ¡Quiero! - Pansy daba saltitos intentando tomar el celular.

\- No, Pansy, salió horrible, voy a sacar otra.

\- ¿Horrible? - ella torció la nariz. - Ah, entonces es mejor intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Está bien así?

\- Perfecto - Draco ni siquiera la miró. Potter se había girado de frente hacia él, platicando con Weasley. En el momento en que Draco presionó el botón de "OK", Potter le ofreció una sonrisa llena de dientes. Pero Draco no pudo analizarla por mucho tiempo, ya que Pansy le saltó encima nuevamente y él fue forzado a levantar el celular una vez más.

\- ¡Déjame ver, bebé! - Pansy hizo un puchero.

\- No, parpadeaste. Vamos a tomar otra.

\- Ok, ¿está bien así?

Esta vez no tuvo elección, tendría que fotografiarla. Encuadró su rostro en la pantalla y se llevó un susto. La chica estaba haciendo un morrito ridículo, como si le mandase un beso, dejando sus mejillas chupadas y sus facciones huesudas y cadavéricas. Pero él presionó el botón así, con un gesto de disgusto que daba la impresión de haber chupado un limón. El resultado, obviamente, fue escalofriante.

\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Salió bien?

\- Fenomenal, estupendo, deslumbrante… - a cada palabra que decía, él torcía más la nariz. Pansy se posicionó para mirar su propia foto.

\- ¡Ught! Salí… extraña… - Draco la miró incrédulo, ella continuó. - Salió medio… oscura, ¿no?

\- Sin duda alguna. Oscura. Pero está bien así. Ahora, ¿no quieres ser una buena chica y llevar mi mochila a clase? Yo te espero aquí, ¿qué te parece? - sugirió como si estuviese concediéndole un premio por su buen comportamiento.

\- ¡Claro, bebé! ¡Todo por ti! - ella puso una trompita, esperando que Draco la besase, pero él le empujó su mochila en el estómago y le lanzó un besito, a una distancia segura.

La chica comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, aparentemente demasiado feliz para quitarle los ojos de encima al rubio que sonreía tan falsamente. Hasta qué, cuando finalmente se giró, chocó contra el bebedero y se cayó sobre él, mojando toda su blusa y agitando las piernas hacia atrás, dando una vista completa de sus bragas rosadas. Draco rodó los ojos y enterró su rostro en las manos, después pasándolas por su cabello.

\- Patético - murmuró para sí mismo y miró el techo. - ¿Qué hice yo para merecer a esa mula?

Sólo entonces Draco se forzó a concentrarse en lo que planeaba. Comenzó a analizar a quienes pasaban hasta encontrar a una chica bajita, de cabellos largos, rubios y despeinados hasta la cintura, cejas pálidas y ojos protuberantes, usando collares extraños. La conocía de vista, su nombre era Alguna Cosa Lovegood.

\- ¿Hey, Lovegood? - la llamó.

La chica se detuvo y lo miró, pareciendo asustada. ¿O sería el efecto de aquellos ojos saltones?

\- ¿Me harías un favor? - preguntó acomodándose un mechón de cabello de manera encantadora.

La chica le dio una mirada de desinterés, pero asintió y se aproximó.

\- ¿Sabes sacar fotos de este celular? - le mostró el objeto, que ella miró de la misma desinteresada manera.

\- Por supuesto que sé, Malfoy - dijo ella, quitándole el celular de las manos y girándolo hasta ponerlo de cabeza. Después lo volvió a girar y analizó la entrada del cargador con interés profundo.

Draco arqueó una ceja, pero creyó mejor ignorarla.

\- Ok, me gustaría que le sacaras una foto a Potter. De cara, sabes, bien cerca. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Ella lo miró desconfiada.

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer con una foto de él? No irás a hacerle montajes, ¿verdad? ¿Colocarle cuernos y hacerla circular por internet?

Draco soltó un bufido. Si quisiera hacerle "montajes" a una foto de Harry Potter, probablemente pasaría muy lejos de cuernos.

\- Claro que no. Es… es para… joder, no te interesa. ¿Puedes o no?

Lovegood sonrió airosa y asintió, alejándose. Draco la miró aproximarse y decirle algo a Potter, quien se ruborizó y pareció no saber qué hacer. Weasley tuvo dificultades para contener la risa, lo que se llevó un pellizco de Granger. Potter movió la cabeza negativamente, pero Lovegood insistió hasta que él cedió. La chica se posicionó y sacó la foto. Pero ella le dijo otra cosa que hizo al chico dudar nuevamente. Potter se quitó los anteojos con reticencia y ella aproximó el celular al rostro del chico para tomar otra foto. Draco arqueó una ceja y se escondió parcialmente tras una planta mientras ella se aproximaba lentamente.

\- Aquí están. ¿Puedes mandarlas a mi e-mail?

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó, incrédulo.

\- Las fotos ¿Puedes mandarlas a mi e-mail?

\- ¡Claro que no, niña! Toma - metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un billete cualquiera sin siquiera verlo. - Ve y cómprate un caramelo, anda.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos hacia el billete empujado a su nariz y asintió feliz, aparentemente se había olvidado de las fotos. Pansy llegó enseguida.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo con aquella Lunática?

\- Ella me estaba pidiendo un autógrafo, ¡imagínate! - desdeñó. - Vámonos, Pansy. Ya acabó el descanso.

Sólo en la clase pudo analizar las fotos. Las dos primeras habían sido de cuerpo entero. La primera de perfil y la segunda de frente, con una sonrisa de regalo. La tercera tenía el rostro desconcertado de Potter, con una sonrisita sin gracia en la esquina de la boca y la cuarta hizo a Draco jadear. Lovegood había sacado una foto únicamente de los ojos del tipo, de un verde esmeralda deslumbrante, libres de los anteojos y brillantes como nunca. Sus ojos quedaron presos de aquella imagen por un largo tiempo. A su lado, Pansy suspiró al mirar la expresión de deleite del rubio, creyendo que su foto era la causante de tanta admiración.

\------------------

Draco estaba en su oficina, sentado sin cuidado en su silla, balanceándose de un lado al otro mientras esperaba por Natalie. Escuchó los tan esperados toques en la puerta y la mujer entró cargando algunos informes.

\- Con permiso, Sr. Malfoy. Aquí están los informes. Son para la reunión de mañana, como ya le había dicho.

\- Siéntese, Natalie - pidió Draco, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

Natalie obedeció y él giró el monitor de su computadora de modo que ella pudiese visualizarlo con él. La primera foto, de perfil, ya estaba en la pantalla, ampliada y en óptima resolución.

\- ¡Oh, por supuesto! ¡Hum! ¿Desgarbado, eh? - acercó más la silla al escritorio para analizarlo mejor. - Hummm, él me parece bastante arregladito…

\- ¿Arregladito? - se burló. - ¿Cómo que arregladito, Natalie? ¿Y esas ropas sobrando, los cabellos despeinados, los hombros curvados y huesudos?

\- ¿Huesudos? No, él no me parece huesudo - Natalie se acarició el mentón con aire analítico y Draco estrechó los ojos. - Las ropas le van un poco grandes, sí, pero le dan un aire más relajado junto con los cabellos desaliñados. Y ciertamente el no es un flacucho ni huesudo. El grosor de su antebrazo muestra que los bíceps están bien torneados y… oh, las piernas también deben ser gruesas, a juzgar por la caída de la ropa. Sólo resta saber si tiene las pantorrillas finas. Es extraño ver personas con las caderas gruesas y pantorrillas frágiles… y mira ese cúmulo de ropas aquí bien al final de la columna. Wow, ¡y tiene un buen trasero, también…!

\- ¡Natalie! - Draco la miró con desaprobación. - ¡Deja de ser tan explícita!

\- No estoy siendo explícita, Draco, estoy siendo realista. ¿Sólo tienes esta foto?

Draco la miró por algunos segundos, aún aturdido, antes de pasar a la próxima foto. Natalie se llevó una mano al rostro mientras observaba atentamente.

\- Tiene una linda sonrisa, verdadera… Los dientes están alineados y blancos, un hoyuelo en el lado derecho… Los hombros parecen curvados por ser largos y mira cómo la camisa se dibuja al caer holgadamente sobre su pecho. No tiene barriguita tampoco… Sí, él esconde mucho en ese aire despreocupado. Continúa.

Draco ya ni siquiera conseguía protestar. Imaginaba cómo ella conseguía ver todo eso que él sólo veía cuando estuvo con el otro casi desnudo en los vestidores. Pasó a la próxima, de cara.

\- ¿Draco, cómo es que tienes el coraje de decir que es feo?

\- Porque lo es - se impacientó. - Mira esos anteojos, esos… ¡ese pelo!

\- Su cabello es bonito, rebelde. Los anteojos tampoco son feos. Cuando me lo describiste, pensé en algo grosero y ridículo, pero combinan con su rostro fino, dándole una apariencia angelical, acentuada por la timidez, por los labios finos y por el hoyuelo en la esquina izquierda de su boca. Él consigue reunir sus facciones, trazos simples de niño con mandíbulas determinadas, un cuello fuerte y mirada penetrante. ¡Mira el brillo de esos ojos!

\- ¿Y esa horrible cicatriz? - dijo el rubio con voz estrangulada.

\- No es fea. Es fina y los cabellos la disfrazan parcialmente, debe ser por eso que él los mantiene más largos, a pesar de ser muy desarreglados. La marca lo hace singular, Draco. ¿Hay más fotos?

Draco lloriqueó antes de pasar para la próxima. Natalie jadeó, exactamente como él lo hizo antes.

\- ¡Wow, Draco! Tú nunca podrías describirme ese color tan vibrante. Parecen joyas raras e hipnotizantes. Con ojos como esos, él ni siquiera necesitaría ser guapo para que las chicas cayesen a sus pies, como tú dijiste. Él es maravilloso, Draco. ¡Fascinante!

Draco se frotó el rostro con las manos y respiró hondo.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo eso para provocarme, Natalie? ¿No me quieres dejar odiarlo en paz, es eso?

\- Draco - comenzó la mujer usando un tono de voz práctico. - Existen varios tipos de belleza. La de él es más relajada, natural, salvaje. Tiene también esa mezcla de dosis de inocencia con rebeldía y determinación. Él es bello, sí, Draco. Tiene su encanto único, lleno de detalles que lo hacen una persona singular e impresionante. Y por lo que veo, sólo tú no puedes entender eso. Analiza bien estas fotos a partir de los puntos que yo te resalté. Vas a ver cómo tengo razón.

Draco se llevó una mano a la boca y miró la pantalla de la computadora concentrado, hasta un poco receloso. Natalie creyó mejor dejarlo más a gusto y salió del lugar educadamente.

\---------------------

Draco acabó de revisar los informes alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. Como de costumbre, salió para tomar un café en la ante sala, pero se rehusó a hablar con Natalie. Ésta tampoco insistió. Cuando regresó a su oficina, Draco dudó sobre si debía conversar con Ángel o no. No había platicado con él el día anterior, sería mejor no faltar hoy también. Esa fue la disculpa que usó para anestesiar su consciencia y justificar sus ganas de hablar con el chico.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¡Hola!

Por lo menos parecía que lo había extrañado…

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Él era un Malfoy, finalmente. Tenía que ser educado.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Todo bien, gracias a Dios. ¿Y tú, mucho trabajo ayer?

Draco sonrió nostálgico a la computadora. Sí… tal vez él también lo había extrañado…

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Pues sí, ayer no pude conectarme. Lunes, día ocupado, dolor de cabeza, mal humor, tú sabes…

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Ah, claro. Perfectamente comprensible.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Y cómo estuvo _tu_ lunes?

¡De repente lo golpeó la curiosidad! ¿Será que Draco podría arrancarle una opinión sobre el entrenamiento de la noche anterior? ¿Será que lo encontró agradable? ¿Será que le gustó su comportamiento? No que realmente importase… sólo estaba curioso, sólo eso.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Bien, fue cansado. El lunes siempre es cansado. No pude estudiar piano ayer… ¡me voy a ganar un jalón de orejas! Pero por lo menos fue por una buena causa.

Hummm. Draco se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Una buena causa?

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Y qué sería tan importante como para compensar el tiempo que pasarías estudiando música? Debe haber sido una muy buena causa, entonces.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¡Sí, todo por el bien del voleibol! Es una larga historia…

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Ya terminé mi trabajo por hoy, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo -o por lo menos hasta las seis de la tarde. A menos, claro, que tú estés muy ocupado…

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** No, yo ya terminé lo mío por hoy. Está bien, voy a intentar resumir siente años para ti.

Demoró bastante en aparecer la explicación y Draco aguardó en expectativa, golpeando el pie incesantemente contra el suelo. Estaba… ¿aprensivo? ¿Quizá tendría miedo por saber la opinión del otro? ¿Pero por qué? Finalmente, la opinión de Potter en realidad no importaba, ¿verdad? Mientras esperaba, Draco puso un disco de Coldplay.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** El caso es que desde mis once años tengo una cierta enemistad con un chico de mi edad. Él tuvo una infancia muy diferente a la mía, siempre tuvo todo lo que quiso y fue tratado como un rey por su familia. El problema es que la familia tiene principios dudosos. Su padre fue declarado inocente de acusaciones graves, pero hay rumores de que existe mucho dinero envuelto en esa absolución. Toda la familia tiene gestos torcidos, mezquinos y prejuiciosos de mirar a los demás, le dan mucho valor al status social y la situación de las personas con quienes conviven y él acabó teniendo esa visión distorsionada del mundo también. Escogió a sus amigos por esas cualidades tan pobres e insignificantes. Juntos formaron una banda busca problemas y prejuiciosa desde niños y ese chico me llamó a ser parte de ella. Creyó que mi pasado le daría una buena historia y que yo buscaría la fama a su lado. Obviamente me negué. Encontré personas mucho más interesantes y ricas de espíritu, agradables para convivir, y desde entonces él me considera su enemigo. Nunca aceptó el hecho de que yo haya rehusado su invitación y vive queriendo buscar pelea conmigo y mis amigos. Creo que, de cierta forma, siempre incentivé esas peleas. Era un niño también, no me gustaba ser insolente en casa, quería arreglar el mundo… pero maduré y puede ver cuán infundado se tornó todo eso. ¡Ya no tenemos más justificaciones para odiarnos y aún así persistimos en el error por hábito!

La mandíbula de Draco fue cayendo a medida que leía aquellas líneas. La parte de tener todo lo que quería, él no sería estúpido de contestar. Tenía plena consciencia de que fue mimando por su familia, pero eso no significaba que ellos lo hubiesen echado a perder. Se consideraba una persona centrada ahora. No ganaba más mesada ni regalos caros. Recibía su _salario_ y compraba todo lo que quería, ¡por sus propios méritos!

Ok, pasemos para el próximo punto. ¿Dijo que su familia tenía principios dudosos? Los Malfoy siempre fueron de la alta sociedad, una familia noble y distinguida. ¡Era de esperar que actuasen como tal! Así como se esperaba que Draco hiciera amistad con personas de la misma clase social, de familias igualmente tradicionales. Y eso podría haber incluido a Potter también, si él no hubiese sido tan estúpido al punto de cambiarlo por un bando de perdedores. ¿Ricos de espíritu? Si el espíritu de Weasley valiese alguna cosa, él ya lo habría vendido para comprarse ropas nuevas.

¿Era esa la imagen que Potter tenía de él? El chico había juzgado su carácter antes mismo de conocerlo, por la causa del pasado de su padre, de los rumores sobre su familia y por las compañías 'insignificantes' que tenía. ¿Qué era eso sino prejuicio? Él nunca le había dado motivos para que pensara que era un mezquino o con una visión torcida del mundo… bueno, en realidad, insultó a Weasley antes de ofrecerle su amistad… Pero eso no venía al caso ahora y él tampoco se arrepentía de lo que hizo.

Potter, como Natalie, creía que nunca había superado el rechazo que sufrió. ¡Humpt! ¡Por supuesto que ese no era el problema! El problema era que Potter había escogido el lado de los perdedores, y nada más justo que Draco lo tratara como tal. ¿Maduró, no? Enloqueció, en realidad. Claro que tenía justificaciones para odiarse, como por ejemplo… bueno, él aún no había encontrado el motivo, ¡pero sabía que existía!

Mientras se demoraba, masticando esas palabras, apretando el brazo de la silla con extrema fuerza y frunciendo más el ceño con cada línea, Ángel escribió aún más.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Bueno, la oportunidad de redimirme llegó junto con ese nuevo equipo en la escuela, que se formó la semana pasada. Estamos en el mismo equipo ahora y tendremos que olvidar nuestras diferencias en pro de un interés común y yo estoy dispuesto a esforzarme por eso. Ayer marqué un entrenamiento sólo para nosotros dos y el resultado fue mucho mejor del que podía imaginar. Bastó que le golpease un poco el ego, lanzara un desafío al aire, ¡y listo!

Draco soltó el aire por la nariz como un dragón listo a escupir fuego. ¿Cómo? ¿Potter se estaba atribuyendo todos los méritos por haberlo convencido de comportarse dócilmente en el entrenamiento? ¿Él había planeado todo?

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice** : Debe haber sido bien difícil entrenar, entonces, si ustedes se odian…

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** No, yo no lo odio, en realidad. Es cierto que me molesta a veces, pero creo que odio es una palabra muy fuerte, un sentimiento muy intenso para que yo lo sienta por él. Soy más indiferente, eso sí. Si fuera por mí, yo lo ignoraría por el resto de mi vida, pero él no deja que eso pase, vive recordándome cuánto puede ser él de insoportable.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_(Cuando das tu máximo esfuerzo, pero no tienes éxito)_

Draco parpadeó y tragó con dificultad. Paseó la mirada por el escritorio como si buscara algo suficientemente pesado para atravesar la pantalla de la computadora y golpear al chico de cabellos despeinados que escribía al otro lado. "¿Insoportable? Si es así, entonces por qué tengo la impresión de que te gusta conversar conmigo tanto como a mí me gust… joder, eso tampoco venía al caso ahora…"

Había tenido una clase de Filosofía donde escuchó que la indiferencia era mucho peor que el odio. Según la Profra. Trelawney, la línea entre el amor y el odio era muy tenue. Sólo se odia a una persona que nos despierta sentimientos intensos, al contrario de la indiferencia, que es la ausencia de cualquier sentimiento. Draco rio de la cara de la profesora durante aquella clase, creyendo que todo era completamente absurdo. Pero ahora estaba confundido. Si eso fuera verdad, significaría que a Potter no le importaba lo que sucedía con él, no tenía relevancia alguna. Draco estaría más propenso a amar a Potter que al revés. ¿Amar? Bueno, ¿cómo es que una palabrita fantasiosa se había infiltrado en sus pensamientos, en realidad? Pero si él había analizado correctamente lo que el otro había dicho, ¿por qué Potter hizo todo ese trabajo para que los dos estuvieran un momento a solas?

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Entonces por qué propusiste el entrenamiento, si él es tan insoportable?

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¡Por el bien del equipo! Te digo que creo que nuestras discusiones son demasiado superficiales como para ser llevadas adelante, así que preferiría no tener que convivir con él. Pero ya que fuimos obligados a ello, pretendo dar lo mejor de mí. Aunque eso signifique aproximarme más a él.

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_(Cuando consigues lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas)_

Claro que era por el bien del equipo. ¿Por qué más sería? ¿Acaso él se creó alguna ilusión de que Potter de repente fue asaltado por unas ganas incontenibles de pasar algún tiempo en su compañía? ¿Cómo había dicho? " _Preferiría no tener que convivir con él_ ". Potter sólo había propuesto el entrenamiento porque sentía como si fuese su obligación salvar al equipo, tornando la relación entre ellos menos perturbadora. Por el bien del equipo…

_Could it be worse?_

_(¿Podría ser peor?)_

**Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Pero entonces, ¿no te gustó el entrenamiento?

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¿Que si me gustó? ¡Fue genial! ¡Tendrías que habernos visto! Él es fantástico, amigo. Juega muy bien, tiene concentración y determinación, además de buena condición física. Juega como si la vida dependiese del resultado del juego, ¡es impresionante! Yo no sabía eso, nunca me paré a mirarlo -además del hecho que el equipo de Administración es pésimo, así que me acostumbré a generalizar. Pero me quedé sorprendido con su desempeño y me gustó el resultado del entrenamiento.

Draco tuvo que releer el párrafo para tener certeza de que había entendido correctamente. ¿Fantástico? ¿Impresionante? ¿Harry Potter estaba elogiando su desempeño con toda esa vehemencia? ¡No era posible! ¡Cómo era confuso ese chico! ¡En un momento lo destruía y al siguiente lo despejaba con elogios!

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Bueno, supongo que él tenía que ser bueno para estar en el equipo. Pero no entiendo cuál fue tu verdadera impresión de él. Con respecto a su comportamiento, quiero decir. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Draco se llevó una pluma a la boca para morder la tapa, pero percibió, demasiado tarde, que estaba destapada y sintió el gusto amargo de la tinta en su boca.

\- ¡Mierda! - exclamó, aventando el objeto lejos.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** No sé qué pensar, sinceramente. Estuvo callado todo el tiempo, medio gruñón. Creo que fue bastante difícil para él asegurar su propia lengua para no ser sarcástico o arrogante, pero él fue moderado, lo garantizo. Fue la primera conversación meramente amigable que habíamos tenido hasta ahora.

_Lights will guide you home_

_(Las luces te guiarán a casa)_

Draco bufó y se frotó los ojos con las manos. Miró para el reloj de la computadora que marcaba las 17:55. Creyó mejor cerrar esa conversación por hoy y pensar con más calma sobre… sobre todo. Ya no podía pensar bien. Estaba con una sensación extraña de incomodidad que comenzaba a ser frecuente cuando el asunto de sus pensamientos era Harry Potter.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Amigo, interesante tu compañero. Adoraría saber más sobre él, pero ya es hora de irnos, ¿no?

En ese momento sonaron dos golpes en la puerta y Natalie apareció.

\- Con permiso, ¿Sr. Malfoy?

\- Entre, Natalie - dijo Draco en un hilo de voz, sin demostrar emoción alguna, y se giró hacia ella.

\- Vengo a buscar los informes. El Sr. Malfoy me pidió que los llevar antes de irme.

Draco tomó un monte de papeles y se los entregó.

\- Aquí están.

Natalie los tomó, pero le lanzó una mirada a la computadora, cuya pantalla aún estaba un poco girada hacia ella.

\- ¿Es él, Draco?

Draco cerró sus gestos. Le lanzó una mirada irritada a la pantalla y leyó las últimas palabras.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Sí, tienes razón. Me gustó hablarte sobre eso. Mis amigos no quiero hablar de ese asunto, generalmente pierden la paciencia, pero de verdad necesitaba yo decírselo a alguien. Ayuda a organizar las ideas.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** El tiempo vuela cuando conversamos, ¿no? Descansa y hasta mañana.

_And ignite your bones_

_(Y quemará tus huesos)_

Draco suspiró y escribió la respuesta.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Fue bueno platicar contigo. Hasta luego.

_And I will try to fix you_

_(Y yo voy a intentar repararte)_

\- Sí, es él, Natalie - dijo secamente sin mirarla, comenzando a desconectar la computadora.

\- Ustedes… parecen bastante íntimos, ¿no? - preguntó la mujer con cuidado.

\- Él cree que soy insoportable, Natalie - comenzó a decir, sin conseguirse contener. - Dijo que soy mimando, prejuicioso, mezquino, infantil, arrogante y… superficial y… busca pleitos… ¡pero a pesar de todo eso no me odia! ¿Sabes lo que él siente? ¡Absolutamente nada! ¡Es completamente indiferente a mí! - terminó con un golpe en el escritorio que hizo su mano doler, tal fue la fuerza empleada.

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó Natalie, llevándose una mano a la boca. - ¿Él dijo todo eso?

\- Claramente, con todas las letras - la voz del chico tembló con un deje de rabia e impotencia que sólo Natalie pudo identificar.

\- ¡Pero qué ironía, Draco! ¡Él te lo dijo a ti! Y veo que le gusta hablar contigo por internet, ¿no? ¿Dijo algo más, algo bueno?

\- Elogió mi desempeño en el voleibol, sólo eso. A él no le importa nada más de mí, sino mi habilidad en el deporte. ¡Soy simplemente un compañero de equipo con el cual está obligado a convivir!

Natalie se sentó frente a él, aún sin ser invitada.

\- ¡Venga, Draco! ¡Entonces tienes que hacer algo con ello! ¡Y rápido!

\- ¿Cómo? - desdeñó, a pesar de parecer bastante curioso.

\- ¡Él tiene una impresión muy errada de ti y tú necesitas mostrarle que eres mucho más que eso! Ya probaste que puedes llevar una conversación interesante con él, aunque no sepa que eres tú con quien él conversa. ¡Así que si no pretendes revelar tu identidad por internet, aproxímate a él! ¡El voleibol es una disculpa perfecta! Haz que te mire con otros ojos, Draco. Haz que él quiera volverse tu amigo, no solamente un compañero de equipo. Muéstrale la maravillosa persona que realmente eres.

Draco la miró por un tiempo sin saber qué decir. Natalie era la única persona que elogiaba sus virtudes de esa manera -además de su madre y Pansy, obviamente, pero las madres son ciegas cuando se trata de sus hijos y Pansy… bueno, Pansy era sólo una cotilla irritante. Por lo tanto, sólo la opinión de Natalie realmente contaba. Era con ella con quien él se abría, la única que lo conocía realmente por detrás de su máscara. Entonces… ¿tal vez aún tuviera una oportunidad de que Potter quisiera ser su amigo? Ese pensamiento despertó su lado valeroso.

\- Lo haré, Natalie, pero no por su amistad. Voy a probarle que está errado, voy a hacerlo tragarse todo lo que opina de mí, ya verás.

Natalie sonrió bondadosa. Sabía que él estaba intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que el chico realmente no le importaba, y sabía también que lo negaría en este momento, aún más defensivo. Por lo tanto se quedó satisfecha con esas palabras. Más tarde o más temprano se daría cuenta lo mucho que Potter significaba para él.

\- Así se habla, querido - dijo levantándose. - Descansa bien, ¿sí?

\- Hasta mañana.

_And high up above or down below_

_(Y muy arriba o muy abajo)_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_(Cuando estás demasiado enamorado como para dejarlo ir)_

_If you never try, then you'll never know_

_(Pero si nunca lo intentas, entonces nunca lo sabrás)_

_Just what you're worth_

_(Todo lo que vales)_

\-----------------------

Aquella noche, Draco fue nuevamente al club. Esta vez para librarse de Pansy, quien había vuelto a las andadas y estaba más pegajosa que nunca. Había aparecido en su casa con una película en la mano para que la vieran juntos. Pero Draco tomó su mochila y le dijo que iba de salida y que ella podía verla en su cuarto si quería, dejándola sin siquiera reaccionar. Observó el entrenamiento todo el tiempo, con sus ojos grises sedientos por cada movimiento del chico de ojos verdes. Llegó a casa exhausto, dando gracias a los cielos porque Pansy no lo estaba esperando, pero aún juntó suficiente fuerza para analizar ciertas fotos…

_Lights will guide you home_

_(Las luces te guiarán a casa)_

_And ignite your bones_

_(Y quemarán tus huesos)_

_And I will try to fix you_

_(Y yo intentaré repararte)_

\----------------------

**En el próximo capítulo…**

\- Déjeme ver cuál fue el último tema que les dio Lupin, niño.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con el Profr. Lupin? - ¿quién más podría haberse atrevido a decir eso además de Potter? - Profesor - enmendó delante de la mirada fulminante que ganó del hombre.

\- El Profr. Lupin no está en condiciones de darles clase - respondió Snape en una calma peligrosa y entonces bajó los ojos nuevamente al chico anterior. - Ahora, ¿me podría mostrar…?

\- ¿Qué le sucedió al profesor? - interrumpió Potter nuevamente y Draco lo creyó tremendamente estúpido por eso.

\- Nada que te interese, Sr. Potter. Ahora, ¿quisiera callarse, por favor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola gente! No tienen idea de cómo me gusta la canción Fix you de Coldplay, pero no pude colocarla entera :( porque no encajaba con el momento. ¡Pero aquí está tip! No haré comentarios sobre el capítulo, eso se los dejo a ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?


	11. Sé agradable

La tarde del miércoles ya estaba acabando. Eran casi las seis y Harry estaba frente a la computadora del laboratorio al igual que los demás practicantes, todos mayores que él. Ya se había vuelto costumbre: aceleraba su servicio tan pronto comenzaba su turno para poder conversar despreocupadamente con el Príncipe hasta el final de la tarde. El otro acababa de contarle algunos detalles de la reunión que había tenido esa tarde y Harry estaba más que contento. Nunca había imaginado que una de sus investigaciones fuese tan útil para una empresa de tecnología, pero por lo que el Príncipe decía, fue exactamente eso lo que sucedió.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** No sabes cuánto me alegra haberte ayudado, amigo…

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¡Y tú no sabes cuánto me alegra a MÍ que me hayas ayudado!

Harry sonrió a la computadora, pero lo disfrazó llevándose una mano a la boca y haciendo una cara de concentración.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¡Bueno, ya es hora de irse! ¿Hablamos mañana?

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Hum, no sé… mañana recibiremos algunos conferencistas en la empresa y voy a tener que recibirlos, mostrarles la empresa, impresionar a esos tipos, en fin… después habrá una conferencia con los socios y tengo que estar presente. No sé si me dará tiempo, no cuentes mucho con eso.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Oh, qué pena… sé cómo es eso: aburridísimo. Todos ellos se quedan durmiendo en esas conferencias, ¿verdad?

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Exactamente. Yo siempre soy obligado a participar para representar a la dirección de la empresa. Mi único consuelo es poder sentarme hasta el fondo y jugar con el celular. Es deprimente, lo sé…

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** Bueno, sólo puedo desearte buena suerte. No sé si te sirva de consuelo, pero si quieres, puedes conversar conmigo por mi e-mail, mandando mensajes del celular, ¿qué opinas?

Harry percibió un poco de vacilación que tanto podía significar una pausa para responder una llamada, como que el otro estaba pensando su respuesta.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Sí… tal vez haga eso, sí… ¡Hasta mañana, entonces!

Harry contuvo otra sonrisa.

 **.:Ángel:. dice:** ¡Hasta mañana!

\---------------------

\- ¡Joder, puedes parar, Harry! ¿No estudiaste nada, verdad? - acusó Sirius, con el dedo índice casi tocando la nariz de Harry.

El chico sonrió sin gracia y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Entonces no habrá clase, Harry!

\- ¡No tuve tiempo, Padfoot! ¡Me viste! Mi sábado simplemente no exisitió, por causa de la prueba de voleibol y del entrenamiento; el domingo, o pasamos con los Weasley; lunes tuve entrenamiento con Malfoy…

\- Está bien, está bien - cortó Sirius, sentándose en la orilla del banco y empujando a Harry hasta que casi se caía por el otro lado. - Esta vez no te voy a jalar las orejas. Sólo esta vez, ¿escuchaste bien?

Harry le mostró todos sus dientes con satisfacción.

\- ¡Eres el mejor profesor del mundo, Padfoot!

\- No eres el primero que me dice eso - desdeñó Sirius, sacándose una pelusa inexistente del hombro. - Pero vamos a lo que nos interesa: estudiar. Te voy a ayudar. Mientras practicas con la mano derecha, yo te acompaño con la izquierda, después cambiamos hasta que consigas juntar las dos, ¿ok?

\- ¡Sí, señor! - Harry aplaudió.

Después estaban estudiando juntos y cantando medio desafinados -a propósito, claro. Estaban tan desafinados que Snuffles comenzó a aullar.

\- ¡Está bien, Nuf, ya nos callamos! - dijo Sirius, levantándose y estirando su columna con un gemido. - ¡Ow, me encantaría seguir estudiando contigo, Harry, pero mi espalda me duele!

Harry se levantó e hizo cara de dolor también, mientras se estiraba, exactamente como Sirius había hecho.

\- Ow, a mí también me encantaría seguir, pero…

\- ¡No, no, no, puedes sentarte otra vez, mocoso! - repredió Sirius. - ¿Tienes dieciocho años u ochenta y uno?

\- Ah, Sirius… - Harry inclinó la cabeza e hizo morritos, en una imitación barata de la carita de piedad que su padrino acostumbraba hacer cuando quería algo.

Sirius soltó una carcajada y se sentó en un puf.

\- Nunca conseguirás una expresión tan eficiente como la mía, pero está bien, Harry, puedes descansar un poco. ¡Aprovecha que estoy de buenas, eh!

\- ¿De buenas? - Harry le dio una sonrisa _merodeadora_ y se desparramó en el puf de al lado. - ¿Cómo está eso? ¿Puedo intentar trenzarte los cabellos?

\- ¡NO! - gruñó Sirius, pero aún sonreía. - Eres igualito a tu padre, Harry, incluso en esas niñerías…

\- ¡Mira quién habla de niñerías! - se indignó Harry.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso, Snuffles? ¡No tienes moral aquí! - Sirius apuntó con un dedo reprobador al perro, que ladró en su propia defensa. - Bromita, chico. Ven acá con papi, ven.

Sirius palmeó la cadera y Snuffles brincó encima de sus piernas, estirándse y exigiendo cariñitos por detrás de sus orejas. Se quedaron en silencio por algún tiempo antes que Harry tomase el coraje para entrar en el asunto que lo estaba preocupando.

\- ¿Moony no apareció esta semana, verdad?

Sirius soltó un largo suspiro antes de responder, mirando el movimiento de las ramas de un árbol que era visible por la ventana abierta.

\- No vino ni llamó. Esperaba que tú me trajieras alguna noticia de él… - su tono de voz era un poco melancólico y Harry odiaba escuchar a su padrino sin el tono bormista en la voz grave y ronca.

\- Tendré clase con él mañana. El profesor Binns pidió cambiar sus clases con él, porque nos quería pasar una película aburrida hoy… De cualquier modo, no lo vi por la escuela estos días. Se que no falto a clases, pero no lo encontré por la universidad - hizo una pausa, pensando si debía continuar. - ¿Estás preocupado, verdad?

\- Sí. Él me dijo que no se apartaría, Harry. ¿Será que nunca más va a querer mirar mi cara o hablar conmigo?

\- Creo que él sólo está confundido, Sirius. Debe estar intentando analizar sus propios sentimientos para ver si existe alguna posibilidad de que estén juntos. Creo que no debe ser una decisión muy fácil… sinceramente no sé lo que haría yo si estuviera en su lugar… quiero decir, ¡si mi mejor amigo me pidiese ser su novio! - Harry hizo un gesto de asco. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz de que Ron estuviera enamorado de Hermione.

Sirius sonrió y desordenó los cabellos de su ahijado, en un gesto de cariño. Hubo un silencio tenso y después Harry miró profundo a los ojos de Harry.

\- Habla, Harry.

\- ¿Hum?

\- Sé que esa cabecita está hirviendo de dudas, puedes decirme lo que estás pensando, no tengas miedo de abrirte conmigo. Quiero ser tu amigo, antes que cualquier cosa. Así como lo fui para tu padre. No sé ser padre, sabes que no…

Harry sonrió tiernamente y dudó un poco antes de preguntar.

\- ¿Te había gustado otro hombre antes, Sirius?

Sirius le regaló una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Te está siendo difícil aceptarlo, verdad Harry? ¿Aún no puedes creer que tu padrino mujeriego sea gay? - el chico bajó la mirada, pero Sirius tomó su barbilla y lo jaló hacia arriba nuevamente. - Entonces no pienses aasí. No creo que yo sea gay, no me definiría así. Nunca me gustaron otros hombres, nunca me llamaron la atención. Creo que solamente con Remus… como sí él fuera la única persona para mí… no sé explicarlo. Sólo sé que lo amo, Harry. Tal vez siempre lo he amado, pero sólo después de colocar la cabeza en algún lugar fue que me di cuenta. Él siempre se preocupó por mí, siempre estuvo a mi lado, reprendiéndome, querendo despertar algún buen sentido en mí. James también necesitaba de unos ciertos jalones de oreja, pero no tantos como yo. Al final, con Lily a su lado, no necesitaba de nadie más…

Harry sonrió. Amaba cuando Sirius decía alguna cosa sobre sus padres. Bebía las palabras con una sed insaciable, sus ojos brillaban como joyas, una sensación caliente y reconfortante tomaba su cuerpo entero. Ya había quedado atrás lo atormentador que era recordar a sus padres. Había aprendido a lidiar con su pérdida y escuchar sobre su vida -principalmente cuando era contada por Sirius y Remus- era acogedor. Era tan bueno saber lo mucho que sus padres fueron amados, bendecidos con amigos maravillosos y que habían sabido aprovechar la vida que llevaron con intensidad.

\- James acostumbraba decir que tengo una cajita de sorpresas en donde debería estar mi corazón - continuó Sirius. - Sería posible encontrar toda clase de artefactos de _merodeadores_ en esa cajita. Lily completó la teoría diciendo que por eso sobraba poco espacio para los sentimientos y que el pequeño espacio destinado para el amor y la lealtad fueron ocupados por mis amigos. No había lugar para nadie más, mucho menos para familia o novia. En fin, creo que estaban en lo correcto… Peter nos traicionó y ellos se fueron, así que tú llenaste el lugar de ellos. Pero aún había algo de espacio y Remus, al poco tiempo, fue tomando lo que sobró. Snufles se cólo por alguna rendija, también…

Sonrieron y Snuffles bostezó haciendo un sonidito agudo.

\- Bueno, ¿está más aceptable así? ¿Sabiendo que no salí con Hogwarts entero, tanto chicos como chicas?

Harry sonrió simplemente y lo miró a los ojos con sinceridad.

\- No tengo vergüenza de ti, Sirius. Sólo estaba curioso.

\- Nunca paré a pesar si la idea era repugnante o no… - Sirius continuó desahogándose. - Nunca creí que sucedería conmigo, pero de repente parecía todo tan correcto, como si nos completásemos, ¡como si fuéramos hechos el uno para el otro! ¿Será que es muy difícil de aceptar? ¿Será que Remus no me va a aceptar, Harry?

Harry pensó un poco antes de responder.

\- Creo que este tiempo lejos de ti va a ser bueno para él, Sirius. Él podrá medir sus sentimientos, recordar cuando ustedes estuvieron juntos… tampoco tiene algo que lo retenga, nunca se aproximó a alguien más, ¿cierto?

\- Pues no, siempre fue muy escurridizo en cuanto al asunto de chicas. Creo que siempre tuvo cierto miedo de imponer su presencia sobre otros, como si fuera insoportable o algo así, ¡humpt! Si supiera cuán adorable es… - Sirius adquirió el aire travieso nuevamente y se frotó las manos. - Intentábamos de todo para que se consiguiera una novia, la besara, ya sabes. ¡Pero siempre le faltaba el aire cuando una chica se le aproximaba demasiado! ¡Nunca parábamos de reír, Harry! ¡Ninguna chica sabía llegarle correctamente, tenían miedo también y se desesperaban cuando a él le faltaba el aire! ¡Tendrías que verlo!

Harry rió sólo de imaginar a Remus todo rojo, de ojos completamente abiertos buscando su respirador desesperadamente por sus ropas.

\- ¿Y tú sí sabes cómo llegarle, entonces? - se burló Harry, ya más a gusto para bromear sobre el asunto.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Son años de experiencia, hijo! Siempre que teníamos que darle una noticia medio, digamos, chocante, lo preparábamos, le decíamos que buscara su respirador y le decíamos de una sola vez. Entonces, después del impacto, él se iba suavizando y se acostumbraba a la idea hasta reírse con nosotros. ¡Es un método infalible! Yo soy infalible…

Se rieron un poco más y después Harry habló algo más serio.

\- Él acabará dándose cuenta de que son perfectos juntos, Padfoot, ya lo verás.

\- Hummm, ya te convencí, ¿verdad? - Sirius le lanzó una sonrisita tonta.

\- Sí, ya me convenciste. De la manera en que hablas, hasta yo estoy casi enamorándome de Moony también…

\- ¡Epa! - se alarmó Sirius, a lo que Harry copió su sonrisa tonta y levantó las manos rindiéndose.

\- ¡Bromita!

\- Está bien, entonces, porque no acepto competencia, ¿escuchaste bien? Ya es suficiente con aquél murciélago seboso rondando a mi Moony…

\- ¿Snape? - preguntó Harry, torciendo la nariz.

\- ¿Conoces a otro murciélago seboso?

\- Pero… ¿crees que él esté interesado…? - Harry puso cara de incredulidad.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo está! Siempre está devorando a mi Remus con los ojos, ¿nunca te diste cuenta? ¡Es asqueroso!

Harry hizo un gesto de repugnancia. Sirius suspiró.

\- Él es tan bonito, tan encantador, y ni siquiera se da cuenta… mi Moony… tanta gente que intentó aproximarse a él, Harry… pero ni siquera lo ve, o sino se aparta de la persona… ¡Y yo estoy tan feliz de poder abrirme sobre eso contigo!

Harry sonrió delante del gesto posesivo de "mi Moony".

\- Puedes contar conmigo, Sirius. Yo también quiero ser tu amigo, antes que todo. ¡Y te voy a ayudar para que ese bobo se dé cuenta de que también te ama!

Sirius puso una mano en su corazón, teatralmente.

\- ¡Estoy tan emocionado! Ah, y puedes quedarte tranquilo que no voy a comenzar a hablar agudo ni a mariconear, ¿sí? ¡Mucho menos Remus! ¿Crees que sea de algún modo Remus afeminado?

Harry soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡No, definitivamente, Remus no es nada afeminado!

\- Qué bueno que lo reconoces - dijo Sirius severamente. - Y yo no quiero que él cambie, está perfecto así, es exactamente la manera en que me gusta. Pero tú sólo me estás haciendo la pelota hoy, Harry. ¡Regresa a estudiar!

\- Ow, Sirius…

\- Ni empieces con lloraderas. ¡Aún no has estudiado Czerny! - reprendió, a lo que Harry torció la nariz. - Y no vale la pena que hagas esa cara. ¡Cara fea para mí es comida!

Harry fue obligado a regresar al piano y estudiar mientras Sirius anunció que iba hacia la sala, dejándolo más a gusto. Pero se quedó un momento en el corredor, escuchando a su ahijado tocar. Era demasiado inseguro. Tocaba perfectamente cuando estaba solo o creía que nadie le estaba prestando atención, pero si se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo visto, se ponía nervioso y se equivocaba un poco. Sirius sonrió y llamó a Snuffles.

\- Vamos, Nuf. ¿Qué opinas si vemos caricaturas? ¿Te gustan Tom y Jerry, verdad? Sí, sé que te gustan…

\-----------------

El miércoles fue extenuante para Draco. La reunión tomó casi toda la tarde y cuál no fue su decepción cuando llegó a casa y encontró a Pansy sonriendo y meneando un DVD en su rostro. Esta vez no tenía cómo escaparse de la película, pero… eso no significaba que sería tan fácil. Primero le dijo que tomaría un baño y demoró mucho más de lo necesario en ello, dejándola plantada afuera, casi dormida de tedio. Tan pronto como salió del baño, anunció que cenaría antes del filme. Fueron al comedor y su madre la entretuvo en una plática _muy_ interesante sobre peinados. Draco casi se durmió en la mesa, de tan interesante que estaba la conversación. Y, a juzgar por la cara de disgusto de su padre, a él tampoco le estaba gustando…

Finalmente pudieron dejar la mesa y dirigirse a la recámara de Draco, donde pusieron la película _Hitch, consejero amoroso_. Pansy adoraba las comedias románticas y Draco sólo gustaba de la comedia, torcía los labios al romance. Se estaba divirtiendo bastante con la película, hasta que Pansy comenzó a besar su cuello. Draco comenzó a reír más de lo necesario con una escena y la empujó, medio sin querer queriendo. La chica se quedó desconcertada, pero fingió que también había encontrado gracia en la broma, a pesar de no prestar ni la mínima atención a la película. Estaba loca de ganas de agarrar a aquél rubio escurridizo. Hizo una nueva tentativa, pero Draco se hizo para atrás de tanta risa y ella cruzó los brazos.

\- ¡Pansy, está muy buena esta película que elegiste! ¡Ay, me muero de risa!

Pansy soltó una risita cínica en respuesta, aburrida. Decidió esperar hasta llegar a la parte donde tuviese más romance para que él no tuviese disculpa. Pero, cuando el clima comenzaba a calentarse en la película y ella se giró ilusionada con el chico, Pansy casi se arrancó los cabellos. Draco estaba… ¡dormido! Tenía el rostro relajado y la boca media abierta, respirando compasadamente. Ni siquiera esperó a que la película terminara. Salió del cuarto bufando, pateando la alfombra y azotando la puerta.

Tan pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta, Draco espió con un solo ojo y entonces respiró aliviado. Corrió hasta la puerta y la trancó con una sonrisa tramposa. Nunca había visto a la chica tan enojada. No sabía lo que le estaba pasando, nunca había rechazado a Pansy antes. Probablemente ya estaba harto de ella. Sí, debía ser eso… pero no quería pensar en eso ahora. ¡La película estaba muy buena! Draco se acomodó nuevamente en la cama y volvió a verla, estaba vez sin Pansy para molestarlo.

\-------------------

La primera clase del jueves era Estadística, ya que el profesor Binns había cambiado con Lupin. Milagrosamente, Draco consiguió llegar cinco minutos más temprano que de costumbre y fue recibido por la estridente campana. Resultado: mal humor, para variar. El profesor Lupin demoraría aún unos minutos en llegar, pero no quería tardarse en elegir su asiento. Se sentó tres lugares tras Weasley, siendo que Granger estaba al lado del rubio y Potter atrás de ella. La primera cosa que pudo ver era que Potter estaba ansioso. Tenía los ojos fijos en la puerta y parecía no prestar atención a lo que Weasley decía, asintiendo solamente con la cabeza y dando gruñidos.

Una distracción llegó en forma de Pansy Parkinson.

\- ¡Buen día, bebé! - la chica jaló una silla al lado del rubio y se recargó en él.

Draco rezongó algo que definitivamente no sonaba como "¡Buenos días!", pero ella pareció no escucharlo y continuó:

\- ¿Estabas muy cansado ayer, verdad? Debes haber tenido mucho trabajo, entiendo. Qué pena, te perdiste el final de la película, estaba tan emocionante…

Draco tenía la vaga impresión de que la chica continuaba hablando, pero no le estaba prestando atención. Su mente estaba concentrada en ver el modo en cómo Potter se retorcía las manos, el impaciente balanceo de una de sus piernas, la arruga de preocupación que se formaba en su frente y el modo en que se mordía el labio inferior a cada rato.

\- … y tu madre me dijo que si quería pasar la noche allí, pero preferí ir a mi casa, no quise incomodarte. Ah, ¿me podrías prestar tu celular, amorcito? Quisiera ver aquella foto de nuevo… ¿puedo? ¿Draco?

En lugar de sacudirlo, como acostumbraba hacer, Pansy fue más observadora esta vez. Sabía que Draco estaba muy distante esos días y desconfiaba de que el rubio estaba saliendo con otra chica. Bueno, de cierta forma, eso era perfectamente normal, pero el chico nunca la había cambiado por cualquiera de ellas. ¿Qué habría de diferente esta vez? Él estaba visiblemente concentrado en algo, pues sus ojos estaban brillantes, atentos y… ¿provocativos? ¿Hambrientos? ¡Fascinados! Un escalofrío corrió por la columna de Pansy sólo de imaginar aquella mirada dirigida a ella, pero no era eso lo que ocurría ahora. Alarmada, Pansy siguió la mirada de Draco y constató que no iba muy lejos. Tuvo que enderezar su cabeza y vio que sólo habían chicos en la "línea de fuego" excepto por una chica de cabellos enredados y castaños que tenía el nombre de Hermione Granger.

\- ¡Draco! - se indignó sacudiéndolo. - ¡No puedo creer que te estés fijando en esa don nadie!

Faltaba muy poco para que Draco la golpeara por haberlo sacudido, pero se limitó a preguntarle impacientemente.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, niña?

Pansy abrió mucho los ojos por el "niña".

\- ¡Cínico! ¿Piensas que me engañas? ¡Te vi babeando por Granger!

\- ¿ _Qué?_

\- ¡No te hagas el idiota! - insistió Pansy. - ¡Seguí tu mirada, te estabas muriendo por ella! ¿Cómo pudiste, Draco? ¡Ella tiene _llantitas_ en el estómago y aquél trasero debe estar lleno de celulitis!

Draco frunció las cejas en confusión, miró hacia enfrente y entonces comprendió lo que ella decía. ¿Será que ella era bizca o qué? ¡No estaba babeando por Granger! ¡Estaba babeando por Pot… epa! ¡Babeando no! Mucho menos… estaba observando a Potter atentamente, estaba curioso por saber lo que tanto le afligía, pero pensó que sonaría aún más extraño contándoselo a Pansy, así que prefirió seguirle el juego.

\- Joder, puede ser. ¡Pero ella está en mejor forma que tú, seca!

La mandíbula de Pansy casi tocó el suelo y sus ojos se humedecieron, pero ella no tuvo tiempo de hacer cualquier comentario, ya que la clase se había quedado en completo silencio. Draco vio hacia enfrente sólo para ver al profesor Snape entrando en el aula con el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada. Tuvo conciencia de que Pansy aún lo miraba horrorizada, pero optó por ignorarla. Snape se había aproximado a uno de los alumnos al frente de la clase y le preguntó algo, que debido al aterrador silencio, todos pudieron escuchar con perfección.

\- Déjeme ver cuál fue el último tema dado por Lupin, niño.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con el profesor Lupin? - ¿Quién más podría haberse atrevido a decir eso además de Potter? - Profesor - enmendó frente a la mirada fulminante que ganó del hombre.

\- El profesor Lupin no está en condiciones de darles clase - respondió Snape en una peligrosa calma para después regresar la mirada al niño anterior. - Ahora, si me pudieras mostrar…

\- ¿Qué le pasó, profesor? - interrumpió Potter nuevamente y Draco lo creyó tremendamente estúpido por eso.

\- Nada que te interese, Sr. Potter. Ahora, ¿quisiera callarse, por favor?

\- ¡Pero por supuesto que me interesa! ¡Nos interesa a todos! Él es nuestro profesor, nos gustaría saber…

\- ¡Cállate, mocoso insolente! - dijo Snape venenosamente. - Ya dije que no te interesa y si vuelves a interrumpir, te mandaré fuera del aula.

En lugar de responder, Potter tomó sus cosas de forma salvaje y las echó a su mochila, levantándose y mirando al profesor al mismo nivel, ya que no era un mocoso aún. Draco no podía ver sus ojos, pero podía apostar a que estaban entrecerrados y sacando chispas.

\- No esperaré a que me saque. No estoy obligado a soportarlo dos veces en la misma semana.

Potter ni siquiera espero una respuesta por parte del profesor, se puso el bolso al hombro y salió, sus pasos haciendo eco por la silenciosa sala. Nadie parecía estar dispuesto a respirar por el momento, ni siquiera una brisa entraba por las ventanas, Snape dilató la nariz y volvió su atención al chico de enfrente, que parecía temblar debido a la proximidad y entonces gruñó alguna cosa sobre estar atrasados y regresó al pizarrón con la cabeza erguida. Granger estaba intentando contener a un Weasley enfurecido de seguir a su amigo afuera.

Draco no vio nada de eso, pues aún miraba la puerta por donde Potter acababa de pasar. Él mismo estaba curioso en saber qué había sucedido con su profesor, pero _nunca_ osaría interrumpir a Severus Snape para preguntarle sobre ello, ¡ni dejaría el aula enfrentándolo de esa manera! ¡Porque el hombre era su padrino!

El rubio fue despertado de su ensoñación cuando sintió una mano escurriéndose por su bolso del pantalón y agarró el brazo de Pansy antes de que ella alcanzase su celular, mirándola de forma amenazadora.

\- Sólo quiero ver mi foto una vez más, ¿me vas a impedir eso también? - gruñó la chica, profundamente lastimada.

\- No quiero que te metas en mi celular - respondió con los dientes apretados, intensificando su agarre en el brazo de Pansy.

\- ¡Nunca te había importado! ¿A quién escondes en él, eh? ¿Estás mandando mensajes comprometedores a alguien? ¿Tienes un registro de innumerables llamadas para el mismo celular? ¿O será que hasta sacaste fotos de la _otra_?

Por supuesto que tenía fotos comprometedoras en su celular, pero no eran exactamente de _otra_.

\- ¡Quédate quieta, Pansy! ¿Te dio por hacerme una escena de celos ahora, eh? - Draco soltó el brazo, que quedó con las marcas de su mano. - ¡Sabes que no soporto que me controlen! No voy a tolerar eso nuevamente, ¿quedó claro?

Pansy irguió la nariz y se volteó al pizarrón sin responder. Draco regresó su mirada a la puerta, intentando convencerse de que no le importaba lo que Potter estaba haciendo ahora, sólo estaba curioso. Joder, estaba espiando al otro, ¿o no? ¡Entonces era perfectamente aceptable que desease seguirlo! Pero algunos minutos después aún continuaba en la misma posición y supo que jamás conseguiría levantarse y dejar el aula. Sin otra alternativa, comenzó a copiar el tema nuevo del pizarrón.

\-------------------

Harry estaba sentado en lo alto de una escalera que daba a la calle, con su bolso apoyado en las piernas, y con el celular en una mano. Estaba preocupado. Remus acostumbraba llegar temprano a la universidad y Harry había buscado su auto en el estacionamiento de los profesores durante toda la semana, pero no lo vio esta mañana. El profesor no faltaba, a no ser por problemas de salud y eso no era broma. Estaba pensando en si debía llamarle, con miedo de lo que podría encontrarse, o peor, no encontrar, pero concluyó en que no estaría tranquilo hasta tener alguna noticia. Si no lo encontraba en casa, entonces llamaría a Sirius y lo informaría, pero debía tener alguna noticia antes para no preocupar a su padrino en vano.

Marcó el número y aguardó dos tonos en expectativa.

\- ¿Diga? - dijo una voz masculina muy débil.

\- ¿Moony? - cuestionó Harry sólo para estar seguro, pues no pasaba de un murmullo.

El hombre se limpió la garganta al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Qué no estás en el aula? - la voz del profesor había hecho más densa y severa, Harry hasta podía imaginar la expresión de reprimenda de su amigo.

\- Tú tampoco estás - retrucó sin preocuparse en contener la preocupación que sentía. - ¿Está todo bien?

\- Oh, sí, todo bien. Tuve una crisis esta mañana y creí mejor descansar un poco… pero ya estoy mucho mejor, no te preocupes. ¡Hasta estoy pensando en ir a las últimas clases!

\- Es mejor que no, Moony. Descansa hoy para que estés entero mañana, ¿sí?

Harry escuchó una débil sonrisa al otro lado y dejó que una risita escapara de sus labios. Por lo menos no percibía jadeos en la respiración del profesor, lo que lo tranquilizó más que sus palabras.

\- Está bien, Harry. Ahora, ¿puedes decirme por qué no estás en clase?

\- Si adivinas, te ganas un dulce - se burló Harry, dejando bien claro cuán enojado estaba.

\- Oh, Harry, ¿Snape te expulsó del salón? ¿Qué le dijiste? - reprendió, medio pesaroso.

\- Sólo pregunté sobre ti y él quiso hacerme quedar en ridículo. Y no, no necesitó expulsarme. Dejé la clase antes que eso pasara, ¿o de verdad creías que iba a asistir a otra clase de Snape en la misma semana? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Remus suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

\- Discúlpame por eso, Harry. No creas que estoy feliz por haber faltado y dejar que él me sustituyera.

\- No necesitas disculparte, Moony. No tienes la culpa de nada.

Algunos segundos de vacilación por parte de los dos hasta que Remus quebró el silencio.

\- ¿Cómo está Padfoot, Harry?

\- Preocupado por ti. No apareciste ni llamaste, él piensa que no quieres verlo nunca más, sabes cómo es de extremista…

Remus suspiró antes de continuar.

\- No le digas nada, por favor Harry. No quiero que se preocupe.

\- Sólo si estas recuperado mañana, ¿ok? Si no voy a mandarlo a que te cuide, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Harry, travieso.

\- Está bien… mándale… mándale un abrazo, ¿quieres?

Harry sonrió.

\- Está bien, Moony. Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana. ¡Y pórtate bien, hijo!

Harry colgó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se había dado cuenta del cariño contenido en la voz del Merodeador al mencionar a Sirius. Tal vez fuese hasta más que cariño, quién sabe… Pensó en si debía ir hasta el laboratorio de cómputo, pero el Príncipe no lo estaría esperando a esa hora… Decidió quedarse en la sala de Académicos viendo caricaturas hasta la hora del intervalo. Tendría que soportar a Hermione regañándolo por haber perdido el aula por pura terquedad, pero no estaba dispuesto a ser sumiso hoy. Mucho menos con Snape.

Draco estaba sentado en la última fila del auditorio mirando las nucas de los funcionarios que asistían la conferencia y fingiendo que estaba muy interesado en ella, hasta que estuvo seguro de que nadie le estaba prestando atención y sacó su celular. Había tomado el e-mail de Ángel que estaba en el sitio y escribió la dirección para enviar un mensaje. Ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde, así que no habría problema de molestarlo. Bueno, ¿estaba pensando en no molestar a Potter? Mira tú, por dónde… Pensó en no revelar su número, colocar confidencial, pero no era como si Potter le fuese a pedir algún día su número de celular…

_"¡Qué aburrido, amigo! ¡Te lo juro, ya vi a dos tipos dormitando y estoy seguro de que uno de los babea! ¡Sin mencionar la voz de aspiradora del conferencista! Es deprimente…"_

Envió el mensaje y sólo entonces recordó que no se identificó. Pero era medio obvio, ¿no? Estuvo esperando un poco, no sabía bien qué, ya que el otro podía ni siquiera ver el mensaje… Recordó a Pansy queriendo revisar su celular y creyó que era el momento de dar un fin a aquellas fotos. Seleccionó la primera y la miró por un instante. Tal vez Natalie tuviera razón sobre las cualidades de Potter, pero aún tenía mucho por analizar, ¿verdad? ¿Sería necesario borrar las imágenes? Podría muy bien cuidar que el aparato no cayese en manos de Pansy… pero sería arriesgado. Sí, era mejor borrarlo todo. Después de todo, había copiado las imágenes a su computadora de escritorio -sólo en caso de que necesitara argumentar más sobre la apariencia desarreglada del chico. Vagamente, fue borrando la primera, la segunda y la tercera imagen. Sin embargo, al llegar a la última, Draco analizó por mucho tiempo aquellos magníficos ojos. Seleccionó la opción borrar y apretó "Ok". Aquella pregunta pareció hacer eco en su mente "¿Desea borrar la imagen?". Mordió su labio inferior y ya iba a seleccionar "Sí" cuando algo se lo impidió. ¿Qué había de malo en un par de ojos? Podrían muy bien pertenecer a alguna chica, aunque Draco no creía que hubiese otro par de ojos iguales a esos. Eran únicos, singulares… encantadores. Bueno pues, ¿qué había de malo en decir que esos ojos eran bonitos? ¿Sólo porque pertenecían a otro chico debería odiarlos? No, tenía todo el derecho de admirarlos. Seleccionó "No" y volvió a mirar las esmeraldas. Por lo menos la parte de su frente que había sido enfocada estaba cubierta por algunos mechones negros, siendo que la cicatriz no era visible.

Draco continuó buscando excusas para su renuencia en borrar la foto hasta que el aparato vibró con un mensaje de un número desconocido.

_"Me imagino. Estamos sin supervisor hoy por aquí y el clima es exactamente el opuesto. ¡Están todos agitados, escuchando música y armando jaleo! Por eso estoy respondiendo por el celular, jejeje"_

Draco dio una pequeña sonrisita. Aún no se acostumbraba a las eventuales travesuras del Perfecto Potter.

_"Quisiera poder escuchar música ahora. ¡Cualquier cosa sería mejor que este aburrido aullador! Tengo pena de esos tipos… y de mí mismo, ¡claro!"_

El rubio mordió el nudillo de uno de sus dedos pensando en cuán irreal le parecía todo aquello. A pesar de saber que Ángel y Potter eran la misma persona, era difícil convencerse a juntarlos. Era agradable conversar con el chico de esa forma, sin tener que mirarlo, sin revelarse, sin tener que admitir para sí mismo que estaba confraternizando con el enemigo. Estaba solamente investigando, coño… ¿cierto? Cierto.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta, Draco grabó el número en su agenda con el nombre de Ángel, obviamente. El celular vibró nuevamente y él casi dio un salto esta vez.

_"También tengo pena por ti. ¡Nadie lo merece! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"_

¿Cómo estuvo su día? Irritante. ¡Estuvo la clase de Estadística completa mirando hacia la puerta del aula, muriendo de ganas por salir corriendo sólo para encontrarse a cierto chico de cabellos desordenados y preguntarle por qué había hecho aquello! Cómo es que conseguía simplemente dejar el aula así, comprando aún más pelea con su padrino, o preguntarle lo que había pasado con el violinista asmático. Cualquier cosa, cualquier disculpa para poder simplemente encontrarlo o aún peor, observarlo desde lejos.

_"Las mañanas no existen para mí, amigo. Soy el mal humor en persona, tengo que admitir. Esta tarde fue una provocación directa a mis músculos faciales. Tuve que parecer simpático, ¿puedes creerlo?"_

_"¡Pero si tú eres simpático! Tal vez sólo no seas muy bueno en expresiones faciales… ¿no acostumbras sonreír? ¿Eres antisocial fuera de la computadora?"_

Bueno, si ser sarcástico y arrogante era entrenar las expresiones faciales, entonces era un experto en el asunto. Ahora, las sonrisas se quedaban todas con Potter…

_"Digamos que me siento más a gusto frente a una computadora que en el medio social. En vivo, tengo que representar un papel, solamente eso."_

No era ninguna mentira. Conseguía ser simpático con Ángel, pero no con Potter, ¿cierto?

_"Soy al revés, entonces. Prefiero platicar personalmente. Puedo hacer mis gestos y caras, sabes, es más divertido. Y puedo observar las reacciones de las personas, parece más verdadero."_

Con seguridad él podría hacer más monerías personalmente. Pero a Potter no le gustaría observar sus reacciones en una conversación en vivo… En realidad, ni siquiera tendrían una conversación. El moreno ya le había dejado en claro dos veces que no quería su amistad. ¿Por qué ese pensamiento lo hacía querer lanzar el celular muy lejos? ¿Y por qué no lo lanzaba? ¿Por qué insistía en querer conversar con alguien que no lo valoraba?

Pero Draco aún continuó platicando con Ángel hasta el final de la conferencia y se despidió con el reconfortante pensamiento de que esa noche habría entrenamiento de voleibol. ¿Reconfortante?

\-------------------

El silbato de Madame Hooch sonó y todos pararon el juego y caminaron hasta ella. Potter era el único que aún tenía la playera puesta y se apoyaba en las rodillas para respirar mejor. Draco sopló a un mechó de cabello que insistía en caer sobre su ojo, pegándolo a su frente sudada.

\- ¡Chicos, estoy muy satisfecha con ustedes hoy! ¡No sé lo que hicieron para aceptarse - apuntó a Draco y a Potter - pero estuvieron perfectos hoy! Sus jugadas conjuntas fueron extraordinarias y vamos a explorar más eso en el próximo entrenamiento. ¡Ni siquiera puedo creer que casi los expulsé del equipo!

Inesperadamente Potter se giró hacia Draco y le dio una sonrisa larga e insinuante. Draco tenía que admitir que estuvo un poco asustando al inicio, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Potter el lunes "¡Si jugamos así el jueves, Madame Hooch estará arrepentida por habernos siquiera amenazado con sacarnos del equipo!". Entonces una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la esquina de su boca sin que se diera cuenta.

\- Lo ideal sería que tuviéramos dos entrenamientos semanales, pero estamos sin horarios. A menos de que estén de acuerdo en venir los sábados por la mañana también…

Potter, Jordan y Finnigan se miraron mientras Draco hacía un gesto de disgusto, girando los ojos. ¿Ya no bastaba con tener que despertar temprano toda la semana, sino que tendría que madrugar el sábado también? Rogó porque alguien se negara por un motivo más aceptable que su mal humor matutino, pero todos aceptaron y Draco no tuvo otra elección que hacer lo mismo.

\- Perfecto, ¿entonces a las ocho y media está bien? Cierto. Hasta entonces.

Madame Hooch dejó la cancha y los tres chicos se encaminaron a los vestidores conversando animadamente. Draco se quedó más atrás y la plática con Natalie hizo eco en su mente, debería probarle a Potter que sabía ser agradable, pero cómo si no conseguía conversar con él sin insultarlo ni ser "bruto".

\- Hey, Potter - la conversación murió y los tres chicos lo miraron recelosos. Ahora que ya había comenzado, Draco se vio obligado a continuar. - ¿No vas a hacer estiramientos hoy?

Observó a Potter mirar a sus amigos y después a las tribunas, donde algunas chicas cuchicheaban emocionadas. Entonces lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

\- ¿Me acompañas? De todas formas, sólo hay dos regaderas…

Draco parpadeó. ¿Sería su imaginación o Potter tenía miedo de quedarse solito en la cancha y ser agarrado por aquellas chicas? Pero entonces, ¿qué tipo de espantapájaros pensaba el chico que él era? Probablemente, con su compañía, ahí ni las chicas avanzarían. "¡Tienes que ser agradable, tienes que ser agradable!" se repetía a sí mismo.

\- ¡Ok! - acordó dando de hombros. Eso no era exactamente agradable, pero sólo el haber aceptado le daba puntos, ¿no?

Potter se giró hacia sus amigos.

\- Pueden irse, nos vamos dentro de poco.

Ahora que había conseguido quedarse a solas con Potter, comenzaba a arrepentirse. ¿Cómo podría tener una conversación agradable con él? ¿Sobre qué hablaría? No podía simplemente preguntar "Y las clases de piano, ¿cómo van?". Personalmente, tenía que representar su papel, hasta el final.

Afortunadamente Potter no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar hoy. Se estiró como un gato, con movimientos envidiablemente leves y calculados, era un insulto para la visión de Draco, que estaba casi avergonzado de verlo. El moreno estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas al frente y el cuerpo curvado de modo que alcanzaba las puntas de sus pies y aún recargaba la cabeza en sus rodillas con una facilidad increíble. Quien lo veía podría decir que era muy fácil hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Potter, interrumpiéndose para mirarlo de vuelta.

Sólo entonces Draco se dio cuenta que estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyándose en las manos y que había parado sus propios ejercicios para verlo.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? - preguntó sonando levemente curioso, pero aún así intentando parecer desinteresado.

Potter alzó una ceja.

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿Cómo puedes contorsionarte de esa forma, doblarte, girar la espalda con tanta facilidad? - Draco notó que sonó un poco impaciente y se acomodó un mechó de cabello tras las orejas, manteniendo su mirada irritada.

Potter rió alto y se sentó frente a él, doblando las piernas y uniendo las plantas de los pies.

\- Bueno, mi padrino dice que me faltan algunos huesos; Ron dice que los tengo todos, pero que son de goma; y Remus dice que heredé esa flexibilidad de mi madre. Queda en tu criterio escoger el argumento más convincente.

Draco continuó mirando aquél rostro sonriente. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona pareciera estar feliz todo el tiempo? Los cristales de los anteojos reflejaban la luz y se volvía imposible mirar sus ojos, pero podía jurar que estaban brillando divertidos. La postura era erecta como todo pianista que se enorgullezca de serlo. "¡Tienes que ser agradable, tienes que ser agradable!"

\- Hablando de Lupin, ¿qué le pasó esta mañana? - preguntó, intentando despertar alguna simpatía en el chico al preocuparse por el profesor.

Y pareció haberlo conseguido, ya que Potter se puso serio e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como si ahora lo mirase.

\- Oh, él dijo que tuvo una crisis esta mañana, por eso se quedó reposando. Pero si todo está bien, mañana estará de vuelta, ¡gracias al cielo! No sé lo que haría si Snape tuviese que sustituirlo nuevamente - Draco entrecerró los ojos instintivamente, pero Potter pareció no notarlo. Se golpeó sus propias rodillas y se levantó. - ¿Vamos?

Draco se levantó en respuesta y tomó su playera que yacía en un banco próximo a las tribunas. Sólo entonces recordó a las chicas que estaban observando el entrenamiento anteriormente. Bien, de alguna forma, el plan de Potter había sido eficaz, pues no había nadie en las tribunas. Y de alguna forma, Draco estaba satisfecho por eso.

Siguió a Potter hasta los vestidores y los dos ocuparon las regaderas que Jordan y Finnigan habían acabado de dejar. Se quedó escuchando la conversación de los demás, sin ser invitado a participar y sin importarle mucho eso. Como la otra vez, demoró un poco más para dejar la regadera, con esperanza de que lo dejaran solo. Potter estaba terminando de amarrar las cintas de sus tenis cuando salió. Jordan y Finnigan estaban de pie, con las mochilas al hombro, esperando por él.

\- ¿Vamos, Harry? - llamó Lee inmediatamente, pero Potter sorprendió a Draco mirándolo por unos eternos segundos antes de girarse al otro:

\- Vayan. Esperaré a Malfoy.

Draco no vio cuál fue la reacción de los dos, ya que se les había dado la espalda y había metido la cabeza en el armario. Le hubiese gustado decirle al otro que no pedía nada a nadie, sin embargo la idea de ser dejado solo no le era muy atractiva en este momento. No supo tampoco lo que el moreno hacía mientras se cambiaba, pero tan pronto como ellos dejaron los vestidores, Potter decidió quebrar nuevamente el silencio.

\- ¿Acostumbras caminar en el parque?

\- ¿Cómo? - Draco había entendido, pero fue tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta y necesitó de un tiempo para asimilarla. - Oh, sí. Quiero decir, no, no acostumbro.

\- ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos mañana?

\- ¿Acompañarnos? - Draco arqueó una ceja. ¿Tenía que compartirlo con alguien más? Ya era difícil mantener una conversación a solas con él, ¿y ahora tenía que ser agradable con Granger y Weasley también?

\- Sí, nosotros. ¡Snuffles y yo!

Draco le dio una sonrisita burlona, pero lo disfrazó rascándose la nariz. Aún no se acostumbraba a la manera en cómo Potter trababa a su perro, como un pariente, o un hermano más pequeño. Se obligó a pensar en una respuesta, lo que no era nada fácil. Tuvo consciencia de que su frente estaba completamente arrugada mientras pensaba, pero el consejo de Natalie habló más alto.

\- Sí… tal vez…

Potter sonrió burlón y Draco una vez más creó que los papeles estaban cambiados.

\- Ok, nosotros vamos a aparecer por allá a las siete de la tarde, más o menos. Entonces, _tal vez_ nos veamos, ¿sí?

Draco asintió con la cabeza, sin tener exactamente una respuesta.

\- Hasta mañana, Malfoy.

\- Hasta mañana.

Uno le dio la espalda al otro y caminaron hasta sus autos.

\----------------

**En el próximo capítulo...**

Se puso de pie en un salto desesperado y salió tropezando hasta la puerta. Respiró profundo repitiendo para sí mismo que no esperase demasiado para no decepcionarse. Tal vez fuese sólo el vecino diciendo que olvidó el garage abierto… Abrió la puerta y aspiró el aire con ganas para los pulmones. Allí estaba…

\- ¡Remus! - su voz salió poco más que un susurro.

\- Hola, Sirius - dijo el otro también susurrando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora: Bueno, no está siendo fácil para Draco ser agradable con Potter, pero se está esforzando, ¿no creen? Y el próximo capítulo tiene… no voy a decir lo que tiene, ustedes tendrán que esperar para ver uhauhauahua.


	12. Por Fin

Viernes, por fin. Las primeras clases corrieron normalmente para Draco. Pansy, aparentemente, aún estaba enojada con él por haberla llamado "seca", pero ese era el menor de sus problemas. Lo peor que le había pasado fue tener que rehusar la invitación para la fiesta que Nott estaría dando aquella noche. Siempre le habían gustado las fiestas de ese chico porque tenía muy buen gusto y sus padres eran muy simpáticos, pero esta vez no podría aparecer por ahí. Tenía un compromiso con Potter. Maldito Potter.

Era muy fácil pensar mal de Potter, maldecir su nombre y molestarlo cuando el chico estaba lejos, pero bastaba verlo una única vez en el día y las cosas se volvía mucho más difíciles. Draco simplemente se olvidaba de sus pensamientos asesinos y era abordado por una curiosidad desmedida. Quería escuchar todo lo que el otro decía, ver lo que estaba haciendo, saber lo que estaba pensando. Por eso estaba en el aula de Estadística buscando un bolso negro con detalles en rojo que ya había aprendido a reconocer. La encontró en el lugar donde el chico se acostumbraba sentar y se instaló estratégicamente más atrás, en el lado opuesto al que Weasley estaría. De ese modo podría parecer que había elegido el asiento por casualidad.

Potter entró al aula medio pensativo, con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris, haciendo que su ropa se ajustara más en la parte de atrás, si es que se entiende… Tenía una playera blanca con un dibujo que más parecía un borrón de tinta negra, pero que combinaba con su aire relajado. Draco creó que pasaría desapercibido, como las veces anteriores, pero Potter lo notó e inclinó la cabeza saludándolo, con una expresión gentil. Draco hizo un mínimo asentimiento con la cabeza como única señal de reconocimiento antes de volver su atención hacia su material. La máscara estaba muy bien colocada.

Weasley y Granger estaban discutiendo, para variar, pero se interrumpieron cuando el profesor entró al aula y los saludó.

\- Buen día, jóvenes - Lupin estaba con una apariencia frágil y abatida, pero se esforzó para sonreír a sus alumnos favoritos.

Draco lo habría encontrado patético, si no tuviera compasión por el estado tan delicado del hombre. Lupin esperó a que el lugar estuviese en silencio, lo que no tardó en suceder. Él inspiraba respeto a sus alumnos, Draco tenía que admitirlo, pero de una forma muy diferente a Snape. Su padrino inspiraba miedo en los alumnos, mientras que Lupin despertaba el interés por sus palabras con su manera tan atractiva de enseñar.

\- Buen día a todos - comenzó con voz calmada y cansada. - Antes de otra cosa, me gustaría disculparme por haber faltado ayer, pero fue necesario por problemas de salud. Pero, por libre y espontánea insistencia de un amigo mío - Draco creyó haber visto una rápida mirada dirigida a Potter, acompañada de una sonrisa pequeña -aquí estoy nuevamente. El profesor Snape me informó que ya comenzó con un tema nuevo, ¿es cierto eso?

Algunos alumnos asintieron y ya estaban por comenzar a protestar cuando Lupin alzó una mano pidiendo silencio, lo que fue prontamente atendido.

\- No necesitan desesperarse. Me gustaría saber si existe alguna duda en cuanto al tema anterior. En ese caso, podremos esclarecerla en esta clase. Mi interés es que ustedes aprendan, ¿está bien?

Como muchas personas aún estaban indignadas por la intromisión de Snape, Lupin se vio obligado a continuar con el tema anterior. Pero, cuando se iba a girar al pizarrón, Hermione Granger alzó la mano tan alto como si desease alcanzar el techo con ese gesto.

\- ¿Sí, Srta. Granger?

\- Profesor, en relación a los trabajos de la semana pasada…

\- Oh, había prometido traerlos hoy, ¿cierto? - Lupin se rascó la barbilla antes de responder, pareciendo un poco sin gracia. - Confieso que no alcancé a corregirlos aún. Se los traeré la próxima semana, ¿sí? Discúlpenme…

Lupin volvió a escribir en el pizarrón, pero Granger se giró hacia Weasley con una expresión intrigada.

\- ¿No había dicho que estaba corrigiendo los trabajos el domingo, Ron? ¿Qué no fue por eso que no fue a tu casa?

Potter bajó la mirada a sus uñas y Weasley pareció pensar un poco.

\- Sí… fue eso lo que mi madre dijo…

\- Qué extraño. Él nunca se había atrasado con nuestros trabajos… - Granger se giró hacia Potter, quien aún admiraba sus propias uñas con extremo interés. - ¿Sabes lo que le pudo haber pasado, Harry?

Potter se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Quién sabe… quizá no fue nada. Probablemente él… sólo lo olvidó, no sé…

Weasley pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, pero Granger miró a su amigo fijamente antes de girar su atención nuevamente hacia el pizarrón. Draco tampoco se había convencido. Pero… ¿Potter les estaba escondiendo algo a sus amigos? ¿Qué sería? Draco se encontró mordiéndose la esquina de una de sus uñas e hizo cara de asco a su propia mano. ¡Qué cosa más indigna! ¿Un Malfoy mordiéndose las uñas?

Al final de la clase, Potter fue hasta el profesor y Draco guardó su material sin prisa alguna para ver si podía asistir la conversación. Draco pareció haber escuchado alguna cosa como "¿Todo bien, Moony?" pero no tenía idea de lo que podría ser Moony, hasta que Lupin sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. ¿Moony? ¡Qué cosa más ridícula!

\- Todo bien, Harry.

\- No le conté nada a Padfoot, pero… ¿Cuándo piensas visitarnos, Moony?

¿Padfoot? Caramba, parecía ser otro perro, pero… ¿no contarle nada a un perro? Draco arqueó una ceja, pero continuó arreglando sus cosas lentamente. Lupin asintió otra vez y suspiró antes de responder con seriedad.

\- No lo sé, Harry. Sinceramente no lo sé…

Ya era imposible seguirse enrolando en sus cosas, así que Draco comenzó a caminar lentamente.

\- Bueno, si te puedo dar una sugerencia, llevaré a Snuffles a correr hoy - Lupin estrechó los ojos y Draco creyó haber visto que Potter le guiñaba un ojo antes de continuar. - Así que, ¡hasta la noche!

El chico le dio la espalda al profesor sin esperar una respuesta, con una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos de quien acababa de hacer una travesura. Draco acompaño aquella sonrisa hasta que ya no pudo verla más y entonces ser giró para ver a Remus Lupin _¡colorado!_ Casi se estampa con la pared de tan sorprendido que estaba. ¿Quién era Padfoot? ¿Qué fue aquella bromita? ¿Y aquella sonrisita burlera? ¿Y, por todos los cielos, por qué el profesor se había ruborizado de aquella manera?

\-------------------

 **.:Ángel:. dice** : ¿Por qué el viernes se tarda mucho en pasar?

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¡No me hagas preguntas difíciles! Probablemente es porque nosotros estamos muy ansiosos para que termine pronto y entonces miramos el reloj a cada minuto.

 **.:Ángel:. dice** : Tiene sentido. ¿Por qué Sócrates nunca filosofó sobre eso, eh? ¡Es una cuestión digna de una teoría!

Draco le sonrió a la computadora, pero su sonrisa murió tan rápido como apareció. Eso fue patético, ¿por qué se reiría? ¿Quién menciona a Sócrates actualmente? ¡Y qué cosa más estúpida, filosofar sobre cuán largo es un viernes! Tenía cosas más importantes que saber…

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Bueno, ¿cómo te fue en el entrenamiento de ayer?

¿Será que Draco tendría que poner pimienta en sus uñas para no morderlas?

 **.:Ángel:. dice** : ¡Fantástico! ¡Dejamos a la entrenadora con el ojo cuadrado! ¡Jugué mejor con el chico de quien te hablé que con los otros dos, con quienes ya me había acostumbrado!

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Pero, imagino que continúa insoportable, ¿no?

¡Pimienta! ¡Urgente!

 **.:Ángel:. dice** : Amigo… él se está esforzando. Sinceramente, creo que todo va mejor de lo que yo imaginaba. El voleibol debe significar mucho para él también, porque fue hasta simpático, sabes. Continúa medio frío, no sé. Creo que no se siente muy a gusto conmigo. No es como si de una hora a otra nos volviésemos amigos, pero estamos caminando para una relación más tolerable. Hasta nos saludamos hoy, ¿puedes creerlo?

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¡Vaya progreso! ¿Y pretendes llevar adelante esa tolerancia?

 **.:Ángel:. dice** : ¡Claro! ¡Si hasta él se está esforzando en ello! Hoy acordé el encontrarnos en el parque para correr. A mi perro le gustó, sabes, creo que eso debe contar algún punto para él. Creo también que mientras más interactuemos fuera de la cancha, mejor será nuestro desempeño dentro de ella y, amigo, ¡estoy ansioso por vencer a Durmstrang!

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¡Hazlo! Ellos son unos presumidos, realmente. Piensan que son los mejores en el deporte. Estoy apostando por ustedes, eh. ¡No me decepcionen!

Draco se golpeó su propia frente. ¿Por qué tenía que parecer tan extasiado con la perspectiva de ganar un partido con Potter?

 **.:Ángel:. dice** : ¡Por supuesto que no!

Joder, era voleibol, finalmente…

\------------------

Harry llegó a casa muriendo de hambre, como de costumbre. Aventó el bolso en la mesa y acarició a Snuffles antes de abrir el refrigerador y analizarlo. ¡Nada comestible, ni siquiera una fruta! En realidad el aparato estaba casi vacío. Lo cerró y se agachó para revisar los estantes. Estaban en la misma situación, si no es que peor.

\- ¡Hola, Harry! - lo saludó Sirius medio cantarino y sentándose en una silla.

Harry se asustó con el grito y se golpeó la cabeza en la alacena.

\- ¡Ow! Hola, Sirius.

\- Oh, discúlpame por eso. No encontrarás nada en la despensa. Ya debiera haber ido al supermercado pero… - la voz del hombre adquirió un tono melancólico en ese punto y apoyó la barbilla en una de sus manos - Remus acostumbraba acompañarme en las compras y él ni siquiera ha venido… sabes…

\- Está bien, Sirius. Mañana vamos al supermercado. ¿Pero hay algo para comer? ¿De casualidad?

\- Hay pollo empanizado en el microondas - "¡Hum!", murmuró Harry corriendo hacia el aparato. - Emily lo preparó antes de salir. Aún debe estar caliente.

Harry se llevó un pedazo entero a la boca, arrojando otro para Snuffles, se sentó abrazando el plato y comenzó a comer entusiasmado mientras esperaba que Sirius hiciese la pregunta que estaba renuente a decir.

\- Entonces… - comenzó, Harry continuó comiendo como si no estuviese muy interesado. - Hum… ¿viste a Moony hoy, no?

\- Sí - respondió simplemente manteniéndose concentrado en el pollo.

Sirius no tenía hambre, pero de sólo observar a su ahijado comiendo, se pasó la lengua por los labios y extendió una mano al plato, ganándose un golpe de Harry.

\- ¡Tú ya comiste! - reclamó el chico.

\- ¿Sólo uno, Harry? - Sirius puso cara de cachorrito y Harry sonrió vencido, extendiéndole el plato.

El hombre no pudo dejar de sonreír. ¡Ese niño se parecía tanto a James!

\- Pero… - continuó, después de tragar. - ¿Cómo está él?

Harry hizo un poco de suspenso mientras masticaba, depositando el plato en la mesa, lamiéndose los dedos y pasando una mano por su estómago plano.

\- Ya lo verás - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa bailándole en los labios, los ojos brillando.

\- ¿C-cómo?

\- Si yo fuera tú, tomaría un baño, me rasuraría y me perfumaría - Harry le guiñó un ojo y se levantó, dejando atrás a un Sirius embobado.

\- Pero… ¡Harry! - Sirius lo siguió hasta su recámara, donde Harry dejó su bolso, siendo acompañado por Snuffles. - ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Viene? ¿Te dijo que iba a venir? ¿Qué dijo? ¡Harry, no me tortures así!

Harry sonrió y lo miró.

\- No, el no me dijo que vendría. Pero, escucha, él no corrigió nuestros trabajos, tuvo una crisis esta semana y…

\- ¿Tuvo una crisis? ¡Oh, cielos! - Sirius se pasó las manos por los largos cabellos.

\- ¡Shhh! ¡Cálmate, ya pasó! - tranquilizó Harry antes de continuar. - Le dí algunas indirectas para que viniese hoy en la noche, y como él no protestó, creo que viene. En realidad, estoy casi seguro de que viene. Puedo garantizarte que te ha extrañado mucho y que no aguanta más tiempo sin platicar contigo…

Sirius se deshizo en la cama de Harry, con los cabellos desparramados. Del mismo modo repentino en que se había acostado, se levantó de un salto y tomó a Harry de los hombros, agitándolo. Snuffles ladró, contagiado por la excitación de su dueño.

\- ¿Qué color crees que es mejor, azul o negro o tal vez gris…?

\- Me gusta aquella camisa azul marino con el pantalón blanco - sugirió Harry, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a los ataques de ansiedad de su padrino.

\- ¿Y los zapatos?

\- ¡No necesitas de zapatos, Padfoot!

\- Cierto… cierto… ¿crees que la perilla me quede bien?

\- Hum… - analizó Harry. - Sí, creo que pareces más maduro con ella.

\- Cierto. Yo… voy a tomar un baño, entonces… - ya había desaparecido por la puerta cuando giró agitado. - ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a estar aquí?

Snuffles ladró nuevamente con entusiasmo, como si quisiera entrar a la conversación.

\- ¡No! No quiero estorbar. Voy a salir, llevaré a Nuf a correr…

\- Cierto - Sirius le sonrió encantadoramente antes de desaparecer nuevamente encerrándose en el baño de su habitación.

Harry rió y meneó la cabeza.

\- ¿Ves lo que pasa por enamorarte? - le preguntó al perro, que inclinó la cabeza. - Piénsalo bien antes de hacerlo, eh. Piensa si quieres parecer un idiota…

\- ¡Escuché eso! - gritó Sirius desde el baño.

\----------------------

Existen personas que opinan que llegar tarde es elegante. Hacer a los demás esperar por uno le da una sensación de poder, de importancia, y deja bien claro que no eres sumiso. Draco era una de esas personas. Ya pasaban veinte minutos de las siete cuando por fin llegó al parque, sudado, con la playera sobre un hombro. Ni siquiera sabía por qué insistía salir de casa con ella. Bueno, en realidad sí. Se desafíaba a aguantar no quitársela, pues si Potter podía, no debía ser tan difícil. Pero lo era.

Se detuvo apoyándose en uno de los enormes árboles, flexionando sus piernas una por una, ejercitándolas, mientras miraba en el campo abierto en busca de un perro inmenso y un chico de cabellos rebeldes. Suponía que aquella excéntrica pareja era muy fácil de hallar. Estaba equivocado. Casi dándose por vencido, escuchó un ladrido ronco y se giró. Un enorme perro negro rodeó el tronco del árbol y ya iba a pasarlo de largo cuando lo reconoció y se detuvo derrapando.

\- ¡Regresa aquí, Snuffles!

Draco iba a rodear el tronco, cuando Potter lo hizo primero, corriendo, y chocaron.

\- ¡Ow!

\- ¡Wow!

Esta vez, ambos cayeron, Draco de espaldas al suelo y Potter sobre él, apoyando las manos en la tierra antes de que sus narices se tocasen o alguna cosa mucho peor sucediera. Potter miró uno por uno cada ojo gris durante segundos de vacilación que parecieron eternos y entonces lo reconoció.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! - sonrió antes de girar a un lado y estirarse en el pasto, intentando respirar y reír al mismo tiempo. Snuffles lo alcanzó y comenzó a lamer su oreja.

Draco aún estaba sin respiración por el susto, mirándolo con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos el lugar en que, hacia poco tiempo, estuvieron aquellas íris verdes. Hasta que Snuffles cambió de víctima y comenzó a lamer su oreja.

\- ¡Hey! - Draco se sentó rápidamente e intentó empujar al perro, pero no era nada fácil. - ¡Potter, haz algo!

Pero el otro aún estaba riéndose. Snuffles sumergió su helado hocico en el cuello de Draco, que aún intentaba contener la sonrisa con cierta dificultad.

\- Nuf… Nuf ven aquí, ven - llamó Potter tan pronto como consiguió sentarse y respirar.

Snuffles saltó encima de su dueño, quien prendió al inquieto animal entre las piernas y abrochó nuevamente la correa a su collar.

\- ¡Niño malo! ¡Niño muy malo! - Snuffles lamió la barbilla del otro, quien no se resistió y sonrió nuevamente. - ¡Eso es golpe bajo! ¡Te aprovechas de mí sólo porque sabes que no consigo enojarme contigo, pillo!

Draco miró aquello aún sin palabras intentando normalizar sus latidos y masajeándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, que sólo ahora se daba cuenta, se había golpeado. Potter se levantó y extendió una mano hacia el otro, con una sonrisa.

\- Discúlpame por eso de nuevo - dijo sinceramente.

Draco miró de la mano al chico nuevamente. Podría muy bien apoyarse en el árbol para levantarse, o hacerlo solo. ¿Por qué el otro insistía en querer ayudarlo? ¿De casualiad parecía imposibilitado de hacer algo tan complicado como eso sin ayuda? Mientras tanto, se tragó esas preguntas y agarró la mano extendida con firmeza, aprovechándose de la fuerza del otro para subir, nivelando sus ojos con los del otro de nuevo, sólo que esta vez la distancia era más segura.

\- ¿Será que es una adicción chocar conmigo? - preguntó irritado, sacudiéndose los shorts para librarse de las hojas del pasto, después se pasó los dedos por los cabellos.

Potter soltó una carcajada gustosa y comenzó a sacudir su propia ropa también.

\- Pues sí. Creo que Snuffles escoge los mejores momentos para liberarse de la correa - Draco lo observó sacudir la cabeza como un perro para librarse del pasto, en lugar de pasar sus manos por los cabellos. - Necesito comprar una correa nueva, el broche de esta ya está muy flojo. ¡Ufa! ¡Me cansé! Creo… creo que me voy a sentar un momento.

Se sentó en el pasto y se recostó contra el tronco del árbol. Snuffles se tiró a su lado, pareciendo bastante cansado también.

\- ¿No te quieres sentar? - le dijo Potter y sólo entonces Draco se dio cuenta que estaba de pie.

Se sentó dejando una distancia razonable entre ellos, pero el perro se arrastró más cerca de él e intentó colar su hocico debajo de su mano para que Draco lo acariciase. Y fue lo que el rubio hizo. El pelo de Snuffles era suave y sedoso.

\- ¡Es enorme! - dijo para quebrar el silencio. Potter miró a Snuffles con cariño.

\- Sí, es maravilloso.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

\- Es un bebé. Tiene alrededor de un año y medio. No sabemos con seguridad, porque mi padrino lo encontró en la calle.

Draco se giró hacia el otro, interesado. Encontrar un perro tan bonito como ese en la calle no era común. Ángel le había contado que era un perro callejero, pero debía fingir que no sabía. Ángel…

\- Sí, ¡pero es el perro callejero más puro que existe! - bromeó Potter.

\- No tiene pinta de callejero - dijo arrastrando las palabras. - Tiene un porte elegante.

\- Lo sé. Pero no tiene las cualidades de un can de raza, quiero decir, es saludable y resistente, ¡aún comiendo arroz y carne!

\- ¿No le dan croquetas? - Draco estuvo conciente de que su voz salió un tanto desdeñosa, pero era algo que simplemente no podía contener.

\- No le gusta - Potter se encogió de hombros. - Le damos de vez en cuando, pero es difícil negarle comida, si le encanta. Yo le digo que las croquetas son más saludables, ¿pero quién dice que él me hace caso?

Draco sonrió de lado, que era el máximo gesto de simpatía que podría mostrar.

\- ¿Por qué platicas con él?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Potter pareció confundido por la pregunta.

\- Quiero decir, ¡pareces un loco hablando con un perro, como si te entendiera! - dijo sarcástico, pero el otro sonrió.

\- ¿Y quién dice que no me entiende? - Draco lo miró como si fuera un loco y Potter sonrió aún más. - No estoy tan loco para creer eso, Malfoy. Sólo creo que es como si me entendiera. Es divertido hablarle, es como platicar con un bebé recién nacido. Le haces cosas idiotas sólo para hacerlo reír. Platico con Snuffles para hacerlo sentirse contento, sólo para verlo agitar la cola y ladrar, intentando responder - hizo una pausa antes de continuar. - De cualquier forma, lo consideramos como un miembro más de la familia.

Draco no tenía con qué retrucar. Fue una respuesta franca y sensata. Pero no dejaba de ser exasperante pensar que el chico no tenía una familia de verdad, sólo un padrino y un perro, pero nada lo prepararía para la alegría sincera con que Potter decía la palabra _familia_.

\- Yo tuve un perro - Draco se encontró diciendo. No acostumbraba hablar sobre eso con nadie, pero ya tenía la atención del otro sobre sí y ahora tendría que continuar. - Cuanto tenía siete años, importuné tanto a mi padre que me compró un Pastor Belga. Era magnífico, completamente negro con pequeñas manchas blancas en las puntas de las patas delanteras. Se llamaba Tobie. Me apegué demasiado a ese cachorro…

Quiso cerrar el asunto, pero Potter parecía demasiado interesado, mirándolo expectante.

\- Mi padre no aprobaba mi cariño por el animal y vivía dicendo que se libraría de él cualquier día si yo no paraba de darle tanta atención… pero nunca hacía nada y yo fingía que no me importaba. Hasta que un día Tobie escapó para la calle mientras mi padre sacaba el auto del garaje y fue atropellado… - la voz de Draco amenazó con quebrarse, pero se controló para continuar pareciendo frío y distante. - Estuve una semana sin hablarle a mi padre por ello y nunca más quise un perro.

Potter miró el cielo estrellado. La noche ya había caído completamente y la luz de los postes lanzaba algunas sombras sobre su rostro, impidiéndole a Draco distinguir exactamente su expresión. Pero cuando volvió a hablar, Potter parecía bastante serio.

\- Entiendo. Te privaste de otro sentimiento como ese por miedo de perderlo nuevamente, ¿verdad? - Draco lo miró con una ceja arqueada y Potter lo encaró. - ¿Nunca pasó por tu cabeza que podrías sustituir el dolor de perder a Tobie por la alegría de tener otro perro?

\- Mi padre nunca aceptaría - Draco se alzó de hombros. - Aún desconfío en que dejó a Tobie escapar a propósito…

\- ¿Nunca platicaste con Tobie? - la voz del otro sonó un poco divertida, lo que irritó a Draco.

\- Por supuesto. ¡Pero tenía siete años!

El moreno rió y volvió a mirar las estrellas. Permanecieron en silencio por algún tiempo antes de que Potter preguntara:

\- ¿Vives cera?

\- Veinticinco cuadras en dirección al centro - respondió Draco automáticamente. Había contado las cuadras mientras corría. De repente se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía el otro. - ¿Y tú?

\- Cinco cuadras en sentido contrario.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás tan cansado? ¡Sólo corriste cinco cuadras!

Potter hizo una cara de reproche y paecía dispuesto a golpear a Draco.

\- Dí dos vueltas enteras al parque antes de que llegaras. No sé si te diste cuenta, ¡pero ya pasan de las siete y media!

Draco estrechó los ojos ante el sarcasmo en la voz del otro, pero se contuvo de dar una respuesta grosera.

\- ¿Qué opinas de dar una tercera vuelta, entonces? - se limitó a preguntar.

\- Parece tentador - respondió Potter levantándose y Draco hizo lo mismo, volviéndose a agachar para recoger su playera, olvidada en el pasto. - Tu espalda está sucia - informó el otro y Draco se irguió de un salto al sentir la mano del otro recorriendo su espalda de arriba abajo. - ¡Hey, calma! ¡Sólo te estoy sacudiendo!

Draco se quedó inmóvil. O casi, ya que sentía todos los vellitos de su nuca erizarse y detuvo un escalofrío fenomenal que amenazaba por recorrerle la espina.

\- Listo - informó el moreno, algunos segundos después. - ¿Vamos?

En lugar de responder, Draco comenzó a caminar y entonces aceleró el ritmo junto a los otros dos. Digo, Potter y Snuffles.

\------------------

Sirius ya había intentado ver televisión, tocar el piano, hacer crucigramas -cosas que acostumbraban ser infalibles contra la ansiedad- pero nada de eso había funcionado, así que andaba de un lado a otro por la sala. Se había vestido con la ropa que Harry le había sugerido, los cabellos estaban limpios y los pies descalzos, de modo que debería sentirse cómodo. Pero no era exactamente lo que sentía. Tenía el estómago revuelto por la ansiedad, las manos no paraban de acomodarse el pelo tras las orejas y ya se había sangrado los labios de tanto que los mordía. Se reprendió por ello, pues esa parte de su anatomía sería muy necesaria si Remus aparecía. Si Remus aparecía…

¿Será que en serio vendría? ¿Harry lo había engañado? ¡O tal vez le había pasado algo malo a Remus mientras salía de casa! ¡Podría estar desmayado en su propia recámara…! No, tenía que parar de pensar esos absurdos o enloquecería. Pero, y si…

"¡Joder, calla, mente enferma!" se regañó a sí mismo y se dejó caer en el sofá con las manos sobre los ojos. Oh, si pudiese dormir y sólo despertar cuando el timbre sonara…

¡Ding dong!

¡Epa! ¿Había imaginado aquél sonido? ¿Era una broma su mente le estaba jugando? ¿O quizá su pedido había sido por fin atendido y se había dormido hasta que el timbre sonó? O era Harry… tal vez había olvidado la llave… ¿pero entonces cómo había cerrado la puerta?

¡Ding dong!

"¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces acostdo?" Se puso de pie en un salto desesperado y salió tropezando hasta la puerta. Respiró profundo repitiéndose a sí mismo no esperar demasiado para no decepcionarse. Tal vez sólo era el vecino diciéndole que había olvidado el garaje abierto… Abrió la puerta y aspiró el aire con ganas hacia sus pulmones. Ahí estaba…

\- ¡Remus! - su voz salió poco más que un suspiro.

\- Hola, Sirius - dijo el otro también susurrando.

Remus Lupin estaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón beige, con una camisa verde oscuro impecablemente planchada. Sus ojos estaban bastante brillantes, reflejando el brillo dorado encantadoramente. El cabello por detrás de las orejas y la boca entreabierta, como si estuviese preparado para decir algo, pero sin realmente preocupado por hacerlo. Sirius sacudió levemente la cabeza y dio paso a un lado, abriendo espacio.

\- Entra, Moony - lo llamó, retomando el control de su voz.

Remus obedeció en silencio y esperó a que Sirius cerrara la puerta tras de sí. Ambos se miraron por un tiempo, Sirius memorizando cada pedacito del rostro de Remus y este aún ensayando algunas palabras y parpadeando más de lo necesario hasta que, inesperadamente, se arrojó al frente y abrazó el tórax de Sirius con desesperación, encajando su barbilla en el hombro del otro y apretando los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¡Moony!

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos y jadeó. Sintió los latidos frenéticos de un corazón sin compás juntarse con las suyas. Dudó por algunas milésimas de segundo antes de abrazar a Remus de vuelta con firmeza, intentando trasmitirte seguridad, una sonrisa de sorpresa curvando una de las esquinas de su boca hacia arriba. Cerró los ojos y pasó las manos por la sedosa tela de la camisa verde oscuro en un gesto de conforto, recostando su cabeza en la del otro y suspirando. Aquél aroma familiar de los cabellos y de las ropas de Remus le invadió las fosas nasales con un deje de nostalgia por haber pasado una semana entera sin poder sentirlo. ¿Será que ese abrazo quería decir lo que se imaginaba?

\- ¿Padfoot? - vino la voz insegura de Remus, quien aún mantenía los ojos bien cerrados.

\- ¿Sí, Moony? - murmuró con la voz ronca al oído del otro quien se apretó aún más contra él.

\- Yo… no sé si esto va a resultar… no sé si es seguro, si estoy siendo sensato, pero… ¡me quiero arriesgar, Padfoot!

\- ¿Tú quieres? - ronroneó.

\- ¡Quiero!

\- ¿Seguro?

Remus finalmente se soltó con cierta reticiencia y se alejó para mirar los ojos grises que tanto ansió ver durante la semana.

\- Um-hum - dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza en un gesto tan… Remus.

Sirius jadeó nuevamente y sonrió por completo, pasando una mano levemente por la mejilla del otro. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo ahora mismo, pero sabía de su inseguridad y no quería verse precipitado -por lo menos una vez en la vida- o podría echar todo a perder provocándole una crisis. Lo apretó en otro abrazo rápido y deslizó las manos por los brazos del otro hasta tomar ambas manos. Las manos de Remus eran anchas y un poco maltratadas por el gis, en contraste con las suaves manos del pianista.

\- Ven, Moony - Sirius lo condujo hasta el sofá.

Remus se dejó dirigir y se sentó de medio lado mirando al suelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y parpadeando. Sirius sonrió.

\- Quiero que seas sincero conmigo, Moony.

\- Nunca fui tan sincero en toda mi vida, Padfoot. Dije que quería un tiempo para pensar y pensé. Pensé mucho. Pero acabé dando vueltas en círculos en mi mente y al final, de la única cosa que estaba seguro era que te necesitaba. ¡Te _necesito_! Pero…

Meneó la cabeza y respiró profundo para mantener el control de su respiración. Sirius aguardó pacientemente, limitándose a acariciarle las manos mientras se saboreaba aquellos labios entreabiertos que buscaban mayor cantidad de aire.

\- Padfoot, yo… tengo miedo de lo que los demás puedan pensar. No tengo familia por la cual preocuparme, pero tengo miedo a perder mi empleo. Me gustaría que… que nadie supiera, ¿sí?

\- Ok. Eso incluye no pasear de la mano ni recargarme mucho en ti.

\- Exacto. Quisiera estar seguro de que esto va a funcionar antes de decidir contarles a Molly y a Arthur y a los demás Weasley, sabes…

\- No hay problema. ¡Escondidos es más emocionante! - ronroneó Sirius.

\- Y tampoco quiero que me pongas sobrenombres idiotas - dijo Remus más severamente.

\- Está bien, mi bomboncito - bromeó poniendo morritos, lo que se ganó una mirada enojada de Remus. - Bromita. Moony es perfecto para mí.

\- Sabes que no me gustan los apodos… - dijo Remus, irritado.

Sirius recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, bebiendo la imagen de su _novio_ con una sonrisa radiante en los labios.

\- Sí, lo sé. Lo sé todo sobre ti, Moony. Mi Moony - Remus se estremeció sólo de escuchar aquellas palabras, pero se recompuso y se giró un poco más en el sofá para verlo mejor. - Incluso sé que no has terminado con tus exigencias, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

\- No - una arruga de aprensión se formó en la frente del otro mientras continuó, medio nostálgico. - Necesito… necesito que seas paciente, Padfoot. Vamos con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Yo… necesito irme acostumbrando con esto, tú… sabes que no tengo alguna experiencia en noviazgos.

La sonrisa de Sirius se tornó _merodeadora_ y sus ojos brillaron con malicia. Remus reconoció esos "síntomas", pero no tuvo tiempo para prepararse a la acción del otro, quien enterró el rostro en la curva de su cuello e instaló un beso ahí. La primera reacción de Remus fue jadear. La segunda -y más eficaz- fue darle en golpe al hombro de Sirius para que se alejara.

\- ¡Ow! ¡Cómo eres bárbaro, Moony! - se quejó haciendo un piquito, a pesar de que ni siquiera le había dolido.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera - se defendió Remus, frunciendo el entrecejo de un modo que sólo Sirius podía clasificar de adorable. - ¿Qué me riera y me prendiera a tu brazo?

\- No - la sonrisa pícara estaba de vuelta. - Si quisiera una _novia_ , escogería una con senos, por lo menos…

Remus sonrió de lado, medio tímido, de un modo que sólo conseguía él y suspiró resignado. Sirius siempre conseguía convencerlo de cualquier cosa, y esta vez no fue diferente. Sintió aquella calidez que emanaba del cuerpo del otro y se escurrió en el sofá hasta recargar la cabeza en su pecho. Sirius se acomodó mejor en el sofá y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos. Desde antes de descubrirse enamorado de su amigo, tenía una afición por aquellos cabellos finos y ralos, unas ganas enormes de pasar sus dedos por ellos sin que eso pareciese muy extraño, y ahora podía hacerlo.

\- ¡Te extrañé, Moony! - confesó.

\- Quien te escuchara pensaría que pasamos otros doce años separados - rió Remus, cerrando los ojos y rindiéndose a las caricias. No recordaba la última vez que había recibido algo como eso, pero era tan bueno…

\- ¡Pero es verdad! Tuve miedo de que nunca más quisieras hablar conmigo…

\- Te dije que no te librarías tan fácilmente de mí, Padfoot.

Sirius sonrió y besó la coronilla del otro. Aprovechó la sensación de aquellos cabellos escurriéndose entre sus dedos durante algunos minutos, pero después no pudo contenerse.

\- ¿Moony?

\- ¿Hum?

\- ¿Ya te puedo besar?

Remus tragó en seco antes de enderezarse nuevamente con el rostro jadeante.

\- Creo… creo que eso es lo que hacen las parejas, ¿no? - respondió viendo la televisión desconectada como lo más interesante del mundo mientra sentía a Sirius aproximarse aún más, rozando la nariz en su mejilla, lo que lo hizo sacar el aire lentamente y cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación.

Sirius besó una mejilla, después tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo giró hacia sí, sonriendo al ver los ojos cerrados y la boca apretada. Besó el otro lado, rozando los labios con una sonrisa al percibir el estremecimiento que causaba. Deslizó la punta de su nariz por la cara hasta encontrar la nariz del otro y entonces besó finalmente los labios -que ya estaban aún más apretados- con delicadeza. Sonrió y se alejó nuevamente sólo para acercarse otra vez y sentir la resistencia deshaciéndose poco a poco. La tercera vez ya tuvo una leve respuesta ay en la cuarta, Sirius simplemente no pudo despegar sus labios, pues ahora Remus acompañaba us movimientos, impidiéndole alejarse. Los brazos fueron pasados alrededor de sus hombros, las manos agarraron la ropa con fuerza, la distancia fue reducida, las lenguas se conocieron y no existía nada más aparte de ellos y de aquél beso.

\-----------------------

Harry llegó a casa exahusto. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta tras de sí, soltó la correa de Snuffles -quien también estaba jadeante- y se deshizo ahí mismo, en el suelo. Estaba demasiado sudado para acostarse en el sofá y demasiado cansado para ir a su recámara y tomar un baño.

\- Regresa aquí, Nuf - Harry tomó al perro por su collar y terminó de quitárselo, mientras Snuffles esperaba pacientemente. Después miró el aposento silencioso. Lo que vió hizo que sus ojos se abriesen muho, después una sonrisa invadió su cara lentamente.

Sirius estaba acostado, estirado en la orilla del sofá, casi cayéndose y Remus estaba metido de lado entre el respaldo del sofá y el cuerpo del otro, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. La mano derecha de Sirius aseguraba su izquierda mientras la otra mano descansaba en los cabellos castaños, de una forma cariñosa. Los zapatos de Remus estaban tirados en el suelo, dejando los calcetines blancos afuera. Harry se habría quedado quieto por un buen tiempo, sólo admirándolos, pero Snuffles no era de la misma opinión. Caminó hata ellos moviendo el rabo.

\- ¡Snuffles! Regresa - susurró Harry intentando alcanzar la cola esponjosa, pero el perro fue más rápido y se puso a lamer la oreja de Sirius.

\- Ñam, ñam - se quejó Sirius y parecía listo para girarse al otro lado cuando se sintió impedido y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los cabellos castaños desparramados que estuviera acariciando.

Se giró al otro lado y miró a Snuffles, llevándose un susto silencioso que estremeció todo su cuerpo y despertó a Remus. La primera cosa que Remus vió fue a Harry y comenzó a luchar para levantarse, con la camisa toda enredada.

\- ¡Snuffles, cachorro apestoso! - masculló Sirius, intentando agarrarle los pelos y perdiendo el equilibrio. - ¡Wow!

El hombre cayó al suelo y Remus pudo finalmente sentarse, riendo junto con Harry.

\- ¿Harry, estás ahí? - preguntó Sirius, aún un poco enojado, poniéndose de pie y arreglando la camisa torcida en su cuerpo. - ¡No te escuché llegar!

\- Sí, creo que estabas un poco distraído - soltó Harry haciendo que Remus enrojeciera y que Sirius mirara a su novio con orgullo. - Veo que llegaron a un acuerdo, ¿no?

Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja, se sentó al lado de su novio -o mejor dicho, casi encima de la pierna del otro, de tan junto que estaba- y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

\- ¡Sí! Somos novios… escondidos - remarcó guiñándole un ojo ante la falta de reacción del otro.

\- Oh, entiendo -dijo Harry, arrastrándose hasta en medio de la sala y sentándose con las piernas estiradas frente a ellos. - ¡Felicidades! ¿Snuffles y yo ya podemos llamarte mamá, Moony?

Remus abrió la boca espantado, pero después tuvo que rendirse a la risa, de nuevo.

\- ¡Claro que no, mocoso! - bromeó, falsamente indignado.

Sirius se carcajeaba exageradamente.

\- ¡Harry, James estaría orgulloso de tí ahora, puedes estar seguro!

\- Sí, eso fue digno de un merodeador - acordó Remus, siendo abrazado con más fuerza por Sirius. - Y tú te estás enrollando demasiado, ¿no crees? - picó a su novio.

\- ¡Caramba, si es sólo Harry! Él me dijo que con tal de que no te estuviese besando todo el tiempo, estaba bien. ¡No dijo nada de abrazos!

\- ¡Sí, aguántate, Moony! - Harry salió en defensa de su padrino. - ¡Esperó demasiado por esto!

Remus meneó la cabeza, incapaz de enojarse. Una sonrisa tímida persistía en curvarle los labios hacia arriba.

\- Hey, Harry - llamó Sirius. - ¿Ya te acostumbraste? ¿Ya puedo besarlo?

Snuffles ladró y agitó la cola.

\- Erm… - Harry rió torciendo la nariz.

\- ¡Sirius Black! - regañó Remus, con voz reprobadora.

\- ¡Cierra los ojos entonces, Harry! - anunció Sirius antes de tomar el rostro de Remus entre las manos y besarlo apasionadamente.

Harry, tomado por sorpresa como Remus, abrió mucho los ojos antes de enterrar la cabeza en un cojín tirado en el suelo, pero aún podía escuchar las protestas de Remus y _otras cosas_ , así que se tapó los oídos. Sin embargo, ahora estaba más que curioso. Giró la cabeza de lado y espió con un ojo, después con el otro. No era tan espantoso como creyó que sería. Las quejas de Remus iban mueriendo, mientras su reticiencia disminuía y se entregaba al beso. Harry sonrió. ¡Eran perfectos juntos! ¡Parecían tan completos! Hechos el uno para el otro…

\- Bien, Snuffles. Creo que salimos sobrando por aquí - se lamentó al perro, quien gimió.

Cuando Harry se estaba levantando, hubo _un sonido_ más fuerte y Sirius finalmente soltó a Remus, con necesidad de respirar. ¿Qué decir de Remus? Estaba blanco como gis y su respiración salía como chillidos mientras metía la mano en su bolso del pantalón y sacaba su respirador.

Sirius parecía un poco alarmado y se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

\- ¡Oh, Moony! Creo que me entusiasmé demasiado, ¿verdad?

\- Uh-hum - dijeron Remus y Harry al mismo tiempo. Snuffles ladró.

\-------------------

**En el próximo capítulo…**

\- Eso es, ahora acuéstate y relájate - dijo Potter, pero parecía mucho más un pedido que una orden y sólo por eso Draco obedeció. Sólo por eso.

Enrolló la playera, la puso como almohada y se acostó cerrando los ojos, esperando nuevas instrucciones.

\- Relájate, Malfoy - la voz del otro estaba relativamente más cerca, lo que hizo que su corazón perdiera un latido. Imágenes de su sueño volaron a su mente y evitó abrir los ojos, temiendo lo que vería.

\- Estoy relajado, caramba - se impacientó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora: Bien ahí, ¡espero que les haya gustado! ¿Y en cuanto a mí? Estoy en éxtasis por la cantidad de comentarios que he recibido. Este capítulo merece muchos más, ¿no creen?
> 
> Déjenme sólo hacerles una aclaración que juzgo necesaria: Harry realmente aún no está atraído, no está enamorado, sólo está siendo gentil, dándole una oportunidad al rubio de ser su amigo. O mejor, diría que existe un pequeño sentimiento reprimido, pero aún está en el subconsciente -como mostró aquel interés de Harry en saber sobre las relaciones homosexuales con Sirius, además de que acuerda más paseos con Malfoy de lo que es necesario para una convivencia meramente amigable. Harry está aprendiendo a apreciar la compañía de Draco. Pero con él es más difícil enamorarlo. Mientras que Draco se encantó primero con la apariencia, con los ojos de Harry para entonces comenzar a envolverse en la personalidad del chico, con Harry va a suceder exactamente lo opuesto. Primero se va a enamorar de la personalidad de Draco para sólo entonces comenzar a admitir que lo encuentra atractivo. Así que, ¿imaginan ya el trabajo que el rubiales va a tener? Lo sé, eso significa que el fic va a ser bien largo… ¿pero qué hacer? ¡Son un par de reprimidos, puf, puf! ¿Piensan que es fácil hacerlos enamorarse? ¡Cuánto más uno por el otro, afff!


	13. Cruzando fronteras

Draco estaba solo bajo la sombra de un árbol en el parque. Era una mañana hermosa y soleada, y varios niños paseaban con sus perros. Podía escuchar las risas y los ladridos traídos por el viento desde muy lejos. El viento travieso jugaba con sus cabellos, haciéndolos golpetear su cara ligeramente, como si lo acariciaran. Suspiró profundamente y dejó su cuerpo relajarse con el sonido del crujir de las hojas sobre su cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero también podía ser por causa de la luminosidad, que lo obligaba a estrechar los ojos. Podría haberse quedado allí por mucho, mucho tiempo, sólo admirando el paisaje, sintiendo el viento, escuchando los ruidos tranquilizantes… pero aún así sentía que le faltaba una cosa para sentirse completo. Hasta que, de repente, sintió dos brazos rodeando su tórax y un cuerpo fue presionado contra su espalda en un abrazo firme y reconfortante. Entonces, de un momento a otro, ¡todo era perfecto! Como si hubiese encontrado por fin una parte de si mismo que hacía mucho tiempo había perdido. Draco quería girarse para ver quién era, pero quien sea que fuere quien estuviese tras él había puesto su barbilla en el hombro y le impedía voltearse.  
  
\- ¿Eres tú, Harry? - Draco escuchó su propia voz muy distante, como si el viento se llevara las palabras incluso antes de que salieran de su boca.  
  
\- ¿Y quién más podría ser? - preguntó aquella gruesa voz, medio cantarina, medio susurrante directamente en su oído, enviándole deliciosos espasmos por todo el cuerpo.  
  
Draco se estremeció y sintió al otro apartarse un poco. Su propio cuerpo protestó por la distancia, pero antes de conseguir girarse, lo sintió aproximarse nuevamente, esta vez susurrando en el otro oído:  
\- ¿Puedo? - preguntó, estrechándolo entre los brazos fuertes y haciéndolo sentir embriagado.  
  
\- ¿Puedes qué? - jadeó, cerrando los ojos para aprovechar más las sensaciones.  
  
\- Entrar en tu vida… enseñarte a vivir… a ser feliz… - hubo una nueva pausa mientras el otro recorría con la nariz su cuello provocativamente y entonces volvió a ronronear. - Hacerte feliz, _Draco…_ ¿puedo?  
  
Draco ensayó la respuesta que ya estaba en la punta de su lengua. Quería decirle que sí, no había otra contestación. Era algo tan cierto como que dos más dos son cuatro. Pero antes de que esa sílaba escapase de su boca, pudo escuchar un sonido agudo, irritante, insistente y… familiar. Fue empujado sin piedad a la realidad, alejado de aquél abrazo, privado de aquél calor por el sonido del maldito despertador.  
  
Gimió en protesta al darse cuenta de que aquél cuerpo firme sobre el cual estaba apoyado no era más que sus sábanas y que aquello que tocaba levemente su oreja era la funda de su almohada. Viró de bruces y jaló la almohada para taparse los oídos, en una tentativa desesperada de ahogar el sonido irritante y sumergirse nuevamente en aquel sueño cuyas sensaciones aún persistían, frescas, en su mente.  
  
Abrió los ojos, por fin despierto. Tanteó en la mesilla de noche y agarró el celular, silenciándolo. La comprensión de lo que había soñado finalmente le llegó como una bofetada certera en su rostro. Se sentó, refregándose los ojos y gimiendo, lamentándose como un niño mimado. ¿Había soñado con Potter? ¿Había sido abrazado por él y se había sentido perfectamente bien por eso? ¿Había estado encantado con aquellos susurros en su oído -sólo el recuerdo le erizaba los vellos rubios de su brazo- y se había derretido, desecho en los brazos del otro?  
  
Se frotó el brazo furioso intentando librarse de la sensación. ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiese sido desperado por el celular? ¿Le habría implorado a Potter que entrase en su vida? ¡Bendito desperador!

Se puso de pie con una determinación que no encajaba nada con él a las ocho de la mañana del sábado. ¡Necesitaba un baño, urgente! Estaba molesto consigo mismo como nunca antes. Corrió al baño y abrió la regadera. Se quitó los shorts y se metió bajo el agua. Aquello fue muy reconfortante. Mucho más que los brazos... _masculinos._ Pero todavía no podía dejar de revivir los detalles del sueño.

 _Harry._ ¡Lo había llamado _Harry_! Recordó la alegría que sintió sólo por haberlo escuchado susurrar su nombre: _Draco._ " _¿Puedo_ _entrar en tu vida?_ " Las palabras resonaban en su mente. ¿Cómo podía hacer una pregunta como esa cuando había invadido su vida desde que tenía once años? No era como si tuviera elección o, simplemente, como si pudiera darle permiso a otro para infiltrarse aún más en su mente. Ya no basta con tenerlo en la mente todo el día, ¿ahora tenía que aguantar que invadiera sus sueños también? " _Hacerte feliz,_ _Draco..._ _¿puedo?_ " Draco se frotó el rostro frenéticamente, con las narices dilatadas y la boca arrugada con asco. Eso había sonado tan ridículo, tan repugnante, tan... ¡absurdo! ¡Tonterías! ¿Cómo podía haberse sentido tan encantado con estas palabras? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco a causa de este chico?  
  


Dejó la esponja en el agua y la apretó entre los dedos, viendo la espuma correr junto con el líquido. Su cuello estaba rojo de tanto que había tallado. Dejó la esponja y se lavó el cabello. Luego recogió el jabón, pasándolo directamente por su cuerpo; por su pecho, donde había sentido aquellos brazos estrechándolo cuerpo del otro; por los hombros, donde el otro había apoyado la cabeza; por el cuello, donde el cálido aliento del moreno había recorrido su piel...

Draco sintió nuevamente aquel estremecimiento y abrió los ojos - que los había cerrado sin darse cuenta- tal vez un baño no era tan buena idea... Se lavó rápidamente y cerró la ducha con la respiración acelerada. Apoyó la frente contra la pared fría. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Se envolvió en la bata de baño y se lavó los dientes mirandose a los ojos a través del espejo. Eso debía regresarlo a la razón de nueva cuenta. Se vistió medio al azar y salió a toda prisa, pero nada le impidió llegar diez minutos tarde al entrenamiento.

\- Está retrasado, Sr. Malfoy - dijo la entrenadora, como si él necesitase de alguien para informarle eso.  
Burfó y evitó mirar a los demás. Ocho y cuarenta de la mañanda en sábado no era un horario muy seguro para fingir ser sociable. El entrenamiento corrió perfectamente y, tal vez por eso, duró más de lo normal. Después de ser despedidos, Draco ya estaba a medio camino para los vestidores cuando escuchó aquella voz cantarina.  
  
\- ¿Malfoy? - era increíble la cantidad de tonalidades que Potter podía usar para pronunciar un nombre tan corto como ese.  
  
El rubio lo pensó dos veces antes de girarse, pero acabó dejando sus hombros caer derrotados. No sería educado ignorarlo cuando todo estaba yendo tan pacíficamente entre ellos. Tuvo la vaga impresión de que su expresión estaba más irritada de lo normal. Así que miró hacia atrás, vio a Potter quitándose las zapatillas de deporte, sentado en el suelo con aquella sonrisa irritantemente verdadera en el rostro.  
  
\- ¿Qué? - preguntó secamente.  
  
\- ¿No te olvidas de nada? - _cantó_ el chico quitándose las medias y agitando los dedos de los pies conmemorando la libertad.  
  
Draco bufó. Miró a Jordan y a Finnigan que ya estaban entrando en los vestidores y bufó nuevamente, regresando a la cancha. Se sentó al lado de su no-más-tan-enemigo.  
  
\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe un ejercicio genial? - aparentemente, Potter no se dejaba intimidar por miradas asesinas, pues continuó. - Es más cómodo si te quitas los zapatos.  
  
Draco reviró los ojos y se quitó los zapados sin ayuda de las manos mientras el moreno lo miraba en silencio. Casi podía sentir aquella mirada quemando su piel, pero aún renegaba encarar aquellas írises verdes por más que fracciones de segundo.  
  
\- Eso, ahora acuéstate y relájate - dijo Potter, pero parecía mucho más un pedido que una orde y sólo por eso Draco obedeció. Sólo por eso.  
  
Dobló la playera, poniéndola como almohada y se acostó cerrando los ojos, esperando por nuevas instrucciones.  
  
\- Relájate, Malfoy - la voz del otro estaba relativamente más cerca, lo que hizo a su corazón perder un latido. Imágenes de su sueño regresaron a su mente y él evitó abrir los ojos, con miedo de lo que vería.  
\- Estoy relajada, caramba - se impacientó.  
  
\- Pues sí, se nota. ¿Siempre estás de mal humor por las mañanas?  
  
Draco abrió los ojos finalmente -para lanzarle una mirada mortífera al moreno- y descubrió que estaba sentado a su lado, mirándolo por encima con una expresión suave. La palabra "idiota" hizo eco en su mente.  
  
\- Estoy. Relajado - silbó entre dientes.  
  
\- Es graciosa la manera en que aprietas los maxilares y arrugas la frente cuando estás relajado. ¡Parece que tienes un mapa hidrográfico en la cabeza!  
  
Draco dilató la nariz. Tal vez estuviese un poco tenso. Ayudaría si Potter se alejara un poco más. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y respiró profundo, relajando los músculos faciales.  
  
\- Genial. Presta atención. Mueve lentamentelos brazos para los lados y continúa el movimiento hasta que las manos se encuentren sobre tu cabeza, mientras inspiras. Después entrelaza los dedos y estira los brazos lo máximo que puedas - Potter hacía una demostración mientras explicaba. - Después suelta el aire lentamente mientras regresas los brazos a su posición anterior, al lado de tu cuero. Hazlo ahora - Draco obedeció, sintiendo sus músculos estirándose deliciosamente. - Eso. Ahora inténtalo otra vez pero más lento.  
  
Esta vez, sus brazos estaban más pesados y el cuerpo le hormigueaba levemente, pero aún era delicioso.  
  
\- Perfecto - Draco escuchó la voz del otro, venida de algún punto más abajo, y entonces sintió dos cálidas manos en sus espinillas. - Relájate, Malfoy. Sólo voy a complementar el ejercicio. Hazlo nuevamente.  
  
Respiró profunto antes de iniciar. Mientras estiraba los brazos, sintió sus pies siendo jalados, extendiéndolo aún más, como si estuviesen intentando estirar su cuerpo sólo jalando sus extremidades, o como si fuera una tortura de guerra, pero de una manera nada agresiva, ni desagradable, obviamente.  
  
Entonces, al regresar los brazos lentamente, Potter empujó la planta de sus pies en sentido contrario, estrechándolo. ¡Benditas medias que impedían un contacto directo con la planta de sus pies!

Se redujo exhausto y calmado. De repente, todo el cansancio del entrenamiento pareció alejarse.

\- ¿Bueno, no? - preguntó Potter que parecía adivinar su estado de semi-dormido, no esperó respuesta. - ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?

\- No puedo - confesó. Estaba tan relajado que dudaba de ser capaz de levantarse algún día.

Potter se rió maliciosamente y Draco previno que las comisuras de su boca se doblasen ligeramente hacia arriba.

\- Está bien, es comprensible.

El silencio siguió a esas palabras y el rubio finalmente reunió fuerzas para sentarse… Potter estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero sin ninguna ayuda... Vio cómo los movimientos felinos del otro levantaban la camisa conforme él erguía los brazos, dejando al descubierto la piel morena de su abdomen y los huesos de la cadera muy resaltados... Hasta que Potter se dejó caer agotado, tal como lo había hecho Draco momentos antes.

\- ¡Wow! Necesitaré que me lleven cargando a mi casa.

Draco se dejó caer de nuevo y se mantuvieron así hasta que escucharon las voces animadas de los otros dos jugadores.  
  


\- Hey, ¿todo bien? - preguntó Finnigan con una ceja levantada, mirándolos levantarse con pereza.

\- Todo bien- dijo Potter.

\- ¿Quieres que te espere, Harry? - preguntó Jordan, mirando a Draco receloso.

\- No es necesario. Creo que por lo molido que estoy, el baño va a demorar mucho. A pesar de que las protestas de mi estómago pueden hablar más alto...

\- Está bien, hasta luego.

Draco se encaminó hacia los vestuarios sin mirar hacia atrás o responder a los otros.

\- ¿Sigues de mal humor? - preguntó Potter canturreando

\- ¿Y tú sigues ridículamente alegre? - respondió, a pesar de que no tenía fuerzas para sonar sarcástico en ese momento. Tomó una toalla de su vestuario y entró en el baño

\- ¡Oh, sí, estoy feliz! ¡Soy ridículamente feliz! - Draco esperaba que el ruido del agua cayendo por la regadera borrara esa voz, pero sus oraciones no fueron escuchadas.

\- ¿Y cuál es el motivo de tanta alegría? - de repente estaba curioso. - ¿Enamorado, verdad?

\- No, yo no soy el que está enamorado... ¡Oye! ¡No estoy enamorado!

Seguro, dentro del baño, Draco se permitió sonreír, medio divertido… medio aliviado.

\- ¿Entonces quién sí lo está? - preguntó.

\- Pues mi... ¡oye, hay alguien chismoseando por aquí!

\- ¡No estoy chismoseando! - se indignó Draco. Sólo estaba intentando mantener una conversación amigable, queriendo saber más de la vida del otro… chismoseando… bueno, mejor dejarlo para luego…  
  
\- ¡Bien, pues! In my place, in my place…

_In my place, in my place,_

_(En mi lugar, en mi lugar)_

_Were lines that I couldn't change, I was lost, oh yeah._

_(Eran fronteras que yo no podía cambiar, estaba perdido, oh sí)_

La mandíbula de Draco cayó: ¿Potter cantaba en la regadera? Y no estaba sólo cantando, ¡cantaba Coldplay! ¡Qué valor! Él nunca se atrevería a eso… pero mira que el moreno era afinado… En realidad, era _muy bien_ afinado…

_I was lost, I was lost, crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed,_

_(Estaba perdido, estaba perdido, cruzando fronteras que no debí haber cruzado)_

_I was lost, oh yeah._

_(Estaba perdido, oh sí)_

\- ¿Te gusta Coldplay, Potter?  
  
\- Sí… creo que sí.  
  
\- ¿Cómo que crees que sí, Potter? - dijo en su mejor tono irritado.  
  
\- Es que no conozco mucha canciones de ellos, sólo _In my place_ e _Speed of sound_. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gustan?  
  
\- ¡Por supuesto! Los tipos son increíbles y las canciones son geniales para guitarra.  
  
Draco abrió mucho los ojos para la pared de su cubículo. Se habría mordido la lengua si no supiera que de nada serviría, ahora que había hablado de más. Hubo una pequeña pausa cargada de expectativa hasta que vino la voz desconfiada del cubículo de al lado.  
  
\- ¿Tocas guitarra, Malfoy?  
  
El rubio se indignó con la incredulidad de esas palabras. ¿Acaso Potter creía que no era capaz de hacer algo tan agradable como tocar guitarra? ¡Carajo, tenía clase, buen gusto, estilo y era muy capacitado! Pero por el momento tenía que mentir, o acabaría denunciando su identidad como Príncipe Slytherin.  
  
\- No, Potter. Dije que me gusta, sólo eso.  
  
\- Aaaaah bueno…  
  
Draco exprimió el jabón entre sus dedos, haciéndolo escurrir por el cubículo. ¿Pero, quién necesita jabón, de todos modos? Tomó el shampoo y comenzó a lavarse el pelo. El moreno continuó cantando.

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

_(Sí, ¿cuánto tiempo deberás esperar por él?)_

_Yeah, how long must you pay for him?_

_(Sí, ¿cuánto tiempo deberás pagar por él?)_

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

_(Sí, ¿cuánto tiempo deberás esperar por él?)_

_For him_

_(Por él)_

\- Qué pena que Snuffles no está aquí. Le encanta hacer la segunda voz... - se lamentó el moreno y Draco miró con incredulidad a la pared, como si pudiera ver a través de ella a un extraterrestre. Entonces escuchó la risa feliz del otro - ¡Oh, Malfoy, me divierto con sólo imaginar la cara de incredulidad que has de estar haciendo ahora mismo! ¡Debes saber que Snuffles es un muy buen acompañante! Cualquier día te lo puedo comprobar, si esperas.

\- Estoy tan ansioso - dijo aburrido.

Draco escuchó que la ducha de al lado era cerrada y casi cerró su propia ducha... cuando de repente su mente dibujó el cuerpo del moreno en frente de él. Tragó en seco, bajando la mano. Genial. Estaba escondiéndose para no verlo desnudo. ¡Y encima no tenía su jabón!

\- ¿Por qué dejaste de cantar? - acabó preguntando para romper el silencio e impedirse a toda costa imaginárselo vistiéndose.

\- Porque sólo me sé esa parte de la canción, pero si quieres la puedo silbar, no hay problema…

_I was scared, I was scared, tired and underprepared,_

_(Estaba asustando, estaba asustado, cansado y no preparado)_

_But I wait for you._

_(Pero esperé por tí)_

\- Hey, Malfoy ¿te importaría apurarte? Mi estómago está compitiendo con mis silbidos.

\- Yo no estoy pidiéndole a nadie que me espere - desdeñó, pero temió la reacción del otro.

_If you go, if you go, leaving me here on my own,_

_(Sí te fueras, sí te fueras, dejándome solo)_

_Well I wait for you._

_(Bueno, espero por ti)_

\- Genial. Entenderé eso como un "Ya casi termino, Potter. Gracias por ser paciente"

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, sin embargo, su mano cerró la llave _sin su permiso_ y se vio obligado a secarse y dejar el baño con una toalla en la cintura.

\- ¿Vas a hacer algo mañana por la mañana, Malfoy? - Potter estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas, probablemente jugando con el celular, ya que tenía la lengua hacia afuera y hacía movimientos a los lados con el cuerpo - ¡Ay, joder... morí! - Draco se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al moreno y comenzando a vestirse.

\- "Mañana por la mañana" no existe para mí, Potter. ¿Tú no duermes nunca? - Le preguntó con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Yo duermo! Todas las _noches._ Las mañanas son mucho más provechosas cuando se está despierto.

\- No una mañana de domingo, por favor… - desdeñó. ¿Cómo una persona podría siquiera considerar la posibilidad de hacer algo en una mañana de domingo? ¡Y encima con todo ese entusiasmo! De hecho, Potter hace absolutamente todo con entusiasmo. ¡Qué absurdo!  
  


\- Estaba pensando en ir a dar una vuelta en bicicleta...

\- ¿Por qué no les dices a tus _amiguitos_?

\- Los escuché acordado pasear los dos, obviamente no me incluyeron a mí. Pero entonces, ¿a partir de qué hora comienza tu domingo?

Draco se frotó la barbilla antes de abrocharse los pantalones y camisa de vestir. Luego se volvió hacia el otro.

\- Creo que a partir de las tres de la tarde.

Potter hizo una mueca.

\- Tres de la tarde es una hora muy mala. El sol está demasiado fuerte. ¿Qué te parece a las cuatro de la tarde?

\- ¿Para qué? - Draco se hizo el tonto para recibir la invitación directamente.

\- ¡Pues para ir a dar la vuelta en la bicicleta, por supuesto!

Draco arqueó una ceja, mirando por encima como si lo analizara.

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

_(Sí, ¿cuánto tiempo deberás esperar por él?)_

_Yeah, how long must you pay for him?_

_(Si, ¿cuánto deberás pagar por él?)_

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

_(Sí, ¿cuánto tiempo deberás esperar por él?)_

\- Sí… está bien. ¿Nos encontramos en el parque?  
  


\- Sí, en el mismo árbol - Potter se levantó y se puso la mochila colocando el celular en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y dándole una palmadita distraído, como para asegurarse de que no se cayera.

Draco desvió la mirada con la boca seca. El moreno se enderezó pasándose el bolso a un hombro y lo miró.

\- ¿Vamos? - Llamó a Draco haciéndolo "despertar" y tomar su propio bolso - ¿Qué es eso?

Potter se agachó y recogió algo amarillo y resbaladizo que Draco identificado como su jabón.

-Alguien perdió un jabón - Potter se puso de pie y depositó el objeto en el fregadero.- Ah, y... tu cremallera está abierta.

Draco dejó caer su bolso abriendo exageradamente los ojos y rápidamente cerró la cremallera, haciendo a Potter reír mientras salía del vestuario.

\- Mierda. ¿Por qué me desesperé tanto sólo por una cremallera abierta? - Murmuró para sí mismo.

_Please, please, please, come back and sing to me, to me, me_

_(Por favor, por favor, vuelve y canta para mí, para mí, a mí)_

_Come on and sing it out, now, now_

_(Ven y canta ahora, ahora)_

_Come on and sing it out, to me, me_

_(Ven y canta, para mí, a mí)_

_Come back and sing to me_

_(Regresa y canta para mí)_

Draco tomó su bolso nuevamente y siguió al otro fuera de los vestidores.

_In my place, in my place, were lines that I couldn't change,_

_(En mi lugar, en mi lugar, era fronteras que no debí cruzar)_

_I was lost, oh yeah, oh yeah._

_(Estaba perdido, oh sí, oh sí)_

\-----------------  
  


Mientras conducía de vuelta a casa, Harry pensaba en los acontecimientos recientes. Sirius y Remus pareja. ¡Él nunca imaginó que estaría tan feliz por ellos! Era mucho mejor ver a Sirius genuinamente feliz de nuevo. Y Remus también parecía muy feliz por lo sucedido, claro que a su manera, recatado, tímido, contenido. Pero tenía un brillo de felicidad en los ojos. ¿Sería tan bueno sentirse amado? ¿Sería que él mismo llegaría a sentir eso de nuevo? Sentía que no podía recordar esa sensación…

Un semáforo se puso en rojo justo cuando él iba a pasar y eso le irritó. ¡Tenía hambre, joder! Miró al reloj a pesar de que lo había hecho dos minutos antes y después resopló y dejó caer su cabeza en contra del volante del carro. Esa actitud impaciente le hizo recordar a Malfoy.

Malfoy. Aquel mismo muchacho que, a los once años de edad, pasara sobre Ron como si no fuera más que un insecto y le propuso su amistad a Harry tal como lo haría un negociante, mostrando las ventajas y desventajas de volverse uno de sus vasallos. Ese muchacho que no era otro que el mismo con el que Harry iba a tener un encuentro amistoso en el parque. Curioso cómo las cosas sucedieron… reflexionó, Harry conseguía encontrar _eso_ comola cosa más absurda del mundo, y al mismo tiempo la más normal de todas las situaciones.

No era fácil para Harry esa aproximación. No era tentadora la idea de tener que tragarse todo su recelo y su descontento por tener que someterse a los ácidos comentarios del otro. Sin embargo, su determinación y dedicación al deporte era más fuerte que cualquier rivalidad. Anteriormente Harry encontraba la actitud de Malfoy insoportablemente mezquina, pero desde los pocos días que llevaban conviviendo, pudo constatar que todo eso era parte de la personalidad del muchacho, y que no era una persona tan insoportable como él lo había imaginado. No era que él aprobara la conducta de Malfoy. Era una persona difícil de convivir - principalmente para Harry, que también era orgulloso a su manera. Sin embargo, otra característica del moreno era ser bastante perspicaz y versátil. Traducción: él siempre encontraba un camino. Así que era eso lo que estaba haciendo, usando su don de amabilidad en su convivencia con Malfoy. Y algo le decía que estaba funcionando, tal vez en la manera como el otro siempre aceptaba sus invitaciones y también se estaba esforzando. Siempre actuaba con astucia y sarcasmo, pero tal vez esa era _realmente_ su forma de ser amable, o tal vez Malfoy era _incapaz_ de actuar de otra manera.

¿Y cuál sería el "don" que Harry le encontraría esta vez? Había descubierto un cierto placer en dejarlo contrariado -como cuando tenía menor desempeño en el voleibol; en desarmarlo cada que se mostraba gentil con él; en desconcertarlo- como cuando se sorprendió por traer la cremallera abierta. Y todo eso era mucho más divertido que discutir o iniciar una pelea con él. Llegaba a ser divertido el modo como Malfoy se malhumoraba por las mañanas, hacía expresiones snobs, tal como un niño mimado y arrogante.

Pero sobre todo, era curioso el modo en cómo el chico se defendía de su cercanía, estaba tenso, irritado. Harry era consciente de que resultaba mucho más difícil para el otro tragarse su orgullo y aceptar que estaban más unidos ahora. Pero era exactamente por eso era tan divertido verlo en sus debates internos, en donde la terquedad siempre terminaba venciéndolo. Finalmente, Malfoy solamente estaba comportándose bien porque el moreno lo había desafiado. Por lo tanto, estaba demostrando bastante determinación.

Harry nunca imaginó que aquella _tregua_ fuera a durar tanto tiempo. Aunque no lo decía por su parte, porque finalmente él no estaba mintiendo en desear que terminara aquella infantil rivalidad entre los dos, y se consideraba lo suficientemente grande para tales actitudes. Pero lo intrigante era que Malfoy estaba controlándose más de lo que él suponía posible. El rubio no había abandonado sus caretas burlonas ni su tono arrogante, pero era todo una fachada. Un hecho ya que Harry siempre conseguía doblarlo. Malfoy bufaba, recelaba, y aun así, siempre terminaba cediendo, como un niño mimado que de repente se ve solo en la casa de una tía rigurosa, sin poder recurrir a sus padres para poder hacer su voluntad.

Harry se sorprendió con su propio rostro sonriéndole desde el espejo retrovisor. Nunca se imaginara sonriendo tan suavemente al pensar en Malfoy. Tal vez sí una sonrisa burlona, o cínica, pero no aquella sonrisa nostálgica en su propio rostro que le había sorprendido hace algunos segundos. ¡Parecía tan irreal!

Era muy extraño en la manera como las cosas sucedían. En un momento no se miraban sin que las chispas fueran liberadas de uno de los dos; al momento siguiente se estaban reuniendo con regularidad e inclusive conversando sobre asuntos íntimos. Oh sí, Harry siempre recordaría esa expresión emotiva de Malfoy cuando estaba platicando sobre su perro Toby. Había quedado intrigado al ver aquel rostro tan frío y petulante con una carga emocional tan… ¡humana! Inclusive la voz del rubio parecía haber cambiado cuando él se abrió, se había tornado más profunda y menos arrastrada de lo normal. Lo mismo ocurrió en los raros momentos en el que lo sorprendió sonriendo, pero con una sonrisa sincera que iluminaba su rostro, una sonrisa que mostraba unos dientes largos y blancos y que llevaba un brillo de vida a sus ojos glaciales. Parecía incluso otra persona. O tal vez otra parte de la misma moneda… ¿Quién sabe?

La verdad era que Harry se había aproximado al rubio de una mala gana, desconcertado, solamente por una causa: el trabajo en equipo en los entrenamientos de voleibol. Sin embargo, la situación ahora había cambiado y él podía reconocerlo Ahora, Harry estaba dispuesto a dar los pasos necesarios para conocer ese otro lado de Draco Malfoy. Y no era solamente por curiosidad. Harry no era tan tonto como para negarse a sí mismo que comenzaba a disfrutar la presencia del rubio. Pero eso era relativo, porque últimamente, Malfoy era prácticamente su única compañía…

El sonido de un claxon le hizo sobresaltarse. La señal del semáforo ya estaba en color verde desde sabe cuánto tiempo y Harry se sentía avergonzado por haberse distraído a ese punto. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas cuando finalmente cruzó la calle continuando su camino a casa. Decidió que era más seguro ocupar su mente con otras cosas por lo que encendió la radio.

Al llegar a casa, Harry fue recibido por Snuffles que saltó contento para que le acariciara las orejas.

\- Hey, ¡tranquilo muchacho! ¿Dónde está Padfoot?

La primera cosa que vio fue la cocina… limpia. Sin trastes regados o rastros de comida. Abrió el microondas y descubrió que tampoco había nada. Entonces descubrió una nota pegada en la puerta del refrigerador con la desarreglada letra de su padrino.

_Compras, Harry. Paciencia..._

Harry sonrió al papel. Sirius odiaba hacer las compras, detestaba ir al supermercado. Se quejaba todo el tiempo de la demora de Remus que, pacientemente, comparaba los precios y vigilaba el carrito para que Sirius no metiera chatarra u otras porquerías totalmente inservibles e insanas. Sintió algo húmedo y caliente en la mano y miró hacia abajo. Era Snuffles lamiéndole la mano.

\- Yo también estoy hambriento, pero tenemos que esperar... Ven, vamos a ver televisión.

Una vez que Harry se sentó frente al televisor, Snuffles corrió a la puerta y después escuchó la llave siendo colocada en la cerradura.

\- ¡Vamos, Padfoot! ¡Estas bolsas están pesadas! - dijo la voz paciente de Remus

\- ¡La llave está atorada, no quiere girar!

Snuffles ladró.

\- ¿Ya has intentado girar el pomo? - sugirió Remus y un segundo después la puerta se abrió.

\- Ups... - exclamó Sirius con torpeza- Ya estaba abierta. Hola Snuffles, ¿ya llegó Harry?

El perro ladró y Harry se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón para sonreírle a os dos hombres que colocaban las bolsas en la mesa.

\- Hola, Harry - saludó Remus animadamente

\- ¡Hola Moony! ¿Hay más bolsas en el carro?

\- Sí, ¿podrías sacarlas por nosotros?

\- Claro - Harry fue al carro y agarró las tres bolsas que faltaban, y entonces pudo escuchar la voz malhumorada de su padrino:

\- ...Todavía no he hablado contigo, Moony. ¿Piensas que ya olvidé que estabas coqueteando con esa muchacha del supermercado?

\- Yo no estaba coqueteando con nadie, Padfoot…

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces de qué tanto estabas hablando tanto con ella?

\- Estaba pidiéndole trescientos gramos de jamón, doscientos gramos de queso…

\- Lo sé, pero ¿por qué estabas mirándoles las piernas todo el tiempo?

\- ¡Yo no estaba mirándole las piernas! ¡Ella estaba atrás del mostrador! Y yo solamente estaba escogiendo las piezas de la nevera…

Harry entró con mucho cuidado para no llamar la atención.

\- ¿Y tú esperas que yo me crea eso? - Sirius puso sus manos en la cintura y Snuffles lamió una de ellas - Oh! Mi bebé tiene hambre ¿no?

Sirius presto su atención a Snuffles y Remus puso los ojos en blanco meneando la cabeza. Harry depositó las bolsas en la mesa y comenzó a ayudar a Remus a guardar la despensa.

\- Aquí hay croquetas para ti… Snuffles, ¡no pongas esa cara! ¡Son muy sabrosas! No seas quejumbroso. No quieres que yo coma para mostrarte que es más sabrosa, ¿no eh? Está bien, come un poquito y después te doy comida de verdad…

\- ¡Así nunca va a aprender, Padfoot! - le reprendió Remus con la voz sofocada por tener la cabeza dentro de la alacena organizándola.

\- No importa lo que él te diga, ¿ok, Snuffles? Él es feo. No sabe lo que es rico de verdad. Hey, Harry - Sirius lo llamó a escondidas y agarró una salchicha de una de las bolsas - ¡Mira lo que he conseguido traer de contrabando para nosotros! - susurró mostrando una caja de bombones y unas barras de chocolates con avellana; su rostro sonreía traviesamente y con un entusiasmo infantil.

\- ¿Piensas que no vi eso, Sirius? - dijo Remus con la cabeza aun dentro de la alacena.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué dejaste que lo trajera? - preguntó ácidamente.

\- Porque Harry se lo merece - Remus se encogió de hombros poniéndose de pie e ignorando la mueca celosa de Sirius - Y hablando de ti, Harry, debes tener hambre ¿no es así?

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero su estomago habló por él. Entonces se limitó a sonreír de manera graciosa y masajearse la barriga.

\- No te preocupes Harry - sonrió Remus bondadosamente - Puedo preparar cualquier cosa en un instante.

\- ¿Cualquier cosa? - resopló Sirius. - Déjame adivinar: algo con zanahorias, pimientos y otros vegetales, ¡ught!

\- ¡Eso mismo! - Dijo Remus con toda dignidad sacando tomates, pimiento y cebolla - Algo saludable y delicioso: Carne de res con verduras.

\- Mmm - hizo Harry.

\- ¡Ugth! - exclamó Sirius.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Moony? - se ofreció Harry.

\- Claro, así terminaremos más rápido ¿Podrías picar los ingredientes, por favor?

Harry se lavó las manos y comenzó su tarea.

\- ¿Y nosotros? - Sirius se señaló a sí mismo y después a Snuffles.

\- Ustedes vayan a ver la televisión - les despidió Remus buscando una buena olla. - Aunque podrías lavar unos platos por mí. Necesito una olla que está sucia.

\- Hey - protestó Sirius. - ¿Por qué yo tengo que hacer la peor parte? ¿Por qué no le pides a Harry que lave los trastes y yo pico las verduras?

Snuffles ladró.

\- Porque lavar es más seguro - dijo simplemente. - Y tú Snuffles saca la basura.

Harry señaló a la bolsa de basura a un lado y Snuffles entendió, tomándola y abriendo la puerta con una pata.

\- ¿Insinúas que no tengo capacidades? - se indignó Sirius.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! Eres muy hábil… con un piano... Pero con un cuchillo... - Sirius resopló y se dirigió a grandes zancadas al fregadero, subiéndose las mangas con cierta brutalidad.

Snuffles orgulloso regresó de la calle y se fue directamente a la sala. Sirius estaba enojando enjabonando los platos. Remus suspiró y le lanzó una mirada cuestionadora a Harry. El muchacho hizo una mueca antes de parpadear varias veces y señalar a Sirius. Remus entendió el mensaje y se acercó a Sirius abrazándolo por los hombros para hablarle al oído.

\- No estás enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que lo estoy - murmuró el otro.

\- Déjame lavar los platos y tú ve a ver televisión con Snuffles - Remus besó la mejilla de su novio con suavidad.

Entonces, la copa que Sirius estaba lavando se le resbaló, golpeando el fregadero y haciéndose añicos.

\- ¡Ups! - dijo Sirius, regalándole una amplia sonrisa a Remus y robándole un beso de sus labios antes de correr en la habitación y acostarse en el sofá.

Remus se cubrió la cara con las manos y Harry se mordió los labios para no reír.

  
\-----------------  
  
 **En el próximo capítulo…**  
  
\- Ni lo sueñes, Potter.  
  
\- ¡Malfoy, por favor! Nunca te he pedido nada, ¿qué te cuesta?  
  
Draco se removió, incómodo con la visión de chico de rodillas frente a él, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirándolo directamente a los ojos en expectación. Sintió nuevamente ese airecillo frío en el estómago y la boca seca. Intentó tragar una vez más, pero no pudo hacer que las palabras salieran de su garganta. Potter inclinó la cabeza a un lado y frunció la frente en súplica. Draco movió la boca, pero acabó echando la cabeza hacia atrás, bufando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola gente! Por supuesto que la canción es In my place - Coldplay. Y fue por ella que elegí ese título para el capítulo: quebrando fronteras. Esa reflexión de Harry la agregué de última hora a causa de los innumerables pedidos que he recibido por el punto de vista del moreno. Estaba reservándolo para un momento más adelante, pero ustedes me acabaron convenciendo. XD ¿Qué no hago por ustedes?
> 
> Fue sofocante escribir esas pocas líneas en las que él estaba dentro del auto, reflexionando sobre el comportamiento de Draco… escribía, releía, agregaba algunas cosas, borraba otras, y no me gustaba el resultado. Para variar, no estoy segura sobre lo que él piensa, espero que les haya gustado (Amy mordiéndose las uñas). ¡En serio, es mucho más fácil para mí enmarcar la mente de Draco que la de Harry! Harry parece más complejo, a pesar de ser transparente… es difícil colocar en palabras todos los puntos de su personalidad. Y, ¡me encanta como personaje! Realmente espero que les haya gustado el personaje, ay ay ay…


	14. Manzana

Mientras recorría las veinticinco cuadras de la mansión hasta el parque silenciosamente, Draco reflexionaba sobre los últimos días. Nunca había sido de pensar mucho sobre su vida, sólo vivía y dejaba vivir. Pero últimamente estaba muy reflexivo. Tanto que prácticamente había abandonado sus viejos hábitos y sus antiguos compañeros por un par de ojos verdes. "¡Oh, ese pensamiento fue aterrorizante!", pensó "¡Quien me escuchara decir eso pensaría que estoy enamorado!". Y lo peor de todo era que dichos ojos pertenecían a un chico. El chico que había detestado durante siete años enteros y con el cuál estaba platicando más que con su familia, incluyendo a Natalie.

Potter nunca había intentado darle alguna lección de moral, o hacerlo cambiar sus costumbres e ideas, sin embargo conseguía influenciarlo a tal punto de que ya no se imaginaba retomar su vida del modo que era dos semanas atrás. La noche anterior Pansy había conseguido arrastrarlo a una discoteca con los demás. Bueno, en realidad, prácticamente Draco se había obligado a ir, pues tres sábados seguidos sin fiesta sonaban como una afrenta para sus oídos. Más aún después de cierto sueño…

El problema era que no se sentía a gusto en la discoteca. No conseguía prestar atención a las bromas pesadas que eran gritadas por encima de las copas que se vaciaban con una rapidez impresionante; había huido de la traviesa mano de Pansy, de los esfuerzos por atraer su atención -que ya no eran pocos; ni siquiera se había sentido tentado de invadir la pista de baile con una de las chicas que se le habían insinuado -nada discretamente; no soportaba aquella música y las luces vertiginosas que comenzaban a marearlo; hasta que se cansó de todo y se levantó, aprovechando la oportunidad de que Pansy fue al baño, y se despidió sin dar explicaciones. Probablemente todos pensarían que estaba intentando librarse de Pansy para encontrar alguna otra chica e inventarían alguna excusa por su ausencia. Perfecto. Sería magnífico si ellos pensaran eso cuando en realidad había ido al parque. Si volvía a casa a esa hora, su madre le diría a Pansy, ciertamente, así que decidió caminar por el vacío lugar, mirando las estrellas y deseando tener alguien para simplemente conversar. Un cierto alguien, en realidad…

Regresó a casa a las dos y media de la mañana, que era un horario razonable. Además de eso, el cansancio lo venció en poco tiempo, haciendo que cayese en un sueño sin sueños y despertase hasta las once y media de la mañana -por algún motivo, se había agarrado desesperadamente a la almohada, abrazándola, pero ese no era el caso. Lo peor, tal vez había sido pasar el resto del día ansiando ese encuentro, sin conseguir mantener su atención en la televisión, ni en la computadora, ni siquiera en un libro o en la música, nada le quitaba esa ansiedad.

Por otro lado, se sentía cada vez más ligero conforme se acercaba al parque. Al instante encontró a Potter, esta vez sin la compañía de Snuffles. Estaba sentado al lado de la bicicleta con la cabeza apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, picoteando distraídamente hojas secas. Tenía una expresión tranquila en el rostro y balanceaba una de sus piernas. Draco se bajó de la bicicleta y caminó hasta él halándola, deseando tardarse mucho en llegar, sólo para admirarlo un poco más. Cuanto más lo viese, más ganas tenía de observarlo, como si sus ojos estuviesen viciados, o hechizados por aquella visión de perfección llena de defectos. Natalie tenía razón, como siempre, él era fascinante.

Potter abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el sonido del pasto siendo pisado y… sonrió, obviamente.

\- ¡Mira nada más, quién lo diría! ¡Llegaste en el horario marcado! - bromeó, pero sin maldad.

Draco desvió la mirada, sin palabras. Era gracioso cómo aquel chico de cabellos desordenados conseguía ponerlo incómodo.

\- ¿Todo bien? - aquellas dos palabras hicieron a Draco mirarlo. No sonó como un saludo formal o meramente educado, pero parecía cargado de simpatía, y eso, ciertamente, era algo nuevo.

Se dio cuenta de que tal vez estaba demorando demasiado en responder el saludo y asintió con la cabeza. Potter pareció satisfecho con eso y se levantó, montando en su bicicleta. Draco lo imitó y esperó instrucciones, como siempre.

\- ¿Tienes preferencia por algún lugar para andar, Malfoy? - parecía que todo estaba saliendo un poco diferente a lo que esperaba. Por ejemplo, no esperaba aquel tono agradable en la voz del otro. Potter siempre había sido extrovertido con él, pero había algo nuevo. Como si sólo hasta ahora estuviese realmente apreciando su compañía. ¿O sería una broma que su fértil imaginación le estaba jugando?

\- No. No acostumbro andar en bicicleta - acabó diciendo, esforzándose para parecer con ganas de aquello.

Los ojos del moreno brillaron por detrás de los lentes y sonrió nuevamente.

\- Entonces sígueme.

Atravesaron el parque y rodearon el lago, donde algunos niños respondían los saludos del moreno. Pasaron por un puente y entraron en el bosque. Un viento fresco trajo el aroma de eucaliptos mientras seguían el sendero. Hasta que el sonido de un piano quebró el silencio, llamando la atención de Potter, quien lo miró.

\- ¡Hey, eso es Mozart!

\- Es evidente, Potter - Draco no tuvo tiempo de reprimirse.

\- ¿Es tu celular? - preguntó, ignorando su tono sarcástico.

\- Sí.

Potter paró, apoyándose en una de sus piernas y Draco fue forzado a hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿No vas a contestar?

\- No - se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porque no quiero, caray! Además de eso, me gusta la melodía - Draco volvió a pedalear y luego Potter lo alcanzó, sin más preguntas.

La música cesó y comenzó nuevamente, pero el rubio fingió no escucharla.

Cuando la pantalla de su celular ya mostraba tres llamadas perdidas, Potter salió del sendero y paró bajo un frondoso árbol.

\- ¡Llegamos!

Draco analizó el paisaje. Estaban cercados de árboles por todos lados.

\- ¿Qué tiene este lugar de diferente a todo el trayecto hasta aquí? - preguntó, sarcástico.

\- ¡Ese árbol! - Potter se apoyó en dicho tronco y lo acarició con cariño.

Draco torció los labios.

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial?

\- ¡Oh, Malfoy, por favor! Todos los otros son eucaliptos o robles, pero este es un _manzano._

\- ¿Y? - ¿Será que debía reverenciar el árbol o felicitarlo?

Potter rodó los ojos, se puso a rodear el tronco mientras miraba hacia arriba y hablaba.

\- Desde que me mudé para acá, lo encontré aquí en medio de los demás y comencé a visitarlo regularmente, esperando que diese frutos. Ves, ya está cargado, pero aún no hay ninguna manzana madura…

Fue el turno de Draco de rodar los ojos.

\- Mira, si lo que quieres son manzanas, ve a una frutería o a un supermercado y compra una, Potter.

Potter dejó que sus hombros cayeran y se sentó junto al tronco.

\- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Malfoy? Cuando vivía con mis tíos, no había un parque para que yo lo visitase, ni bosque, ni nada de eso. Apenas algunos pocos árboles en la calle, pero no era lo mismo. Ellos siempre iban a una casa de campo a pasar algunos días, pero nunca me llevaban. Comprar manzanas es muy fácil, siempre he comido manzanas compradas, pero nunca he comido alguna que haya cogido directamente de un árbol, ¿entiendes?

Draco lo miró como si fuese algún bicho raro y feo. ¿Por qué alguien desearía comer una fruta cogida directamente de un árbol? Su padre tenía una casa de campo, pero desde que tenía diez años no la visitaba. No tenía gracia en aquél fin del mundo, matando moscas en sus brazos y mirando aquél monte de árboles.

\- Eres extraño, Potter - acabó diciendo y Potter rió.

\- Debo serlo. ¡Debo ser un loco, idiota y otras tantas cosas!

Draco se quedó mirándolo por algunos segundos, imaginando si valía la pena ensuciar su ropa sentándose en el suelo. Por increíble que parezca, aún tenía la playera puesta. Si bien andando en bicicleta transpiraba menos que corriendo…

Acabó agachándose al lado de Potter, apoyándose en las piernas sin recargarse en el suelo.

El moreno suspiró y se acostó en el pasto, irguiendo las piernas paralelamente al árbol y lo miró. Draco se quedó desconcertado por un momento e intentó mirar para todos lados menos hacia él, pero en ese momento se escuchó nuevamente cierta melodía.

\- Puede ser algo importante, Malfoy - ponderó Potter.

Draco finalmente sacó el celular de su bolso y verificó la pantalla.

\- ¿Importante? ¡Humpt! - lo abrió y gritó hacia el aparato - ¡Dolor de cabeza, Pansy! ¡Dolor de cabeza!

Volvió a cerrarlo con fuerza y Potter se carcajeó.

\- ¡Malfoy, eres todo un personaje! ¡Te pareces a aquellas mujeres que intentan librarse de sus maridos diciéndoles que tiene dolor de cabeza!

Draco estrechó los ojos, pero creyó mejor no decir los insultos que pasaron por su mente..

\- ¿Siempre usas esa excusa para huir de ella?

\- ¡No es una excusa! - lo pensó mejor. - Bueno, ahora mismo es una excusa, pero mis dolores de cabeza no son broma. Ella lo sabe, por lo tanto no intentará llamar de nuevo.

\- ¿Jaqueca? - preguntó el moreno, pareciendo interesado.

\- Por increíble que parezca, no es jaqueca - explicó, finalmente cansándose de apoyarse en las piernas y sentándose en el pasto. - Es hereditario. Mi abuela tenía eso, mi madre lo tiene y yo también, pero es simplemente dolor de cabeza, a pesar de no tener nada de simple, si es que me entiendes…

\- Sabes, ahora que lo dices, creo que Sirius tiene el mismo problema. No tan frecuente, pero lo tiene - Potter parpadeó. - ¿Eres primo de mi padrino, cierto?  
\- Mi madre es su prima, lo que me da un grado de parentesco más distante - Draco reparó en que su tono de voz era tan suave como el del otro, pero no hizo nada para cambiar eso. Estaba sintiéndose extrañamente confortable así, de momento.

\- Oh, tienes razón… ¿Narcisa verdad?

\- Sí.

Hubo una pausa en la que Draco tuvo casi certeza de que Harry estaba analizándolo, pero no lo miró para confirmar sus sospechas, hasta que volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Pero qué hay de Parkinson?

\- ¿Qué hay con ella? - preguntó ácidamente. ¿Por qué esa niña tenía que regresar a la conversación? ¿Será que conseguía entrometerse aún no estando presente?

\- ¿Te gusta?

Draco lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? - dijo mordaz. - ¿Por casualidad estás interesado?

De algún modo eso le incomodaba, pero no exactamente por parte de Pansy.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Interesado en aquella pesada? - Potter se botó de risa. - No, definitivamente no. ¡Sólo que no sé cómo la soportas! Bueno, creo que de hecho no la soportas - apuntó, perspicaz.

\- ¿Quién está entrometiéndose ahora, eh? - gruñó.

Potter se encogió de hombros y puso las manos detrás de su nuca, apoyándose en ellas.

\- Sólo decía lo que pienso.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que no la soporto?

\- Bien, sólo su voz es irritante, habla demasiado, es escandalosa, pegajosa, y últimamente te has negado a sentarte con ella en clase. ¿Me olvidé de algo? Oh, sí, nunca te has comprometido con ella, a pesar de que ella cree que te tiene en la palma de su mano.

Draco abrió la boca espantado.

\- ¡Ella no me tiene en la palma de su mano! - se indignó. Fuera de eso, los demás argumentos eran correctos.

\- Es evidente, Malfoy - Potter usó sus propias palabras. - La cambiarías por cualquier otra que estuviese frente a ti el tiempo suficiente - la mandíbula de Draco cayó aún más, pero el otro continuó. - Pero la cuestión es, ¿por qué no le das una patada en el culo de una vez?

El rubio irguió la nariz y lo miró por encima. Pensó en responder con un "no es de tu incumbencia" bien maleducado, pero de alguna forma responder a la pregunta le pareció más tentador.

\- No puedo - acabó soltando, y las palabras "te tiene en la palma de su mano" sonaron impertinentemente en su mente.

\- ¿Por qué? - el moreno parecía realmente curioso.

\- Mi padre me mataría - las palabras escaparon por entre sus dientes cerrados. - El Sr. Parkinson es un importante aliado en la empresa Malfoy y yo tengo que agradarle a ella o arruinaría los negocios de mi padre. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que esté obsesionada por mí?

\- Empleaste la palabra perfectamente, Malfoy. Obsesión.

\- Pues sí. Así puedes ver que no tengo alternativa. No puedo simplemente mandarla a volar.

\- No exactamente - canturreó Potter y Draco lo miró alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Tal vez ese no sea el camino a tomar, pero siempre hay una alternativa, Malfoy.  
\- ¿Y cuál es esa alternativa, Potter? - dijo, sarcástico.

\- Sólo necesitas darle una ayuda para que ella se enamore de alguien más y olvide esa "obsesión" que tiene por ti.

Draco frunció el ceño irritado.

\- ¡Dilo de una vez, Potter! ¡Sin rodeos!

\- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Malfoy? - Draco rodó los ojos y lo miró desafiante. - No prestas atención a las personas a tu alrededor. Si lo hicieras, sabrías que Justin Finch-Fletchley está coladito por Parkinson desde el colegio.

\- ¿Finch-Fletchley? - preguntó incrédulo. - ¿Aquél debilucho de Contaduría?

\- ¡No es un debilucho, Malfoy! - dijo Potter cansinamente.

\- Joder, ¿y entonces por qué aún no se le declara?

\- Porque es como si ella tuviese una plaquita pegada en la frente: "Propiedad de Draco Malfoy"

Draco se acarició distraídamente la barbilla.

\- Pero… ¿Qué hago entonces?

\- Bueno, aún no he pensado en eso - Draco bufó y se cruzó de brazos. - Pero ya veremos qué hacemos.

Draco no podía entender el motivo del frío que llegó a su estómago causado por aquél simple "hacemos". Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso.

\- ¡La encontré! - gritó Potter mirando hacia arriba y se puso de pie ágilmente.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Draco también mirando al cielo.

\- ¡Una manzana!

\- Oh, no - Draco enterró el rostro en sus manos, pero Potter no se dejó vencer.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Está madura! ¡Ahí está, mírala! - el moreno estaba bastante entusiasmado apuntando hacia arriba por lo que Draco avistó la fruta roja en una de las ramas más altas, probablemente lejos del alcance de las manos.

Potter pareció analizar la distancia primero, probó un salto, pero sus dedos apenas tocaron las hojas de abajo. Pasó a analizar el tronco del manzano.

\- Mierda, es imposible de escalar.

El rubio se entretuvo observando los esfuerzos del otro, quien intentó saltar nuevamente, haciendo que la rama se balanceara, buscó ramitas en el suelo para golpearlo, sin embargo nada de eso funcionó. La manzana continuaba firmemente presa. Hasta que Potter finalmente miró a Draco como si apenas lo notara. Se mordió la lengua, en un gesto común delatando que estaba desarrollando una idea.

\- Malfoy - comenzó tentativamente. - ¿Podrías subir a mis hombros y tomarla?

\- _¿Qué?_ \- preguntó Draco, después de unos segundos de duda.

\- ¡Lo que escuchaste! Sube a mis hombros y toma la manzana por mí. Por favor - agregó plácidamente.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - Draco sonrió. - ¿Estás loco? ¡Nos caeríamos los dos y mi golpe sería mil veces peor que el tuyo!

\- ¡Entonces deja que me suba en ti! - sugirió, haciendo que los ojos del rubio se abrieran cómicamente y comenzara a balancear su cabeza negativamente.

\- No, Potter.

\- ¡Malfoy, por favor! Nunca te he pedido nada, ¿qué te cuesta, sí?

Draco se removió, incómodo con la visión del chico arrodillado frente a él, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, expectante. Sintió nuevamente aquella sensación de frío en el estómago y su boca seca. Intentó negarse una vez más, pero no logró que las palabras salieran de su boca. Potter inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y frunció la frente en súplica. Draco abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero acabo haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, bufando.

\- Está bien. Pero tú arriba. Quiero decir… tú subes a mis hombros.

Potter le regaló una blanca y perfecta sonrisa, como un niño que acababa de ganar un regalo anticipado.

\- ¡Genial! - se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a Draco, quien la aceptó en el mismo instante. - Date la vuelta.

\- ¿Eh? - cuestionó Draco, nervioso. Potter sonrió.

\- Date la vuelta y une tus manos a la espalda haciendo un escalón para que yo pueda subir - explicó, quitándose los tenis y pisando el pasto con las medias blancas.

Draco tardó un poco en obedecer. Le dio la espalda al otro y entrelazó los dedos en la base de su columna. Sintió dos manos asegurar sus hombros con fuerza mientras Potter apoyaba uno de sus pies en sus manos.

\- Si crees que no soportas mi peso, avísame antes de soltar los dedos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Estás insinuando que soy demasiado débil, Potter?

\- No. Estoy insinuando que no me quiero llevar un buen golpe.

\- Está bien. Apúrate antes de que me arrepienta.

Potter colocó todo su peso en los hombros de Draco -quien hizo un gesto, obligando a sus propias rodillas a mantenerse firmes- y se irguió rápidamente, pasando uno de sus muslos sobre un hombro, y luego el otro.

\- Wow - apoyó las manos en el árbol para equilibrarse mientras se aseguraba a los hombros del otro. - ¡Agarra mis piernas, Malfoy!

Draco dudó un poco antes de menear la cabeza -o intentarlo, ya que tenía al chico en sus hombros- y aseguró ambas piernas de Potter.

\- ¡Con ganas, Malfoy! - dijo, divertido. - ¡No te voy a morder por eso!

"¡No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto!" pensó antes de agarrar aquellas piernas con más firmeza, ayudándolo a equilibrarse mejor y tener más estabilidad. Potter se soltó del árbol y agarró su cabello.

\- ¡Hey! - protestó.

\- Malfoy, si me tiras, te juro que me llevo buena parte de tu cabello conmigo, ¿entiendes? Ahora posicióname bajo la manzana.

Draco gruñó y enterró los dedos más profundo en las piernas gruesas del chico, dando dos lentos pasos hacia el frente.

\- ¿Aquí está bien?

\- Un poco más a la izquierda. Eso, perfecto - una de las manos que estaban en su cabello se soltó y escuchó el sonido de un tallo partiéndose. - ¡La tengo! ¡Es perfecta! ¡Oh! ¿Y cómo es que bajoa hora, Malfoy?

\- ¡Potter! - se irritó y tuvo ganas de empujar las piernas del otro, provocando su caída, al escucharlo reírse.

\- ¡Calma! ¡Estoy bromeando! Muerde la manzana - su visión fue obstruida por algo rojo.

\- _¿Qué?_

\- Olvídalo. Ya la muerdo yo. Ahora puedes soltar mis piernas. ¡Seguramente les quedarán las marcas de tus dedos permanentemente!

Draco lo soltó y sintió ambas manos del moreno en su cuello. Los muslos fueron alejados y, en un solo impulso, Potter se apoyó completamente en sus hombros, haciendo que sus rodillas casi se doblasen, y tiró las piernas hacia atrás, cayendo de pie en el suelo.

Se giró para ver a Potter sacándose la manzana de la boca, ya faltando un pedazo.

\- ¡Hum! - Potter masticó y tragó. - Lo vale, colega. ¡Es una delicia! - Potter dio otra mordida entusiasmada, provocando aquel sonidillo tan característico, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y le extendió la fruta. - ¿Quieres un pedazo?

Draco pensó en rehusarse, pero Potter hacía a la fruta parecer tan suculenta que acabó aceptándola y la giró entre sus dedos antes de hincarle el diente. Era sólo una manzana, caray. No tenía nada de especial. Se la devolvió al moreno, quien se sentó en el suelo nuevamente, continuando comiendo. ¿Por qué será que hacía que las cosas más simples pareciesen tan sabrosas? Se sentó a su lado, la manzana estaba frente a sí, nuevamente. La aceptó.

¿Acaso el pedazo que estaba en la boca de Potter era más sabroso? Sólo ese pensamiento lo hizo casi ahogarse, pero lo disimuló bien. ¿Qué carajos quería? ¿Tomar la manzana directamente de la boca del otro para probar que realmente no tenía algo más?

\- Bueno, parece que Parkinson entendió el mensaje - concluyó Potter cuando terminó de comer. Draco simplemente concordó con la cabeza. - Ya está comenzando a oscurecer. Mejor nos vamos o no veremos el sendero de vuelta.

\--------------------

Sirius estaba sentado en el sofá, acariciando los cabellos de Remus, que estaba recostado con la cabeza en sus piernas. A pesar de que sus ojos se concentraban en la televisión, no la estaba viendo realmente. Snuffles estaba desparramado en el tapete, con los movimientos de su respiración acompasados y tranquilos. Los pensamientos de Sirius estaban vagando y él tenía una leve sonrisa nostálgica en los labios, hasta que Remus gruñó y se movió, abriendo los ojos.

\- Hum, creo que me dormí un poco… - dijo medio perdido, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos dorados.

\- ¿Un poco? Ya está oscureciendo, ¿sabías?

Remus sonrió despreocupadamente, se limpió la esquina de la boca -¿de baba?- y se giró para verlo sin, tan siquiera, levantarse.

\- Estoy tan a gusto aquí… - dijo mañoso.

\- Claro, mi amor, ¡estás recostado en las piernas de Sirius Black!

Remus rió y se dejó perder en las caricias nuevamente, dándose cuenta que se volvería a dormir si no hacía algo para espantar el sueño.

\- ¿Dónde está Harry, Padfoot? - preguntó con la voz pastosa.

\- Dijo que iba a andar en bicicleta con Malfoy.

Remus arrugó la frente y abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Draco Malfoy?

\- Sí - y como Remus aún parecía curioso, continuó explicando, con el semblante bastante serio. - Se ha estado encontrando bastante con el _riquillo_ por causa de los entrenamientos de voleibol. Dijo que fueron amenazados con ser expulsados si no lograban una convivencia más tolerable, así que comenzaron a correr juntos. Pero, sabes…

Hizo una pausa para organizar sus pensamientos. Remus esperó pacientemente.  
\- No le dije nada a Harry para no desanimarlo, pero no me gusta aquél chico. Creí que quedarían un día o dos, pero ya hasta resolvieron sus problemas, quién sabe si hicieron un trato, sin embargo Harry parecía entusiasmado de salir hoy. ¿Tú qué crees, Moony? ¿Debo alertarlo, decirle que no se tome tanta confianza?

Remus pensó un poco antes de responder.

\- Draco es un buen chico, por lo que he podido observar. Es aplicado, se esfuerza mucho, un poco mimado y arrogante, yo diría, pero aún así creo que no hay ningún problema.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Es hijo de aquella víbora Lucius…

\- Mira, tú eres un Black, pero eso no significa que seas una víbora - dijo Remus con una sonrisa bondadosa. - Creo que buena parte del carácter de Draco aún no está formada. Es medio influenciable, creo que le va a hacer mucho bien la compañía de Harry por un tiempo.

\- No sé, Moony - dijo Remus, desconfiado. - Podría aprovecharse de la bondad de Harry también. Sabes cómo es él, confía mucho en las personas. Incluso más ahora, que está un poco solo, por causa del noviazgo de Ron y Mione…

\- Harry sabe cuidarse, Sirius. Tuvo que aprender a valerse por sí mismo desde que tuvo uso de razón, no te preocupes por lo que él considere correcto. Heredó la sensibilidad de Lily, sabrá doblar a Malfoy. Además, Harry es demasiado cautivante. No creo que Malfoy sea inmune a ello.

Sirius frunció los labios, se rascó la barbilla, la cabeza…

\- Está bien. Pero si lastima a Harry, ¡se las verá conmigo!

\- Si lastima a Harry, se las verá con nosotros - sonrió Remus y Sirius casi se perdió al observarlo.

\- ¿Moony?

\- ¿Hum?

\- Se me durmieron las piernas.

\- ¡Oh, perdóname! - Remus se levantó rápidamente, Sirius se llevó las manos a los muslos para regresarles la sensibilidad, después se aproximó al otro pasando un brazo por sus hombros y tomando su barbilla con la otra mano.

\- Hum, así puedo besarte… - y no dándole tiempo al otro para reaccionar, colocó sus labios en un beso calmo. - ¿Pero no crees que está tramando alg…?

\- Sirius - Remus colocó un dedo sobre los labios de su novio. - ¿Me besas?

\- Eso es golpe bajo - murmuró Sirius, mordiendo la barbilla del otro.

\- Lo sé - respondió Remus travieso, y Sirius no se resistió.

\--------------------

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Te quedó muy bien el artículo. No recuerdo muy bien en este momento, pero me parece que nosotros tenemos un sistema de identificación digital en funcionamiento. Debe estar en la fase inicial, ¡así que creo que tu información no será muy útil!

Pues sí, después de pasar más de tres horas en compañía de Potter, Draco aún tenía valor de conectarse y platicar un poco más. Con otra identidad. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo el moreno reaccionaría si supiera con quién estaba hablando… Tal vez ni existiría la plática, en realidad…

_What if there was no lies_

_(Y si no hubiesen mentiras)_

_Nothing wrong, nothing right_

_(Nada equivocado, nada cierto)_

**.:Ángel:. dice** : Oh, realmente espero que lo sean. ¡Ese artículo me dio bastante trabajo!

Pero… quién sabe si podría sacarle algunas opiniones, sutilmente…

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** Bueno, ¿qué tal el fin de semana?

La expectativa era siempre acompañada por un airecillo frío en el estómago. O sea, estaba teniendo muchas de esas sensaciones últimamente.

 **.:Ángel:. dice** : ¡Fantástico! ¡Mi padrino está enamorado! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ellos!

Hum… ¿entonces ese era el motivo de la alegría el sábado por la mañana? ¡Black estaba enamorado! Pero… ¿será que en eso se resumía todo el fin de semana del chico? ¿No habría algún otro acontecimiento que tornase todo aún más fantástico? ¿Cómo, por ejemplo, paseos en el parque con Draco Malfoy…?

_What if there was no time_

_(Y si no hubiese tiempo)_

_Ad no reason or rhyme_

_(Y ninguna razón o rima)_

**Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¡Caray, una noticia de esas es siempre bien recibida! Felicidades para tu padrino y para la suertuda, claro.

Bien que le gustaría saber quién era la enferma, pero no sería prudente cuestionar.

 **.:Ángel:. dice** : Vale. Ah, pero no fue eso todo lo que pasó. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel chico de quien te hablé?

Draco se inclinó un poco más en dirección a la pantalla de la computadora de tanta excitación. Sus dedos hormigueaban extrañamente y su corazón se aceleró bruscamente, dejándolo casi jadeante. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué su pie no paraba de golpear tan rápido el suelo, moviendo toda su pierna? ¿Por qué tenía esas estúpidas ganas de morderse las uñas hasta que no existieran más?

_What if you should decide_

_(Y si decidieras)_

_That you don't want me there by your side_

_(Que no me quieres a tu lado)_

_That you don't want me there in your life_

_(Que no me quieres en tu vida)_

**Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿El odioso? Sí, me acuerdo.

Oh, era vergonzoso el modo en como sus manos, aún si su permiso consciente, volaban a su boca y sus dientes insistían en morder la uñas tan meticulosamente cortadas.

Draco estaba sintiendo una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, una opresión excesiva. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de haber echado a perder su oportunidad con su incontrolable mal humor. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

¿Simplemente no podía actuar natural cerca de él? O tal vez su "actuar natural" era sinónimo de ser "odioso"… Pero ninguna de esas conjeturas cambiaba el hecho de que temía haber extinguido sus oportunidades de conquistarlo… q-quiero decir, ¡conquistar su simpatía, obviamente! Caramba…

Sería necesario mucho mayor esfuerzo de su parte para arreglar siete años de burlas, provocaciones, palabras crueles…

_What if I got it wrong_

_(Y si me equivoco)_

_And no poem or song_

_(Y no hubiese poema o canción)_

_Could put right what I got wrong_

_(Que pudiera arreglar lo que he arruinado)_

_Or make you feel I belong_

_(O hacerte sentir que te pertenezco)_

**.:Ángel:. dice** : Je je je… ese mismo. El problema es que no lo encuentro ya _tan_ odioso.

Sobresalto. Saliva por el camino incorrecto. Tos.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Cómo es eso?

"¡Por favor, explícate! ¡Detalles! ¡Yo quiero detalles!"

 **.:Ángel:. dice** : Bueno, tal vez esté un poco desesperado por compañía ahora mismo que mis dos mejores amigos son novios, pero el caso es que estoy comenzando a apreciar su compañía.

El corazón de Draco se disparó en su pecho al leer aquellas líneas. Arrastró la silla más cerca de la pantalla, como si deseara entrar en ella. El ritmo en que movía una pierna se intensificó y sus dedos digitaron furiosamente.

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué ese cambio tan repentino?

_What if you should decide_

_(Y si decidieras)_

_That you don't want me there by your side_

_(Que no me quieres a tu lado)_

_That you don't want me there in your life_

_(Que no me quieres en tu vida)_

**.:Ángel:. dice** : No fue tan repentino. Nos encontramos el viernes por la noche en el parque, después el entrenamiento del sábado y hoy anduvimos en bicicleta por un buen tiempo y, sabes, no fue desagradable como imaginé que sería. Continúa un poco cohibido, pero creo que es parte de su personalidad ser cerrado. A pesar de eso, se ha soltado un poco más. Platicamos bastante, comparado con otras veces… Es… tal vez él también esté algo desesperado por compañía y acabamos uniendo lo útil a lo agradable.

Sí, esa era una buena explicación, la justificación perfecta. ¡Ambos actuaban por desesperación! Sin embargo, ¿por qué esa justificación se veía tan pobre? ¿Por qué sentía que había aún otra razón para aproximarse al moreno?

_Oo-oo-oo that's right_

_(Oooooooh es verdad)_

_Let's take a breath jump over the sigh_

_(Vamos a respirar y saltar a la próxima etapa)_

_Oo-oo-oo that's right_

_(Oooooooh es verdad)_

_How can you know if you don't even try_

_(Cómo puedes saberlo si no lo intentas)_

_Oo-oo-oo that's right_

_(Oooooooh es verdad)_

**Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Quieres decir que estás logrando verlo con otros ojos?

¿Habría acertado? ¿En qué? ¿Será que era mejor aún? ¿O lo estaría arruinando todo? Necesitaba esas respuestas… mucho más de lo que quería admitir…

_Every step that you take_

_(Cada paso que des)_

_Ccould be your biggest mistake_

_(Puede ser tu más grande error)_

_It could bend or it could break_

_(Podría doblarse o quebrarse)_

_That's the risk that you take_

_(Ese es el riesgo que tomas)_

**.:Ángel:. dice** : Sí, me esforcé por ello. Lejos de sus "amigos", parece ser más sociable y estoy descubriendo ese lado. Su mal humor llega hasta ser divertido, tendías que verlo…

¿Potter se divertía con su mal humor? Bueno, ese tipo le encontraba gracia a todo, en realidad. ¡Hasta cuando una goma de mascar explotaba en su rostro! Pero… ¿debía continuar siendo odioso, entonces? ¡Joder, qué tipo tan más complicado de agradar!

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¿Entonces pretendes seguir adelante?

_What if you should decide_

_(Y si decidieras)_

_That you don't want me there by your side_

_(Que no me quieres a tu lado)_

_That you don't want me there in your life_

_(Que no me quieres en tu vida)_

**.:Ángel:. dice** : Sí. Es genial tener a alguien para acompañarte en los deportes. Mis amigos acostumbraban poner gestos cuando los llamaba, pero parece que a él le gusta ejercitarse.

_Oo-oo-oo that's right_

_(Oooooooh es verdad)_

_Let's take a breath jump over the sigh_

_(Vamos a respirar y saltar a la próxima etapa)_

_Oo-oo-oo that's right_

_(Oooooooh es verdad)_

_How can you know if you don't even try_

_(Cómo puedes saberlo si no lo intentas)_

_Oo-oo-oo that's right_

_(Oooooooh es verdad)_

Draco no estaba en la misma condición física que el moreno por haberse relajado durante un largo tiempo, pero estaba retomando el ritmo poco a poco, además de volver a encontrar el placer en ello. La convivencia con él le traía ventajas, a pesar de todo el sentimentalismo barato que despertaba en él. ¿Necesitaba sentirse tan feliz por el simple hecho de haber despertado simpatía en el moreno? ¿Necesitaba?

 **Príncipe Slytherin dice:** ¡Sí, ejercitarse regularmente es bueno! Aún más acompañado. Bueno, me refiero a la compañía humana, además de la canina…

 **.:Ángel:. dice** : ¡Ja ja ja, tienes razón! ¡Snuffles es un buen compañero, pero a veces es difícil entender lo que dice!

Draco sonrió de medio lado y meneó la cabeza, divertido. ¡Sí, estaba perceptiblemente más aliviado! Al final de cuentas, parecía que sólo necesitaba estar lejos de sus antiguos amigos, intentar platicar más, parecer más a gusto de ser odioso de vez en cuando… ¡Humpt! ¡Como si eso fuera difícil!

Oh, necesitaba tanto hablar con Natalie ahora…

_Oo-oo-oo that's right_

_(Oooooooh es verdad)_

_Let's take a breath jump over the sigh_

_(Vamos a respirar y saltar a la próxima etapa)_

_Oo-oo-oo that's right_

_(Oooooooh es verdad)_

_You know the darkness always turns into light_

_(Sabes que la oscuridad siempre se vuelve luz)_

_Oo-oo-oo that's right_

_(Oooooooh es verdad)_

  
\---------------  
 **En el próximo capítulo…**

\- Toma, Draco - le extendió una aspirina y un vaso de agua, que el rubio aceptó.

\- ¿Quieres platicar? - preguntó después de algunos segundos en los que el rubio giraba la pastilla entre sus dedos.

La miró y finalmente tomó la medicina, seguida del agua y puso el vaso en el escritorio.

\- _Necesito_ platicar, Natalie.

La mujer asintió y se sentó frente a él.

\- ¿Qué está mal? - preguntó dulcemente, como sólo ella sabía hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora: Bueno, atendiendo el pedido de Yellowred, aquí está What If - Coldplay. ¡La canción es maravillosa! Y fue maravilloso haberla colocado en esa escena. ¡La enriqueció! Estaba tan pobrecita, cosita. En realidad, sólo tenía diálogo, después fue agregando los pensamientos, los miedos y las reacciones de Draco conforme a la letra de la canción. Al final, acabó encajando perfectamente, como siempre… ¡Coldplay se encaja perfectamente en este fic, joder!
> 
> ¡Otro paseo delicioso de esos dos! ¿Qué Harry, verdad? ¡Y Sirius preocupándose por su ahijado! ¿Después? Bueno, estoy ansiosa por saber su opinión.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la Autora: El título del fic lo saqué de una canción de Coldplay del mismo nombre, que va a tener una participación importante en la historia. Para quien gusta de Coldplay, ahí está el tip.
> 
> Este fic es una tentativa de comedia. ¿Lo conseguí? Eso ustedes lo decidirán. Pretendo mostrar como Harry y Draco se enamoraron y no pretendo hacer el cuento corto - porque sinceramente no creo que sea nada fácil, por lo tanto, tendrán muchos conflictos de emociones antes de que finalmente pase. Paciencia conmigo, por favor, porque nunca había escrito slash. La idea surgió - aún remotamente - de la película "La Nueva Cenicienta" y yo simplemente n pude dejarla pasar.
> 
> ¿Por qué escogí voleibol? Porque estoy en contra, porque todo el mundo elige básquetbol y yo quise ser diferente y porque me gusta también ese deporte. Ya debieron de haberse dado cuenta que no hay espacio físico ni temporal definidos. Fue a propósito. Imaginen el lugar que quieran, tengo pereza de planear eso, además de no ser realmente importante para el desarrollo de la historia.
> 
> ¿Qué más puedo decir? ¡Adoro hacer notas al final de los capítulos! ¡Paciencia, por favor! Y… ¡Ah! ¡Adoraría recibir COMENTARIOS!
> 
> Notas de la Traductora: ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Les voy a contar un poquito de la historia de este fic. Bueno, está terminado y tiene 30 capítulos, el epílogo y tres escenas extras. Amy Lupin es autora de "El 'problemita' de Malfoy", que anteriormente también traduje.
> 
> Cuando entras a los foros brasileños de fanfics slash, lo primero que los usuarios te recomiendan es "Green Eyes". Es como el Universo Alterno obligado. Y en lo personal, me encanta. Tiene un romance muy lento (lentísimo) pero muy bien estructurado y creíble.
> 
> La autora dice que escribió este fic como respuesta a la homofobia, y en serio lo refleja al escribir. Es una historia totalmente dulce, pero que tiene sus momentos amargos.
> 
> La verdad, no se me ocurre qué más decir, excepto que es el primer long fic que traduzco. Espero les guste.
> 
> Besito, besito, besito.


End file.
